Lost and Found
by elang4
Summary: Lorelai has Rory but her parents have her adopted straight after without Lorelai knowing. However, after a fatal car accident, Rory is back with social services and Luke decides to adopt her. Fast forward 7 years, Lorelai meets Luke for the first time and therefore Rory. Will she realise she has finally found her daughter after 7 years of searching and how will it affect them all?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know! Please don't hate me, I just couldn't resist! I've been talking with nzlouise and she gave me this idea for a story and after reading Welcome to Stars Hollow, I got inspired to actually write it. I'm not abandoning Better Together, I promise! This is just a little side project.**

 **Basically Lorelai has Rory but Emily and Richard have her adopted straight after without Lorelai knowing. However, the woman who adopts Rory gets into a car accident on the way home and dies. Luke's the first on the scene and alerts the social services about Rory. However, after a while, Luke finds out they're considering putting Rory into care or to an orphanage so he decides to adopt her after forming a bond with her. After Lorelai finds out about what her parents have done, she's furious and leaves home and goes to Stars Hollow where she meets Mia who gives her the potting shed and a job.**

 **Fast forward 7 years, Luke and Rory are living in the apartment and Luke's running the diner. Lorelai is still working at the inn and hasn't stopped looking for Rory. She's yet to meet Luke. Also, a slight twist to this is that Luke's mother is still alive and living with them. His dad still died.**

 **Ok I think that's it! I really hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Lorelai walked into the Independence inn in the morning to star her shift. "Hi Mia." She smiled, passing her boss and somewhat guardian angel.

"Good morning, Lorelai." Mia smiled warmly. "How are you today?"

"Yeh I'm ok." Lorelai nodded. "I'm on the desk today, right?" She asked.

"You are, yes." Mia nodded.

Lorelai nodded and went over to the desk and see to some guests. Mia sighed and watched her smiling at the guests and acting all happy and friendly around them. She knew that was all an act though. Lorelai had told her the whole story of her life when she had taken her in. She remembered the day Lorelai arrived at the inn, crying, and asking if there were any jobs going or rooms to stay in. She had felt sorry for her and wanted to help her. She knew Lorelai still hadn't given up on Rory. She was still searching for information everyday.

* * *

At lunchtime, Lorelai got an hour lunch break so she went into the square to get her daily coffee and slice of cake from Weston's. Her heart sank when she got to the door, though, to find it closed. "Great!" She muttered. She looked round, not knowing what to do. She needed her coffee to function. She then noticed Miss Patty walking down with a takeaway cup. "Miss Patty, is that coffee?" She asked.

"It is dear." Patty smiled.

"Where did you get it? I didn't realised there was anywhere else that served coffee." Lorelai said.

"There wasn't. Luke's has just opened recently." Patty said. "It's the one with the hardware sign outside it.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said and rushed off. She found it easily and saw it was packed so she went to sit at a free seat at the counter. She looked around for someone who looked like they worked there.

"Caesar, we need that tuna melt!" A gruff voice said.

Lorelai saw a guy with a flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap appear from the kitchen and walk over to a table and give them the food he was carrying. She watched as he then came behind the counter and saw him fiddle with the coffee machine. She realised this moment. "Hey you! You in the flannel shirt! I need some coffee pronto!" She called.

Luke turned round at scowled at her. "Yeh you and the whole town. Wait your turn." He grunted.

"But I need it now!" Lorelai pleaded. "I need coffee!"

"I get it, you're a coffee addict but other people got here before you so shut up and wait your turn or leave." He said annoyed.

Lorelai pouted. She then saw the woman next to her with a newspaper and got an idea. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow that for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course not, dear." Mrs Cassini smiled.

"Thanks!" Lorelai said and went to the horoscope. "Hey, you in the cap! What's your horoscope?"

"What?" Luke asked annoyed and confused.

"What's your horoscope?" She asked again.

"Scorpio." He grunted, hoping it would keep her quiet.

Lorelai then wrote something down in the newspaper and then tore it out. "Here!" She said handing it to him as he walked past her.

"What is this?" Luke asked.

"Read it!" Lorelai smiled.

Luke sighed but read it out loud. "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away." He looked up and had to smirk at her hopeful face. "Fine." He relented, getting a mug and pouring some coffee into it. "Happy now?"

"Yes!" Lorelai grinned, sipping the coffee. "Oh my god, this is amazing!" She then heard a giggle from her right. She looked down and saw a young girl watching them, giggling at her antics. "Hi! What's your name?" She smiled at the girl.

"Leave my daughter out of this please." Luke said.

"She's your daughter?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yep." He said gruffly.

"Wow, I would never have guessed that." Lorelai said.

"Why?" He asked affronted.

"You just don't look like the father type." Lorelai said. "Sorry."

"Yeh well she's my daughter." Luke said. "Now the horoscope said you would go away once you had your coffee." He said.

"Ok ok, I'm going!" Lorelai said. She went to leave but then turned back. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you. Your daughter's sweet. I bet you're a great dad." She said sheepishly.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm Lorelai by the way." She said.

"Luke." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile before leaving, not knowing that she had just met her daughter for the first time.

* * *

Later that day, after her afternoon shift at the inn, Lorelai was back in the square. She was walking to Al's for take out when she saw Luke and his daughter coming out of Dooses. She noticed Luke was struggling carrying bags of groceries. She saw him shouting after his daughter and she realised she was heading towards the road. She didn't know whether it was mother's instinct but she suddenly started running and managed to stop the girl before she stepped out onto the road. "Whoa, slow down missy! You'll give your dad a heart attack!" She said.

"Thank you." Luke said gratefully, realising who she was. "She got away from me."

"Well no harm done." Lorelai smiled. "Would you like some help?" She asked gesturing to the bags.

"Oh no you don't need to." He said.

"I don't mind. Honestly. That way you can keep hold of this one." Lorelai smiled down at the girl.

"Ok if you don't mind." He said handing her a couple of bags so that one hand was free to take hold of his daughter's.

"Where were you heading?" Luke asked.

"Oh just Al's." Lorelai said.

"His food will kill you." Luke grunted.

"It's the only stuff I can afford." Lorelai shrugged.

Luke glanced at her surprised. "How about I make you something?" He suggested.

"What, at the diner?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh." He said.

They walked up to the diner and Lorelai noticed the closed on the door. "Have't you closed already?" She asked gesturing to the sign.

"Yeh but I don't mind making something quick." He said.

"I don't have that much money." Lorelai said doubtfully.

"It's on the house." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised that he was being nice to her after what had happened this morning.

He glanced at her. "All first time customers are on the house." He said.

"But I've been before." She said.

"You didn't have any food though." He pointed out. "It'll be better than Al's." He said.

Lorelai had to smile at that. "Ok. Thanks."

They walked in and Rory plonked herself at the end of the counter and started reading a book while Luke put the bags on the counter and then headed to the kitchen. "What would you like?" He asked Lorelai.

Lorelai glanced at the menu. "Uh a burger?" She asked.

"Coming right up." He said.

As the burger was cooking, Lorelai watched as Luke came out and went over to his daughter. She smiled as he went round to sit next to her and talk to her quietly. She noticed how gentle he was with her and how she giggled at something he said which made him smile in return. He then asked her something to which she nodded. He then placed a kiss on the top of her head and then went behind the counter again. Lorelai watched as he got her a glass of juice and then gave it to her. He then walked back over to her. "Your burger should be ready soon." He said.

"Thanks." She said. "Hey Luke?" She said.

"Yeh?" Luke said.

"Your daughter's so sweet. She's so well behaved." Lorelai smiled. "I can see what a great dad you are. I am sorry about what I said this morning."

Luke smiled. "It's fine." He assured her. He glanced down at Rory and smiled. "She's a great kid. Changed my life." He admitted.

Lorelai smiled at his affectionate tone. "So uh...her mother?" She asked cautiously.

"I don't know." He said gruffly.

"You don't know?" Lorelai asked confused.

Luke sighed. He glanced to make sure Rory wasn't listening to them but she was too engrossed in her book. "I don't know who her mother is. I adopted her." He said.

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know, sorry." Lorelai said in surprise. So not only was he obviously a devoted dad, but he had chosen to be one to give this girl a good life. She thought about Rory. She desperately wanted to find her but in the meantime, she really wished she was with a loving family. She suddenly realised Luke was ranting infront of her and caught the end of it.

"I mean what kind of person has a kid and then abandons them? If they didn't want a kid, they should have been more careful and not fallen pregnant!" He ranted.

"Hey, maybe some people didn't have a choice!" Lorelai snapped. "Maybe it was too late for some people to do anything!"

Luke was taken aback by the hostility in her voice. "Whoa ok. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said confused.

Lorelai sighed and put her head in her hands. "No I'm sorry Luke. I just...this is just a bit close to home, that's all." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked up at him, not knowing whether to tell him. She had just met him that day. Could she trust him? Something told her she could though. "I got pregnant when I was 16." She admitted, quietly. She looked up to see if he was going to judge her and saw that he looked surprised and wondered if she was doing the same thing. "I know it's young. You probably think I was reckless and irresponsible." She said.

Luke shook his head. "My sister got pregnant young." He said. "I would never judge people. So what happened?" He asked knowing something must have considering Lorelai obviously didn't have a kid with her.

"My parents decided to get her adopted behind my back. They were scared about what people would think of them and our family. They thought it would bring shame on them." She said scornfully. "I saw my daughter for about 5 minutes before the nurses took her down to the nursery. I was a bit out of it so they suggested I had a little nap and then go see her later. However, little did I know, that was the last time I saw my daughter. My parents did it without telling me and when I went down to the nursery, I found out she had gone." Lorelai said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Luke said shocked. "I would never had said what I said..."

"It's fine. How were you to know?" Lorelai said. She sighed. "I was so angry. I moved out of my parents' house that same day and came here. I got a job at the inn. I've never given up looking for her." She said.

"I'm sorry." Luke repeated, not really knowing what to say.

Lorelai just gave him a small smile. "You're lucky." She said glancing at his daughter.

"I'll go and get your burger." He said softly.

Lorelai just nodded.

* * *

About half an hour later, Lorelai got up to leave when she heard Luke's daughter suddenly get excited.

"Grandma!" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai watched as she ran into an older woman's arms.

"Hello sweetheart." The older woman smiled warmly.

"I got to watch daddy work again!" Rory beamed.

"That's great!" The woman laughed at her enthusiasm. She then noticed Lorelai standing there. "Oh sorry. Hi, I'm Katherine." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Lorelai smiled. "I'm Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you, Lorelai." Katherine smiled.

Luke then came out of the kitchen having turned everything off. "Hi mom." He smiled.

"Hi darling. Busy day?" She asked.

"Yeh." He said tiredly.

"You two eaten?" She asked.

"Not yet." Luke said.

"I'll leave you to it. Thanks for the burger." Lorelai smiled at Luke. She then turned to Katherine. "It was nice to meet you." She said. "And you, stay out of roads." She joked, giving her a wink which made Rory giggle. "Bye." She smiled at Luke.

"See ya." Luke said. He watched her walk across the square to a jeep. Something about her intrigued him. He felt sorry for her as well.

"Who was that?" Katherine asked.

"Only met her today." Luke said. "Her name's Lorelai. She told you that."

"I know. It's just she looks familiar, that's all." Katherine said.

Luke shrugged. "She works at the inn. Maybe you've seen her one of the times you go to see Mia." He said.

"Yeh maybe.." Katherine said but was unconvinced.

"Daddy, can I go watch tv?" Rory asked.

"Sure. I'm going to start cooking dinner. Lasagne ok, mom?" Luke asked his mom. He saw her looking out of the window watching Lorelai's jeep disappear out of sight. "Mom?"

"What?" Katherine came out of daze. "Oh yeh sorry darling, lasagne's great thanks." She smiled. She let Rory down who happily followed Luke upstairs. She took one last look out of the window and then followed them too.

 **So what do you think? Give me a review and let me know! I would really appreciate your feedback! :) Next chapter Lorelai may discover that Luke's daughter is called Rory...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Lorelai drove back to the inn. Instead of going back to her potting shed, she went into the inn to see if anyone was still there. She saw Mia immediately. "Hi Mia." She smiled.

"Lorelai!" She smiled. "What are you doing here? You're not working this evening."

"I know. I just thought I'd hang out in here for a bit." Lorelai said. "Is that ok?"

"Of course." Mia said. "Is everything ok?" She asked as she watched Lorelai sit down on one of the sofas.

"What? Oh yeh I'm fine." Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I just met a girl today. She would have been my daughter's age. It just made me think about her, that's all." She admitted.

"Oh Lorelai.." Mia said sympathetically.

"I just...I feel like part of me is missing. Like I'm not complete." Lorelai said quietly.

Mia sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll find her, I'm sure of it. Just keep looking. I know it's hard but she's out there somewhere." She said gently.

Lorelai turned to look at Mia with tears in her eyes. "What if she's gone to a horrible family? What if something's happened to her? What if I never find out what's happened to her?" She said.

"Oh darling, I know what your parents did was horrible but I'm sure they would have made sure your daughter went to a good family. They wouldn't have given them to a horrible family." She tried to reassure her.

"I wouldn't put anything past them." Lorelai muttered.

"So who did you meet today?" Mia asked.

"Oh uh the daughter of Luke. At the diner." Lorelai said. "Weston's was closed so Miss Patty showed me to Luke's."

"Ah yes, Luke's." Mia smiled.

"You know it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh, I'm good friends with Katherine, Luke's mother." She smiled. "Luke's a great guy as well and a wonderful father to young Rory."

Lorelai's head shot up. "Rory?" She said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"You said Rory. The girl's name is Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Mia said.

Lorelai's mind started whirring. _This has to be a coincidence right? No way would her parents have sent Rory here. They would have hated this town._

"Lorelai, are you ok?" Mia asked worried.

"My girl...uh...my daughter...I named her Rory..." Lorelai said quietly. "It has to be a coincidence right?"

Mia was shocked. "I don't know."

"I mean lots of girls must be called Rory." Lorelai said. "And I'm not disrespecting Luke or this town but this would have been the last place my parents would have sent Rory." She said.

"I guess so." Mia said, although something in the back of her mind was telling her that this might not be true. She'd heard the way Luke had adopted Rory.

Lorelai sighed. "I'm not going to think about it. I can't. It's too much of a coincidence. I think I need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She said getting up.

"Ok. Night Lorelai." She said.

"Night." Lorelai said wandering off to the potting shed. She went in and walked over to her bedside table. She picked up a photo of Rory just after she was born. It was the only photo she had of her daughter. She then picked up the wristband next to it. She'd managed to get it from the hospital. It said Rory's name, the time of her birth and her weight. She felt tears in her eyes and lay down on her bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the diner's apartment, Katherine washed up the dishes after dinner and smiled as she watched Luke put Rory to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Lorelai though. Something about her was so familiar. She was brought out of her daze when she heard a squeal of laughter and she laughed as she watched Luke throw her over his shoulder and throw her onto her comfy bed.

"Again, again, daddy!" Rory giggled.

Katherine laughed as Luke picked her up again and threw her down.

"Again, again!" Rory beamed.

Luke chuckled. "No more. It's time to sleep." He said. "Go on, get under your duvet now."

Rory did as she was told and snuggled under the duvet. "Can you tell me a story?" She asked.

Katherine smiled as she watched Luke sit down on Rory's bed and start to tell her a story softly. She was so proud of her son. Losing William was so hard for all of them. She'd lost her husband and Luke had lost his dad. Luke and William were so close. She knew it affected him more than he was letting on but Luke being Luke stayed strong for her. She finished washing up the dishes and then went to sit down on the couch for a minute. She watched Luke finish his story and kiss Rory on her head, before tucking her in and then coming to join her on the couch. "So you spoke to Lorelai?" She asked, interested.

"What? Uh yeh I did." Luke said. "Why?"

"I'm just still trying to figure out why she looks so familiar." She said.

"Mom, she works with Mia. You've probably seen her around there." Luke said, not knowing what the big deal was.

"I don't know. I'm sure I would have recognised her." Katherine said. She glanced at Luke. "She seems good with kids. She got on with Rory." She said.

"Yeh well she's had sort of a hard life." Luke admitted. "She fell pregnant when she was 16."

"Oh?" Katherine asked surprised.

"Her parents had her daughter adopted straight after her birth without her knowing." Luke said.

"Wow that must have been so hard on her." Katherine said shocked.

"I sort of stepped my foot in it by ranting about mothers putting their daughters up for adoption and she went off on one and that's when she told me. I felt awful." He admitted.

"Oh Lucas..." Katherine said.

"I know. I apologised. I guess that's why she was good with Rory, because she's a mother." Luke shrugged.

"Hmm.." Katherine said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"No. That's your thinking face. What is it?" He said.

"I just...it could be stupid but Rory looks like Lorelai, don't you think?" She said.

Luke frowned. "Not really."

"I think that's why I thought Lorelai looked so familiar." Katherine said.

"No, it's too much of a coincidence. Besides I really doubt Lorelai's parents are the kind of people who would get Rory adopted in this town." He said.

"Honey, the car accident..." She gently reminded him.

"So?" Luke said. "There's no way Rory is Lorelai's daughter. No way!" He said. "It's too much of a coincidence."

"Lucas..." She said softly.

"I'm going to bed. Night." He said gruffly.

Katherine sighed but nodded.

* * *

The following day, Katherine decided to pay Mia a visit at lunch time. She walked inside the inn and smiled as she saw her best friend immediately. "Mia!" She said.

"Kathy, hi!" Mia smiled warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" Katherine asked.

"Yeh good, good." Mia said. "Fancy some lunch? I was just popping out for some but as you're here I can get Sookie to whip something up for us."

"Sounds perfect." Katherine smiled. She then noticed Lorelai at the desk. "That's Lorelai, right?"

"That's right." Mia nodded.

"She came to the diner yesterday for the first time. Her and Luke hit it off I think." She smiled.

"Yeh she mentioned she went." Mia said. She wasn't sure whether to mention anything about Rory or not.

They headed to the dining room when they passed Lorelai. "Lorelai, why don't you join us for some lunch?" Katherine asked.

Lorelai looked up and realised it was Luke's mom. "Oh no, it's ok. I don't want to interfere." She said.

"Nonsense." Katherine said. She turned to Mia. "Mia, you're her boss. Demand that she have lunch with us. She has to listen to you."

Mia laughed and turned to Lorelai. "You don't have much of a choice now. Come join us."

Lorelai laughed. "Ok fine!"

They all went through to the dining room and Sookie brought out some food for them.

"Thanks Sook!" Lorelai smiled.

"No problem!" Sookie smiled and went off to the kitchen again.

"So Lorelai, how long have you been here for?" Katherine asked.

"About 7 years. I came when I was 16." Lorelai said.

"Wow, it's weird I haven't seen you around in those 7 years." Katherine said surprised.

"I tended to stay here most of the time. Plus I was always busy searching for information about...well I kept myself busy." She said.

Katherine nodded knowing exactly what she was going to say. "I hope you don't mind. Luke told me about what you told him. I'm so sorry that happened to you. You must have been devastated." She said.

Lorelai looked up at her. "Luke told you?"

"I got it out of him. He was hesitant to tell me but he felt awful about some rant he went on." She said.

"Oh." Lorelai said quietly. "Well tell him it's fine. He wasn't to know." She said. She then smirked. "Plus he gave me a free burger and free food always gets someone in my good books." She grinned.

Katherine suddenly saw it. The same smile as Rory.

They all chatted about other things as they ate and Katherine was able to see a bit more of Lorelai's bubbly side and she really warmed to her.

"I should get back to work. Thanks for inviting me to join you." Lorelai smiled. "Say hello to Luke and..uh..Rory from me." She said and then disappeared off.

"Don't you think Lorelai and Luke would make a nice couple?" Mia said with a twinkle in her eye.

Katherine laughed. "Definitely. I saw the change in him. Lorelai intrigued him, I think. But..."

"But what?" Mia asked.

"Rory..." She said.

"Ah..." Mia said understanding.

"You've thought about it too, haven't you?" Katherine said.

"I have to admit I have. Ever since Lorelai revealed she named her daughter Rory." Mia admitted.

"They have the same smile. Luke couldn't see the similarities or wouldn't admit that he could but I honestly think there's something there." Katherine said quietly.

Mia sighed. "This could be huge. Lorelai has been searching for Rory for 7 years."

Katherine nodded. "I think deep down when I mentioned the similarities to Luke, he didn't want to admit it. I think he's afraid that Rory will be taken away from him."

"Oh Lorelai would never do that. She's already told me what a great dad she thinks Luke is." Mia said.

"I know but..oh I don't know." Katherine said. "Maybe we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves.."

"Perhaps." Mia nodded. "We need to know for certain before we mention it to Lorelai. It will break her if we tell her and then we find out Rory isn't her daughter. We need to know for sure."

Katherine nodded. "I better get going. Thanks for lunch. Tell Sookie it was lovely."

"I will. Bye Kathy." Mia smiled at her friend and walked her out.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai decided to go to the diner for her dinner again. She walked in and she smiled immediately when she saw Rory sat at the counter again. She came and sat down next to her. "Hello again!" She smiled.

"Hi." Rory smiled shyly at her.

"You've not been giving your daddy any more heart attacks have you?" She joked.

Rory giggled but shook her head.

"Good." Lorelai grinned.

Luke then appeared from the kitchen and saw Lorelai talking to Rory. He stopped and watched them for a moment and smiled when Lorelai made Rory laugh. He thought back to what his mom had said but he pushed it to one side and walked over to her. "Hey! I thought you said if I gave you coffee, you would go away?" He said but with a slight smirk.

"Yeh well you didn't tell me your burgers were so delicious!" Lorelai grinned.

"You know red meat can kill you." Luke said.

"Well then at least I'll die eating something delicious." Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "One burger coming up." He said. "You better not be corrupting my daughter." He said but smirked as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Is your daddy always this grumpy?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yes." Rory giggled.

"I heard that!" Luke shouted from the kitchen.

Lorelai winked at Rory who grinned back at her.

Luke soon came out with her burger and then started wiping down the counter. He watched Lorelai and Rory out of the corner of his eye though. He couldn't help it. After she finished her burger, she stood up and gave him some money. "Thanks." She smiled at him. "I better get going."

"I'm assuming I'll see you for your drink of death tomorrow?" He said sarcastically.

"Maybe." Lorelai grinned. She then turned to Rory. "Nice talking to you, Rory. See you around."

"Bye!" Rory grinned back and it was then that Luke froze.

Katherine came downstairs just as Lorelai was leaving and she noticed his face. "You saw it, didn't you?" She said softly.

"They...they had the same grin..." He said quietly.

"Oh Lucas..." Katherine said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 **Hope you liked it! So it's building up to the big reveal! Not sure when I'll do it yet but it will be soon! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I'd treat you to another episode! ;)**

Chapter 3

It had been several days since Luke had seen Lorelai. He assumed she'd been busy at the inn. He couldn't get the grins out of his head. He had seen what his mom had seen. He just didn't want to admit it. This one morning though, he didn't have time to think about it as Rory had woken up with a fever and his mom had gone out so he had to juggle the diner and looking after her. He rushed back downstairs for about the fifth time that morning when he spotted Lorelai sat at the counter.

"Oh hey! There you are!" Lorelai smiled. "I was wondering where you were."

"Yeh sorry, what do you want?" He asked in a rush.

"Service with a smile. Just what I like." She teased him.

"Sorry. It's just been crazy today. Rory's ill and I've had to juggle looking after her and making sure she's ok and being down here." He said.

"Oh sorry, that sucks. What's wrong with her?" Lorelai asked.

"I think it's just a fever but I need to make sure she keeps drinking to keep her hydrated." Luke said. "I just can't be in two places at once."

"Why don't I go sit with her for a bit?" Lorelai asked.

Luke looked at her and suddenly he wasn't sure about her spending time with Rory because of everything that had been going on in his mind but she looked so sincere and he didn't like leaving Rory up in the apartment alone. He sighed. "Yeh ok. If you're sure you're ok? You're not needed at the inn?" He asked.

"Day off." Lorelai said.

"Ok. Thanks. Just make sure she drinks." Luke said "And if she can, I prepared some food her her."

Lorelai nodded. She could see the worry in his face and took him by surprise by reaching over and putting her hand over his. "She'll be fine. It'll just be a bug. Kids get them the whole time." She reassured him.

Luke nodded.

Lorelai gave him a small smile before going up the stairs and finding the apartment. She looked round. There was a single bed on one side of the room with a kid's duvet so she assumed that was Rory's bed. There was a kitchen and living room space in the middle and then two other single beds on the other sides. It was small but somehow homely. She then spotted Rory curled up on the couch watching tv. "Hey kid.." She said softly, going over to her and sitting down next to her. "Your daddy says you're not feeling very well."

"Feel hot." Rory mumbled.

"I know. Your daddy says he thinks you've got a fever so that'll be why you're feeling hot." She said. She looked round to look for the bathroom. She saw one opposite Rory's bed. "Wait there." She said and went into the bathroom. She grabbed a cloth and put it under cold water. She then took it over to Rory and placed it against Rory's forehead. "Here, hold that there. Better?" She asked.

Rory nodded holding the cloth against her face. She looked up at Lorelai. "Where's daddy?" She asked quietly.

"He has to work for a bit downstairs so I offered to sit with you. Is that ok?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded and to Lorelai's surprise, changed position on the couch so that she was leaning her head against Lorelai. Lorelai felt a pang of sadness as she thought about her own daughter and about how she hoped she would be looked after when she was ill. She had to focus on Rory right now though so she put her arm round her and Rory snuggled into her.

"I know it's not great being ill but look on the bright side. You can get your daddy to make you anything you like to eat or drink. You can ask for junk food and he can't really say no." She joked.

Rory giggled which made Lorelai smile. "Daddy doesn't like junk food." She said.

"I'm sure we can convert him." Lorelai joked.

Rory shook her head. "He started eating healthy after Grandpa died." She said.

"Oh." Lorelai said, not knowing what to say. "What was your Grandpa like?" She asked.

"Really nice. He made me laugh." Rory smiled a little. "Daddy said he ate too many burgers though and went to heaven so that he could share them with other people. But he said we can't visit in heaven. Is that true?" She asked quietly looking up at Lorelai.

Lorelai suddenly understood Luke's disgust of burgers and realised why he was constantly telling her to eat more healthily. "Yeh that's true." She said softly.

"I miss him. I know daddy does too and Grandma." Rory said quietly.

"Well I'm sure you keep them both happy." Lorelai gave her a small smile. "Why don't you have a little nap? I'll get you a drink of water and you can curl up on the couch and have a little rest. You might feel better afterwards." She said changing the subject.

"I need my blanket to sleep." Rory said.

"Your blanket?" Lorelai asked.

"It's on my bed. I can't sleep without it." Rory said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you." Lorelai smiled at her, handing her the glass of water and then wandering over to her bed. She noticed a little blanket on her bed and picked it up. She looked at it and then froze. She looked at the colours and rubbed her fingers over the fabric. "It can't be..." She said quietly. She turned it over and immediately saw the name Rory stitched into it. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh god..." She said quietly.

"Did you find my blanket?" Rory asked bringing her out of her daze.

Lorelai took a big trembling breath but forced a smile on her face. She went towards the couch and smiled at Rory. "Here." She said.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly at her and took it and curled up with it.

Lorelai sat down slowly onto the couch and watched as Rory fell asleep relatively quickly. _Could this really be her daughter? Could she had been right under her nose for all these years?_

* * *

A couple of hours later, Luke came up to check on Rory. He smiled when she saw her fast asleep on her couch. She looked around for Lorelai and found her sat on Rory's bed. "Hey." He smiled. "Thanks for watching her. It's not as busy now down there so Caesar said he can manage this afternoon." He said. However, as he reached Lorelai, he realised she was trembling. "Lorelai?" He asked concerned.

"Whe..Where did you get that blanket?" She asked shakily.

"Blanket? What blanket?" He asked confused.

"Rory's blanket! The one she's sleeping with. Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Uh I don't know, I think she came with it when I adopted her." He said.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai let out a shaky breath.

"Why? What's going on?" Luke asked worried.

"I made it. I made that blanket.." Lorelai said quietly.

"What?"

"I made it. A week before I gave birth to my daughter. I was put on bed rest and I wanted her to have something special so I got some material together and made a blanket for her. And then I stitched her name onto it." Lorelai said looking up at Luke with tears in her eyes. "Rory..."

"Your daughter was called..." Luke said stunned.

"Rory." Lorelai said quietly. "Her birthday!" She suddenly said. "When's her birthday?" She asked.

"Uh they couldn't tell us the exact date but sometime between October 7th and October 10th." He said.

"October 8th." Lorelai said quietly.

"What?"

"She was born October 8th, 7 pounds 8 ounces, at 4:03am." Lorelai said. "Oh my god..." She trembled. "I need to get out of here. I need some air." She said getting up.

Just then Katherine came in and Lorelai rushed past her.

"Lorelai!" Luke called.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked.

"You were right." Luke said. "You were right about Rory and Lorelai. Lorelai found the blanket and freaked out. She made it mom."

"Oh my..." Katherine said quietly.

"Watch Rory for me. I need to find her." Luke said rushing out.

He found Lorelai pacing the pavement outside in a state.

"Lorelai..." He said.

"I'm so sorry Luke! I didn't know. I really didn't know! I thought it was a coincidence. I mean so many girls must be called Rory. Oh god, I can't breathe. I can't believe this..." She rambled hysterically. "Please don't be mad..."

"Hey shhh come here. It's ok." Luke said softly pulling Lorelai towards him, putting his arms around her.

Lorelai sobbed into his chest. "That girl, that beautiful amazing girl..." She said. "She's...She's my daughter...I'm so sorry Luke. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, trembling in Luke's embrace.

"It's ok. I'm not mad. It's ok." Luke said softly, rubbing his hand in comforting circles on her back. "I'm not mad..."

"7 years I've been searching. I've been searching for my baby girl. This isn't real. This can't be real..." She said. She slowly pulled away from Luke, still shaking but her sobs was starting to subside. "Thank you." She said emotionally.

"For what?" He asked.

"Looking after her. Giving her such a warm, loving home. Just...thank you..." She said quietly.

"I think we should talk." Luke said softly. "Don't you?"

Lorelai nodded slowly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I'll just go tell my mom what's going on and then we can go to the inn or somewhere quiet to talk." He said.

Lorelai just nodded and watched him walk back into the diner. Lorelai couldn't believe it. After all these years and her daughter had been under her nose this whole time. She had no idea what to do. How to proceed. Luke was right, they needed to talk.

 **So she's found out! What did you think? Please review and let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aren't I nice? ;) Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

Luke appeared again and gave Lorelai a small smile. "My mom's going to watch Rory. She said she'll join us later and get Patty or Babette to watch Rory." He said.

Lorelai just nodded, still in shock.

"So uh I was thinking, why don't we go back to your place?" Luke suggested.

"My place?" Lorelai whipped her head round to look at Luke.

"It'll be quiet and we can talk there. The inn may be busy." He said.

Lorelai thought about the potting shed and then she thought about what Luke would think but then she realised Luke knew everything about her anyway so she should just show him. "Ok." She said.

They walked towards the inn and Lorelai led Luke to the potting shed. She opened the door and went inside. Luke followed her shocked. "You're living here?" He asked.

"I had no money when I came here. Mia said I could have this and seeing as it was just me, it was fine. It's small but I've made it my own." Lorelai shrugged.

Luke just nodded and realised how much Lorelai had sacrificed to find her daughter. She literally had nothing when she arrived here. "I thought my place was small." He joked.

Lorelai smiled at that. "Come on, let's go sit" She said gesturing to the couch. He nodded and they went to sit down. Both were silent for a minute. "So did you tell your mom what's going on?" Lorelai asked, breaking the silence.

"I think she sort of figured it out before any of it. That first day she met you, she kept saying how familiar you looked. She mentioned it to me but I just thought it was because she goes to the inn to see Mia." He said. "I sort of dismissed it when she mentioned some similarities between you and Rory. I just thought it was a coincidence." He admitted.

"When I found out her name was Rory, I was shocked. I wasn't sure what to think." Lorelai admitted. "But like you, I just thought it was a coincidence. I should have found out more." She said quietly.

"We both should have. We had our thoughts. We should have acted on them." Luke said. "I guess...well I guess I was sort of scared to." He admitted.

"Scared?" Lorelai asked surprised, turning to look at him.

"This is probably really selfish of me but I thought if we did find out that Rory was your daughter, that you'd take her away from me." Luke admitted guiltily. "I know, it was selfish of me." He said.

Lorelai shook her head. "No Luke. It wasn't selfish. I totally understand that."

"You do?" Luke asked.

"She's your daughter. You're her daddy. She adores you. God you brought her up for 7 years." Lorelai said. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she reached over and put her hands over his. "I'm not going to take Rory away from you. You're her daddy. Nothing's ever going to change that." She said. "Plus what kind of bitch takes a kid away from a place where she feels settled and loved to a small shed with a woman she barely knows? It wouldn't be fair on Rory." She said emotionally.

"Lorelai, I think you need time to think..." Luke said softly, but also felt so much relief that he wasn't going to lose Rory.

Lorelai shook her head. "Ever since I found that blanket, all I've been doing is thinking! This was probably one of the hardest decisions I'll ever have to make but I need to think about Rory. I mean, of course I'm going to be her mom. I want to be in her life, I've always wanted to be in her life, be her mom." She said. "I mean, that is if you'll let me..." She said, suddenly nervous. She hadn't even thought about whether Luke would let her be part of Rory's life.

It was Luke's turn to reach over and take hold of her hands which he noticed were still shaking a little. "Of course I'll let you. You've been searching for her for 7 years. You're her mom. She deserves to know you and you deserve to be in her life." He said.

Lorelai let out a big breath. "Thank you." She said quietly. She then let out a big sigh and leant back on the couch, leaning her head back. "I'm kind of glad it was my day off today." She joked, trying to relieve some of the seriousness of what had just happened.

Luke chuckled. "It's been a big day." He agreed. "For both of us."

Lorelai nodded. She turned her head towards Luke. "I want to thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For looking after her. For giving her such a loving home. For being such an amazing dad to her. I really wished she was somewhere she was happy and felt safe and loved." Lorelai said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "God I had so many thoughts. I was terrified she had ended with a horrible family who treated her badly. I even had images that maybe, maybe she was getting abused or something had happened to her." She said wiping tears away from her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok." Luke said putting his arm around her. "None of that happened. She's fine. Amazing actually. She changed my life." He said with a small smile.

Lorelai smiled at that and looked at him. "So what happened? Were you at the hospital or something that day? Did you see my parents?" She asked, wanting to know finally what had happened that devastating day.

Luke shook his head. "Like you said, we're not the sort of family your parents would want to adopt their granddaughter I'm guessing." He said.

Lorelai nodded, ashamed. "I'm not disrespecting you or this town. I'm just a bit confused how Rory ended up here." She admitted. "So you weren't at the hospital?"

"I was driving into Hartford to go to a bank meeting and I noticed a car crashed into the barrier at the side of the road." Luke said.

Lorelai's heart dropped.

"I got out and saw a woman in the driving seat hunched over the wheel. I checked for a pulse but there wasn't one." Luke said quietly, remembering the horrible scene.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said quietly, realising that she could have lost her daughter that day.

"I was about to go off and call the emergency services but I suddenly heard a cry from the backseat." He said.

"Rory..." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke nodded. "I looked in the back and in a kid's seat was this baby. I didn't know what to do. I managed to get her out and when the emergency services came, I made sure they checked her out. They said she was fine." He said. He sighed. "So I called the social services." He admitted.

"You did?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Luke nodded. "I didn't know what to do. I thought that was the right thing to do. Anyway, they took Rory. I kept in touch with them because I wanted to know what would happen to her. I went to visit her a few times as well." He admitted.

Lorelai smiled a little at that.

"Anyway, one day they phoned me and said that they were going to put her into care or into an orphanage as they couldn't find her parents. Before I knew what I was doing, I told them I wanted to adopt her. I don't know why I did it but I felt something for her that first day. I just felt a bond. So I signed all the paperwork needed and took her home with me." He admitted.

"Wow..." Lorelai said.

"I never looked back and never regretted it. Rory changed my life. I needed her. She really helped when my dad fell ill." He admitted.

"Yeh Rory sort of mentioned that today. About how you eat healthy food because of your dad." Lorelai said.

"She's a smart one." Luke smiled a little. He then went serious. "My dad got cancer." He said quietly.

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry." Lorelai said softly.

"He ended up having a heart attack though which killed him. My dad liked his food and would eat lots of greasy food. I tried to stop him but he was stubborn." Luke said.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard." Lorelai said quietly. "Rory said she really liked him. She said he was really nice and made her laugh."

Luke smiled at that. "Yeh my dad adored Rory. They shared this special bond."

Lorelai smiled. "That's sweet. I'm glad she had that with him and that she has a great relationship with your mom."

"Mom loves her too." Luke nodded. "Rory really did change our lives."

"So tell me about her.." Lorelai said.

"About Rory?" Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "I want to know everything. I've missed 7 years of her life. Don't miss anything out. I want to know her likes, dislikes, everything." She said.

Luke smiled and settled back on the couch like Lorelai. "When she was younger she used to only fall asleep when certain music was playing." He said.

"What music?"

"The Bangles." Luke smirked.

Lorelai smiled at that. "I used to play that to her when I was pregnant with her." She admitted.

"Well they're her favourite band. Even now." Luke smiled at her.

Lorelai smiled, realising she had something in common with her daughter.

"Plus she likes her junk food just like you. Her favourite is pop tarts. She could live off them if I let her."

Lorelai smirked at that. "That's my girl..." She said quietly.

"I think you had more influence over her tastes than you thought. She's just like you." He admitted.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm just sad I've missed out on so much." She said sadly.

"Well you don't need to miss out anymore." Luke said quietly, giving her a small smile.

Lorelai turned to him and gave him a genuine smile. "I really owe so much to you." She said. "You were there for Rory when I couldn't be. I will never forget it. Ever."

"Well I'll always be there for her." He smiled. "And for you." He added.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lorelai called.

The door opened and Mia poked her head round the door. "There you are. I thought I'd find you here." She smiled. "Is everything ok?"

Lorelai smiled and got up and rushed over to Mia, giving her a huge hug. "Everything's perfect. I've found her. I've found my little girl." She said.

"And I'm so happy for you." Mia said sincerely. "Lucas, your mother's outside. We were thinking maybe we could join you and see how to proceed." She said.

Luke nodded and Mia went to get Katherine who came in and gave Luke a big hug and then gave Lorelai one too.

"Is Rory ok?" Luke asked.

"She's fine. Patty's watching her." Katherine reassured him.

Luke nodded.

"So what happens now?" Katherine asked looking at the both.

"Lorelai becomes involved in Rory's life. She's her mom." Luke said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile and then turned to face Katherine. "I know I should probably get a DNA test to make it official." She said.

"That would probably be wise." Mia nodded.

"And I want you to know that I'm not taking Rory away from you." Lorelai told Katherine. "I was telling Luke this and now I want to tell you. You're her family. You're her Grandma and she loves you. It'd be cruel to take that away from you or her." She said sincerely.

"Well thank you darling. That is a weight off my mind. I love Rory so much." Katherine said.

"I know and I need to thank you too. For taking good care of her." Lorelai said.

"That was all Luke." Katherine said.

"But you were there too, in her life, so thank you." Lorelai gave her a small smile.

"You don't need to thank me." Katherine said softly.

"I do." Lorelai said. She then turned to Luke. "Does Rory know? About being adopted." She asked.

Luke shook his head. "I was going to tell her when she was old enough to understand." He said.

"Has she...Has she ever asked about her mom?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

"Yeh she has." Luke smiled.

"What did you tell her? What does she think?" Lorelai asked worried.

"You should ask her that." Luke smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked confused.

"We've sort of explained that you're not around at moment but that we're sure you loved her." Katherine smiled.

"Thank you." Lorelai said sincerely.

"She sort of has an image about where you are, who you are. You should ask her though. You'll like it." Luke smiled.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

"Would you uh would you like to come see her?" Luke asked.

Lorelai desperately wanted to but she knew she should take it slow for Rory's choice. "I think I might stay here tonight. We need to think about how to tell her. I don't want to confuse her or upset her." She said.

Luke nodded. "Maybe you can come round tomorrow and hang out?" He suggested. "Just spend some time with her. We can decide how to tell her later."

Lorelai nodded. "That sounds good." She smiled. "Thank you."

Luke smiled. "I better get back. Check she's ok." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeh you go. I'll see you tomorrow. Both of you." She smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Lorelai let out a breath. "I think it will take time for it to sink in but I'm just so happy I've found her. And knowing where she is, is good enough for me right now. You're right. We need to choose the right time to tell her about all this."

Luke nodded. "Thank you." He said gratefully. "So uh I should get going then. See you tomorrow." He said turning to leave.

"Luke." Lorelai said softly.

"Yeh?" He said turning back round.

Lorelai went up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." He said quietly reciprocating the hug. He gave her a small smile before he left.

"I should go too but I thought you might like this." Katherine said, handing Lorelai an album. "It's full of photos of Rory over the 7 years. I thought you might like to have a look." She smiled.

"Thank you." Lorelai said emotionally taking the album. She looked up at Katherine. "I mean it about wanting you and Luke to stay in Rory's life. You're her family in her eyes. I would never want to take that away from her or you." She said.

"I really appreciate that." Katherine said sincerely. "Get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I will. And thanks for this." Lorelai smiled. She watched Katherine leave and then smiled at Mia. "I've finally found her." She said quietly.

"I knew you would." Mia smiled. "Rory's had a great life. I've known that family since Luke adopted Rory. She's been loved and looked after."

"I know." Lorelai said quietly.

"I'll leave you to it. Take the day off tomorrow as well. Spend it at the diner." Mia said.

Lorelai smiled and gave her another hug. "Thanks again. For everything." She said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure." Mia said.

Lorelai watched Mia leave before sitting back down on the couch and opening the album. She felt her tears well up again as she flicked through it, seeing lots of photos of Rory growing up. She couldn't believe it. She no longer felt incomplete. She had found that other part of her. She'd found her baby girl and she couldn't be happier.

 **So what do you think? A pretty emotional chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank youuuu! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! They really mean so much to me! :) I just want to give a shout out to nzlouise who has been helping me with ideas for this story! :)**

Chapter 5

Lorelai walked slowly towards the diner the following morning which was a Saturday. She was much more nervous than she had been before because today she was going in, knowing that Rory is her daughter. She looked through the window and she felt her stomach turn when she saw Rory sat at the counter with Luke behind it. She caught Luke's eyes who gave her an encouraging smile. She then saw him say something to Rory who then turned round and saw her. She watched as Rory grinned and jumped off the stool and ran to the door and opened it and bounded out.

"Lorelai!" Rory said happily.

"Hi Rory." Lorelai smiled, her heart warming. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

Rory nodded. "It's all gone. I don't feel hot anymore!" She grinned.

"That's great." Lorelai smiled.

Rory then grabbed hold of her hand. "Come inside!" She said pulling her in.

Lorelai caught Luke's eye again and she came in and he smiled at her. Rory pulled her up the counter.

"Can you tell my daddy that I deserve a milkshake for being so good yesterday?" Rory asked Lorelai, grinning.

"She's been trying this all morning." Luke said. "You've been corrupting her." He smirked.

"What can I say? The kid deserves a milkshake. You're really going to deny her one?" Lorelai grinned. "Look at her pretty face."

Luke looked over at Rory who was looking at him with wide eyes and a puppy dog look. "Ah geez, you know I can't deny that face!" He said. "This is your fault!" He said pointing at Lorelai. "You're both ganging up on me."

Lorelai grinned and turned to Rory. "Nice job kid! High five!" She said holding her hand up which Rory hit with hers with a giggle.

Luke just shook his head and headed off to get the milkshake but he smiled when he saw Lorelai and Rory chatting and laughing. He already noticed the change in Lorelai. Her smile went up to her eyes. It was a genuine one as opposed to a forced one. She was genuinely happy. He came back with Rory's milkshake and then turned to Lorelai. "What can I get you?" He asked.

"Pancakes please! And some coffee." She smiled.

"Coming up." He said disappearing off to the kitchen.

* * *

The lunch hour soon came and the diner became very busy. Luke came over to Lorelai and Rory at the counter. "Hey Rory, why don't you go show Lorelai what you've been working on upstairs?" He suggested. "It'll be quieter up there."

"Ok!" Rory said happily grabbing Lorelai's hand again and pulling her towards the stairs.

Lorelai glanced at Luke and gave him a smile.

"I'll be up after the rush." He said.

Lorelai nodded and followed Rory upstairs. "Wow!" She said as she walked in and saw a huge tower made out of Lego. "That's amazing! How long did it take you to do that?"

"Just this morning, before you came." Rory shrugged.

Lorelai laughed. "Well you work fast. What is it? A tower?" She asked.

"Yeh it's the tower where my mommy is." Rory said.

Lorelai froze. "Your mommy's in a tower?" She asked.

Rory nodded. "That's what daddy told me. He said she was waiting for the right time to come out and that she spent all day in there thinking about me." She said.

Lorelai's heart warmed at that. "Well I'm sure she is." She said softly.

"I think she's a princess!" Rory said. "I think she needs to wait to be rescued. and then when she does, she'll come and find me." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled at Rory. "I'm sure she will. She'll get out as soon as she can."

Rory grinned and raced over to the couch. "Do you want to watch something?" She asked.

"Sure, what's on?" Lorelai asked going over to join her.

Rory turned on the tv and her face lit up. "C-SPAN!" She said happily.

"You like C-SPAN?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded vigorously. "I love it! I want to be a journalist when I grow up." She said.

"You do?" Lorelai smiled, enjoying finding out more things about her daughter. She just realised just how smart she was.

Rory nodded again. "I want to go to Harvard as well."

Lorelai felt such pride inside her. "Well I'm sure you'll get there." She smiled.

* * *

Late afternoon, Luke wandered up to the apartment as Caesar said he would cover and close the diner for him. He walked in and smiled when he spotted Rory snuggled up to Lorelai on the couch.

Lorelai turned to him and smile. "She fell asleep about an hour ago. She's probably still sleeping off her fever." She said.

Luke nodded and walked over. "I'll put her on her bed for a bit and then wake her for dinner." He said.

Lorelai watched as Luke carefully picked Rory up and took her over to her bed and placed her down. She started getting up. "I should get going so you can get your dinner." She said.

"You should stay." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I saw your place yesterday. I'm sort of guessing you didn't have anything remotely healthy there to cook. Let me cook for you." Luke said.

Lorelai smirked. "More like I have no food at all. I can't exactly cook."

"Then you have to stay. You're not going to Al's again." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. "If you're sure I'm not putting you out?"

"You're not." Luke smiled. "Plus Rory likes having you here."

Lorelai smiled at that. "Thanks for today. It was really nice to spend it here with Rory."

"You're welcome." Luke smiled.

Once Luke had cooked dinner, he went to wake Rory who came to join them at the table and they all ate happily, chatting. Lorelai was happy. It actually felt like a proper family, like she'd found a family and had been welcomed into it.

Afterwards, about 9, Luke put Rory to bed. "Say goodnight to Lorelai." He smiled.

"Come give me a hug." Lorelai smiled holding her arms out.

Rory ran over and gave her a hug. Lorelai savoured it. Her first hug with her daughter. It was perfect. "Night Lorelai!" Rory smiled.

"Night Rory." Lorelai smiled.

"Can you tell me a story daddy?" Rory asked.

"Which one?" He asked.

"About my mommy." She said.

Luke glanced back at Lorelai who was sat over on the couch watching them. He knew she could hear them. "Well you know how I told you that your mommy was in a tower?" He said.

Rory nodding. "Waiting to be rescued."

"That's right. Well something's happened." He said.

"It has?" Rory asked.

"Yes, your mommy has escaped the tower and has found a small garden cottage to live in. She's been searching for you for years but before she can come and find you, she has to find enough gold so that she can buy a castle." He said softly.

"Because she's a princess?" Rory asked.

"Because she's a princess." Luke smiled. "And princesses live in castles and because she needs space for you when she finds you."

Rory yawned sleepily. "So she's nearly here?" She asked sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Yes she's nearly here." Luke smiled and gave Rory a kiss on the top of the head. "Night sweetie." He smiled. He then turned and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lorelai.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"She's a smart kid. If we keep doing it gradually, she'll figure it out herself." Luke smiled.

"You've done such an amazing job with her. I mean, seriously, she's smart, she's kind, she's funny. She's just perfect. Thank you." Lorelai said sincerely.

Luke blushed a little but nodded. "Thank you."

"I should get going soon but I wanted to give you this back first." Lorelai said taking the photo album out of her bag. "Your mom gave it to me yesterday to have a look at."

"Thanks." Luke said taking it. "I haven't looked at this for ages." He admitted, opening it. He smiled at the older photos of Rory and the ones of Rory with his dad.

"I assumed that was your dad." Lorelai said looking over his shoulder.

"Yeh." He smiled softly. "That's dad."

Lorelai placed a comforting hand on his arm and watched as Luke flicked through the album. "Oh I wasn't sure who they were." She said pointing to a photo of a woman with a young boy.

"Oh that's Liz, my sister, with her son Jess." He smiled sadly at it.

Lorelai noticed the sadness in his face. "Where are they?"

"She ran away soon after she had Jess to New York with the jerk of a dad. He left them almost straight away and we haven't heard from Liz since. We haven't seen Jess since he was a baby. She sent us this photo and that's it." He said.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said.

He sighed and closed the album. "It's Liz. It's what she does."

"She's still your sister. It's understandable to worry." Lorelai said.

"I try not to think about it." Luke admitted. He then turned to her. "We didn't talk about this yesterday. There was one question I wanted to ask you." He said cautiously.

"Sure." Lorelai said.

"Uh...Rory's biological father..." He said hesitantly, glancing over at Rory's to bed to check she was still sleeping.

"It was a random guy at a party I went to." Lorelai admitted. "I was having a rotten time and I met this guy who was really nice and cheered me up and we got drunk and then we..well you know." She said. "When I found out I was pregnant, he was long gone and I didn't know his name so I had no way of contacting them."

Luke let out a breath, a bit relieved that he wouldn't suddenly show up.

"He's out of the picture." Lorelai assured him. "You're her dad. You always will be."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Fancy watching some tv before you go?"

"Sure." Lorelai smiled.

Katherine came in about an hour later and had to smile at the sight. Both Luke and Lorelai had fallen asleep infront of the tv. Lorelai's head was leaning on Luke's shoulder and Luke's head was leaning on Lorelai's head. They looked content. Katherine thought they looked sweet. She quietly walked over and put a blanket over them, checked on Rory and then went to bed herself.

 **I know this is a bit shorter than the others but this is sort of leading up to Rory finding out so there's a bit of filler in this! :) Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and review! I really appreciate all your comments and I'm so happy you're enjoying it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews! Thought I'd treat you to another! ;)**

Chapter 6

It had been about a week since Lorelai had found out Rory was her daughter. It was a Friday and she was heading over to the diner to spend the day with Luke. Luke had said he wanted to show her something to do with Rory so Mia gave her the day off and told her to take her time. Rory was at school so it was the perfect time.

Lorelai entered the diner and smiled when she saw both Luke and Katherine behind the counter. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey!" Luke smiled back. Luke turned to his mom. "Mom, are you sure you'll be ok down here?" He asked.

"Of course, Lucas." Katherine smiled. "You two take your time."

"You'll collect Rory?" Luke asked.

"Of course." Katherine smiled. "Now go, go on." She said.

"Thank mom." Luke said and saw that Lorelai was following him with a smirk on her face. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." She grinned. "Lucas."

"Ah geez.." Luke groaned and went upstairs to the apartment, hearing Lorelai giggling behind him.

They went inside and Lorelai saw a huge box on the table.

"You want a drink?" Luke asked.

"Coffee please." Lorelai said.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Luke said sarcastically but turned the coffee machine on.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Lorelai asked gesturing to the box.

"Hang on." Luke said, grabbing a mug and then pouring her some coffee. "Here." He said handing it to her and then sitting down at the table.

"Thanks." Lorelai said sitting next to him.

"This is my Rory box." Luke said taking off the lid.

"Your Rory box?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh I sort of put her memories in here. Some official documents, but mostly sentimental thing like school reports, the odd bit of old clothing she wore when she was younger, pictures she's drawn." He said. "I thought you might like to look through it." He said softly.

Lorelai nodded. "Thank you." She said softly.

He took out some of Rory's old school reports and smiled. "She excels at school. She's like the smartest kid in that even when she was younger and in nursery. The teachers kept saying how bright she was." He gushed proudly.

Lorelai smiled at the obvious pride in his voice. "Well it's nice to know she may have got something from me." She joked. "Although I didn't finish school."

Luke noted the small bit of sadness in her voice. "Would you have liked to finish school? Go to college?" He asked interested.

Lorelai shrugged. "Maybe. But I wasn't that into it. I was surrounded by all these private snobs who hated me because I dared to be different to them. It got even worse when I got pregnant. Whispering in the corridors, pointing, sniggering." She said. "I was kind of glad to get out of there to be honest." She admitted. "Plus I would never regret having Rory. Ever." She said quietly.

Luke nodded. "I didn't go to college either." He said.

"You didn't?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"I was offered a sports scholarship but I didn't take it." Luke said.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory came into my life." He admitted. "Plus then dad started getting ill and I wanted to be around family." He said.

"Makes sense." Lorelai said softly knowing his dad was a hard topic for him to talk about. "Did you ever regret it?" She asked.

"Not really." Luke shrugged. "I enjoy running the diner. I'm happy with my life." He said.

Lorelai nodded. She took out a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

"Rory drew it." Luke said seeing it.

Lorelai looked down at the drawing and smiled when she saw a small girl holding hands with a man and then another woman and man standing next to them. They were labelled Rory, Daddy, Grandpa and Grandma. She couldn't help but feel that pang of sadness when Rory hadn't drawn her mommy. "Sweet." Lorelai said quietly.

Lorelai looked into the box and took out a piece of laminated paper. She read it and went quiet. "The adoption papers." She said quietly, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have taken them out." Luke said softly.

Lorelai shook her head. "No it's good that I can see them. Shows me it was all legal and stuff." She said. "Rory Danes." She then read. She looked at Luke. "You kept the name Rory. Why?" She asked.

"Felt right." Luke said. "In my mind, someone had named her that for a reason. It felt like bad taste to change it. Especially once I found it stitched onto the blanket." He said. "They got in touch with the hospital and managed to get the details left there about her as well which again said her name was Rory." Luke said. "They tried to find out where she came from but there were no details left about that."

"I bet my parents did that on purpose," She said quietly. "God, this makes it so much real." She said reading it again. "Rory Danes."

Lorelai reached into her pocket and took out a wristband. "I found this in the crib in the nursery." She said quietly. "October 8th, born 7 pounds 8 ounces at 4:03am." She said handing it to Luke. "That's all I knew of my daughter and all I had."

Luke took it and looked down at it. "Wow.." He said quietly. He looked up to see Lorelai with her head in her hands sniffing. "If this is too much for you, we can have a break." He said softly.

Lorelai looked up slowly and wiped some tears away. "No I'm fine." She sniffed. "I guess it's still sinking time. I mean she's been here the whole time." She said quietly. She looked back at the adoption papers. "I've finally got an official document showing her existence." She said.

"You don't have her birth certificate?" Luke asked.

She shook her head. "My parents took it. It'll be somewhere in their house." She said.

"You know...uh...you'll probably need it down the line to prove it's really Rory." Luke said hesitantly.

Lorelai sighed. "I haven't stepped foot in that house since my waters broke." She said quietly. "I couldn't. Not after what they did to me."

Luke smiled sympathetically at her. "I can always come with you if you like?" He offered.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thanks but I think it's something I need to do. Plus I don't want to have to subject my parents on you. You don't deserve that." She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I need to do this alone. For me." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "Ok."

The two of them then looked through the rest of the box looking at each item carefully and Lorelai listened to Luke's memories of the different things. They put everything back into the box and Luke put it away in his closet and then they both went to sit down at the couch.

"I really appreciate all this." Lorelai said sincerely.

"What?" Luke asked.

"This. Everything you're doing for me, showing me. You could have refused to let me be part of Rory's life but you didn't. You welcomed me in and I really appreciate it." She said quietly.

"Well, it wasn't your fault what happened. Anyone can see you're a great mom. You deserve the chance to be able to do that." Luke gave her a small smile.

"Still...Thank you." Lorelai said softly.

"Thank you for letting me still be part of Rory's life. You could have taken her away with you but you didn't." He said sincerely.

Lorelai sighed and leant her head back on the couch. "Surreal week huh?" She said.

"Yeh." Luke chuckled.

They sat there for a moment in silence when Luke turned to look at her. "So...uh...did you ever think of trying to find this guy? Rory's dad?" He asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't know where to have started even if I wanted to." She sighed. "I didn't know his name, I didn't know where he lived."

Luke nodded. "Was he..uh..was he a good guy?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled a little. "Yeh." She said. "I mean I only knew him this one night so I can't really pass judgement but he was really nice to me. Sort of like my knight in shining armour." She smiled.

"Was the party that bad?" Luke asked.

Lorelai laughed. "No the party was fun actually. I just...I went with my boyfriend but halfway through the evening, I found him snogging this blonde bimbo from school." She said.

"Ouch, I'm sorry. What a jerk." Luke said.

Lorelai smirked. "Yeh he was. I found out later he had been doing it for weeks. Seeing this girl behind my back. To be honest, I wasn't sure if it was his or the guy I met that night. I was sort of hoping it would be the latter." She said. "Anyway this guy must have noticed I was upset and he offered to buy me a drink. We chatted a lot and we just got on. He made me laugh and cheered me up. I guess we must have drunk too much because well, you can guess what happened next." She blushed a bit. "But even afterwards, he was a gentleman. I was quite drunk so he insisted on walking me home to make sure I got back ok." She smiled. "It's a shame I didn't get his number really. He might have been the one, you never know." She said.

"Well I guess that's why Rory turned out so great. Because she had good genetics." He smiled.

"Yeh.." Lorelai said softly. She looked at him. "She's a lot like you as well. It's easy to see."

Luke smiled at this. "You think so?"

"I know so." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was later afternoon and soon Rory came bursting in. "Daddy, look!" She exclaimed happily. "I got full marks in the spelling test!" She beamed, jumping onto Luke's lap and showing him.

"Wow Rory that's great! I'm so proud of you!" Luke smiled proudly giving Rory a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

Lorelai watched this exchange with a smile. "Good job kid!" She smiled.

"Thanks!" Rory beamed. She then hopped of Luke's lap and went to unpack her school bag by her bed.

"That's so going in the Rory box." Lorelai smirked.

"Nope." Luke said.

"No?" Lorelai said surprised.

"No, this is going on the fridge." Luke said proudly going to put it on the fridge.

Lorelai smiled. "You big softy."

"I'll get you a copy if you like." He smiled quietly.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled.

"Guess we're both softies eh?" He said.

"She's done good." Lorelai smiled watching Rory unpacking her bag and laughed as she saw how many books she was taking out. "Does she always take that many book?" She asked Luke.

"Yep." Luke said. "She likes to have a book for every occasion." He chuckled.

"Anyway, I should get going." Lorelai said. "There's something I need to do and something I need to get." She said in code so that Rory didn't know what they were talking about.

"You're going to do it today?" Luke asked surprised.

"No time like the present. Otherwise I'm just going to put it off and I need to get it." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "Good luck." He said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said.

"Hey Rory, say goodbye to Lorelai!" Luke said.

Rory looked up and beamed at Lorelai and waved. "Bye!"

Lorelai smiled. "Bye kid." She said quietly. She placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and gave him a genuine smile. "See you tomorrow." She said.

"Yeh see you." He smiled.

* * *

Lorelai stood outside her childhood house. She let out a breath when she realised her parents' cars weren't there which meant they were out. Maybe she didn't need to face them at all. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A maid answered. "May I help you?" She asked.

"No thank you. I just need to get something." Lorelai said walking in past the confused maid.

"Do Mr and Mrs Gilmore know you were coming?" The maid asked.

"Nope but it's fine. I just need to get something and then I will be out of your hair." Lorelai said firmly before walking to her dad's office as she knew that was the best bet. Thankfully the door was unlocked so she went in and started searching through the drawers. After a few minutes, she was getting frustrated when she couldn't find it but she froze when she heard a commotion outside in the foyer.

"Seriously Melissa, you just let her into the house? She didn't say who she was and you just let her in!" Lorelai heard her mother's shrill voice.

"Poor Melissa." Lorelai muttered.

"You let her walk into my study?" She then heard her father's voice boom.

"We should call the police!" Emily exclaimed.

"No let's go confront whoever it is first!" Richard said.

"But she could be armed! She could be an axe murderer!" Emily exclaimed.

"I highly doubt it." Richard said.

Lorelai took a deep breath and waited for the door to be opened. When she did, she found herself face to face with her parents for the first time in seven years.

"Lorelai?" Emily said shocked.

"Don't worry. I'm not staying." Lorelai said coldly. "I need Rory's birth certificate and then I'm leaving."

"Why on earth do you need that? And where have you been young lady?" Emily exclaimed.

"Because it belongs to me!" Lorelai exclaimed angrily. "And it's none of your business where I've been. You lost that right to know when you decided to put my daughter up for adoption! Now tell me where it is!"

"No, I will not!" Emily exclaimed. "You can't just barge in here after 7 years and demand things! We should be the ones demanding answers!"

"Don't you dare mom!" Lorelai shouted angrily. "You put my baby up for adoption without me knowing! You really thought I would just be like oh that's alright mom and everything would go back to normal? Well tough! I hate you! I hate what you did! I can never forgive you for this. Ever!" She shouted, realising tears were rolling down her face.

"We did what we thought was best. You were too young." Emily said quietly.

"No! You thought it would bring shame on the family! Don't give me this too young crap! This was all you being selfish!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I can't even bear to look at you!"

Emily stood there for a moment glaring at her daughter before storming off.

Lorelai turned to her dad. "Are you going to tell me where this birth certificate is or am I going to have to turn all your drawers and cupboards inside out?" She demanded still angry.

Richard stood there for a moment before walking towards the big family portrait on the wall and opening the safe hidden behind it. He took out a piece of paper and gave it to her. "We need to talk." He spoke for the first time.

Lorelai took the birth certificate and shook her head. "No we don't. I've said what I wanted to. I will never forgive either of you for what you did that day." She said still angry but having calmed down a little and was talking in a quieter tone.

"Lorelai..." Richard tried.

Lorelai shook her head. "I have to go." She said heading to the door.

"Why now?" Richard asked. "Why the sudden need for the birth certificate after all this time? After 7 years." He said.

Lorelai turned back round and faced her dad. "Because after 7 years of searching for my daughter every single day, I've finally found her." She said. "I've found my daughter and because of what you and mom did that day, I've missed out on 7 years of her life." She said.

She then left leaving Richard standing there shocked. She rushed outside before she could have another confrontation with her mother and got into her jeep. She realised she was trembling and suddenly she broke down. She couldn't help it. It had brought back so many bad memories and the tears wouldn't stop. After several minutes, she finally composed herself enough to start up the jeep and slowly drive back to Stars Hollow. To home.

 **Hope you liked it! A brief appearance of Emily and Richard! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all your support! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 7

Lorelai was working at the inn the following morning when she spotted Luke walking in. He smiled at her and walked up to her at the desk. "Hey!" He said.

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yeh I got it." Lorelai said.

"How was it?" Luke asked.

"Well I had another confrontation with them. More with my mom. Basically she asked what I was doing there and where I had been for the last 7 years so I said I was there for Rory's birth certificate and that it was none of her business since they were the ones who put Rory up for adoption and that's why I left. I asked her how the hell she thought I would step in that house and just pretend everything was fine. Then she started defending their decision which I immediately closed down and then she stormed up. Anyway my dad stayed quiet during this and eventually gave me the birth certificate after I threatened to pull his study apart. He asked why I needed it after all these years and I told him I'd finally found Rory no thanks to them." She said.

"They know you've found her? What if they come?" Luke asked worried.

Lorelai shook her head. "They don't know where I am. I never told them. They won't try anything." She assured him.

"Ok." Luke said relaxing a bit. "So where is it? Can I see it?" He asked.

"Sure, hang on one minute." Lorelai said. "Michel!" She called. "Would you mind watching the desk for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course. It's not like I have anything better to do." Michel said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Lorelai grinned at him. "Come on." She said to Luke.

They went to the potting shed and went inside. Lorelai picked up the piece of paper from her bedside table and handed it to Luke.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He read. He looked up at her. "You named her after yourself?" He asked amused.

"Yeh well men do it the whole time. Why can't women?" Lorelai said.

"Fair enough." Luke chuckled. He looked back down at the piece of paper. "It's so weird finally learning her full name." He said. "You left the dad's name empty?" He said surprised.

"Yeh well like I said I wasn't 100% sure who it was and if it was the guy I met that night, I don't know his name so couldn't have put it if I wanted to." She said.

Luke nodded.

"I guess we're going to have to change the name a little." She said. "But it should be pretty easy to do."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well...to Danes." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke was stunned. "You want to change her surname?"

"You're the one who brought her up for 7 years. Rory thinks of herself as a Danes. She deserves to have your name." Lorelai said quietly.

"Lorelai..." Luke said touched.

Lorelai shook her head. "I want to change it." She said sincerely. "I've found my daughter, that's all that matters to me. She'll still be my daughter if she has your surname." She smiled. "Plus she doesn't need to be associated with the Gilmore name, she's better off this way."

Luke didn't know what to say so he just went forward and gave her a hug. "So how was the visit to your parents' really?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Horrible. My mom didn't seem to care about what she'd done. She seemed to think that she was in the right and that I should be answering their questions instead of the other way round." She said. "My dad just didn't say anything. So pretty much what I expected. I was glad to get out of there again. I forgot how suffocating that house is. It was like the past 7 years hadn't happened." She said. She groaned. "God it was a nightmare growing up there. My parents constantly tried to control me. Made me take part in cotillions and balls. Which is actually one reason Rory grew up here because she didn't have to go through that." She said.

"Sorry." Luke said.

"Well at least there's no reason to go back there ever again. I've got all I need here. Rory, a good job, great friends. This is home." She smiled.

"So...uh...Rory's been asking me why you're always around so much..." Luke said hesitantly.

"Oh...What did you say? Doesn't she like it?" Lorelai's heart sank.

"No it's not that. She really likes you." Luke smiled. "She was just wondering, inquisitive mind and all that."

Lorelai smiled a little. "Maybe I should keep my distance a bit..." She said quietly.

"What? No! No that's not what I meant." Luke said. "She's fine, Lorelai, but it got me thinking. Maybe we should tell her soon?" He said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked looking up at him.

"Yeh...we just need to figure out how." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "Well I better get back to work before Michel has a tantrum." She said.

"Oh yeh sure. I should get back to the diner as well. Come round later?" He said.

"I don't know..." Lorelai said. "Maybe I should have a day off if Rory's noticing..."

"No, it's fine." Luke said. "Besides, Rory's going to Lane's for a sleepover tonight and she wants me to French braid hair." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled at that. "Yeh ok. I'll come after my shift." She said.

"Ok. See you later then." He smiled.

"See you Luke." She smiled watching him leave.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the diner that evening to find Luke struggling to French braid Rory's hair at the counter. She hid a smirk. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said looking back.

"You're doing it wrong! You're hurting me! Where's Grandma? She can do it!" Rory complained.

"I'm trying Rory." He said.

"Why can't Grandma do it?" Rory said.

"Grandma's gone to see Mia, sweetheart. She'll be a while." He said.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"I want a French braid but daddy can't do it and he's hurting me. I'm going to be bald soon!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai hid a smile at her exasperated tone. "How about I help? I'm super amazing at French braiding, trust me!"

Rory's face lit up and she looked at Lorelai. "Really? I told Lane I would be there at 7 and it's nearly 7 now!" She said.

Lorelai smiled and walked over. "Stand down you." She said taking over from Luke. "You are rubbish at this." She smirked and she took the brush and started brushing Rory's hair to get it straight again.

Luke smirked. "Well I am a man." He said. He walked over to finish cleaning up. He watched them out of the corner of his eye and smiled when she saw the joy in Lorelai's face as Rory laughed at something she had said.

"There. All done!" Lorelai smiled after a few minutes. "What do you think?" She asked handing her a small mirror from her bag.

Rory beamed. "It's great! Can you always do my hair? Daddy is rubbish at it!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Hey! I try my best!" Luke said indignantly.

Lorelai laughed. "Of course. You need your hair doing, you know who to call." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Rory beamed. She then turned to Luke. "Daddy, we need to go! Mrs Kim is angry when I'm late!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" Luke said. "I'll be back in a minute and make you a burger or something." He said to Lorelai.

"Sure you go. You don't want to be late." She smiled. She then watched as they walked across the square to the Kim's house. She smiles as she just had her first mommy moment, she always thought what it would be like, maybe she can teach how to do her hair herself like that one day.

* * *

A few days later, Lorelai was walking towards the diner when she saw Luke come out of Dooses' with Rory running ahead of him. Suddenly she saw Rory trip and fall over. Instinctively, she ran over. "Rory! Are you ok?" She asked. She could see the tears welling up in Rory's eyes. She knelt down next to her. "Let me take a look." She said softly. She could she that Rory had scraped her knees and that they were bleeding. "We'll have to get them cleaned up." She said softly.

"I want daddy." Rory's bottom lip trembled.

"Daddy's right here." Lorelai said seeing Luke run up to them who helped Rory up and gave her a hug.

"Oh Rory, we should get them cleaned up." He said softly.

"I think I might have some fun band-aids in my bag." Lorelai smiled.

"No I want daddy to do it!" Rory cried. "I don't want you! I want daddy!" She exclaimed hiding her face into Luke's stomach.

Luke saw Lorelai's face fall. "Don't you want the fun band-aids sweetheart?" He asked softly. "Lorelai's only trying to help."

"I don't want her help! I want her to go away! She's always around! I want you! I want you daddy!" Rory sobbed.

"I'll go." Lorelai said quietly.

"No Lorelai..." Luke said.

"It's fine." Lorelai said softly. She looked down at Rory. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Rory. I'll go, ok?" She said.

"Lorelai...She didn't mean it." Luke said softly.

"It's fine." Lorelai said quietly. "Take care of her, ok?" She said. "I'll see you around."

Luke sighed and watched her leave, knowing how much she was hurting.

Lorelai blinked away tears as she walked back across the square.

* * *

That evening, even though she thought she should stay away she couldn't and found herself standing outside the diner again for dinner. She needed to check Rory was ok. She took a deep breath and went in. She saw Rory at the end of the counter and Luke taking orders.

"Oh hey!" Luke smiled.

"Hey." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke immediately realised she wasn't her normal self and he knew it was because of what had happened yesterday. "You want your usual?" He asked.

"Yes please." Lorelai said.

"Coming right up." He said.

She looked across at Rory. "How are your knees?" She asked.

"Better." Rory said quietly.

"Good." Lorelai said giving her a small smile.

Rory hesitated for a minute before she looked up at Lorelai. "Could you please brush out my french braid?" She asked quietly. "Daddy tried this morning when I got back from Lane's but he brushes too hard."

Lorelai gave her a small smile and nodded. "Sure." She said, taking the brush from her and gently brushing out her braid. She suddenly realised that this could be a moment to get a sample for when they did the DNA test. After she finished brushing it out, she quickly swiped a couple of hairs from the brush. "There you go. All done." She said.

"Thanks." Rory said quietly before going back to her book.

Lorelai sighed. After she had eaten her burger that Luke had given her, she went over to Luke and spoke quietly so Rory couldn't hear them. "So I've managed to get a hair from the brush for the DNA test." She said. "I can send it off for testing so we get the results sooner rather than later. Is that ok?" She said.

Luke nodded. "Sure. The sooner the better." He agreed.

"Ok well I better get back. I might stay away for a couple of days to give Rory some space." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke sighed. "She didn't mean it, Lorelai. You don't need to stay away." He said.

"I do. It's fine. The last thing I want is to upset Rory so I'll stay away for a bit." Lorelai gave him a small smile.

"You don't need to." A small voice suddenly said from next to them.

They turned round surprised to see Rory stood near them.

"Rory…" Lorelai said softly, hoping she hadn't heard the first bit of the conversation.

"You don't need to stay away." Rory said quietly. She went over and gave Lorelai a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I like having you around." She said.

Lorelai felt her insides go all warm and fuzzy when she heard that. "It's ok. I don't want to upset you." She said softly.

"You're not!" Rory said. "Please don't stay away. I like having you around. Please say you'll keep coming. I'm sorry!" She said desperately.

Lorelai smiled at her. "Ok." She said.

Rory smiled and gave her another hug. "I'm really sorry I shouted at you." She said.

"It's ok. You were hurt and upset. I understand." Lorelai reassured her.

Rory gave her a small smile.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Keep your daddy away from the hair brush." She joked.

Rory giggled. "Ok."

"Bye kid." She smiled.

"Bye." Rory smiled.

Lorelai looked up to see Luke watching them with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Luke smiled.

Lorelai walked back to the inn, feeling much happier than before. Maybe things were going to be ok after all.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming! I love hearing your comments! Thanks! :) Special mention to nzlouise who helped edit this chapter and the last one! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 8

The following week, Lorelai was working in the inn behind the desk when she saw Luke and Rory come in. She had managed to send the DNA test sample away for testing that week and she was hoping to get the results back soon. Luke and her had agreed that they would tell Rory once they got the official results.

Luke rushed over to the desk with Rory. "Hey Lorelai." He said.

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled but noticed that he looked conflicted. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Luke turned to Rory. "Hey Rory, go sit down there for a bit. I just want to talk to Lorelai for a minute."

"Ok." Rory said heading to the couches.

Luke turned back to Lorelai. "Liz called. My mom and I have to go to New York. She got herself in some trouble. Something about being threatened with eviction and she needs money. She actually called me but my mom is not taking no for an answer and is coming with, but I don't want rory missing on school." Luke said.

"Oh no, Liz is your sister right?" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "Yeah we haven't heard from her in years but I guess she's desperate so we have to go there and help out." He said. "Is there any chance you could watch Rory? We're leaving like now." He asked. "We'd be gone two nights maximum but it will probably only be one. I can give you a key to the apartment so you can use it. Mine or my mom's bed have clean sheets so take your pick."

"Sure." Lorelai smiled. "I don't mind. So long as Rory doesn't mind?" She said glancing over at Rory.

"She said she doesn't." Luke said.

"Ok then sure." Lorelai smiled. "We'll have fun." She smiled at Rory.

"Thank you." Luke said gratefully. "I've left some food in the fridge." He said. "Don't worry, I know you can't cook so I've prepared some stuff." He said with a slight smirk.

"Cool." Lorelai said. "And I'm going to ignore that insult."

Luke smirked. Their eyes locked for a minute before Luke broke the gaze and turned to find Rory. "Rory come here." He said.

Rory came back to them.

"Lorelai's going to watch you while me and Grandma go and see your Auntie Liz and Jess." He said. "You be good ok?" He smiled.

Rory nodded.

"I'll see you soon. I love you." He said giving her a hug.

"I love you too." Rory said giving him a hug back.

"You mind if Rory hangs out here?" Luke asked Lorelai. "I know you're working."

"Of course. I'll show you the library." Lorelai smiled at Rory and nearly laughed when her face lit up.

"Great Thanks again Lorelai." He smiled at her.

"Have a good trip. I hope everything turns out ok. Feel free to call if you need anything or want me to watch Rory any longer." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Thanks." He said. He gave Rory a kiss and then left.

"Right!" Lorelai smiled at Rory. "Let's get you to that library. You'll love it. I know how much you like to read." Lorelai led Rory through to the library where Rory's eyes widened.

"Now I have to work until 5 so feel free to look at any book you like." Lorelai smiled. "Then we can head back to the diner and we can watch a movie or something. Is that ok?"

Rory nodded still staring round the library in awe.

Lorelai laughed. "Ok bookworm, I'll be in reception if you need me. Let me know if you get hungry and I can get Sookie to make you something."

"Ok." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled as Rory carefully went over to the shelves of books and started looking through them. She then left her to it and went back to work.

After Lorelai finished her shift she walked through to the library and smiled as she spotted Rory in an armchair with several books around her. She watched her for a few minutes before slowly going in. "Ok I've finished now. If you want to put those away we can go to Dooses' and buy some snacks for our movie night.

"What sort of snacks?" Rory asked jumping off the chair and putting the books back carefully.

"Anything you want." Lorelai smiled. "What's your favourite?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't really know. We don't have that many snacks."

"Well then I'm going to have to teach you then. Come on." Lorelai grinned.

Rory grabbed her coat and followed her.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory walked into Dooses' where Lorelai led Rory straight to the junk food aisle and started putting stuff into her basket.

"We're having all that?" Rory asked surprised.

"Oh yes! We can't have movie night without junk food! It's illegal!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

Rory giggled. "Daddy would go mad if he knew we were eating this. He's left me healthy food in the fridge."

"Well to make your daddy happy, you can eat what he's left you for dinner and then we can pig out on this for the movie. Deal?" Lorelai grinned. _She is my daughter after all. She'll be able to pack it away._

"But daddy will get mad!" Rory nodded.

"Who's going to tell him? It can be our little secret, deal?" Lorelai grinned.

Rory still looked doubtful.

"I'm sure he won't mind if you eat your dinner first." Lorelai assured. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Rory nodded.

Once Lorelai paid, they headed back to the diner and went up to the apartment. "Right you get the food your daddy's left you and I'll set up the movie." Lorelai said. She went through her selection. Several childrens' films like Willy Wonka and some classics like Casablanca. She opted to stay with Willy Wonka for now just to be safe.

Once they were all ready, the two of them sat on the couch under a blanket and settled down to watch Willy Wonka. They laughed and ate throughout the evening. Lorelai couldn't help but smile when she looked over at Rory who had a big smile on her face and was snuggled into her.

As the evening proceeded, Lorelai realised it was getting towards 9. She turned off the tv. "We should be getting ready for bed. It's late for you young missy." She said.

Rory nodded and yawned.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shook her head.

Lorelai went over to Luke's bed in which he said she could sleep in. She got changed into her pyjamas and heard Rory come out of the bathroom. She headed over to the bathroom and to Rory's bed to check everything was ok. "Everything ok?" She asked.

Rory nodded. "Will you read me a story?" She asked quietly. "Daddy always does."

"Sure." Lorelai smiled going over to her bed. She picked up the book Rory pointed to and started to read it to her. She noticed as she neared the end, Rory was already falling asleep. She quietly put the book down and carefully stroked Rory's hair and then put a very gentle kiss on her forehead. She then went to the bathroom and went to bed herself. She opted to go with Luke's bed. It was weird but she could smell him on the pillow. It made her feel comforted and safe, even though he wasn't there.

However, she was awoken a few hours later. She squinted her eyes open in the dark to see a figure standing by her bed. "Rory?" She said.

"I miss daddy and Grandma." Rory sniffed.

"Aw kid.." Lorelai said sitting up. "They will be back soon."

"I had a bad dream." Rory sniffed.

"Aw I hate bad dreams." Lorelai said, stroking a strand of hair out of her eyes and placing it behind her ear.

"Can I sleep with you?" Rory asked quietly.

Lorelai looked at the single bed she was in and knew there wasn't much space but then she looked at Rory's tear-stained face and smiled. "Of course you can." She said holding up the covers. "I'll protect you from the bad dreams." She said softly.

"Promise?" Rory asked quietly snuggling down in the bed next to her.

Lorelai smiled. "I promise. And then tomorrow, daddy might be back. She smiled as she held her daughter and snuggled up to her.

Rory nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly again.

* * *

Early in the morning, Luke and Katherine arrived back earlier than they thought. Luke frowned when he saw Rory's bed empty.

"Aw look at that." Katherine smiled, spotting Lorelai and Rory cuddled up in Luke's single bed.

Luke smiled.

"They really are the spitting image of each other, aren't they?" Katherine smiled.

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "Let's hope this DNA test comes back positive. Lorelai will be broken if she finds out she was wrong all this time."

"So will you, I think." Katherine observed.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"You like Lorelai. You three can be a proper family when this test comes back. I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you." She said.

"Mom...We're just friends. We only met a month ago." Luke said.

"Look, I know it's none of my business but I've seen you two together. She makes you happy. I can see it." Katherine said.

"We need to focus on Rory for now..." Luke said.

"And in the future?" Katherine smiled.

"Mom, not now." Luke said.

They were interrupted by Rory waking up and seeing them. "Daddy!" She exclaimed and jumped out of bed and ran and jumped into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart! Were you good for Lorelai?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "We watched a movie night and ate junk food!" She grinned.

"Ah geez...Do I wanna know how much?" Luke said.

"I had the food you left me first though!" Rory said.

"Good." He said. "I can sleep now knowing you ate your vegetables!"

"Were Auntie Liz and Jess ok?" She asked, even though she had never met them. She had heard a lot about them though.

"Yeah they're ok." Luke smiled. He then noticed Lorelai stirring. "Urghh why am I awake so early?" She groaned.

"Morning." He smirked. "Do you always talk to yourself in the morning?"

"Yes and at night. The voices in my head keep me company." She said. "You're back."

"Yeah it didn't take as long as we thought." He said.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah it's ok." Luke nodded.

"Good, I'm glad." She smiled. They stared into each other's eyes forgetting they weren't alone.

"So I see you two had a cosy sleeping arrangement." Katherine smiled.

"Rory had a bad dream. She asked if she could sleep with me." Lorelai explained. "Plus she missed her daddy." She said smiling at Luke who smiled back.

He turned to Rory in his arms. "Aw did you have a bad dream? What was it about?"

"There was a monster chasing me and I couldn't find you." Rory said quietly.

"Aw I'm sorry." Luke said giving her a kiss. "I will always protect you from monsters so you don't have to get scared, ok?"

Rory nodded. "Ok." She said quietly.

Luke turned to Lorelai. "Thanks for taking care of her." He said sincerely.

"No problem." She said. She then stretched. "Well I guess I should get changed and get back to the inn." She said.

"Stay for breakfast." Luke said. "How do pancakes sound?"

"Pancakes!" Rory beamed.

"Yeah ok you've persuaded me." Lorelai smirked. "Let me go get changed first though." She said heading to the bathroom. Katherine watched her son's eyes follow Lorelai's back to the bathroom and smirked to herself.

* * *

After getting back to the inn, Lorelai saw Mia. "Hey Mia!" She smiled.

"Lorelai!" She smiled warmly, "Did you have a nice night with Rory?" She asked.

"Yeah it was lovely." She smiled. "Actually better than that, it was amazing. I'm so happy I found her."

"I'm glad too." Mia smiled. "Now some post has arrived for you. I think it's what you've been expecting." She said handing it over.

"Oh. Thanks." Lorelai said suddenly nervous. "I think I might go open this in the potting shed if that's ok."

"Of course." Mia said understanding.

Lorelai headed to her small home and immediately reached for her cell and called the diner.

"Luke's!" Luke answered.

"Luke, it's arrived! The test results! They're here!" Lorelai exclaimed. "It's come and I'm freaking out! I can't open it by myself. I'm too nervous! What if it's negative? I'm back to square one then!" She freaked.

"Ok calm down." Luke said softly. "I'll be right there."

Lorelai let out a big breath and hung up. She downed a scalding coffee to calm her nerves. True to his word, Luke arrived ten minutes later and Lorelai let him in. "I can't open it, I just can't." She said handing the envelope over. "You do it."

"Lorelai..." Luke said.

"No I can't. Please can you open it? Please!" She pleaded.

Luke nodded. "Ok." He said quietly. They sit down on the bed side by side and he opens it but they look together at the same time.

Lorelai felt tears well up in her eyes and she looked up at Luke. "It's official." She said quietly.

"You're her mom. It's definite." He smiled. "Congratulations. Your search is over."

Lorelai just threw herself at Luke, giving him a hug. "I can't believe it! I mean I couldn't believe it before but seeing it in writing is so much different. She's my baby girl." She exclaimed.

Luke smiled. "She does have your eyes."

Lorelai pulled away from Luke. "Sorry for the freak out." She said embarrassed by her affection. "I just...I was worried that it would be negative."

"It's fine. I don't know why you'd think that it would be negative. She's so much like you." He assured her.

Lorelai smiled at Luke and suddenly their eyes locked for a minute. They slowly started leaning forward eyes darting between eyes and lips when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lorelai regained her composure, putting reasonable distance between herself and Luke. "Come in!" She called.

Mia peeked her head round. "I was just checking everything was ok. Oh hello Lucas." She smiled.

"Hi Mia." Luke smiled.

"I take it by the smiles that it was the news you were hoping for." She smiled.

Lorelai nodded. "It's official. I've found her." She smiled.

"Congratulations. I've never seen you this happy in the 7 years I've known you." Mia smiled. "So I take it you're going to tell Rory now?" She asked.

Lorelai glanced at Luke. "Oh..uh..." She said.

"Yeah we are." He nodded.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"We just have to work out how." Luke said.

"Well I'll leave you to it and see you in there, Lorelai." Mia smiled. "I'm sorry if I interrupted… something." She said with a twinkle in her eye before leaving.

Lorelai blushed and glanced at Luke. "Uh I should get in there. My shift starts in 5 minutes." She said.

"Oh yeah well I..uh..should get back to the diner." He said. "Meet up later to talk?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok."

"See you later then." He said giving her a small smile before leaving.

Lorelai cringed when he left and put her head in her hands. _Had they really just nearly kissed? Where did that even come from?_

 **So the reveal is coming up very soon, stay with me! :) Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! A couple of things I'd like to say. Firstly, I'd like to assure all of you that once I've finished this story, I will be going back to the old ones so please stay with me. :) Also, I'd like to give credit to nzlouise who has been helping edit my chapters before I put them up so thank you Louise! :)**

Chapter 9

Lorelai looked across at the diner and felt butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day that they were going to tell Rory the truth and she was suddenly very nervous. _What if she didn't want her as her mom? What if she hated her for waiting this long to find her?_ She tried to put those doubts out of her mind as she walked across to the diner and went in. She saw Katherine almost immediately behind the counter. "Hi." Lorelai gave her a nervous smile.

"Hi Lorelai. They're upstairs." Katherine said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Lorelai said quietly going behind the curtain, ignoring all the whispering going by the customers particularly by Patty and Babette who had noticed Lorelai spending more and more time with the Danes' family. When they heard Katherine clear her throat giving them her famous stern glare they stopped whispering immediately. She walked up the door and stood outside the apartment. She took a deep breath and then knocked.

"Come in!" She heard Luke call so she opened the door and went in.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Luke smiled back. Lorelai saw Rory on the couch watching tv. "Hi Rory!" She said.

"Hi." Rory said.

Lorelai walked over to Luke. "God I haven't been this nervous for anything in my life." She admitted quietly.

"Me neither." Luke admitted.

"So how are we going to do it?" Lorelai asked.

"I think the best way is to just tell her. Talk to her like an adult. And then we can maybe show her where you're living. It might make more sense to her to see something from the story about her mom." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. She glanced over to Rory. "What if she hates me?" She said quietly.

"She won't." Luke assured her.

"But what if she does?" Lorelai said.

"She wont, but if she does, she's 7. She'll hate you for an hour then learn to love you." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "I guess there's no time like the present." She said.

Luke nodded. "Let's go." He said.

They walked over to Rory. "Hey Rory, could you turn that off for a minute? We need to talk to you." Luke said.

Rory did as she was told and looked up at them. "Am I in trouble?" She asked worried.

"What? No! No you're not in trouble. We just need to talk to you." Luke assured her, sitting down on one side of her while Lorelai sat down on the other side. Luke took a deep breath. "So I know that you have been wondering why Lorelai is around a lot, right?" He said gently.

"I said I was sorry!" Rory said quietly. "I don't mind that she is."

"I know, I know." He assured her. "But what we didn't tell you was that there is a reason that Lorelai has been around. A big reason." He said glancing up at Lorelai.

Lorelai took this as her cue. "Rory, you know that story that your daddy told you about your mommy?" She said softly.

Rory nodded. "About her escaping the tower and is waiting for enough gold to find me." She said.

Lorelai took a deep breath. Luke placed a hand on hers for encouragement. "The thing is Rory, I know for a fact that your mom has been looking for you ever since you were born." She said.

"How?" Rory asked.

Lorelai glanced at Luke who gave her a reassuring smile. She looked back at Rory. "Because it's me." She said quietly. "I'm your mom."

Both Luke and Lorelai waited for Rory to react but she just sat there taking in what she had just said.

"Rory, sweetheart, don't be mad at her because she's told me her story and she never wanted to let you go in the first place. Ever since she found out you were gone, she was searching for you everyday." He said gently.

Rory looked between them. "I don't understand." She said quietly. She turned to Luke. "You're my real daddy right?" She asked.

Luke took a deep breath. He knew this question had been a long time coming. "I adopted you, Rory." He said softly. "You know what that means right?"

"Like at the end of Matilda?" Rory said.

"Exactly." Luke said. "But in my eyes, you are and always will be my daughter. I love you so much." He said.

"And I can assure you that I have no intention of taking him away from you, Rory." Lorelai said. "I've seen what an amazing daddy he is to you."

"So who is my real dad?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know but you don't need him. You have the best dad in the whole wide world."

Rory just nodded and turned to Lorelai. "You're really my mommy?" She asked.

"I'm really your mommy. We made sure it was definite before we told you." Lorelai said.

Luke then stood up. "Come on, we want to show you something. Something that will make you realise what we're telling you is true." He said holding out his hand.

Rory slowly took it and they all headed out to the inn.

* * *

Once they were there, they went towards the potting shed.

"This is where I've been living." Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory's eyes widened. She looked up at Luke. "Like in story..." She said.

Luke gave her a smile. "Exactly like the story." He nodded.

"Would you like to take a look inside?" Lorelai asked.

Rory slowly nodded so Lorelai unlocked the door and the three of them headed in. Lorelai watched as Rory looked around. Lorelai then went over to her bedside table and picked up a photo of her and Rory the day she was born. "This is the only photo I have of the two of us together. This was just after you were born." Lorelai smiled handing it to Rory.

Rory looked at it and then looked up at Lorelai. "Why did you give me away?" She asked.

Lorelai smiled sadly. "I didn't. That wasn't my decision. I wanted to keep you. I wanted to give you a great life. But my parents decided I was too young to look after you and without talking to me, they had you adopted. By the time I went to the nursery to find you and take you home, you had gone. They took you away from me and I can't forgive them for that. They refused to tell me where you had gone and that's why it's taken me this long to find you." She said.

Rory looked down at the photo. "You've been looking for me this whole time?" She asked quietly.

"7 years." Lorelai said quietly.

Rory looked over at Luke with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave you and Grandma." She said quietly.

"You don't have to." Lorelai butted in. "I don't want to take you away from them. You've already been taken away by someone who loves you. It's a sucky feeling and your dad and grandma don't need to go through that. You love them and they love you." She smiled. "I just...I would like to be more involved in your life. If you'll let me? So…can I be your mom?" She asked nervously.

Rory looked down at the photo again and then up at Lorelai. "Do I need to call you mommy now?" She asked.

Lorelai smiled. "No hon, not if you don't want to. I know this is a big change for you, a really big change. I want you to feel comfortable around me. You call me what you like." She said softly.

"I can give you some suggestions if you like." Luke smirked.

"Hey those better be nice ones mister!" Lorelai joked.

Luke smirked, giving Rory a wink.

Rory giggled which made both adults let out a breath. She looked at Luke. "Can we go back home now?" She asked.

"Of course." Luke said.

"I've got to go back to work so I'll give you some time to get your head around it. Trust me, I'm still having to do that." Lorelai smiled at Rory. "Maybe I can see you for dinner?"

Rory nodded and took hold of Luke's hand. Lorelai smiled as she watched them leave. That went better than she thought.

* * *

However, as she was manning the front desk, she received a frantic phone call from Luke.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lorelai, please tell me Rory's there!" Luke exclaimed frantically.

Lorelai's heart dropped. "What? No I haven't seen her. What's happened?" She asked really worried.

"I don't know! I thought she was ok! But suddenly she turned and started accusing me of keeping you away from me! The next minute I know, she's run off! I've checked all her favourite places and I can't find her!

"Well did you check with Lane?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I checked with Lane, I even checked the library, Andrew's store, Babette's house because she loves playing with cinnamon, and no one's seen her!" He said. "I thought maybe she may have headed to the inn." He exclaimed, sick with worry. "Oh god..." He said.

"Ok calm down, she can't have got far." Lorelai tried to reassure him even though she was worried as well.

"I thought she was ok..." Luke said quietly. "She's never run off before..."

"We'll find her." Lorelai said.

Just then, Mia came up to Lorelai. "Lorelai, there's someone waiting for you outside the potting shed." She said.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Thanks Mia. Luke, hold on!" She said through the phone and she ran out and round the back of the inn. She let out a relieved breath when she saw Rory sat on the step outside the potting shed looking at the ground. "Luke, she's here. She's outside the potting shed."

"Oh thank god!" Luke said relieved. "Is she ok?"

"Physically she looks ok." Lorelai said. "Let me talk to her and then you make your way over, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks." Luke said quietly and hung up.

Lorelai slowly walked over to her. "Well kid, your dad nearly sent out a search party for you." She said softly.

Rory looked up with tears in her eyes. "Is he mad?" She asked quietly.

"No hon, he's not mad. He was just really worried." Lorelai said softly. "Come on, let's go inside for a chat ok?"

Rory nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks and followed her inside. Lorelai went over to the couch and they both sat down.

"You want to tell me why you ran off?" Lorelai asked softly placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Rory sniffed. "We had a fight." She said quietly.

"I know. He said you were angry that he had kept me from you?" She said softly.

Rory sniffed but nodded.

"Aw sweetie, your daddy didn't know that I was your mommy until a couple of weeks back." She said softly. "And then it was both of our decisions to not tell you until we were absolutely sure." She said. "You know, as soon as he found out, he encouraged me to spend time with you. He wanted me to get to know you."

Rory looked up at her. "He did?"

Lorelai smiled. "Your daddy's an amazing person, Rory. He could have told me to go away but he didn't even though I know it was extremely hard for him as well."

Rory had tears running down her face again.

"Aw hon.." Lorelai said pulling her into a hug. "Your daddy loves you, Rory, more than anything in the world. He was so worried when you ran off."

"Sorry.." Rory said quietly. "Do you love my daddy?"

This question caught her off guard and she was about to answer when then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lorelai called.

Luke peeked his head round. "Hey.." He said quietly.

"Hey.." Lorelai smiled. She watched as Rory sat there for a minute before flying across the room and giving him a hug. She smiled.

"I'm sorry." Rory said muffled as she hugged him.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." Luke said hugging her back. "I don't want to ever have to go through that again." He said quietly.

"I love you daddy." She said quietly.

"I love you too." Luke said quietly giving her a kiss on the top of her head. He looked over at Lorelai and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Lorelai smiled at him. "I should get back to work. You two going to be ok?" She asked.

Rory nodded.

As they all headed outside and Lorelai started walking towards the inn she heard a voice behind her.

"Bye mommy." Rory said.

Lorelai felt tears well up in her eyes. She had waited so long to hear her daughter call her mommy. She turned round and gave Rory a teary smile. "Bye Rory." She said softly.

Rory gave her a small smile before heading off with Luke.

 **So what do you think? Rory knows! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow thank you so so much for all your lovely reviews! It really is overwhelming! :)**

Chapter 10

The following week, Lorelai made sure to take things slow. She didn't want to overwhelm Rory so she would pop in at breakfast and then either at lunch or dinner. She would stay and chat, maybe sometimes go up to the apartment, but she would never stay too long. She wanted Rory to feel comfortable around her. She did love the feeling of being part of a family again. Being welcomed into the Danes' family was a lovely feeling and something she never thought she'd have. She had Mia and Sookie but she always wished she'd be part of family again, one without rules and status, stuffy parties and debutante balls.

This one evening, she was walking towards the diner when she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Mommy!" A voice called.

It still warmed her heart to hear that word come out of Rory's mouth. She turned round to see Rory running towards her with a bag of groceries from Dooses' that her and Luke had obviously just bought as she saw Luke coming out of Dooses' as well. "Hey kid." Lorelai smiled, picking her up.

"We're making cheesecake tonight!" Rory grinned.

"That sounds fun!" Lorelai laughed.

"You should make it with us." Rory said.

"Oh...I don't know. I don't want to interfere." Lorelai said.

"Please?" Rory asked. She turned round to Luke. "Daddy tell her she has to stay and make cheesecake with us!" She said.

Luke smirked and looked at Lorelai. "Come on Lorelai. Do what your daughter says." He joked.

Lorelai smiled at that and looked down at Rory's hopeful face. "Sure. I'll stay." She said.

"Yay!" Rory grinned and ran into the diner.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "You really don't mind?"

"You really have to ask that?" Luke asked. "I may even finally teach you how to cook. We're having lasagne tonight. Rory aced a test today at school so I said I'd make her favourite."

"Wait she aced a test at school?" She asked.

"Uh huh!" He said proudly. "So come on, this is your first chance to celebrate, and maybe I can school you in the kitchen."

"I can't cook." Lorelai said.

"Hence the teaching." Luke said as they followed Rory into the diner and up the stairs to the apartment.

"No, I really can't cook, Luke." Lorelai said as they went in and went over to the kitchen table. "Hi Katherine." Lorelai smiled at her.

"Hi Lorelai." She said warmly.

"Seriously Luke, I can't cook! Even if you teach me, I'm like a natural disaster in the kitchen." Lorelai exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. Everyone can cook if they put their mind to it." Luke said.

"Yeah, Luke couldn't cook a thing before I taught him." Katherine smirked.

"Thanks mom." Luke rolled his eyes. "In my defence, I was Rory's age when I started to learn."

"I can't believe that." Lorelai said. "You? You who makes amazing burgers and pancakes couldn't cook a thing before?" She grinned.

"I could cook. Just not as much as I could now." Luke said.

"You could do cheese on toast and boiled eggs and pasta at a push." Katherine smirked.

"Ok thanks mom. Why don't you go help Rory with some homework or something?" Luke said.

"Ok ok I can take a hint." Katherine laughed. "Hey Rory, how about we go downstairs and get start on some of your homework?" Katherine suggested. "Leave your daddy to try and make a cook out of your mom." She said.

"Ok!" Rory smiled and followed her Grandma downstairs.

"Right, first thing's first we need to make the lasagne." Luke said getting out all the ingredients he needed having prepared them before.

"You made these sauces?" Lorelai asked.

"You have to make the sauces. Canned sauces suck." Luke said.

Luke started to show Lorelai how to layer the lasagne. "Right now just put it in the oven." Luke said. "Be careful though, the oven's hot."

"Ok I know I can't cook but I'm not that stupid that I don't know ovens get hot." Lorelai joked.

"You can never be that sure." Luke smirked.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm the champion at putting pizza rolls in the oven!" Lorelai said indignantly, putting the lasagne in the oven. She eyed some spare sauce lying on the counter and she suddenly had a gleam in her eyes. "Take that back or this sauce is going over you." She threatened.

"Never." Luke smirked, not actually thinking she would do it.

Lorelai grinned and threw the sauce over him so he had tomato sauce all over his flannel.

"Lorelai!" He exclaimed.

"Whoops, sorry it slipped." Lorelai laughed.

"Ok, I see how it is." Luke said grabbing hold of the spare cheese sauce.

"No Luke!" Lorelai squealed, trying to run away from him laughing.

Luke managed to catch her though and she was cornered up against the fridge. "Any last words?" He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lorelai laughed trying to get away.

"Watch me." Luke said and then poured the sauce over Lorelai's head.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed. "That's going to be a nightmare to wash off! At least I only threw it at your shirt!"

"Yeah well it was my best shirt. Bit of revenge." Luke smirked.

Suddenly they realised that they were so close to each other with Lorelai's back up against the fridge. They stood there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes, then their lips, and then as they felt as gravity was forcing them towards each other, the door opened to the apartment and they jumped away from each other like shrapnel.

"I see you two have been having some fun." Katherine smiled with a knowing look. Rory giggled next to her.

"Things got a bit out of hand." Luke said.

Lorelai tried to hide her smirk. "Yeah sorry. Luke threw sauce on my hair!" She said.

"Only because you threw sauce at me first!" Luke retorted.

"Seriously are you two children?" Katherine said. "What sort of example are you setting Rory?" She said with a twinkle in her eye to show she wasn't being serious.

"Sorry." Luke mumbled.

"Sorry." Lorelai said.

"Right, well I'm guessing that the lasagne's nearly ready?" Katherine smirked.

"Yeah it should be done soon." Luke said.

"Ok then why don't you two go get cleaned up and then maybe we can eat?" She said. They nodded and Luke went off to get changed while Lorelai went to wash the sauce out of her hair. "Honestly, Rory, sometimes I think we're the only adults in this family." Katherine joked.

Rory giggled. "Daddy's never had a food fight before."

"Yes well there's a first time for everything." Katherine laughed.

Once Luke and Lorelai were cleaned up, they went back to the table and Luke served out the lasagne.

"Mmm this cheese sauce is good!" Lorelai said. "So much better than it was in my hair." She said.

"Hey it was your fault!" Luke said.

"You didn't have to throw it over my hair though! It was a nightmare to get out!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Serves you right." Luke smirked.

Katherine hid her smiled as she watched them banter back and forth.

Later that evening, after they had finished dinner, Lorelai got up to leave.

"Oh Lorelai, I'm taking Rory to the mall at the weekend. Poor girl came home with blisters all over her feet because she grows way too fast and grew through her shoes. Would you like to join us?" Katherine asked. "Luke's not much of a shopper." She joked.

Lorelai laughed. "Sure I'd love to. Let me check with Mia that I'm not working first but I'll let you know."

"Of course." Katherine smiled.

"Thanks for dinner." Lorelai smiled. "I had a fun evening."

"I bet you did." Katherine said with a twinkle in her eye.

Lorelai blushed but then looked over at Rory. "Do I get a hug?" She smiled.

Rory smiled and ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Night mommy."

"Night darling." Lorelai smiled giving her a kiss on the top of the head. She glanced at Luke. "Night."

"Night." He said and then watched her leave. He looked back to see his mother smiling at him. "What?" He said.

"Nothing." She said. "You're clueless but other than that nothing." She smirked.

"Come on, Rory, let's get you to bed." Luke said.

* * *

The weekend soon came and after checking she was working, Lorelai joined Katherine and Rory on their trip to the mall in Hartford. They were all having a fun afternoon after shopping. Lorelai and Katherine were watching Rory play on the mini play area when Lorelai heard the voice she dreaded.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!"

Lorelai cringed and turned round. "Mother." She said coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Emily said.

"Casing a jewellery store?" Lorelai said sarcastically. "Or maybe the same thing as you're doing here."

"Don't be smart with me." Emily narrowed her eyes at her.

"What mom? It's the mall! What do you think I'm doing here?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Emily asked Katherine rudely suddenly noticing her presence standing there watching them.

"Katherine Danes." Katherine said immediately taking a dislike to her. She noticed how uncomfortable Lorelai was looking.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Emily glared at her.

"Mother!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Rory suddenly called.

Lorelai saw the surprise in Emily's face. She turned to Rory. "What is it honey?" She asked.

"Come play with me!" Rory said.

"I'll be there in a minute, hon!" Lorelai smiled at her.

"Is that my granddaughter?" Emily asked.

"No, you made sure of that. That is my daughter, and Katherine's granddaughter." Lorelai said coldly.

"What?" Emily said shocked.

"She's a Danes now. She's Katherine's granddaughter." Lorelai said.

Emily glared at her. "That can't be possible. I would never have given her to you."

Lorelai snorted. "Nice mom. Real nice." She said sarcastically.

"I gave Rory to a good family!" Emily said.

"Yeah and guess how that turned out mom! Rory nearly died!" Lorelai exclaimed angrily. "There was a car accident and the woman who adopted my daughter died! You would have known that if you had phoned to check she had got there ok but no! You just wanted to get her as far away from me as possible!"

"She wasn't adopting Rory, she was taking her to the family." Emily said stiffly.

"Oh sorry my mistake then." Lorelai snapped. "You know that's even worse! You paid this woman to get Rory as far away from me as possible. Did you really have that little faith in me?"

"You were too young!" Emily exclaimed angrily. "You were an irresponsible young girl. You would never have been a good mother! I doubt you are now." She said spitefully. "Rory's better off without you!"

"Hey now that's enough!" Katherine interrupted.

"No, she's better off without you!" Lorelai said angrily. "I love Rory! I don't care what you think because you gave up the right to tell me what to do when you put my daughter up for adoption without me knowing! What did you do, forge my signature? No you just illegally had her taken from her crib in the nursery while I was sleeping. I hate you for that, I hate you for what you've done, but now after 7 years of constant wondering and worry and searching I finally found her and I am not letting her go ever again!"

"Lorelai..." Katherine said softly seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"What?" Lorelai said.

Katherine gestured behind her.

Lorelai turned round and saw Rory standing there. "Rory..." She said softly.

"What's happening?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing." Lorelai assured her. "We're leaving now. We can play back at home, ok?" She said softly.

Rory just nodded and took hold of her hand. and followed her to the exit.

Katherine stayed behind for a moment and looked at Emily. "I didn't think I could think any worse of you. Not only did you yell and embarrass your only daughter in a public area, you hurt her. No wonder she had to escape the confinements of your hostility. Lorelai is a lovely, hard working, amazing young woman and an amazing mother. If you had given her the chance to show you that, maybe you could have even been proud of your daughter. She's not my daughter but I'm very proud of her. And Rory adores her. And now Lorelai is working hard to try undo 7 years of pain you caused her." Katherine said before walking away, leaving a speechless Emily behind.

* * *

It was a quiet drive back to Stars Hollow. Even when they arrived back at the diner, Lorelai didn't speak much. They went up to the apartment and found Luke there.

"Hey, how was your shopping trip?" He smiled.

"Fine." Lorelai said quietly. "Um I need to get back to the inn." She said.

"I thought you weren't working today?" Luke said confused.

"I'm not. I uh I just need to catch up on some paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. "Bye Rory."

"Bye." Rory said quietly.

Luke watched Lorelai leave and turned to his mother. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Rory, why don't you go see if there's anything good on tv?" Katherine suggested. Rory nodded and went over to the couch. Katherine turned back to Luke. "We ran into Lorelai's mother at the mall."

"Ah geez..." Luke said. "What happened? Is Lorelai ok?"

Katherine sighed. "She says she is but her mother really laid into her. I have no idea how she is holding such a calm demeanor but on the inside she must be hurting. I mean that woman called her irresponsible and said she would have been a rubbish mom and how she doubts she's a good mom now. I mean it was awful. She humiliated Lorelai infront of everyone."

Luke felt his blood boil. "How does she even know? She doesn't know Lorelai. She's smart, she's caring, she's amazing! If she saw her with Rory..." He said.

"I know..." Katherine said glancing over at Rory. "That's not the worst thing. Rory heard some of it."

"Ah geez..." Luke said glancing over at her. "Is she ok? What did she say?"

"Nothing really. Lorelai just made out to her that everything was ok and not to worry. But you know Rory, she's smart. She'll have questions." Katherine said. "I just hope Lorelai's not doubting her mothering skills or herself in general because of what her mother said."

Luke nodded. He glanced over at Rory. "I may have a plan." He said. "Cover for me in the diner for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure." Katherine nodded.

* * *

Lorelai headed back to the potting shed. She went in and lay down on her bed. She picked up the photo of her and Rory from her bedside table and sighed. _What if her mother was right? What if she would end up being a bad mom?_ She felt tears well up in her eyes and she wiped them away furiously, annoyed that she let her mother get to her like this.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her tears away and tried to regain her composure. "Mia, I'm not feeling too well!" She called assuming it was her.

The door opened and Luke peeked his head in. "Hey.." He said.

"Oh...hey..." Lorelai said sitting up. "Look, I'm sorry I left quickly, I'm just not feeling too well..." She said.

"My mom told me what happened." Luke said quietly. "You can't listen to her, Lorelai. You're an amazing mom even if it does seem like you've only been one for 5 minutes rather than 7 years." He said.

"But what if she's right?" Lorelai said quietly.

"She's not. You spent the better part of a decade searching with probably almost every scenario running through your head about where she is and what could have happened to her. That isn't something anyone should have ever had to go through. You're a great mom Lorelai and Rory thinks so too." He said. "In fact, someone asked if she could have a sleepover..."

"What?" Lorelai said confused.

Luke opened the door wider to reveal Rory standing there.

"Hey.." Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Daddy says I can stay over for a sleepover. Can I?" Rory asked.

Lorelai glanced up at Luke and then at the floor. "Uh I'd love for you to but I don't know..."

"Don't let her get to you, Lorelai. Now are you really going to say no to your daughter? Look at that face." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled and looked at Rory. "No." She said. "Of course you can sleep over."

Rory smiled and came in with a small bag.

"I'll leave you to it." Luke smiled. "Have fun with your mom, kid." He smiled at Rory.

Rory smiled and went over to hug her. "Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetheart. Be good." He smiled. He looked over at Lorelai. "Have fun." He said before turning round and going to leave.

"Luke..." Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke said turning round.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

Luke smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai and Rory were sat on the couch watching the small tv she managed to get from the inn. Rory looked up at her. "Mommy, was that my Grandma? At the mall." She asked quietly.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Lorelai smiled sadly.

"I thought Grandmas were meant to be nice." Rory said quietly.

"Yeah well my mom's probably the only exception." Lorelai sighed.

There was a few moments silence when they watched the programme on tv and then Rory turned back to her. "I don't think you're a bad mommy." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai turned to her and smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. "Thanks Rory." She said.

"Are you sad?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled and put her arm round her daughter and cuddled her to her. "Not anymore." She said.

"Do you have any pop tarts?" Rory asked.

Lorelai laughed. "You really are my daughter." She said getting up to get a packet out of her cupboard.

Meanwhile, Luke was walking back to the diner when she saw a figure hanging round outside the door. "Can I help you?" He asked.

She turned round. "Hey Luke..."

"Rachel..." Luke said stunned.

 **So what do you think? Please keep the reviews coming and let me know! I love hearing from you! Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I sound like a broken record but thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I really do appreciate them and they really motivate me to continue so thanks! :)**

Chapter 11

"Long time, no see..." Rachel smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

She laughed at his abruptness. "It's nice to see you too." Rachel smiled.

"Rachel..." Luke said.

"I came to see you, Luke. And that kid of yours. Where is she? It's been a while." Rachel said.

"2 and a half years." Luke said bluntly.

"I know but I'm here now. Haven't you missed me?" Rachel asked.

Luke sighed. "Come on, we can talk inside." He said.

Rachel followed him up to the apartment. She looked round. "Where is Rory?" She asked.

"At a sleepover." Luke said.

"A sleepover?" Rachel said confused. "She must only be 7 right?"

"She's with her mom."

"Wait, what?" Rachel said. "Her mom?"

"Yeah." Luke said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Luke, you let the woman who abandoned her kid to come back in her life? What if she abandons her again?" Rachel exclaimed.

"She won't." Luke said.

"What if she does?" Rachel pressed.

"She won't." Luke repeated.

"How do you know?"

"I know."

"You really are still for of monosyllables, aren't you?" She said. "Seriously Luke, that woman put Rory up for adoption and now she wants back in. She's not pretty decisive."

"She didn't." Luke said. "It was her parents who did that. Lorelai knew nothing about it. She's been searching for Rory for 7 years."

"Oh." Rachel said.

"Sit down. I'll tell you everything. It's a long story." Luke sighed.

They sat down at the table and Luke started telling her Lorelai's story. Rachel actually started feeling sorry for her and felt bad for judging her.

"Wow." Rachel managed to say after Luke had finished. "So how's Rory doing?" She asked genuinely interested.

Luke couldn't help but smile, thinking about his daughter. "She's great. Doing really well at school, still reading lots. She's happy." He said.

"Good, I'm glad." Rachel smiled. "So..uh..can I stay here?" She asked.

Luke hesitated but didn't have a chance to answer as the door opened and Katherine came in. She stopped when she saw Rachel. "Rachel.." She said coolly.

"Hi Katherine." Rachel smiled.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked giving Luke a pointed look.

"Rachel was waiting for me when I got back from Lorelai's." Luke said.

"Ok..." Katherine said, hoping Luke was getting back with the woman who broke his heart. "How long are you staying this time?" She asked.

"Mom!" Luke said.

"What? It's a valid question." Katherine said.

"It's ok, Luke." Rachel said. "I've really missed you though. Being in different countries alone and after having lots of time to think, I just really want us to work things out. I missed you." She looked at Luke. "Can I stay?"

Luke felt his mom staring at me. "Uh...well...uh...you can stay on the couch tonight and we'll see." He said.

Katherine shook her head. "You're a fool." She said. "I'm going to go stay at Mia's. I don't want to be here when Lorelai comes tomorrow." She said before grabbing some stuff and leaving.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked Luke.

"No idea." Luke grunted although he knew exactly what it was about. He was dreading Lorelai coming and seeing Rachel in the morning but he couldn't exactly kick Rachel out on the streets when she had nowhere to go. "I'm going to call it a day. I'm tired." He said.

"Luke.." Rachel said softly, going up to him and placing her hand on his arm. "Are we ok?" She asked.

Luke felt uncomfortable being this close to her. He backed up a bit. "Yeah." He grunted. "Blankets and pillows are in the closet." He said, before heading to his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Luke was making breakfast while Rachel was laughing and had her arms around his waist, wearing one of his flannel shirts. He heard laughing coming up the stairs and suddenly the door then opened and Lorelai and Rory came bursting in.

"I bring you back one cultured daughter." Lorelai grinned. She then noticed Rachel. "Oh...sorry...I didn't know you had company." She said her smile fading, taking in her appearance.

"Hi I'm Rachel!" Rachel smiled.

 _Wait? THE Rachel?_ Lorelai thought.

"Rachel?" Rory asked staring at the woman.

Rachel smiled at Rory. "Hey Rory, you remembered me! It's great to see you again!"

Rory offered her a small smile and then went over to give her a hug.

"I'll leave you to it." Lorelai said quietly. She had heard snippets about Rachel. How she was Luke's high school sweetheart. How everyone thought they were going to get married. _God how had she been that stupid? She must have been imagining it. This is the woman that everyone said Luke was in love with and now she's suddenly back. How could anyone compete with that? God am I really saying I want to compete against her? God I'm so stupid! Of course Luke doesn't like me!_

"Lorelai..." Luke said. "Everything ok?"

"It's fine. Thanks for letting Rory stay over. I'll see you around." She forced a smile. She was about to leave when she felt two small arms go round her. She turned round and smiled as she saw Rory hugging her. "Bye hon. I'll see you soon. I've got to go to work."

"Bye mommy. I had fun." Rory smiled.

"Good. Me too." Lorelai smiled. She glanced at Luke before leaving. She left the apartment and was about to go down the stairs when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Lorelai, Rachel just turned up yesterday evening. It was a surprise." Luke said.

"Luke, why are you telling me this? You don't need to explain yourself to me. You can do what you like." Lorelai said. "Look I have to go to work." She said turning round and rushing down the stairs.

Luke sighed as he watched her, knowing he had messed up. He'd seen the look in Lorelai's eyes. It was disappointment and then a bit of sadness. He should have directed Rachel to the inn to stay there and then tell Lorelai that morning. He felt awful that he may have upset Lorelai. "Damn it.." He muttered.

* * *

Mia noticed how quiet Lorelai was that afternoon and wondered if it was because of a certain someone's ex returning. She had heard rumblings that Rachel came back yesterday evening. Hello magazine was more than happy to share along with a rant from Katherine who stayed with her the night before. She felt sorry for Lorelai. She knew she liked Luke and she was pretty sure Luke liked Lorelai too. She went over to her. "Lorelai, how about I get someone to cover this evening's shift and we both go to the festival tonight in the square?" Mia suggested wanting to cheer her up.

"I don't know..." Lorelai said, not really wanting to bump into Luke and Rachel.

"It'll be fun. There will be music and a bonfire and food." Mia smiled. "It can be the first one you share with Rory." She said.

Lorelai did smile at that. She had always loved the festivals held in Stars Hollow and she had wished she could go with her daughter one day. She sighed. "Yeah ok." She said.

"Good." Mia smiled. "Be ready for 7 and we'll walk over together." She said.

Lorelai nodded.

Meanwhile, over at the diner, Luke was working at the diner to keep himself busy and away from Rachel, who was upstairs in the apartment fiddling with her camera equipment. Rory had gone to school. Rachel looked up as the door opened hoping it would be Luke who she noticed had been avoiding her all day. She couldn't even get close to him. But it wasn't Luke. It was Katherine. She sighed. She wasn't really in mood for an argument. "Hi.." Rachel said.

"Hi." Katherine said.

Rachel watched as Katherine did her own thing, obviously avoiding talking to her as well. Rachel sighed. "I never meant to hurt Luke." She said quietly.

Katherine turned round when she heard her speak.

"I just want to try again. I know I messed up before but I really care about Luke. I want to make this work." Rachel said.

Katherine sighed and went to sit next to Rachel at the table. "Look, Rachel, I have nothing against you. You're a really nice person but you didn't see Luke when you left last time. He was heartbroken." She said.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, ashamed.

"It took him a while to get over it." Katherine said. "Then he met Lorelai...She made him smile again." He said quietly.

Rachel looked up. She sighed. "He likes her, doesn't he?"

"He's too stubborn to admit it but yeah he does." Katherine said gently. "It's been 2 and a half years since you left Rachel."

"I know." Rachel said quietly. "I just thought..."

"That he'd wait for you like he'd done in the past?"

Rachel nodded. "Stupid really. Of course he's going to move on." She said.

"You have to let him." Katherine said gently. "He's never going to admit it when you're around."

Rachel looked up at Katherine. "I never meant to hurt him."

"I know." Katherine said.

"There's this assignment starting soon. I'd said no to it before because I thought I could work things out with Luke but maybe I'll give them a call." Rachel said sadly.

"Thank you." Katherine gave her a small smile. "I didn't mean to be so blunt with you but I wanted to be honest. I've seen Luke and Lorelai together these last couple of months. I've seen how they are. They could be great together. They're just too stubborn to admit it."

Rachel nodded. "No I'm glad you've been straight with me. Like you said, Luke would have never admitted it. He's too nice."

Katherine smiled. "Yeah he would. He wouldn't want to hurt your feelings."

"God he really is a great guy." Rachel said.

"I really am sorry." Katherine said.

Rachel gave her a small smile. "It's fine. I'll be gone by this evening."

Katherine placed her hand over Rachel's. "I'm going to go and help Luke. Do me a favour though?" Katherine said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Tell him you're leaving to him this time. Say goodbye." She said.

Rachel nodded. She watched as Katherine was about to leave. "Katherine.."

"Yeah?" Katherine turned around.

"I'm really sorry about William." Rachel said sincerely. "He was a great man. I'm sorry I couldn't make the funeral."

"Thank you." Katherine said sincerely and then left.

* * *

That evening, Luke and Rory were coming downstairs from the apartment to go to the festival when Rachel came in. "Oh hey.." Luke said.

"Hey..." Rachel said quietly going behind the counter and taking her bags from behind there.

Luke saw them. "You're leaving.." He said.

"I have to." Rachel said quietly.

Luke spotted Mia and Lorelai arrive in the square. "Rory, why don't you go ahead sweetheart? I can see your mom and Mia already there."

Rory nodded and after giving Rachel a small wave, ran across to the square. Luke watched her until she reached Lorelai and then turned back his attention to Rachel. "So what, you didn't even last a day this time.." He said.

"Luke, I have to..." She said.

"Why?" Luke asked. "I know I haven't exactly been around today but I was working..."

"It's not about that and you know it." Rachel said. "You've moved on, Luke..." She said gently.

"What? No..." Luke said.

"Luke.." Rachel said softly. "You're too of a nice guy to admit it because you don't want to hurt my feelings but I should have guessed. It's been nearly three years. You have feelings for someone else." She said. "You working today was deliberate so you wouldn't be around me because it made you too uncomfortable..."

Luke was quiet. "I'm sorry..." He said.

Rachel shook her head. "No you don't need to apologise. You've moved on." She smiled sadly. "And Lorelai seems like a great person."

Luke looked up at her. "How..?"

"So you admit it.." Rachel gave him a small smile.

Luke blushed a little. "Yeah.." He finally admitted.

"Well then don't wait too long ok?" She said.

"To do what?" Luke asked.

"To tell her." Rachel smiled. She came forward and gave him a hug. "I will always care about you Luke. But we weren't meant to be."

Luke sighed and hugged her back. "Just so you know, I did love you." He admitted.

"And I loved you." She said.

"Take care of yourself ok?" Luke said.

Rachel smiled. "I will." She said. "Bye Luke."

"Bye." Luke said quietly and watched her leave. He let out a big breath. He looked over towards the square and smiled when she saw Lorelai and Rory messing around and laughing together. He suddenly heard music start to play. Before he knew what he was doing, he walked across to the square.

"Daddy!" Rory grinned, spotting him first.

"Hey!" Luke smiled. He glanced at Lorelai who was standing there quietly. "Hey.." He said quietly.

"Hi.." Lorelai said.

"Nice bonfire.." Luke commented awkwardly.

Lorelai had to smirk at that. "Yeah it is.."

Luke looked across at her. "Look, I'm not very good at this..." He admitted.

"At what?" Lorelai asked.

"Asking someone to dance..." He said, blushing a little.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Would you like to dance?" Luke asked awkwardly.

"I don't understand..." Lorelai said. "Rachel..."

"Is gone." Luke said.

"Wait what?" Lorelai asked surprised. "Rachel's gone?"

"She left about a few minutes ago." He said.

"Why? I thought..." Lorelai said.

"Well you know what I say when you start thinking..." Luke smirked.

Lorelai looked up at Luke. "Why did she leave?"

Luke sighed. He'd noticed that his mom had joined Mia and they had taken Rory over to look at the bonfire. He looked back at her. "Because she knew I didn't have feelings for her anymore."

"You don't?" Lorelai asked quietly.

Luke shook his head. He sighed again. _Why was this so hard?_ "Rachel and I, we're not meant to be. We both knew it. That's why she left. She knew I had feelings for someone else."

"Oh.." Lorelai said, her heart dropping. "Who?"

"You're seriously going to make me say it?" He asked.

Lorelai was confused. "What?"

"Damn it, Lorelai! It's you! I like you ok?" He exclaimed.

Lorelai couldn't help but let out a laugh. _Luke sure is good at expressing his feelings._ It did make her feel all warm and fuzzy hearing him say it though even if it was more of a rant. "Wow, well that wasn't how I thought someone would tell me they liked me!"

Luke suddenly had doubts. _Had he got this completely wrong? Did Lorelai not even like him?_ "Sorry...uh...forget it..." He said backtracking. "I didn't mean to...I just thought..." He stammered.

"Luke.." Lorelai said softly.

"What?"

"Let's have that dance." Lorelai smiled, holding out her hand.

Luke smiled and took hold of her hand and led her to the dancefloor. They slowly started to waltz to the slow song while both sought comfort from the warmth of being so close to each other. Lorelai glanced up and looked Luke in the eyes and couldn't help but smile. He smiled back. They were just caught in their own little world, they didn't even notice everyone watching them smiling.

"Oh just kiss her already!" Patty shouted out.

"Yes kiss her!" Babette exclaimed.

This brought Luke and Lorelai to reality and they noticed everyone watching them with expectant eyes. "Ah geez..." Luke groaned.

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassment on Luke's face. She knew he was exactly fond of being the centre of attention.

"I can't do this here...infront of everyone...infront of Rory..." Luke said quietly.

Lorelai glanced over at Rory who was just grinning at them. "I think she's giving her seal of approval." She said.

Luke glanced over at Rory and then back at Lorelai.

"Just kiss her!" Patty shouted out again.

Lorelai smirked. "I don't think they're going to let us get out of this!"

Luke looked at her. "Fine, they want a kiss. Here." He said. He slowly pulled Lorelai towards her and kissed her gently but passionately. There was a moment's silence before the whole town started cheering and clapping.

Lorelai laughed.

"Crazy town..." Luke muttered.

Lorelai grinned. "Great kiss though."

Luke finally smiled. "Yeah? Good." He said.

Lorelai smiled and leaned forward and kissed him again. "Just for the record, I like you too." She smirked.

 **So they finally got it together! What do you think? :) I found this chapter really hard to write so I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow thank you so so much for your reviews for the last chapter! :) For those speculating about Rory's biological dad, it will be revealed soonish so stay with me! :) Sorry for the lateness but it's a long one to make up for it!**

Chapter 12

Luke was working behind the counter in the diner the following morning thinking about the kiss the evening before. They hadn't exactly talked about it. They went their separate ways after the festival so didn't have a chance. He looked up when he heard the bells jingle above the door. He was surprised when he saw Mia coming in. "Hi Mia!" He said.

"Hello Lucas." She smiled warmly.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked.

"Actually I was just wondering whether you were planning anything for Lorelai's birthday?" Mia said.

"Her birthday?" Luke asked.

"Yeah it's this Saturday." Mia said.

"I didn't know..."

"Well she hasn't really celebrated it the last 7 years. She hasn't really felt like celebrating." Mia explained.

"Ah.." Luke said understanding.

"But I was wondering, since she's found Rory, and you two are close…"

"Well…uh…yeah we're sort of close…" He stuttered.

"Why don't we throw her a surprise party here?" She suggested.

Luke thought about it for a moment. _God I hate parties. But Lorelai would love it. And it is her first one with Rory._ He then nodded. "Yeah I could do that. I could close early."

"Great!" Mia smiled. "Thank you Lucas. Don't tell her ok?"

"Hence the surprise bit. Got it." Luke nodded.

"Good thank you! I better get back."

"Ok see ya Mia."

"Bye Lucas."

* * *

Throughout her morning shift, Lorelai thought about yesterday's events. That kiss with Luke. It wasn't a peck but it wasn't a make-out session either. It was just a gentle, passionate kiss. She hadn't spoken to Luke since and she didn't know what to think. Was it just a kiss or did it mean more? Did sparks fly? After she finished her shift in the afternoon, she headed over to the diner about 5. She couldn't help feeling nervous before heading in. She saw Luke immediately behind the counter and she couldn't help but smile. He looked up and gave her a smile. Lorelai walked up to the counter and sat down. "Hey.." She said.

"Hey.." Luke said.

Lorelai didn't really know how to start the conversation so she tried to start a casual conversation first. She looked round. "Rory not back yet?" She asked confused, knowing her school ended at 3:30.

"No she had soccer practice and then she was going round to Lane's for a bit." Luke said.

"Wait, what? Did you just say soccer practice?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Luke smirked at her shocked expression. "Yeah she really enjoys it."

Lorelai laughed. "Well she definitely did not get that from me! I have no athletic ability at all."

"She's quite good actually. I mean I know it's not top standard but she loves it and she's talented. I go and watch her sometimes." Luke said proudly.

Lorelai smiled. "Cool, well maybe I can watch her sometime."

"I'm sure she'd love you to." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled at him and then sighed. "We need to talk, don't we?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah… I think we do. Go on upstairs, I'll be up there in a minute." He said.

Lorelai headed upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Lane's, the girls had finished soccer practice and were quietly chatting and doing some homework in one corner of the store. They were forced to stay there in fear of Mrs Kim's "you break you buy policy". When the door opened indicating new customers, Rory glanced up. Her eyes widened when she realised who it was. It was two women but one of them was the woman from the mall, the one with fiery red hair, a raspy voice and a snooty demeanour and the one who was apparently her Grandma. All she could remember was her shouting at her mom though and she was scared. Why was she here?

"Rory?" Lane brought her out of a daze.

"What?" Rory looked back at her.

"Are you ok?"

"No..uh..I think I need to go home. Um thanks for having me." Rory said quietly. Her heart started beating fast when she saw the woman recognise her. They made eye contact. "Bye Lane. Say thanks to your mom from me!" She said and then ran off out the store, brushing past Emily.

Mrs Kim then appeared and saw Rory racing out of the store. "Lane, where's Rory gone?"

"I don't know, mama. She just freaked and said she had to go home." Lane said.

"That girl, Rory, does she live in this town?" Emily asked Mrs Kim.

"Why do you need to know? Who are you? What did you say to her?" Mrs Kim said in her typical Mrs Kim interrogation fashion.

"She's my granddaughter." Emily said stiffly.

Mrs Kim looked at her suspiciously.

"Mama, Rory was scared." Lane said quietly.

"She is from around here isn't she?" Emily demanded.

"I think you should leave." She said.

"We haven't bought anything yet." Emily said incredulously.

"Take your business somewhere else. Goodbye." Mrs Kim ushered them out of the door.

* * *

Back at the diner, in the apartment, Luke joined Lorelai after a few minutes. They stood awkwardly in the kitchen for a minute.

"So yesterday..." Lorelai started.

"Yeah..." Luke said.

"What did it mean?" Lorelai asked. "I just...I know you sort of felt pressured..."

Luke sighed and they sat down at the table. "I did mean what I said before the kiss when we were dancing if you're worried about that. Yeah it probably wasn't my idea of a first kiss surrounded by everyone from this crazy town and infront of my mom!"

Lorelai smirked at that. "Yeah..."

"But I did mean it." He said.

Lorelai blushed a little. "It was a great kiss. Well two kisses althought I did sort of instigate the second one!" She said.

"Yeah?" Luke smirked.

"Alright no need to get cocky, mister!" Lorelai smirked. "I just...what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Luke asked nervously.

"I think...or I know that I really like you Luke. I just...shouldn't we talk to Rory and think about her first before we start anything? This will have a big impact on her as well." She asked.

"Yeah you're right." Luke nodded. "Maybe we could go on a date and see if there's something there and if there is, then we talk to Rory."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok and then if she's ok with it?"

"Then we maybe we go on a second date and then maybe a third and then a fourth…" Luke smiled.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled.

Right on cue, Rory came bursting in.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai smiled but then realised something was wrong immediately. "Rory? Rory what's wrong?"

Rory ran and launched herself at Luke who pulled her up in his lap, equally worried. "The woman from the mall. Your mom..." Rory said quietly, looking at Lorelai.

"My mom?" Lorelai asked shocked and nervous. "What about her?"

"She came to Lane's with another woman..." Rory said. "I was scared she'd take me away from you again..."

"Wait, my mom was at the store?" Lorelai asked. _Of course she must be shopping for more antiques that no one can touch and just collect more dust for the poor maids!_

Rory nodded and snuggled into Luke. "Don't let her take me away." She said muffled "Or mommy."

Lorelai felt her blood boil at the sight of her frightened daughter. "Did she try anything? Did she say anything to you?" She asked.

Rory shook her head. "She saw me and then I got scared so I ran back here."

Lorelai glanced at Luke, worried.

"Rory listen to me ok?" Luke said gently. "Noone is going to take you away from me or your mom. I won't let them ok? And your mom is all grown up, she's not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Rory said quietly.

"I promise." Luke said.

"I promise too." Lorelai said softly. "I let my mom ruin my life once. I won't let her do it again. She has no control here."

"Ok." Rory said quietly.

Luke could see the worry in Lorelai's face though. "Your mom's right. She doesn't have any control here. She can't take you away, she wouldn't be allowed!" He said to Rory but was aiming it at Lorelai to reassure her.

She gave him a small smile in return.

Lorelai and Luke then glanced at each other again and knew this wasn't the right time to discuss them dating with Rory.

"Were you kissing again?" Rory asked suddenly though.

Lorelai had to smile at that and at Luke's shocked startled expression. "No hon, we were just talking." She said.

"Oh.." Rory said.

 _Maybe now is the right time..._ Lorelai looked at her daughter. "But if we were, what would you think about it?" She asked.

Rory shrugged. "Aren't moms and dads meant to be together?" She asked.

"Well a lot are." Lorelai said. "But not necessarily. But for both of us, you're our number one priority and if you don't want this, we won't." She said.

"I don't mind." Rory said. "Daddy smiles and laughs more when you're around."

Lorelai smiled. "Does he now?" She said glancing at Luke, smirking who blushed and gave her a small smile.

"So you wouldn't mind?" Luke made sure.

Rory shook her head.

"You're sure?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. "Can I go read my book?" She asked jumping off Luke's lap and going over to her bed.

Lorelai smirked. "Well I guess she doesn't mind then."

"Guess not." Luke smiled. "So uh see you tomorrow? We'll talk more?"

"Tomorrow." Lorelai smiled. She glanced over to Rory who was looking in their direction and then gave him a quick kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Luke said. _God she looks good. I can't believe I've gotten this lucky._

* * *

So the next couple of days went smoothly and Luke and Lorelai enjoyed getting closer and preparations for Lorelai's surprise birthday party were going well. From what Luke and Mia could tell, she had absolutely no idea. Lorelai was on her way to the diner the day before her birthday when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Lor..."

Lorelai froze at the sound of a nickname she had not heard for the better part of a decade and slowly turned round to face the caller. "Christopher..."

"Hey..." He smiled.

Lorelai couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?" She said bluntly.

"I came to see you and meet this kid of mine. Emily told me you lived here and that despite her efforts you managed to find her." He said.

"Did she now?" Lorelai said gritting her teeth. "Well I don't want to see you. And you are definitely not seeing Rory."

"Come on Lor! I know things got messed up but she's still my kid! We could be a proper family now!" He said.

Lorelai snorted. "Things got messed up?! Seriously Chris? I find out you'd been cheating on me for weeks and then you disappear suddenly when I have Rory and then my parents send Rory away from me without telling me! And I know you were in on it! I've researched this, you need at least one parent's signature to be able to do it! You call that messed up?! I was devastated Chris! I searched for Rory for 7 years! I couldn't sleep, I felt incomplete! And while I was going through this complete hell, you were probably off gallivanting somewhere with that blonde bimbo!" Lorelai said angrily. "Good thing you might not be Rory's dad! I really hope you're not!"

Chris was shocked. "What do you mean, not her dad?"

"You're not the only one who can have fun, you know." Lorelai snapped. "That party, when I caught you with that girl. I met someone and we talked and he cheered me up. We drank a bit and yeah we had sex. It was only 5 days after we did it." She said.

"You cheated on me?" He cried. "I can't believe it! You always were easy!" He said spitefully.

"Oh no, you don't get to go on the moral high ground!" She exclaimed angrily. "You cheated on me for weeks! Look, I don't want to talk to you. Just leave!"

"I'm different now!" Chris tried. "Please Lor! I want to be with you!" He said and then before Lorelai knew what was happening he went forward and kissed her.

As soon as Lorelai realised what was happening, she pushed him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Lor..."

"No! Get lost! I mean it!" Lorelai said pushing him away.

"I think you should leave." A voice said from behind them.

Lorelai turned round and was relieved to see Luke standing there with his arms crossed.

"And what business is it of yours?" Chris retorted.

"You're making a scene infront of my business. It is my business when you're upsetting my customers." Luke said.

Lorelai noticed Luke was avoiding her gaze.

"Whatever!" Chris said. "We'll talk another time." He said to Lorelai.

Lorelai snorted. "No we won't. Just go Chris! Go back to your perfect life, do not come back to this town ever again and be sure to tell my mother to stop interfering in mine!"

Chris reluctantly left. Lorelai let out a relieved breath and turned to face Luke. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Forget it." He said gruffly.

Lorelai frowned. "Luke..."

"You were right infront of the diner, Lorelai. I saw you. If you weren't serious about us, you should have just said instead of messing me around." Luke said. He felt so stupid. He had just been coming out of the kitchen when he saw them kissing. He'd felt a stab to the heart.

"What? No!" Lorelai said desperately. "Luke, please! I hate Chris! You know I do! He's the guy who cheated on me! I don't want to be with him!"

"Then why kiss him?"

"I didn't! He kissed me! I pushed him away!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I have to get back to work." Luke said gruffly, going back into the diner.

Lorelai felt tears well up in her eyes. "No...please no...Damn you Christopher!" She muttered. She watched through the diner window as Luke served a customer. She blinked tears away and headed back to the inn.

* * *

The following day, Lorelai didn't particularly feel in a birthday mood. She kept herself busy during the day by working at the inn, trying to forget about what was going on between her and Luke. She forced a smile when Sookie and Mia enthusiastically said happy birthday and gave her some presents.

That evening, Mia tried to persuade her to go with her and Sookie to the diner for a birthday meal.

"I'm not really in the mood, Mia." Lorelai sighed.

Mia had heard about the fight with Luke but she knew they were both being stubborn. "Please Lorelai. It's my treat. And you'll get to see Rory. I'm sure she wants to see you." She said.

Lorelai sighed. She knew Mia knew how to get her somewhere. By using Rory. "Ok but just a meal, that's it." Lorelai said.

"Good. You go change and we'll go about 6."

"Ok." Lorelai said.

At 6 they headed to the diner. Lorelai was dreading seeing Luke but forced a smile on for Mia and Sookie. She frowned when she saw the diner in the dark. "Is it open?" She asked.

"I'm sure it is." Mia said.

They headed to the door and Mia opened it and led Lorelai inside. Suddenly the lights came on, and all the townspeople popped out of nowhere

"SURPRISE!"

Lorelai was shocked. She turned to Mia. "You did this for me?" She asked genuinely touched.

"Well it was me and Luke." Mia smiled. "You've been through so much; we thought you deserved a party this year."

"Thank you." Lorelai gave her a genuine smile. She then spotted Luke at the back. She gave him a small smile which he reciprocated but then looked away. She sighed but when she looked round at all the familiar faces, she told herself she would have fun.

"Mommy!" Rory suddenly appeared running and hugging her.

"Hey hon!" Lorelai smiled.

"Happy birthday! I made you this!" Rory said holding out a card.

Lorelai felt tears prick her eyes when she looked at it and opened it. "It's lovely. Thank you. I'm going to treasure this." She smiled giving Rory a hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

As the party went on, Lorelai was trying to have fun but she couldn't help but wish Luke was there next to her. Instead he had spent the time sitting near the back just watching her go round and talk to everyone. She caught his eye a couple of times but he looked away quickly. At the end, the weather was worsening. They had heard a storm was coming so Lorelai decided to get back before it came. She took a deep breath and went over to Luke's table where he was sat with Katherine and Rory. "I'm going to head back now before the weather gets worse." She said.

"Ok darling, I hope you enjoyed your party." Katherine smiled.

"I did, thank you." Lorelai said sincerely. "Thank you so much for arranging this all."

"Oh it was mostly Luke and Mia." Katherine said.

Lorelai glanced over at Luke. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said. "You deserved a party."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. She then turned to Rory and gave her another hug and kiss. "Thanks again for your beautiful card. And your present. I love them both." She smiled.

"You're welcome! I love you!" Rory smiled.

"I love you too sweet girl. I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai said, glancing at Luke who just nodded. She sighed and then turn to leave.

Katherine shook her head at Luke. "Are you really going to keep this up?" She asked.

"Keep what up?" Luke said.

"Ignoring her." Katherine said.

"I'm not."

"Sure you're not. Can't you just see that she wants you?" Katherine said. She glanced to see Rory talking to Lane and then turned back to Luke. "Do you really think Lorelai wants to be with the guy who cheated on her? Can't you see she's miserable without you? Lucas you're my son, I love you, but sometime you can be a real idiot."

"I'm going upstairs." Luke said gruffly brushing past his mother. "Bring Rory up when she's tired." He said over his shoulder.

Katherine just shook her head watching her son disappear behind the curtain.

* * *

Later that evening, Rory was watching some tv while Luke was making some tea to drink. Suddenly they heard a gust of wind outside followed by a rumble of thunder.

"Wow, the storm's getting really bad, did you bunker down everything that needed to be?" Katherine said looking out the window.

"Yeah, plant pots are in side and so is the swinging sign..." Luke said. He couldn't help but wonder how Lorelai was. He was worrying about the stableness of the potting shed, especially with these strong winds and rain.

"Do you think mommy will be ok?" Rory asked from the couch, expressing Luke's concerns. "In the shed..."

"I'm sure she will be just fine." Katherine assured Rory. She glanced at Luke and could tell he was thinking just the same thing. She looked at Luke's eye. "Why don't you go check on her?" She said quietly.

"Like you said, she'll be fine." Luke said pouring tea into his mug although in his mind he was envisaging all sorts of scenarios such as the pond flooding, trees falling and the windows shattering.

"Ok fine, I give up." Katherine sighed going over to join Rory.

Suddenly lightening lit up the sky and there was another gust of wind. Luke looked out the window and saw some trees looking quite precarious. He hesitantly sat down at the table with his mug of tea having a debate with himself in his head. He started fidgeting but the suddenly he gave in and got up, grabbing his truck keys and leaving the apartment.

"Where's daddy going?" Rory asked looking up.

"I don't know." Katherine said. "I think I can guess though." She said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, at the potting shed, Lorelai was sat on the couch with a pile of presents from her friends beside her. She suddenly jumped when she heard some thunder and felt the potting shed shake a little. "God..." She muttered, looking out the window. She tried to distract herself by opening some presents. She smiled at all the thoughtful presents her friends had bought her. One present then caught her eye. It was from Luke. She slowly opened it and she felt herself tear up again when she realised what it was. He had made a scrapbook for her of photos of Rory through the years but as well as those, he had made copies of all her drawings and achievements at school and had stuck them in as well. It must have taken him ages to put together. Suddenly there was more thunder and lightning and Lorelai started feeling a bit scared. There were already a leak dripping down through the roof. This storm was getting really bad and she could hear branches falling down. She felt some tears fall down her face because suddenly she felt all alone and knew the potting shed probably couldn't stand a huge storm.

She went to her bed and curled herself up under her duvet. It was just in time when suddenly a branch knocked into one of the windows and glass came flying in, causing Lorelai to scream. She felt the shed rattling some more and she really was scared now.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Lorelai?" She heard Luke call.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Lorelai said surprised. She got up and rushed to the door and opened it. There he stood, soaking wet with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked noticing her tears.

"Not really." She said shakily. "The window cracked and the leak's getting worse." She then suddenly threw her arms round him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She said muffled into his shoulder.

Luke was taken by surprise but wrapped his arms round her. "It's ok." He comforted her.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." She said pulling away a bit. "I opened your present. Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Ah it was no big deal." Luke said.

"No it was. It was a big deal. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, another stroke lightening lit up the sky and then a big burst of thunder followed. Lorelai couldn't help the squeal that left her mouth and she clung to Luke. She then realised what she was doing and let go. "Sorry.."

"It's ok. Come on, you're coming back to ours. You're not staying here tonight." He said taking hold of his hand.

Lorelai looked out and her eyes widened. "You drove here?" She asked.

"Well I couldn't walk..." Luke said.

"Are you INSANE?! It's too dangerous to drive." She said.

"I had to make sure you were ok." He admitted. "You're staying at mine, no arguments."

"Wasn't going to." She said. She then gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Come on, the quicker we get back, the quicker we can get warm and safe." He said. "Ready?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded and they sprinted across the main lawn to the truck. Luke then drove them back to the diner. They got out and raced to the door. They were already soaked though. Lorelai stopped Luke before he opened the door to go in. "Luke..." She said quietly.

Luke looked back at her.

"I'm sorry. I honestly did push Chris away earlier when he...kissed me...but I shouldn't have let him do it in the first place and I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I want you Luke, noone else. I feel safe with you. I…I don't know why but I..I feel like I belong." She said sincerely, tears welling up in her eyes again. "Please...can we go back to how we were?"

Luke sighed. "No I should be saying sorry. I saw him kissing you and I just didn't know what to think. I should have listened to you. God even my mom was telling me how stupid I was being. I'm sorry." He said.

"So are we ok?" Lorelai asked.

Luke suddenly went forward and kissed her wrapping his arms around her. A jolt of electricity went through both of them as their lips met and as it got more passionate. He pulled away a minute later. "That answer your question?" He smirked. _Wow that was good._

"Completely." Lorelai smiled. _Wow he's such a good kisser._

"Come on, let's go get dry." He said taking hold of her hand and leading her inside.

**So hope you like it! :) Please keep the reviews coming! The amount I'm getting really is overwhelming so thank you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the no update yesterday! I had a job interview and then I went to see my mum so I had literally no time to write! Anyway, I'm at my aunt's now so can write a bit. My updates may not be daily but I'll try my best to update when I can! Otherwise, I'm home on Monday and should be able to update then. :) Thanks for all your lovely reviews! :)**

Chapter 13

Luke and Lorelai walked into the apartment holding hands, grinning. Katherine looked up and smiled. "Well would you look at that? About time!" She said.

"Lorelai's staying here tonight because the potting shed is too dangerous in this storm." Luke said.

"Mommy!" Rory grinned, running up to give her a hug. "So are we having another sleepover?" She asked excited.

"Looks like it." Lorelai smiled.

"Cool! You can share my bed if you like!" Rory offered.

"That's very nice of you, thank you." Lorelai smiled at her whilst caressing her hair.

"You two should have a shower to warm yourselves out. You could get sick if you stay in those wet clothes." Katherine said.

"Yeah you're right. We should." Luke said. He looked at Lorelai. "You can borrow a shirt of mine if you like?"

Lorelai smirked. "Sure." She said. "You go take a shower first, I'll go after you."

"Ok." Luke said, heading to the bathroom.

Lorelai waited till the door was shut and looked back at Katherine. "Could you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Sure!" Katherine asked.

"Could you check my hair for any glass? The window by my bed smashed and I'm not sure if any flew in. I would ask Luke but he would just freak." Lorelai said.

"You're right about that." Katherine said. "Come here. I'll take a look." She said grabbing the tweezers out of her first aid kit.

"Thank you." Lorelai said gratefully, turning round so that she could look in her hair.

Katherine looked around gently and then smiled. "Looks like you're all clear. There's some glass which I've picked out but no major cuts." She said.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled.

After Luke and Lorelai had both had showers, they were all sat on the couch watching a film, Lorelai sporting one of Luke's flannel shirts and sweatpants. They were all enjoying it when suddenly the tv went black and then all the lights went.

"What's happened?" Rory asked timidly, clinging onto Lorelai next to her.

"It's just a power cut, hon. There's no need to get scared." Lorelai comforted her, putting her arm round her daughter.

"It'll be because of the storm." Luke said. "Mom, do we still have those flashlights dad used to keep here?" He asked.

"We should do. They're in the closet." She said.

"Ok, I'll try and go find them." Luke said standing up and slowly feeling his way across the room to the closet. "Ah ha!" He said pulling out two flashlights and turning them on.

"And then there was light!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke tossed one over to Lorelai. "Here." He said.

Lorelai just about caught it. "Luke!" She exclaimed. "You know my hand eye coordination is bad!"

Luke smirked. "Sorry."

"You know what we can do now?" Lorelai asked Rory.

Rory shook her head. _What is there to do in a power cut?_

"Shadow puppets!" Lorelai grinned. _This will be fun! I am so going to get Luke to join in!_

"Ah geez..." Luke groaned, sitting back with them.

"It's fun!" Lorelai exclaimed, shining the flashlight onto the opposite wall and making a bunny with her free hand. She grinned over at Luke.

Luke just shook her head. "Is this a game for Lorelai or a game for Rory?" He smirked.

"Ah shut up!" Lorelai joked. "Here." She said handing the flashlight to Rory. "You try."

Rory did and giggled when Lorelai did a shadow puppet as well and tried to make it eat hers.

"You're both 4." Luke said but he had to smile at the joy they were getting out of it.

"Aw come on Lukey. Don't say you're not desperate to try it!" Lorelai grinned.

"Uh let me think." He said. "No."

"Aw come on!" Lorelai grinned. "Rory, do your puppy dog eyes and get your daddy to join in!"

Rory grinned and looked over at him. "Please daddy!" She said, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Ah geez...you two are too much alike." He groaned but ended up joining in.

"Yes!" Lorelai cheered. "High five, Rory!" She grinned, holding her hand up. "Next, I'll teach you the Lorelai Gilmore pout."

Rory laughed and high fived her.

"No you won't. You've already got her into junk food." Luke said.

"Well junk food is a must, it's a necessity!" Lorelai grinned.

While all this was happening, Katherine just sat back and watched. She smiled as she watched the three all act like a family. She thought about William and how she knew he would have loved Lorelai and how he would have been happy that Luke had found someone who she hoped made him happy. She also knew how proud William would have been of Luke.

As it got later, everyone decided it was time to go to bed. The lights still hadn't come on. Lorelai took up Rory's offer to share her bed. She knew there wasn't much room but she knew Rory was still a bit unsure about the darkness and with her bed being a little away from Luke's and Katherine, she decided to make sure she felt safe. Rory snuggled into Lorelai in bed.

"Night mommy." Rory said sleepily.

"Night Rory." Lorelai smiled. She glanced across the room and saw Luke watching them from his bed. She gave him a smile which he returned.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up earlier than normal. For a second she wondered where she was but then she immediately remembered the events of last night. The party, the storm and then her and Luke making up and him insisting she come and stay the night here. They still had to talk about things but she was happy things seemed to be back on track. She smiled at the memories. She then looked down at Rory who was still fast asleep next to her. She still couldn't believe she had found her, it still felt weird seeing her and finally being able to be a mom. She then heard movement coming from the kitchen and then she suddenly start smelling lovely smells. She carefully got out of the bed so she wouldn't wake Rory and then wandered into the kitchen. She couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face when she saw Luke standing over the stove cooking breakfast. "Power came back on then?" She asked.

Luke jumped startled at her voice and nearly burnt himself in the process. "Geez, Lorelai! Don't do that!"

Lorelai laughed. "Sorry." She said. "So the power's back on?"

"Yeah it must have come back on during the night." He said.

"Good." Lorelai smiled, going over to him. "Something smells good." She said, putting her arms round his waist, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand moving tantalisingly lower down his torso.

"Lorelai..." He warned.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"You know what.." He said. "Rory's right over there."

Lorelai smirked. "So it's inappropriate to give my boyfriend a hug then?" She asked.

Luke felt his insides go warm at Lorelai calling him his boyfriend. "Is this the kind of hug you would do in front of our 7 year old?" He smirked.

"Hmm I like that, _our_ 7 year old." She smiled.

"Well she is." Luke smiled. "I stand by what I said though." He smirked.

"Fine!" Lorelai pouted pulling her arms away from him.

Luke smirked and grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a kiss. "Morning."

"Morning." Lorelai smiled.

"So I was thinking..." Luke said going back to the food. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"Fancy going on a first date?" Luke asked.

Lorelai's smile widened. "Really?"

"I know a place." Luke smiled. "Only if you like?"

"I like." Lorelai grinned. "Can your mom watch Rory?" She asked.

"I'm sure she can." Luke said.

"Oh you are, are you?" A voice said from behind them.

They turned round to see Katherine watching them with raised eyebrows, but also trying to hide a smirk.

"You love watching Rory!" Luke tried to defend himself.

"What your son is trying to lovingly say is would you by any chance please watch Rory tonight so we can go out on our first date?" Lorelai said.

Katherine smirked and looked at Luke. "Well?"

"Yeah what she said." He said sheepishly.

Katherine smiled. "Of course I'll watch Rory."

"Thanks." Luke said.

"Yeah thanks Katherine." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was early at the Gilmore Mansion, and Chris was talking to Emily in the foyer.

"She said she hated me, Emily. She really took everything out on me." Chris said.

"Well she seems to hate everyone who was involved in what happened with Rory." Emily said. "But the fact's still there. She is not fit to be a mother. As the father, you need to sort it out." She said firmly.

"That's the thing." Chris said. "Lorelai said I might not even be Rory's dad."

"What? That's absurd!" Emily exclaimed.

"She said she was with someone else." Chris said.

"Well she's obviously lying to get you to stay away! You are the father, Christopher, and I need your help. Rory deserves to grow up in a good society family, not in that town full of insane people." She exclaimed.

"What can I do though? She wouldn't even listen to me! I even tried to get back with her and she pushed me back." He said.

"Well we're just going to try harder." She said.

Just then, Richard came out of his study and frowned when he saw the two of them. "Oh hello Chrstopher." He said haughtily, he never did like that boy. "What's going on?"

"Christopher went to see Lorelai to try and sort out this mess." Emily said.

"What mess?" Richard asked, glancing at Chris who was avoiding his gaze.

"Lorelai finding Rory! We need to get that girl away from Lorelai." Emily said.

"And why's that?" Richard asked.

"Richard!" Emily exclaimed. "Rory deserves to grow up in a family with a good background and in this society. If I had known she had been growing up in that crazy town, Stars Hollow, I would have got her out of there earlier. And now Lorelai's found her, she's going to totally derail the girl! Lorelai's too immature and too responsible to be a mother."

Richard took in what his wife was saying and then looked at Christopher. "And you told her all this?" He asked.

"No. I just said I wanted to see Rory but she went mental. She started screaming at me about being in on it with you both and when I tried to make her see we could get back together, she pushed me away. Then this guy came out of the diner we were standing in front of and told me to leave because we were apparently upsetting his customers."

"I see." Richard said. "So Lorelai was upset when you left?"

"Yeah I guess..." Chris said.

"I see." Richard said. _Where was it she lived? Stars Hollow, did Emily say?_

* * *

That evening, when Emily was at a DAR event, he decided to make his way to Stars Hollow and check that Lorelai was ok. He walked around the town square, not really knowing where to start. He didn't even know where she worked. He tried asking people but they wouldn't divulge where she was. All they said was that she worked at this inn called the Independence Inn. He got directions to it and was about to leave when an older woman holding a young girl's hand walking down the pavement towards him caught his eye, especially the girl. _Could it possibly be? Could he be seeing his granddaughter for the first time in 7 years?_ She was the spitting image of Lorelai. Before he knew it, they were about to pass him. The older woman gave him a smile which he returned and then her attention turned back to the girl.

"Alright you win!" Katherine laughed. "We can have a movie night with junk food!"

"Yay!" Rory beamed. "We need to go pick our snacks!" She said rushing off.

"Rory, slow down!" Katherine laughed.

Richard watched them go into a store. "Rory..." He said quietly. He stood there for a minute before he left to go and find the inn.

Once he got to the inn, he looked around but couldn't find her. He saw an older woman with white hair who looked in charge so he went over to her. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?" He asked.

"Of course sir." Mia smiled.

"I was looking for Lorelai Gilmore. I've been told she works here." He said.

"She does." Mia nodded.

"Do you know where I might find her?" He asked.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked.

"Her father." Richard said.

Mia's expression changed. "I'm sorry. I can't help you." She said. "That girl's gone through so much. She doesn't need any more trouble."

Richard realised she must know everything. "Please." He said. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just came to make sure she's ok. I know she had an encounter recently which may have upset her. Please. That's all I'm here for."

Something in Richard's tone made Mia stop and look at him. She could tell he was being genuine. "She does work here but she's out at the moment." She said. She saw Richard's face fall. "She shouldn't be too long. You can stay and wait here if you like." She said, leading him over to the couches.

Richard nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke had taken Lorelai's to Sniffy's, a nice little restaurant. As soon as they sat down at the table, an older couple came up to them. "Lucas!" The woman greeted him warmly.

"Hiya Maisy." He smiled getting up to give her a hug. He then shook the man's hand. "Maisy, Buddy, this is Lorelai. She's Rory's mom." He introduced her.

"It's very nice to meet you." Maisy smiled warmly at her. "Lucas has told us all about you."

"He has?" Lorelai asked surprised, glancing at him.

"I sort of go here a few times a week." He admitted.

"Oh my god, Luke has a Luke's!" She grinned.

Maisy and Buddy left them to their date after getting them something to drink and putting their food orders in.

"So they know you!" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, Maisy went to school with mom and they've both been friends with my parents since then. They actually helped me and mom get the diner up and running." He said.

"That's nice." Lorelai smiled.

"They're great people." Luke said.

"They seem it." Lorelai said. She then smiled at him. "This is nice." She said.

"Yeah it is." Luke smiled. "I'm glad I got to share this place with you. Rory loves it here." _All three of us should come here as some point. As a family._

"Well then maybe we can all come next time." Lorelai suggested. _Like a proper family._

"It's a plan." He nodded.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a while. Luke looked up at her. "You remember that horoscope you gave me the first time you came into the diner?" He said.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said confused why he was bringing it up.

Luke got out his wallet and pulled it out.

Lorelai looked at it stunned. "You kept it?" She asked.

"You said it might bring me luck." Luke shrugged. "Thought I might as well."

Lorelai smiled. "I can't believe you kept it." She said softly.

"Well let's say you may have left an impression." He admitted.

Lorelai smiled at that. "I still can't believe I lived here for 7 years and didn't meet you."

"I know." Luke said. "I was pretty much always in the store though or looking after Rory. I didn't go out much."

"And I guess I didn't need anything from a hardware store so didn't go in. Plus I was busy searching the county for Rory and I had work." She mused.

"Yeah.." He nodded.

"Luke..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say...that I'm really happy right now." She said.

"I am too." He said.

"I don't mean now now or although the now now is pretty great. I just mean now in general." Lorelai said. "Finding Rory, getting to know you. I can't even remember the last time I was this happy. So thank you."

Luke smiled and reached over to put his hands over hers. "You're welcome. And likewise. I haven't felt like this for a while. It was like I was asleep so thank you for waking me up."

They finished their meal happily and eventually started leaving after hours of chatting and laughing. Luke drove Lorelai back to the inn, after a quick kissing session in the truck beforehand, even though he didn't particularly like the fact she was living in that small potting shed, especially after last night. Although, Lorelai having her hand on his leg was a nice distraction.

Meanwhile, Richard had decided to wander outside for some air when he noticed a green pick up truck pull up in the driveway. He was surprised to see Lorelai get out of it with a man. He stood there just watching and listening.

"Luke, I'll be fine! Mia got the window and the leak fixed today." He heard Lorelai assure the man who was obviously called Luke.

"I'm just worried, that's all. Coming yesterday and finding the potting shed like that and you really scared. I just wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." He said.

"I'll be fine. It was the storm yesterday. Stop worrying please." Lorelai said.

"Fine but if you need anything, you just call ok? Even if it's in the middle of the night." He said.

"And that is why you're amazing." Lorelai smiled and to Richard's shock, then kissed Luke passionately.

Luke smiled. "I had a great time tonight."

"So did I." Lorelai smiled. "Give Rory a kiss from me ok?" _God how did I get this lucky? Getting someone who cares about me this much. I just don't want the night to end._

"Of course." Luke said. He gave her another kiss. "See you tomorrow." _I don't want to go. I don't want to leave her._

"Night Luke." Lorelai smiled.

Richard watched as Luke got back into the truck and drove off. He then saw Lorelai start to walk round the back of the inn. He decided now was his chance. He walked round to catch up with her. "Lorelai." He said.

Lorelai turned round and her expression changed. "Dad? I have nothing to say to you." She said coldly.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Richard said. "I know Christopher came to see you."

"How? How do you know that?" Lorelai asked.

Richard sighed.

"Mom sent him, didn't she?" Lorelai guessed. "God why can't she just leave me alone? Why can't you all just leave me alone?!" She shouted turning round to try and get away from him.

"Lorelai please..." Richard pleaded.

"No! Just go away!" Lorelai snapped.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." He choked out.

Lorelai stopped and slowly turned around to see her dad looking at her pleadingly. "You think saying sorry is going to make it all ok?" She said quietly.

"No." Richard said quietly. "But I still wanted to say it. I mean it, Lorelai. I'm sorry."

Lorelai didn't know what to believe. "How do I know you're not just getting into my good books to try and take Rory again?"

"Because I didn't want to do it the first time." He admitted.

Lorelai was stunned. "Wh...What?"

Richard sighed. "Your mother blind-sided me. She made me think it would be the best thing for you. I knew deep down it was wrong." He said quietly.

"Then why did you go along with it? Why didn't you stop her? She was my daughter! MY daughter!" Lorelai said.

"I don't know." Richard admitted. "But there is not one day that went by that I didn't regret it." He said. "I saw her..." He admitted.

"Saw who?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory..." He said quietly. "Earlier today in the square when I was trying to look for you. She was with an older woman." He said.

"Katherine." Lorelai said quietly.

"She's the spitting image of you." Richard said. "She looked so happy."

Lorelai smiled a little at that. "She's amazing. Luke and Katherine did a great job with her." She said.

"Luke? Wait..." Richard said thinking back to the man she had seen her with. "That man you came back with..."

"You saw us?" Lorelai asked, cringing at the fact he'd seen them kissing.

"That's Luke?" He asked.

"Yeah that was Luke." She said.

"And he..." Richard said trying to get his head around it.

"He adopted Rory." Lorelai said quietly. "7 years I've lived here with Rory right in the square. I couldn't believe it."

"And you and Luke?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed. "We grew close. He's an amazing dad to Rory and Rory adores him." She said. "At first we were just focussed on how to tell Rory about me and to make her feel comfortable with me. But the more time Luke and I spent together, the closer we became. It's only happened very recently." She said.

"I see." Richard said.

"Why are you really here?" Lorelai asked.

"To make sure you were ok. Christopher said you were upset." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah..."

They both stood there for a minute.

"Would you like to go back into the inn? We can have a drink if you want?" She said quietly.

Richard was surprised but nodded. "A drink would be nice. Thank you." He said.

Lorelai slowly walked past him and they headed back to the front of the inn.

**So hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sooooo sorry about the few days off! We had a busy weekend! We had a family gathering so I had literally had no time at all! But things should go back to normal now. :) Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. They really are the reason I carry on writing and I really appreciate them. :) Here's a much longer chapter to make up for the few days of nothing! :p**

Chapter 14

Lorelai led Richard back into the inn. She took him through to the dining room where they sat down. Mia saw them and offered to get them a drink which they both accepted. When Mia brought them the drinks, she then left them to it knowing they would need some privacy to talk having talked to Richard earlier that evening. She knew they had a lot to talk about.

They sat there for a moment or so just sipping their drinks sitting in awkward silence.

"Does mom know you're here?" Lorelai asked.

"She's at a DAR event this evening. I made an excuse that I had to work on something so managed to get out of it." Richard said. "So no."

There was another moment's silence before Richard continued.

"Lorelai, I want to be part of your life. Now I've found where you've been living all these years, I don't want to let you go this time. I've been trying to look for you since you've left." He admitted.

"You have?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Ever since you left. I haven't given up looking." He said.

Lorelai realised how similar it was to her looking for Rory. All this time that she's been looking for Rory, her dad's actually been looking for her. Lorelai sighed. "Dad, it's going to take a while for me to trust you. How do I know this isn't just another of your and mom's games?" She asked.

"I know I'm going to earn your trust back. I accept that. But I can assure you that I'm not here to take Rory away from you again." He said.

"Then why did you come? After all these years?" Lorelai asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me and I guess I was a coward. And I just found out where you lived." Richard admitted.

Lorelai was taken aback by his honestly. "Dad..."

He shook his head. "No you had every right to hate us." He said. "But today when I saw your mother and Christopher together again, it took me back to 7 years ago at the hospital." He admitted. "I don't know what but they're planning something again."

Lorelai's head shot up. "What? What are they planning?" She asked worried.

"I don't know. But when I saw them together, I knew I had to warn you this time. I couldn't stand back and do nothing like before." Richard said.

"So you came here to warn me?" Lorelai asked.

"I came here to make sure you were ok firstly. I'm still your father. I was worried." He said. "But I wanted to warn you as well."

"You don't know what they're planning?" She asked.

"No. But your mother isn't happy that Rory ended up in this town." He said.

Lorelai snorted. "Of course she isn't. She would never want Rory to have a normal life." She said sarcastically.

Richard hesitated for a minute before speaking again. "I can't help but notice Rory isn't here. Does she not live with you?" He asked cautiously.

"No." Lorelai said quietly. "It wouldn't have been fair on her. I'd like to think we have more of a mother/daughter relationship now but I had to work for that. It stills feels amazing whenever Rory calls me mommy." She admitted. "Anyway, Rory was settled where she was with Luke and his mom. She'd been brought up there. I didn't want to take that away from Rory or from Luke and Katherine. Rory means everything to them. It wouldn't have been fair." She said quietly.

"That was very noble of you." Richard said.

"I had to think about Rory. And Luke and Katherine had been so lovely to me. I owe them so much. They've given Rory such a loving and safe home." Lorelai said. "Plus I had finally found her. That was all that had mattered to me."

"How did you end up here?" Richard asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "I just got on a bus. I didn't care where I was going, just so long as I got away from the house. This was the last stop."

"And you came here, to the inn first?" He asked.

"Yeh someone recommended the inn for somewhere to stay so I went and that was when I met Mia. She saw how desperate I was. I don't know why, I just told her everything that night. It just came out. She offered me a job and somewhere to stay." Lorelai said.

"At the inn?" Richard asked.

"Uh no…not exactly…" Lorelai said quietly. "Um there's a potting shed round the back."

"Oh Lorelai…" Richard said feeling awful.

Lorelai shook her head. "It's fine. I made it homely and it was somewhere to sleep. Plus Mia didn't let me pay rent so it was free accommodation. I owe Mia so much. She was like my guardian angel."

"And you've lived here for 7 years?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Basically. I was also searching the county for Rory so I would travel a bit but I didn't have much money so yeah.." She said.

"But you finally found her? In the square?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah…I couldn't believe. I didn't know she was my daughter first. I went into the diner and met Luke and Rory was there and he said she was his daughter so I thought nothing of it. But then I grew close to them and I babysat Rory one night and then I found this blanket. I'd made it and stitched Rory's name into it."

"I remember it." Richard nodded.

"It was on her bed. I freaked out. Luke managed to calm me down and then yeah…we talked. I gradually spent more time with Rory and then eventually told her to truth. Rory's amazing, dad. She's so smart, she's funny, she's caring." She gushed. "Luke did an amazing job with her."

"So you and Luke are...serious?" Richard asked, hoping he was prying too much.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile a little thinking about Luke. "I'd like to think so." She said quietly. "I mean it was only our first date tonight but we had a really nice time and I really really like him." She admitted.

Richard nodded. They soon finished their drinks and were quiet again. Richard looked up. "Do you think that maybe...maybe I could meet Rory?" He asked hesitantly.

Lorelai hesitated. "I don't know..." She said. "Luke might not be too happy..." She said thinking about how worried he was when he found out her mother knew where they lived. "He's already concerned that mom will take Rory again. When he found out she knew where we lived, he was worried."

"Ok well what if I meet him first then and assure him that's not the case?" Richard suggested.

"I don't know dad..."

"Please Lorelai. I would like to meet the man who brought up my granddaughter and I would like to meet the man who you are smitten about." He said. "Please."

Lorelai sighed. "Ok, but it will have to be tomorrow. It's late and Rory will be in bed now." She said. "Can you come back tomorrow morning? I'd offer you a room here but I'm assuming mom will wonder where you are." She said.

"I could always give her a ring and say that there was a last minute business meeting and I had to book a hotel last minute. That way she won't feel compelled to come and join me." Richard mused.

"Well it's up to you." Lorelai said.

"I think I'd rather stay here tonight." Richard nodded deciding. "I will call your mother and make an excuse."

"I'll get Mia to show you to the room and then I will meet you outside tomorrow morning." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Richard nodded.

Lorelai nodded and went to walk off.

"Lorelai?" Richard said.

Lorelai turned back. "Yeh?"

"Thank you. For hearing me out… and it's good to see you." He said sincerely.

Lorelai just nodded and went off to find Mia. _God today has been a surreal day!_

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai met her dad outside the inn. She didn't particularly fancy showing him where she was living. They then headed over to the diner together. Lorelai decided to take her dad the back way in so not to cause gossip around the town. She knocked on the door of the apartment before opening it slowly. "Luke?" She said. She spotted him sat at the kitchen table staring at a piece of paper frowning. "Luke?" She said again. "My dad came to see me yesterday evening. He wanted to meet you." She said.

"Get him away from me." Luke said.

"Luke..." Lorelai said going in with Richard following behind her.

"I mean it Lorelai!" Luke growled. "He's not taking her! They're not taking her!" He exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

Lorelai was taken aback. "He's not here to take Rory."

"Then how do you explain this?" Luke exclaimed giving her the piece of paper. "You promised me! You promised me they wouldn't take Rory away from me! You promised!" He exclaimed.

Lorelai took the piece of paper and read it. Her eyes widened and she turned to her dad. "Chris is going for custody." She said, handing him the paper.

Richard took the paper and read. "I should have guessed it would be this." He said quietly. He looked up and saw Lorelai go over to Luke and place her hand on his chest.

"Luke, please calm down." Lorelai said softly.

"How? How can I calm down?" He exclaimed. "He's going to win! I'm going to lose Rory. We're going to lose Rory! Don't you care at all? You could lose her again! Why aren't you angry? I'm not going to let this happen. Rory's everything to me! I can't lose her!"

"Of course I care! I just found her! Do you really think I am going to let her go again?!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Shouting at me won't make it go away though."

Luke took a deep breath. "Sorry." He said quietly.

"It's ok." She said quietly. She glanced over at her dad who was just standing there watching them. "My dad wanted to meet you. He wasn't in on this, Luke. He came to warn me Chris and my mother were planning something. He wasn't in on it." She said.

"And you believe that?" Luke asked. "They took your kid away from you!"

"I know." Lorelai said quietly. She glanced at her dad again. "But I believe him." She said softly. "He didn't have to warn me, did he? Please Luke." She said quietly.

Luke took another deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Rory at school?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, mom took her." He nodded.

"Ok good." Lorelai said. "Gives us the day to try and sort this out."

"How?" Luke asked. "He's going to get custody. He's obviously got your mother behind him. They're going to win."

"They're not." Lorelai shook her head. "I won't let them."

"May I be of assistance?" Richard asked. "There are a few scenarios we could take here, if push comes to shove we could counter his petition with Lorelai going for custody and from what I gather from what she has told me, she will never take Rory from you." He said directly to Luke, who looked at Lorelai lovingly.

"So that's one option, but in the mean time we could try and shut this whole thing down with a DNA test?" Richard spoke as if he was in a business meeting, springing into to action.

Both Lorelai and Luke looked round at him. "What?" Lorelai asked.

"Christopher mentioned that you told him that Rory might not be his." Richard said.

"Yeah.." Lorelai said.

"Well if you can prove that, he doesn't have a case. If you can prove Rory isn't his biological daughter, the case will have to be dropped. He won't have any grounds for custody." Richard said.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "What do you think? It's worth a go." She said softly.

"But what if she is his?" Luke asked. "How sure are you that she isn't?"

Lorelai sighed. "It's 50/50 but somehow I just feel like she isn't his. I don't know what it is but I just feel that."

Luke was quiet for a moment. "Rory hates blood." He said quietly.

"Then we will both go with her and hold her hand." Lorelai said. "This could be dropped if we have proof, Luke. Surely it's worth a shot?" She said.

Luke sighed but nodded. "Ok. But what if she is his?"

"Then we will figure out how to deal with that if and when it happens." Richard said

Lorelai turned to her dad. "Do you know how to sort it out?" She asked.

Richard nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Thank you." She said. She turned back to see Luke collapse onto the couch and put his face in his hands.

"I can't lose her." Luke said quietly.

Lorelai sat next to him and put her hand on his arm. "Neither can I. But we have to be positive. I'm not going to let them win again." She said quietly.

Richard finally plucked up courage to walk towards them. He sat down on a chair at the table. "I'm really not here to take Rory away from you." He said to Luke. "I wanted to meet the man who raised my granddaughter by himself."

"I didn't do it myself. I had my mom and my dad when he was...well...around." He mumbled.

Lorelai knew how hard it was for Luke to talk about his dad. She looked up at her dad. "Luke lost his dad a couple of years ago." She explained quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Richard said sincerely. "I know what it's like to lose a dad when you're young. It's really hard."

Luke glanced up at him and just nodded.

"Rory knew him then?" Richard asked cautiously.

Luke nodded. "He loved her and she adored him." He said. "Rory was what got me through it when he passed away. I couldn't have done it without her." He admitted.

Lorelai put her arm round him. "I'm so sorry they're doing this to you." She said softly.

"It's not your fault." Luke said quietly. He looked up at Richard. "I'm sorry about before. I was angry." He said.

"No need to apologise. It's totally understandable." Richard said.

"If Chris isn't the dad, could your wife go for custody?" He asked.

"It's possible." Richard said. He saw Luke's worried face again. "But she would have a very weak case. Considering she doesn't even know Rory and Rory doesn't know her, it would be very unlikely that the court would give her custody." He said.

Luke nodded, feeling a bit more relieved. He felt a bit more comfortable with Richard as well considering how much he was willing to help them. And like Lorelai said, he seemed genuine.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Richard had stayed at the apartment after both Luke and Lorelai had agreed to let him officially meet Rory for the first time. They had introduced Katherine to him and they had chatted for a bit. They were sat at the kitchen table when the door opened and Katherine brought Rory in.

"Daddy! Look what I did at school!" Rory grinned showing him a drawing she'd done.

"That's amazing!" Luke smiled proudly, looking at it. He passed it to Lorelai. "Here, look at this."

"Mommy!" Rory exclaimed noticing her and going over to give her a hug.

Lorelai smiled when she looked at the picture and saw that Rory had drawn her family including Lorelai. "It really is amazing." Lorelai said softly trying to not well up infront of everyone whilst giving her daughter a hug and a kiss.

During this, Richard remained quiet just watching their interactions with Rory. His heart swelled at seeing her interact with Lorelai and hearing her calling Lorelai mommy. She acted just like Lorelai.

Lorelai glanced at her dad and took a deep breath, not knowing how Rory would react. "Rory, I'd like you to meet someone." She said. "This is my dad. He's your grandpa." She said softly.

"Hello Rory." Richard gave her a small smile.

Rory's eyes widened and suddenly she ran to Luke. "No! No I don't want to leave you! Don't let him take me away! I want to stay here! Don't take me to the dragon lady!" She exclaimed clinging to Luke, tears welling up in her eyes.

Luke picked her up. "Rory, no one is going to take you." He said softly. "Your Grandpa, your mommy's dad, just wanted to meet you. That's all. He's not here to take you away. You know I wouldn't let that happen, right?" He said.

Rory sniffed but nodded slowly. "And he won't take mommy away again?" She asked quietly.

"No." Luke said. "No, your mommy's not going anywhere. We're stuck with her." He said sending a small smirk in Lorelai's direction.

She smiled back. "He's right, Rory. I'm not going anywhere and you're not either." She said softly.

Luke put Rory down. "Why don't you say hello?" He smiled encouragingly.

"Hi…" Rory said shyly.

Richard gave her a gentle smile. "It's so good to meet you, Rory." He said softly. "I promise I'm not here to take you away from anyone. I just wanted to meet my granddaughter, who is a very pretty young lady."

Rory smiled but still clung to Luke's hand.

Richard didn't really know what to say but then he spotted some books by a bed which looked like Rory's. "Do you like reading?" He asked.

Rory nodded but didn't say anything.

Richard smiled. "I love reading too. Maybe I could lend you some of my books?" He suggested. "Next time maybe?" He glanced at Luke and Lorelai. "Of course, only if that's ok with your daddy and mommy?"

Luke nodded and Lorelai smiled at him and nodded.

Richard smiled gratefully at them. He turned back at Rory. "Would you like that?"

Rory nodded slowly. "Ok." She said quietly. She hesitated for a minute before finally letting go of Luke's hand. "Would you like to see my books?" She asked shyly.

Richard's heart swelled. "I would love to." He said. He followed Rory to her bookcase and Luke and Lorelai smiled when they saw Rory hand him one of them and he started reading some of it to her. After several minutes, they returned to the kitchen. Richard smiled at them. "I'll leave you to it." He said standing up. "It was lovely meeting you Rory." He said to his granddaughter.

Rory gave him a shy smile.

Richard then turned to Luke and Katherine. "It was nice meeting you too. And thank you. For letting me see Rory." He held out his hand to Luke. "Take care of my daughter. I hear you two are together."

"Wha...How?" Luke said shocked.

"He saw us. Yesterday evening. Outside the inn." Lorelai said. "So I told him."

"You're a good man, Luke. Take care of them." He said sincerely.

"Thank you. I will." Luke said shaking his hand.

Richard then turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai." He said softly. "Thank you. I know it will take a long time for you to totally regain your trust again but I will do anything to get it back. I want to make things right. I really do."

"I believe you… please don't tell mom about any of this…" Lorelai said.

"Of course not darling."

She then surprised him by giving him a hug. "Bye dad." She said quietly.

"Goodbye Lorelai." Richard said taking comfort in his daughter's affection. He then left.

* * *

A bit later, Katherine went down to cover the diner while Luke and Lorelai talked to Rory about the DNA test.

"Come and sit down here for a minute, Rory. We'd like to talk to you about something." Luke said.

Rory went over to the couch and sat between them.

"The thing is, I received something in the post today which makes things a bit complicated." Luke started. "Your biological dad, well, he thinks he's your dad." He said glancing at Lorelai who nodded encouragingly at him. "The thing is, Rory, he wants to see you which means we might have to go and see a judge." He said softly.

Rory's eyes widened. "I want to stay here!" She said.

"I know. And I will do anything to make sure you do. But there's something you could do to help." He said gently. He looked at Lorelai for help.

"Hon, how would you feel about taking a DNA test? Do you know what they are?" Lorelai asked.

"To find out who my biological parents are." Rory said quietly.

"That's right." Lorelai nodded. "The thing is, they might need to take some blood in front of witnesses. I know when I did mine, I just needed to take a strand of your hair but this time it has to be done in front of officials so they know it's not tampered with." She said softly. "Now your daddy said you hate blood but we both promise to be right next to you while you have it done and we'll take you out for a treat afterwards."

"This would help me stay here with you guys?" Rory asked quietly.

"If we can prove he isn't your biological dad, then he doesn't have a case and he can't demand to see you." Luke nodded.

"Ok." Rory said quietly.

Luke and Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, knowing this could really help.

* * *

A few days later in the morning, Lorelai and Luke were sat next to Rory as she was having her blood taken. Both were holding onto her hand.

"You're doing great sweetheart. They're nearly done." Luke smiled at her.

"It hurts." Rory sniffed.

"I know hon. But this could really help. You're being so brave. Just hang on in there for the next few seconds." Lorelai said softly.

A few seconds later the nurse smile at Rory. "All done. Well done." She said. She then cleaned it and put a band-aid on it.

They were told it would take a few hours to process the results so they headed to the court house to have a meeting with a lawyer which Richard had set up. They wanted advice in case this case did have to go to court. They met up with Richard outside and went in together. As soon as they went inside, they saw Emily and Chris there.

"What are they doing here? Dad?" Lorelai exclaimed, worried he had set her up again.

"I had no idea they would be here. Maybe they are meeting with a lawyer as well. I heard Emily mention she had a meeting to go to today." Richard said. "I promise you. I didn't know they would be here."

Lorelai nodded, believing them.

Emily then spotted them. "Richard!" She said dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"I've set up a meeting with a lawyer for Lorelai and Luke." He said.

"What? Richard! How could you? Why are you helping them?" Emily exclaimed.

"I've lost my daughter once before. I'm not letting it happen again. What you and Christopher are doing is wrong. I'm going to make sure Rory stays with the people who love her." He said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a meeting to go to." He said brushing past her.

Lorelai, Luke and Rory followed after him quickly, Rory clinging to Luke's hand. "Thanks dad." Lorelai said quietly.

Richard gave her a small smile. "Come on, we'll be late." He said gently.

After the meeting, they were on their way out when they were stopped by Emily again. "You don't think you'll win do you?" Emily exclaimed, directing her question at Lorelai this time. "The court will see that Rory should be with her biological father who is able to provide for her rather than a scruffy diner owner and an irresponsible girl!"

"Look, say what you want about me but leave Luke out of this! He has done nothing but provide for Rory for the past 7 years!" Lorelai said angrily.

"Oh please!" Emily scoffed.

"Have you actually seen Rory?! She's happy, she feels safe, she feels loved! Isn't that what a home should be like? This is pathetic, mom! I'm not going to let you take Rory away from me again! Guess what, I'm not a girl anymore! I grew up as soon as the strip turned pink! You won't win, I'll make sure of that!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"The court will see…" Emily started.

"They will see nothing because this won't even get to court! We still have the results of the DNA test yet!" Lorelai snapped.

"Oh please! We all know they will come back positive." Emily exclaimed.

"Lorelai…" Luke interrupted. "Let's go go." He said gently. "Rory shouldn't hear this."

Lorelai glanced round and saw Rory watching with widened eyes. "I'm sorry." She said ashamed. "You're right, let's go." She said. She took hold of Rory, apologising to her again and then leaving the court house.

Luke glared at Emily. "You really don't know your daughter at all, do you?"

"Of course I know my daughter!" Emily glared back at him.

"You don't know anything about her!" Luke said angrily. "If you did, you would know that Rory means everything to her. God she's spent 7 years looking for her! Well we're not letting you take Rory. No way! Rory belongs with us and it's going to stay like that!"

"You're not even her real dad!" Chris interrupted glaring at Luke.

"Oh don't get me started on you!" Luke said angrily. "Why are you even bothered? You didn't even care about Lorelai enough to stay faithful to her! And then you give your blessing to separate a mother and her daughter. Why would you do that? And now you want to separate them again? You really are a jerk!" Luke then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked round to see Richard standing there.

"Come on, let's go. Lorelai and Rory will be waiting." Richard said gently. He knew how much this meant to Luke but he knew this wouldn't get him anywhere.

Luke nodded. "Yeah sorry…" He mumbled and followed him out.

* * *

They decided to take Rory out for ice cream before going to find out the results to give her a treat and try and forget about the ugly confrontation at the court house. They then slowly headed back to get the results.

"What if it comes back positive?" Luke said quietly so that Rory couldn't hear them.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Then we go to court and fight for her. I'm not letting them take Rory away a second time. My dad knows some of the best lawyers. We have a great case." She said trying to stay positive.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. "Of course I'm worried! But we have to stay positive. We can't think about court yet until we see the results."

Luke nodded. "God I feel sick." He said as they went inside the building.

"So do I." Lorelai said quietly. "But I spent 7 years hoping and believing that I would find Rory and I did. If we believe, who knows what will happen." She said softly.

Luke gave her a small smile. "You're right."

"Lorelai.." Richard said gently.

Lorelai looked up to see a nurse holding a piece of paper.

"The results have come through?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes they've been processed and checked and then rechecked. Here." She said handing them the official looking piece of paper.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "You ready?" She asked quietly.

Luke nodded and then they both looked down at the piece of paper. Lorelai took a short intake of breath.

 **Sorry to end on a cliffhanger but I have to keep you interested! ;) Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming, I can't believe I'm nearly at 100 already! Thank you so much! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow I'm over 100 reviews! I really can't believe it! Thank you! :) Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 15

Lorelai and Luke looked up at each other. They then smiled and hugged each other.

"Good news?" Richard said.

"Chris isn't her biological dad." Lorelai grinned. "I knew it! I just knew it!"

The mediator smiled. "This obviously means that Mr Hayden has no grounds for custody and therefore the case will be dismissed."

"I'm staying with you?" Rory asked.

Lorelai beamed and picked her up. "You're staying with us forever and ever!" She exclaimed.

Rory grinned and hugged her. "Yay!" She then got down and went to hug Luke too.

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "We're not losing her."

"We're not losing her." Luke smiled back and picked Rory up.

Lorelai turned to Richard. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

Richard shook his head. "You don't need to thank me." He said.

"No I do. I would never have thought about doing a DNA test and then who knows what would have happened." She said. "Come with us to celebrate?" She asked.

Richard smiled. "I would like that." He said.

* * *

They headed back to the diner first to tell Katherine the good news. They found her upstairs in the apartment having left Caesar to finish in the diner as it wasn't very busy. She couldn't concentrate anyway. She didn't want to admit it because she knew Luke was scared of losing Rory but she was worried too. She would be devastated if she lost her granddaughter. She looked up when the door opened.

Luke went over and hugged her. "It was negative. There's no case. Rory's not going anywhere." He grinned.

"Oh thank god!" Katherine exclaimed hugging her son back. "I don't know what I would have done, what we have done if..." She said.

"Let's not think about that." Luke said. "It's not going to happen now. We're going out to celebrate. Grab your coat." He smiled.

"Yeah ok." Katherine said quietly.

Luke then noticed some tears in her eyes. "Mom? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Katherine shrugged it off.

"Mom.." Luke said softly.

"I just...Rory helped us so much when your dad..." She said quietly.

"I know." Luke said quietly.

"It just made me think about him, that's all. It never gets any easier..." She said wiping some tears around. "Silly old sap right?" She laughed.

"No you're not." Luke said gently. "I miss him too. Everyday." He said.

Katherine gave him a small smile.

"Come on, let's go celebrate. We can raise a toast to him as well." Luke said softly.

Katherine smiled and nodded. "He would have been so proud of you. He always was." She said quietly, grabbing her coat.

Luke felt a lump in his throat. "Thanks mom." He said.

Katherine placed a hand over his and gave him a small smile. She then turned to the others who were chatting between them, obviously giving them space. "I hear you'll be staying." She smiled at Rory.

"For ever and ever!" Rory grinned.

Katherine laughed. "I should hope so! Come and give your Grandma a hug." She said holding out her arms.

Rory ran and hugged her.

Lorelai looked at Luke as he went over to her. "You ok?" She asked softly.

Luke nodded. "Yeah I'm ok. Let's go celebrate." He smiled.

Lorelai nodded. "Let's go!" She smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily and Chris were at the court house talking to the lawyer who they had paid.

"This is unbelievable! Rory can not live in that preposterous town!" She exclaimed furiously.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do." The lawyer said getting a bit annoyed.

"There must be something! The results must have been tampered with!" Emily exclaimed. "This can not happen! You have to help us! What if I go for custody?"

"Look, firstly the results haven't been tampered with. It was witnessed by officials and then processed by professionals. Secondly I don't think you have much of chance with going for custody. You duped your daughter and stole her baby. Rory was legally adopted. You really don't have much of a chance. Now if you will excuse me, I have another meeting to get to." The lawyer said leaving a furious Emily behind.

"This is all your fault!" Emily exclaimed to Chris.

"How is this my fault?" Chris exclaimed.

"If you had stayed with Lorelai and not cheated, she wouldn't have gone off with someone else and we would not be having this problem right now!"

"I'm going home. This was all your plan in the beginning! Leave me out of it in the future. Rory's not mine." Chris said before leaving as well.

"Christopher!" Emily exclaimed but to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone headed to Sniffy's for their celebration and Lorelai introduced her dad to Maisy and Buddy who were happy to hear their news. They all then tucked into their food which Maisy and Buddy made for them.

"Let's make a toast." Katherine said. "To new beginnings!" She smiled.

"New beginnings." Everyone said.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged a smile.

"And to family." Luke smiled exchanging a meaningful look with his mom and Lorelai doing the same with Richard.

"To family." Everyone echoed.

"And to Rory!" Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"Rory!" Everyone smiled.

They all enjoyed their meal and chatted and laughed throughout the night. Whilst Luke and Lorelai were talking, Richard turned to Katherine. "I'm really sorry about your husband. Lorelai told me what happened. It must have been really hard." He said.

"Thank you." Katherine said sincerely. "Yeah it was. Will was a great man. Rory got us through it really." She said.

Richard nodded. "Luke said."

"It hit Luke really hard though. If it hadn't been for Rory, I don't know what would have happened." She said quietly. "I'm glad he found Lorelai. He was laughing again and she made that happen." Katherine smiled glancing over at the couple who were laughing at something at that moment.

"Lorelai is the happiest I've ever seen her." Richard admitted. "Although that doesn't really say much, I suppose." He said.

"You should be very proud of her. She's been amazing about the whole Rory situation. She could have insisted that Rory live with her but she didn't." Katherine said. "I think part of Luke was always worried that would happen."

"I am proud of her." Richard said quietly. "I've missed so much of her life but I'm not going to anymore. I'm not going to let her down again." He said.

"Good." Katherine smiled. "Because she needs you. Even if she won't admit it."

Richard smiled and watched as his daughter and granddaughter were giggling about something.

They eventually called it a night and headed their separate ways, having had a lovely evening, ready to start a new day very relieved and happy.

* * *

Time passed and soon it was summer. Luke, Lorelai and Rory were like a proper family now. Lorelai was still living in the potting shed but she was over at the diner nearly everyday. She stayed over at the apartment sometimes, always sleeping in Rory's bed though, and Rory had sleepovers in the potting shed as well where the two of them would watch movies and eat lots of junk food. Richard came to visit regularly and him and Rory started to form a close bond. Luke and Lorelai had been on several other dates, some of them including Rory as well so she wouldn't feel left out such as going to Sniffy's and even to the batting cages, and their relationship was going strong. Luckily, they hadn't heard from Emily since the DNA test results and they hoped it would stay that way.

It was now the summer vacation for Rory so they all decided to take a trip to the Danes' cabin by the lake. Katherine was going with them as well. They arrived there in the mid-afternoon.

"Wow this is beautiful!" Lorelai said looking around at the scenery.

"Yeah it is." Luke smiled. "I used to love coming here."

"Used to?" Lorelai asked.

"I haven't been here since dad..well you know.." He admitted.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry." Lorelai said softly. "If this is too hard for you or your mom.."

"No it's fine. It was time for me to come. Dad would have wanted me to share it with you. And to keep bringing Rory here." He smiled as he watched Rory skipping towards the cabin excitedly.

"Has Rory been here before?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she loves it." Luke smiled. "After dad passed away, mom kept bringing Rory every year. I think she felt closer to him here. She kept asking me to come but I just couldn't. I wasn't ready." He admitted.

"And now?" Lorelai asked.

"Now I've got you. I felt ready." Luke gave her a small smile.

Lorelai smiled and linked her arm through his and they started walking towards the cabin. They followed Katherine and Rory inside.

"Ok so mom, you can have your normal room." Luke said. "Lorelai, you can share with Rory and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh don't be silly Luke." Katherine said. "Rory can share with me. Be an adult and share a room with your girlfriend. That room has a double for a reason. It should be used for that purpose."

Luke blushed which made Lorelai smirk.

"You're ok sharing with your grandma aren't you, Rory?" Katherine smiled at Rory.

Rory nodded happily.

"There you go then." Katherine smiled sending a wink in Lorelai's direction who grinned.

"Ah geez..." Luke groaned.

Katherine and Rory disappeared into the room.

"Did I really just get told off by my mom?" Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. "Yep! And I wouldn't disobey her if I were you."

Luke smirked. "Oh I know! Come on, let's go unpack." He said leading her into the room.

* * *

Later that night, Katherine and Rory were already asleep in their room and Lorelai and Luke were lying in their bed cuddled up. It was the first time they'd shared a bed. Lorelai had her head resting on Luke's chest and Luke had his arm round her.

"Still wanting to sleep on the couch?" Lorelai joked.

"No, I'm quite comfortable here." Luke smirked.

"Good." Lorelai grinned.

Luke chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about your dad." She said softly.

Luke was quiet for a moment.

"I know it's hard and you don't have to if it's too hard. I'd just like to know about him. Rory knew him and obviously adored him according to everyone. And you and your mom obviously thought the world of him. I just feel like I should know about him. He was so important to you all." She said quietly.

"He was a great guy." Luke said quietly.

"Your mom and him were strong right?" Lorelai asked.

"Very." Luke smiled. "They brought the best out of each other. They bickered like normal couples but they loved each other as well. Mom was devastated when he got diagnosed with cancer." He said.

"How come your mom lives with you in your apartment? Didn't you have a house?" She asked.

"Yeah we did. I moved out when I adopted Rory and we converted my dad's office into an apartment. When dad went into hospital, I think my mom felt like the house was too big and too empty. She didn't want to stay there by herself so I suggested she moved into the apartment. Also, the medical bills were pretty hefty so mom decided to sell the house to help pay for those and then the rest was later used to convert the hardware store into a diner." He said. He sighed. "It was tough." He admitted. "He fell more and more ill and then we got that phone call." He said quietly. "In the middle of the night. 3:02. He'd died peacefully in his sleep."

Lorelai looked up and saw tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said softly, putting her arms round him and giving him a kiss.

Luke let out a big breath. "It was like time stood still. Mom broke down. It was awful." He said quietly.

"Tell me a happy memory of him." Lorelai said softly, not wanting Luke to get too upset.

"We came to the cabin one summer." Luke said. "Me, dad, mom and Rory. Dad tried to teach Rory to fish. She was 3." He smirked.

Lorelai laughed. "I'm guessing that didn't go too well."

Luke chuckled. "Not really. She couldn't really hold the rod and didn't really understand. But dad had Rory sit in his lap and eventually they caught a fish. We cooked it for supper and had a camp fire." He smiled at the memory.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm sure Rory will appreciate that memory as she gets older. It's nice she got those bonding sessions with him."

"Yeah." Luke smiled. "They were very close."

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, giving him a kiss. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

"For sharing with me. I know it's hard for you to talk about your dad." She said softly.

"He would have loved you." Luke smiled giving her a kiss back.

"What did he look like?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh brownish hair. A bit shorter than me. Always wore a green duffel jacket." He smiled thinking about the coat that his dad had then given to him.

"I met him." Lorelai smiled.

"What?" Luke said stunned.

"I wasn't sure but with your description, I'm pretty sure it was him. Did he ever come to the inn?" She asked.

"The odd time to fix some things for Mia." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. "I was at the reception desk and these guests were giving me a hard time about something, I can't really remember what. I think they were trying to get the bill cheaper by saying they hadn't had anything out of their minibar. I knew they were lying because we check it carefully. I was explaining this to them and they started calling me names. I was getting flustered and upset but your dad then came over to see what was going on and when he realised what was going on, he told them to pay and get lost. He stayed and made sure I was ok before going back to his job. He was so lovely."

Luke felt tears in his eyes again. "That sounds like dad. He wouldn't have stood and done nothing if you were getting shouted at."

"I didn't make the connection before but I guess you talking about him and what he was like and then that coat, it reminded me." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You should tell mom. She would love to hear that story." He said quietly.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok."

They snuggled down under the duvet and eventually closed their eyes. Lorelai felt safe in Luke's embrace and they both fell asleep easily.

 **A bit of fluff there for you! Hope you liked it! :) Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thought I'd treat you to another chapter! ;) Thank you for your reviews so far! :)**

Chapter 16

The following day, Lorelai was outside sunbathing in her swimsuit on the grass while Luke and Rory were having a swim in the lake. Luke noticed Lorelai sunbathing and smiled. _God she looks hot. How did I get so lucky?_ He then noticed she had her eyes closed and smirked. He turned to Rory. "How about we play a prank on mommy?" He said.

Rory grinned and nodded.

"Ok let's go grab that big bucket and fill it with water." He said getting out of the lake, helping Rory out as well.

They then filled up the bucket with water and walked quietly over to where Lorelai was sunbathing. Katherine came out of the cabin at the same moment and saw what they were doing. "Oh she's so going to kill you for that." She laughed.

"Ready?" Luke said to Rory, helping her holding the bucket over Lorelai.

Rory giggled and nodded.

"Ok, go!" Luke said and they turned the bucket over and poured the water over Lorelai.

Lorelai shot up squealing. "What the...! LUKE!" She exclaimed.

"Run Rory, run!" Luke chuckled, grabbing hold of Rory's hand and they ran off back towards the lake with Rory giggling.

"You are so dead!" Lorelai exclaimed, getting up and running after them. She caught up with them and tried to get hold of Luke to try and push him into the lake but he was too strong for her and they ended up both falling in. "I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed wiping her hair out of her face.

"It was Rory's idea!" Luke said.

"Was not!" Rory exclaimed from the side.

"Shame on you! Blaming your own daughter!" Lorelai shook her head in mock disbelief.

"Hey she's your daughter too!" Luke pointed out.

Lorelai just shook her head. "I still can't believe you threw a whole bucket of water over me."

"At least it got you into the water." Luke chuckled.

Lorelai splashed water over him. "Meanie." She turned to Rory and splashed water at her too. "Don't think you're getting off the hook either missy!" She joked causing Rory to laugh.

The three of them then swam around a bit enjoying being outside and in the water which actually wasn't too cold.

"Daddy, can we go fishing later?" Rory asked.

"Fishing?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah like Grandpa Will used to do with me. Please?" She asked.

Luke smiled. "Yeah ok." He said. He turned to Lorelai. "Fancy learning how to fish?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled. "I think this should be a daddy/daughter thing. I'll hang out with your mom." She said.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Positive. You two should have some time." Lorelai said.

Luke gave her a smile and nodded. He then smirked. "Am I forgiven yet?"

Lorelai smirked. "Depends. You may have to do some grovelling."

"Oh I'm sure that could be arranged." Luke smirked.

Lorelai grinned.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai came outside after having a shower. Lorelai spotted Katherine sitting on the stairs so she decided to join her. "Luke and Rory gone?" She asked.

"Yeah a few minutes ago." Katherine said.

Lorelai nodded and sat down next to her. "This place is lovely. Thank you for sharing it with me." She said.

Katherine smiled. "Will would have wanted that. I should thank you really. This is the first time Luke has come since..."

"I know." Lorelai said softly. "He said you still brought Rory every year?" She said.

"Yeah, Rory loves it. And I guess I sort of feel closer to Will here." Katherine said. "Silly really."

"It's not silly." Lorelai said quietly. "Losing someone is hard. There were so many times I started thinking I may have lost Rory for good and it was horrible. I mean, I know it's not the same." She rambled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry."

"Thank you." Katherine smiled.

"I was telling Luke last night. I met Will." Lorelai smiled.

"You did?" Katherine said surprised.

"Yeah I only made the connection last night when Luke was telling me about him and about the green duffel coat he always wore." Lorelai said.

"Luke wears that every day." Katherine smiled looking into the distance to where Luke and Rory had gone.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah…"

"So where did you meet him?" Katherine asked.

"At the inn. I got into a sticky situation with some guests. They were giving me a hard time and were being relentless. Will came up and told them to pay up and get lost. They must have known he meant business because they scarpered pretty quickly." Lorelai smiled. "He was lovely. He offered to get me a glass of water and wouldn't leave until he made sure I was ok."

Katherine smiled. "That's exactly what he was like. If he had seen a young girl in trouble, he would have been the first to help. I think he felt responsible for Liz leaving." She admitted.

"Liz is your daughter right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. She had Jess and then sort of went down the wrong path, well I mean she had to be on it first of all to have Jess so young but... She was partying and staying out late. When Will got ill, she decided it was too much drama and left with Jess." She said sadly. "Will blamed himself for not doing enough for her."

Lorelai didn't really know what to say.

Katherine watched her as she watched Luke and Rory in the distance. "But never mind that… You and Luke seem to be going well..." She said.

Lorelai blushed a little. "Yeah. We're good."

"Look, you know I really like you Lorelai but I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't ask. What are your intentions? With Luke I mean." Katherine asked.

"Oh..uh..." Lorelai said.

"For the future I mean. I know you have Rory in common and that you will obviously always be here for her but Luke's had his heart broken before. I don't want to see that happen again. For what it's worth, I can tell he really likes you. I haven't seen him this happy for years." Katherine said.

"I have to be honest and say I haven't really thought much about the future. I was so focused on finding Rory and what I would do once I did find her but I never considered any other factors for my future or who else would be in it." Lorelai admitted embarrassed. "But I do know that I'm really enjoying my time with him and I really like him. I would never hurt him." Lorelai said sincerely. "I owe Luke so much. He's given Rory such a great life and he very generously welcomed me into it even though he didn't have to. And you have both been so good to me." She said. "I'm not going to mess Luke around. I am serious about him."

"That's all I needed to hear." Katherine smiled putting her hand over Lorelai's.

Lorelai smiled. "Luke's so lucky to have you. I wish I had a mom like you."

"Well that's very kind of you." Katherine said. Having met Emily, she felt sorry for Lorelai not growing up with a mother loving you unconditionally.

* * *

Soon their time at the cabin was over and they all headed back to Stars Hollow and everything went back to normal pretty quickly. Lorelai went into the diner one day and smiled at Luke when she headed to the counter. "Hey!"

"Hey." Luke smiled, automatically pouring her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." Lorelai grinned sipping it immediately.

"So Rory's going to Lane's tonight for a sleepover." Luke said.

"Oh ok!" Lorelai said.

"I was wondering if you were free?" He asked.

"I may be. Why?" She asked.

"Fancy hanging out? I could come to yours?"

"You want to come to the potting shed?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah I thought we could maybe watch a movie together or something. I could cook us a meal. I would offer my apartment but my mom will be here and I thought it would be nice to have some alone time." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah ok. That sounds nice. I finish at 7 today."

"I'll see you at 7 then."

"See you at 7." Lorelai smiled and leant across to kiss him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gilmore Mansion, Richard came out of his study to find Emily on the phone yet again and he could guess what it was about. He sighed and went up to their bedroom. Minutes later, he came back downstairs with a holdall. Emily saw him and got off the phone. "Richard?" She said questioningly.

"I can't do this anymore." Richard said. "Emily, if you insist on your plan to separate Rory and Lorelai again, I'm sorry but I can't stay with you."

"Richard!" Emily's eyes widened.

"I mean it, Emily, if you even attempt or think about separating those two girls again there will be consequences. I don't want to go another 7 years without seeing my daughter. So you stop this now or I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." He said firmly.

Emily was speechless for the first time.

"Very well." Richard said heading for the door.

"No, Richard. Wait. Please." She managed to choke out.

Richard turned around to face his wife. "I've seen Lorelai with Rory and she's a natural. And Luke is a great dad. Rory's happy. Why do you want to ruin that?"

"I...I don't know..." Emily said quietly, suddenly looking very vulnerable.

Richard sighed. "Emily, I love you but I love Lorelai as well. I let Lorelai down before. I can't do it again. She's your daughter. She may not admit it, but she needs you too."

"She will never forgive me for this." Emily said quietly.

"It will take time, yes, but you need to make the first move. Prove to her you're sorry." Richard said softly.

"I genuinely thought I was doing the best for her." Emily said with tears welling up. "She was so young..."

"It wasn't your decision to make though. If she had needed help, we could have easily given that to her. You didn't need to send Rory away." He said.

"Why am I like this, Richard? I don't even know why I got so obsessed with it the second time. I...I just...I've always wanted what was best for her." She said sobbing softly.

Richard sighed and went towards her, bringing her into a hug. "You can fix this. You just have to stop this madness or you really will lose Lorelai for good."

"I've already lost her. She's not going to forgive me for this." Emily said.

"She forgave me." Richard said. "You need to prove to her that you're sorry. I'm not going to lie and say it won't be hard but you can fix this. If you really want to, you can fix it."

Emily blinked away tears as she pulled away from Richard. "Please stay. Please don't leave me, not like she did…" She said full of sorrow.

Richard nodded.

* * *

That evening, Luke and Lorelai were sitting on her couch in the potting shed, having enjoyed a lovely meal Luke had cooked and now they were cuddled up watching a movie. Luke had his arm round her twirling her hair with one hand. Lorelai smiled at him. "You're right. This has been nice. It's been a while since we've been able to have an evening, just the two of us."

"That's what I thought." He smiled.

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know why I've never asked this before but what was Rory's first word?" She asked.

Luke smiled at the memory. "It was dada." He admitted. "It was during the lunch rush at the diner. Rory was in her high chair and it was time for her to eat but I hadn't actually got the hang of juggling the diner duties and looking after her yet. Whenever I got near her with her food, someone else would need something and I got distracted. Eventually Rory had obviously had enough and banged her spoon against her high chair and shouted dada in front of everyone." He chuckled.

Lorelai laughed. "Oh my god! Her first word came because she wanted food. She is so my daughter!"

Luke smirked. "That she is."

Lorelai glanced at the time. "Woah it's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting back?" She asked.

"Oh...well I was wondering..." Luke said. "Never mind." He said deciding not to go through with what he was going to ask. He was hoping Lorelai would invite him to stay the night. Without having to worry about Rory being around, it would just be them.

"You want to stay the night..." Lorelai realised. "Oh god, Luke, I'm sorry... All this. I should have realised..." She said kicking herself. Of course he would want to make the most of their time together.

"No it's ok. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm such an idiot." Luke said getting up.

"No Luke, wait, please." Lorelai said softly pulling him back down.

"I shouldn't have assumed anything. I feel awful. I just really enjoyed waking up next to you when we were at the cabin." Luke said quietly.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's not your fault Luke. I think I knew deep down what you meant when you suggested coming here as well. I just...well I haven't had much practice recently." She admitted embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I have dated anyone for 7… nearly 8 years." She admitted.

Luke was surprised. "Oh..uh..."

"I know. It's weird." Lorelai said.

"No it's not. I just don't know why men wouldn't want to date you. You're amazing." Luke said sincerely.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "After everything with Chris and then with Rory, I guess I had trouble trusting men..." She admitted. "Besides I was searching for Rory everyday. I didn't really have time to meet anyone, nor did I want to."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I'm sorry." He said softly. "I should have talked to you instead of...well instead of just assuming. It was stupid of me."

Lorelai shook her head. "No Luke. I trust you completely. I know you wouldn't mess me around. I just...I guess I got nervous." She admitted. "This is a big thing for me."

"Then we don't have to do it, we can just sleep and not push anything, not until you're ready." He said firmly. "Or… we can watch another movie and then I'll head back to the apartment. I don't want to force you into anything."

Lorelai smiled lovingly at him. "No. I want you to spend the night."

"Lorelai..."

"Please." Lorelai said softly.

"I don't want to force you..." Luke said.

"You're not. I want this. Luke, you're amazing. You're the first guy I've trusted for years. Please stay the night." She smiled.

"Ok." He said softly.

Lorelai turned off the tv and took hold of Luke's hand leading him over to the bed. She started kissing him and Luke reciprocated passionately which led to them using tongues. Slowly they fell down onto the bed and Lorelai started unbuttoning Luke's shirt and Luke did the same with her blouse. As they continued kissing their hands went further down removing more of each other's clothes.

* * *

Later that night they were both lying in bed. Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled. "That was amazing."

Luke smiled. "Yeah it was. And you're ok?"

Lorelai smiled at his concern. He had kept asking her that. "I'm perfect." She said giving him a loving kiss. "This evening has been great. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Luke smiled.

Lorelai snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes. Luke smiled and stroked her hair. _I am so lucky. I'm not going to mess this up. I can't._ Eventually he closed his eyes as well and they both fell asleep.

 **Hope you liked it! I'm not brilliant with smut, sorry! I tried! :p Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Glad you enjoyed the last two chapters! Here's the next one! :)**

Chapter 17

Earlier that evening, around at the Kim's residence, Rory was sat on Lane's bed in Lane's room.

"How is everything going with your mom?" Lane asked.

"Good! I love that she's around now." Rory said happily.

"What happened with that test you had to take?"

"Nothing really. I found out this Chris person wasn't my biological daddy." Rory said. "It meant that I can stay with mommy and daddy which is so cool."

"So who's your real dad?" Lane asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. I have daddy and mommy, and Grandma Kathy and Grandpa Gilmore. I don't need anyone else. I don't want to find out who my real daddy is. I've already got a great one."

"Luke is pretty great." Lane agreed.

"Plus mommy and daddy are in love!" Rory grinned.

"How do you know that?"

"Because they're always kissing and making goofy faces at each other. They always smile around each other." Rory smiled.

"That's cool." Lane smiled. "So life is good for you?"

"Life's great." Rory grinned.

Just then the door opened and Mrs Kim walked in. "Time to sleep now." She said.

"Ok mama." Lane said getting under her duvet.

Rory jumped off Lane's bed and got into the rollaway bed Mrs Kim had put out for her.

"No more talking." She said. "Goodnight girls."

"Night mama!" Lane said.

"Goodnight Mrs Kim." Rory said. She closed her eyes thinking about how everything had changed recently and how much happier everyone had been.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up early. She felt Luke's arm around her. It took her a minute to remember what had happened the night before but when she did, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She turned round to find Luke already awake.

"Morning." Luke smiled.

"Morning. How long have you been creepily watching me sleep?" Lorelai joked.

"Only about 10 minutes." Luke smirked. "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said stretching out.

"No regrets?" Luke asked cautiously.

Lorelai smiled. "Definitely no regrets." She said leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Good." Luke smiled.

"What time are you collecting Rory from Lane's?" Lorelai asked.

"Before lunch time." Luke said.

Lorelai grinned. "Plenty of time…"

Luke smirked. "To do what?"

"Oh I don't know.." Lorelai played along. "Maybe some of this…" She grinned leaning over and kissing him.

About 9:00, they lay snuggled into each other happily.

"Want to head back to the diner? I've got the day off. Are you working?" She asked.

"Yeah." Luke said sadly.

"Ok well I can watch Rory if you want and then we can go to that summer festival Taylor's holding tonight." Lorelai said.

"Oh no, I'm not going to that crazy festival." Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because it's a crazy festival which Taylor is organising and anything Taylor is involved in is worth skipping!"

"Aw come on Luke! Rory will want to go. It'll be fun. We can dance and recreate our first kiss!" She grinned.

"I'm not dancing." Luke grunted.

Lorelai grinned knowing that meant he would go. "Oh I'm sure I can persuade you." She said before leaning over and kissing him and teasing him.

Luke just shook his head. "Come on, let's get dressed and then we can head over."

"Oh but I'm so warm and snuggly with my favourite boyfriend." She joked.

"If you get up now, I'll make you pancakes before you have to see all your other boyfriends." He smirked.

"Ok." Lorelai grinned.

After having pancakes, Luke and Lorelai were walking through the square holding hands and Lorelai was giggling at something Luke said. Babette and Patty had to do a double take to believe this was really Luke. He had never really been a PDA guy before, not even with Rachel. They had to smile when they saw Lorelai say something which caused Luke to chuckle. It was nice seeing them happy.

* * *

During the day, Luke was back behind the counter at the diner working although he couldn't really concentrate as he was thinking about the night before. It had been perfect. He was glad Lorelai had been able to open up to him and then she had admitted that she trusted him and they shared that incredible first time.

Meanwhile Lorelai was back at the inn. She volunteered to work a little as she would have gone crazy otherwise waiting for the evening to come. She was stood at the desk going over some bookings, humming happily to herself. Mia noticed and came over.

"Someone's happy." She said.

"Yeah well my life's pretty good at the moment." Lorelai smiled happily.

Mia smiled. She had to admit, it was lovely seeing her so happy. After the many years of her in utter despair, it was great to see her be so cheerful. "Well that's great. I hear Luke stayed over last night.." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Lorelai blushed a little. "Yeah he did. We watched a movie and he cooked a meal for us." She said.

"I'm assuming that has something to do with your mood." Mia teased.

"Maybe." Lorelai smirked.

Mia laughed. "I'll leave you to it." She said walking off.

* * *

That evening Luke, Lorelai and Rory headed over to the square where there were several booths and music was playing. Rory was on Luke's shoulders.

"It's a shame about the weather. I think it might rain soon." Lorelai stated.

"Yeah, apparently there's some sort of summer storm going around." Luke said.

"We'll still have fun though!" Rory grinned. "Where's Grandma?" She asked.

"I think she was going to meet up with Mia." Luke said looking around. "Look, she's over there." He said pointing.

"Can I go see them?" Rory asked.

"Sure go ahead." Luke said letting her off his shoulders and Rory rushed off. "Don't run too fast or you'll fall!" He called after her.

"See this isn't so bad, is it?" Lorelai teased Luke.

"Suppose not." Luke grunted. "But you tell anyone and I won't serve you any more coffee." He warned.

"Duly noted! Your gruff exterior is still intact and I get soft Luke all to myself." Lorelai laughed.

A slow song then started playing and several couples went onto the sanctioned dancefloor by the gazebo.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "Luke..." She said.

"No. No dancing." Luke said firmly.

"But Luuuke! This is my favourite song! Please?" Lorelai pleaded. She did her trademark pout.

"Ah geez!" He groaned. "You know, I still can't believe you taught that to Rory." He said.

Lorelai grinned. "Well I had to. It's a birth right and it works everytime" She laughed. "Doesn't it?"

Luke sighed and held his hand out. "Lorelai…Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Why Luke, I thought you'd never ask?" Lorelai grinned.

"So much work." Luke muttered leading her to the dancefloor.

Lorelai smiled as they started to waltz. She looked up at Luke. "You can't admit this is nice." She said. She leant her head on his shoulder as they danced.

Luke smiled a little. "I guess it's not so bad." He admitted.

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled.

Luke leant down and kissed her tenderly. "It's not so bad at all, not when you're with me." He said.

"Told you." Lorelai said.

Nearing the end of the evening, the rain was starting to pour. "Why don't you stay at ours tonight?" Luke suggested. "It would save you walking all the way back to the inn in this rain."

"Yeah ok." Lorelai agreed. She didn't really feel like getting soaked.

They then all headed back to the apartment after having an enjoyable evening. Luke and Lorelai had danced a little and then Lorelai and Rory raided the junk food booths much to Luke's chagrin. However, the rain was really starting to come down and there were gusts of wind and thunder as well so they decided to call it a night.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up from Luke's bed. He had insisted she had it whilst he slept on the couch. They had wanted to share a bed but they agreed it would be weird with Rory there and they didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Luke walked Lorelai back to the inn. They had noticed some branches on the road and several things blown over including several stalls and decorations from the festival plus some damage to the gazebo which Taylor was fretting about. "Wow that storm really did some damage." Lorelai commented.

"Yeah.." Luke said. "It didn't sound this bad last night."

"We did hear the winds though." Lorelai pointed out.

"I guess." Luke said.

They arrived at the inn and walked round the back towards the potting shed.

"So are you working today?" Luke asked. When he didn't get an answer, he turned to Lorelai who had frozen. "Lorelai?"

"The potting shed..." Lorelai said quietly. "My home..."

Luke looked in front of him. "Oh my god..." He said. It had totally been destroyed by the storm. A tree had fallen down right on top of it causing the roof to completely collapse. The windows were smashed and the glass was everywhere.

"It's totally destroyed..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Thank god you were at ours last night." Luke said in shock.

"I guess I should talk to Mia about how we're going to fix this." She said.

"Wait, what?" Luke said surprised. "You can't be serious? You can't stay here!"

"Luke, this is my home. Without it, I'm homeless." Lorelai said.

"No Lorelai, you can't keep living here even if you get it fixed. It's too dangerous! What if this happens again?" Luke exclaimed. "I won't allow it!" He said firmly.

"You won't allow it?" Lorelai frowned.

"No I won't! You're not living here any more. You'll move in with us." Luke said.

"Luke, you can't just tell me what to do. You don't have the right to tell me what I am or I'm not allowed to do. I'm a grown woman. And I'd appreciate it if you think about what you're saying before you say it." Lorelai said calmly but annoyed. _Why was Luke acting so controlling?_

"I'm not telling you what to do Lorelai! I just...it's insane to keep living here. What if this happens again and this time you're inside? Please Lorelai!" He exclaimed desperately. _Why doesn't she understand that I'm only looking out for her?_

"Luke, it's fine." Lorelai said. "I'm going to get this fixed and then I'm going to live here."

"No you can't! I mean it! I can't stand by and worry every night about you being here!" He shouted. His breathing became more rapid as if he was panting. His heart beating pulsating all the way to his heart and he had to clutch his chest and fidget with his collar to help steady himself. The thought of Lorelai being injured or worse was causing him to panic.

"What is your problem? These storms are a freak occurrence! Why are you suddenly so adamant about me not living here any more?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Because I love you!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai was stunned. "Wh..What?" She said quietly. "What does that have to do with this?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Because I love you. I can't bear the thought of you being in danger. I need you to listen" He said quieter. "Please Lorelai. I'm not saying this to control you. I just want you to be safe. What if you hadn't have stayed over last night, what if you were asleep in your bed with that tree toppling down over you? I don't want to lose you like I lost my dad. I can't cope with anything like that again. Please." He said emotionally.

"Oh Luke..." Lorelai said in a softer tone.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I didn't mean it to come out like it did, like me telling you what to do. I just...I don't want to have to worry about you living here, especially out on your own." He felt his eyes go moist and he felt embarrassed that he was getting this upset. "Please. You mean so much to me. And to Rory. If you don't want to move in with us, we can find you somewhere else." He said quietly.

Lorelai didn't say anything but she just walked forward and hugged him. "I love you too." She said quietly.

Luke let out a big breath and just held her tightly for several minutes. "Why don't we go inside the inn and talk?" He said softly. "Give us both a minute to think."

Lorelai nodded. "I'm sorry I got mad." She said quietly. "It's just ever since I escaped Camp Gilmore, I get a bit defensive with people telling me what to do."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I'm shouted and freaked out on you." Luke sighed. "That wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell you I loved you." He joked.

Lorelai laughed. "Well I liked it." She smiled leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"I did mean it though, I've been wanting to say it for a long time. I love you so much"

"I'm just the same. I love you too, and surprisingly my inner self isn't screaming in protest about it so that is saying more than you could know. Come on, let's go inside." She said softly.

Luke nodded and put his arm round her and they started walking round to the front again.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what you think! Thanks! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Sorry for the delay, I've started a new job and was really tired yesterday! This is a bit longer to make it up to you! :)**

Chapter 17

Luke and Lorelai bumped into Mia as soon as they went into the inn.

"Ah Lorelai, there you are. I'm assuming you saw it." Mia said.

"Yeah…" Lorelai said dejectedly.

"Thank god you weren't there last night." She said.

Lorelai sighed and sat down with Luke.

"I've called some guys to come and remove the tree and then we can go in and get your stuff." She said. "They should be here any minute. Ah spoke to soon here they are." She said spotting them coming through the door.

"Do you want to come out with me? It shouldn't take too long." Mia said.

"Yeah." Lorelai said. She turned to Luke. "Do you want to come?"

"I'll wait in here." He said knowing it will be hard for her since it had been her home for the last seven years.

Lorelai nodded and followed Mia out.

About half an hour later, Luke saw them return. Lorelai was carrying a bag and he could tell she had been crying.

"You ok?" Luke asked softly.

"Yeah I'm ok. I've managed to salvage most of my belongings." She said.

He noticed the Rory scrapbook in the bag and realised that she must have been scared she'd lost that and her only belongings of Rory.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked gently. "I know it must have been hard."

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "Yeah. I'm fine." She assured him. "So Luke doesn't want me living in the potting shed any more." She told Mia.

"Well I sort of have to agree. There were many nights throughout the winters I would lie awake worrying if you would be warm enough and with these storms. The first time was a freak accident but it happening twice. I don't want it to be on my conscience. I would be distraught if something happened to you and I could have done something about it." She said softly.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah I guess..."

"In the mean time you can have a room upstairs free of charge until you find something else" Mia offered.

"I still think you should move in with us." Luke said.

"Luke, that's a big step." Lorelai said softly. "I mean we have Rory to think about."

"Rory loves you. She'll be thrilled." Luke said.

"How are we going to fit four people in your apartment though?" Lorelai pointed out. "You're crowded with three as it is."

"We can manage. Just until you find somewhere else." Luke said.

Lorelai hesitated. "Your mom won't mind?"

"Of course not. Not when she hears what's happened." Luke said.

She sighed. "Ok. But it's just temporary. I don't want to freeload off Mia and use up a good room." She said.

"Ok." Luke said relieved that she had agreed. He can now sleep at night peacefully knowing she would be safe.

"Thank you." Lorelai said softly.

* * *

They headed back to the apartment later that day and found Katherine and Rory there watching some TV. "Lorelai's going to be moving in with us for a while." Luke said.

"Oh?" Katherine said surprised.

"That storm last night, it totally destroyed the potting shed. The roof is collapsed and everything. One of the old pines next to it fell right on top of it." Luke explained.

"You don't mind, do you?" Lorelai asked.

Katherine smiled. "Of course not. You're always welcome here. Maybe I can finally teach you how to cook." She said. "But honest question, how are we going to manage with four people living here?" She asked.

"I'll just buy another bed which I'm sure we can squeeze in somewhere." Luke said.

"Or you can get a double." Katherine said.

Luke blushed a little. "Mom! I…uh..." He was glad when Rory interrupted the conversation, running up to them and hugging Lorelai.

"Are you really going to live here, like the whole time?" Rory asked excitedly.

Lorelai had to smile at her excitement. "If that's ok with you?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "We can eat junk food and have movie nights every night! And you can share my bed." She beamed.

"Ah geez!" Luke groaned. He turned to Lorelai. "She's turning into you."

Lorelai laughed. "What can I say? Junk food is a necessity for us girls!"

Luke just shook his head. "Why did I agree to this?" He muttered.

"Because you love me." Lorelai grinned.

Luke had to smile at that. "Oh yeah, that."

Lorelai smiled and went over to give him a tender kiss. "I really do appreciate this." She said softly.

"Can we show mommy some of our home videos this evening?" Rory asked.

"Now that's not a bad idea." Katherine said. "I'm sure Lorelai would love to see them."

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She said, wanting to see videos of Rory when she was younger.

Suddenly Lorelai's cell rang. "Oh excuse me." She said moving to a different area of the apartment.

Luke and Katherine were left standing side by side watching Lorelai. "So you love her?" Katherine said slyly.

Instead of Luke's typical reply of 'Ah geez mom', he calmly looked at his mother with a smile. "Yeah, I do." He simply said.

"Good because I think she feels the same."

"I know she does." He replied.

Back with Lorelai's phone conversation, being too distracted to listen to the little mother and son exchange, she answered her cell. "Hello?"

"Lorelai? Where are you? I'm standing outside the potting shed or what is left of it. Please tell me you're ok." Richard's frantic voice said.

"Whoa, calm down dad. I'm fine. I stayed at Luke's last night. I'm here right now actually." She said.

Richard let out a big breath. "Oh thank god." He breathed.

"Stay there, I'll come see you. We can have lunch together." She said softly. She then hung up. "Sorry I need to go. Dad is at the inn and sort freaked out when he saw the shed. I'm going to go have lunch with him."

"Sure." Luke said. "You go. See you later."

"See you later." She smiled and then left.

* * *

She arrived at the inn and found Richard inside talking to Mia. He spotted Lorelai coming in and went over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry you were worried. I was going to call you and tell you about it. I didn't realise you were coming today." Lorelai said.

"It wasn't planned." He said. "But when I saw the potting shed, my heart sank. I thought something had happened to you."

"Yeah, the storm was pretty bad last night." Lorelai said. "There was a festival in the square so Luke suggested I stay over at his so I didn't have to walk all the way back to the inn in the bad weather."

"Good thing you did." He said.

"I'm actually moving into Luke's apartment." She admitted.

"You're moving in with Luke?" Richard asked surprised.

"Just for the time being. Until I find somewhere else or have another money to buy somewhere." She said.

"You sure that will be wise with 4 people in that small space. Lorelai you know you're always welcome to come home or if you don't want to do that, I could help pay rent for you somewhere here." He said.

"Thanks dad. But I can't accept that." Lorelai said politely but firmly. "I'll be fine at Luke's."

"I insist Lorelai. Luke's place is tiny. You can't stay there." Richard said.

"I said I'll be fine." Lorelai said.

"There's no use Richard. She's completely stubborn about this. I even offered her a room upstairs but she won't take it." Mia said. She noticed the growing tension between the two of them so she changed the subject. "Why don't you two take a seat in the dining room and I'll get Sookie to make you some lunch?" She smiled.

"Thanks Mia." Lorelai said and led her dad to the dining room.

When their lunch came, Richard glanced up at Lorelai not really sure how to bring up the next subject. "There was a reason I came here today." He admitted.

"Yeah? What's that?" Lorelai asked.

"I spoke with your mother a couple of nights ago and I think I got through to her. She would like to talk to you." He said cautiously.

Lorelai's jaw clenched. "I have nothing to say to her." She said.

"She's realised she's done wrong." Richard said. "She wants to make it up to you."

Lorelai just snorted. "Until the next time she tries and takes Rory away from me or try to control every aspect of my life. Dad, you and I both know she will never change."

"She won't try and take Rory away from you. I know she won't." Richard said.

"How? How do you know? What did she say to manipulate you this time?" Lorelai demanded.

"Because I threatened to leave her if she carried on with her obsession with that." He said.

"What?" Lorelai said stunned.

Richard sighed. "I told her that if she didn't stop with what she was trying to do, I would leave her and not come back. I'd only just got you back. I didn't want to lose you again."

"Wow..." Lorelai said quietly. "I never thought you'd do that... you and mom… are actually good together."

"She understands. She's agreed. She broke down, Lorelai. I have never seen her that vulnerable. It's taken a while but I think she really is feeling remorse, especially once she realised if I went she would have no one. She said she didn't want me to leave when you already did. She really wants to try and make it up with you." He said.

Lorelai shook her head. "I can't. Not yet." She said.

"Lorelai... please…"

"No dad. It's not as easy as saying sorry and I'll forgive her. She took my daughter away from me. She didn't care then or recently. Why should I forgive her? She doesn't deserve it. And I'm pretty sure Luke won't let her anywhere near Rory either." She said.

Richard sighed.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm genuinely glad we've made up and that we're talking and that you're seeing and bonding with Rory. But mom is different. She's said stuff to me. Really hurtful things. I can't forgive her just yet. I just can't." She said quietly.

"Lorelai, if you try to talk to her..."

Lorelai shook her head and put down her fork. "No. Not yet. I still need time. I have to go. I'll see you around." She said. "Bye dad."

Richard sighed but knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. "Bye darling."

* * *

That evening Katherine, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were all sat on the couch watching some home videos. A very young Rory appeared on the screen.

"This was her 1st birthday." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed as she watched Rory smash her hand into the cake and then start to lick it off her hands. "I bet that was your worst nightmare." She joked turning to Luke.

"It was a special day. I let her get away with it that once." Luke smirked.

"You're such a good daddy." Lorelai teased.

The video then went onto Rory wobbling on her feet, trying to walk. Lorelai could hear Luke on the tape encouraging Rory who was slowly trying to walk towards him. As she got close, she suddenly fell. Lorelai watched as Luke picked her up, gave her a kiss and started encouraging her again. When Rory made it to him, everyone cheered and Rory giggled.

"Hey, you ok?" Lorelai suddenly heard Luke say next to her.

She realised she had tears in her eyes. "Yeah I'm ok." She said. "I've just missed so much. So many firsts." Lorelai said sadly.

"There are still so many firsts you'll get to see. Starting high school and then college. Getting a boyfriend although I'm hoping that won't be for a long time." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. "You're so going to be that overprotective dad aren't you?" She smirked.

"I wouldn't say overprotective…." He said.

Lorelai smirked and looked over at Rory. "Hon, don't get a boyfriend for a while ok?" She grinned.

"Why would I get a boyfriend soon? I'm 7." Rory said confused.

Lorelai smirked and turned to Luke. "I don't think you need to worry yet."

"Thank god." Luke muttered.

The video went on and Rory was about 5 now and she was showing off a painting to the camera that she had done in school. After that a ballet show at Miss Patty's came on.

"You did ballet?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

Rory nodded. "For a year. I was rubbish."

"Oh I'm sure you weren't." Lorelai said.

"I was. No matter how much I practiced, I always fell on my pirouettes." Rory grinned.

"And boy she practiced, she was a perfectionist." Katherine smiled.

"She enjoyed it though. I think she must have got her lack of precision and accuracy needed for ballet from you though." Luke smirked.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly. She turned to Rory. "Don't worry, you don't need precision and accuracy. They're underrated." She joked.

Rory giggled.

After watching a few more clips, they decided it was time for bed as it was getting late. For that night, Luke gave Lorelai his bed again while he slept on the couch. He promised to buy a double bed the next day.

"You? You're going to buy a double bed?" Lorelai teased.

"Not if you continue to mock me. I'll just get another single." Luke said.

Lorelai grinned. "No, get a double."

"Night Lorelai." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Night." Lorelai grinned. She gave Rory a hug and a kiss goodnight and then got into bed. It had been a long day and she didn't realise how tired she was. She fell asleep pretty much as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, the cramped quarters did start to take its toll on everyone. They ran out of hot water one day from four people taking showers and one day Luke tripped over Rory's books which were spread out in the apartment. His frustration was growing and everyone knew and everyone was suffering from it.

Lorelai and Luke tried to have some alone time during lulls at work but as soon as things got heated, they would get interrupted. Either Katherine or Rory would walk in. Luckily they hadn't got too heated so they were always able to disguise things so they, especially Rory, wouldn't catch on what they were doing. Disguising those moments from Katherine was another story, she had been young once too.

The cramped quarters did lead to some petty arguments. Lorelai even had a message from her dad telling her to think about what he had offered but she turned him down again. She didn't want to be in debt to her dad, even though they were getting along well at the moment. Besides she was pretty sure it would be the fastest way for Emily to claw her way back into Lorelai's life.

Despite all the problems they were having, her and Luke were determined to make it work. They were becoming a family and that's what families do.

* * *

As things settled down a bit and they got into a clean routine, they decided to watch some more home videos.

"Oooh can we watch some of you when you were younger?" Lorelai grinned at Luke.

"No way!" Luke protested.

"Aw come on!" Lorelai tried to persuade him. "I want to see some of you."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Katherine smiled. "You were cute, Luke, and I looked my best back then. I'm sure I can find some from back then."

"Yay!" Lorelai grinned.

"Great." Luke muttered.

However, even with his protesting, they all settled down on the couch again to watch them, this time Rory was sat between Luke and Lorelai.

An ice hockey game came on first and Lorelai saw the camera zoom in on a young Luke on the rink.

"How old were you in this?" She asked.

"About 14/15, I think." He said.

"Were you any good?" She asked.

"Well considering this was a final, I'd like to say I was." He smirked. "Although I did break my nose in this match."

"No way!" Lorelai laughed. "Aw poor Lukey!"

The video cut off when Luke fell over.

"Aw come on! You can't leave it there? Did you win?" Lorelai asked.

Luke chuckled. "Yes we won."

The video then went onto a baseball match and Lorelai saw a young Luke step up to bat. He was a bit older than at the ice hockey match.

"I can see where Rory gets her sports enjoyment from." Lorelai commented. She kept watching and suddenly she heard lots of girls chanting the name Butch. "Are they chanting for you?" She asked.

"Nope." Luke said quickly.

Lorelai grinned knowing he was lying. "You were so hot! Oh my god, your nickname was Butch?"

"No. Only Liz's crazy friends called me Butch." Luke said. "It was annoying. I hated it."

Lorelai laughed. "I can't believe you were known as Butch."

"Don't you be getting any ideas!" Luke warned.

Lorelai smirked but the video had changed again so she dropped it. This time, it showed Luke on a beach deliberately ignoring the camera.

"Where was this?" Lorelai asked.

"This beach we used to go to every year." Katherine said.

"How old were you here?" She asked Luke.

"About 18/19, I think." He said.

Lorelai kept watching and couldn't help but think the beach looked familiar. She was paying attention to the background that she didn't notice Luke had started talking to someone.

"Mommy, that girl looks like you." Rory said. "She looks like you in that photo of you at the hospital."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your reviews! This chapter is a biggie so hope you like it! :D Oh and just to give nzlouise a shout out! She's really been helping me with these chapters! :)**

Chapter 19

Lorelai looked more closely and had to pause the TV, causing everyone to stare at her. "Where was this?" She asked.

"A beach called Harvey's beach." Luke said.

Harvey's beach… she went to Harvey's beach almost every year. She could have sworn that she knew that bikini. She remembered her mother would have never allowed her to show so much skin so when she left the holiday place the Gilmores were renting she had hidden the bikini under a 'suitable' dress and whipped it off as soon as she caught up with her girlfriends. Despite it being winter the entire country had been going through an insane heat wave so it wasn't cold.

"When was this?" Lorelai asked bluntly.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Please, just tell me when it was." She said.

"The date's in the corner of the screen." Katherine said.

Lorelai turned and saw December 31st 1983. "Do… do you… uh… you have any photos from that night?" She asked.

"We should do." Katherine said getting up and went to the closet. Luke watched Lorelai stare into nowhere, watching the gears work overdrive in her mind. She snapped out of it with Katherine coming back with an album. "Here." She said offering it to Lorelai, who quickly snapped it up and went over to the kitchen table to look at it.

Luke and Katherine exchanged glances as Lorelai manically flipped through the pages. She stopped when she saw a photo of the Danes family, examining each person to see if anything was familiar but there he was, towering over his dad was Luke without his usual cap or flannel. "Oh my god..." She said quietly.

"Lorelai?" Luke said.

She remembers that tight grey t-shirt and inhaling the scent when they were close to each other, hands roaming over one another's body… "I… have to… I need some air. I need some air." Lorelai said getting up and rushing out of the apartment.

"Lorelai!" Luke called after her but to no avail.

Luke turned to his mom. "What was that about?"

"I don't know but I think you should go and talk to her." Katherine said.

Luke nodded. "Watch Rory for me." He said.

"Of course." She said.

"Is mommy ok?" Rory asked.

"She's fine princess, don't worry." Luke assured her. He then rushed out. He looked around and spotted Lorelai in the gazebo just pacing around. She was fidgeting like she didn't know what do to do with her hands, one minute she was biting on her nails and next she was running them through her hair then covering her face. Her breaths were deep but rapid and then she sat down, but not the bench, on the cold hard floor of the gazebo, wrapping her arms around her knees, looking as small as ever.

He ran over to her. "Lorelai, babe, what's going on? Please tell me." He asked. "I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on."

"You're Butch! You're Butch and you were at that beach at the same time I was. I heard someone call you Butch. Oh my god, you were the guy. You were guy!" She exclaimed. "She has your eyes..." She said quietly. "And then that picture with your family, the grey t-shirt, I remember the smell of it…"

"Lorelai, you're not making any sense." Luke said trying to wrap his head round everything that she was saying.

Lorelai took a deep breath "You know, the party I told you about. I went with Chris but caught him with that girl, and I was upset and there was a guy who comforted me and then well it led to Rory happening…

"Yeah?"

"It's you Luke… You… were the guy. You were guy who cheered me up and then we talked in the sand dunes and we had a bit to drink and well..."

Luke suddenly had a flashback to that night. He remembered seeing a girl fighting with some jackass and then looked upset sitting by herself not far from the party, so he went up to talk to her. They got on really well and he made her laugh, and their minds were swirling thanks to the beers and he remembers leaning in... "Oh my god..." He said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I remember. I remember talking to a girl who got into a fight with a guy and saw her sitting by herself on the beach so I decided to try go talk to her and cheer her up. I'd forgotten about it because...well...we'd had a bit to drink but I remember." He said. "Wait, she said her name was Lola..." He said.

"I gave that name because I didn't want my parents finding out I was at that party... and I felt like being this exotic creature who went by Lola… Oh god...this is some sort of insane twist of fate..." She said.

"Hey I was 19 then, you told me you were 18, but you must've been…"

"15" Lorelai answered.

Luke then realised. "Wait, does that mean...Rory..." He said.

"She has to be." Lorelai said understanding his question. "I've only slept with two guys and we both know Chris isn't the dad." She said quietly.

"Ok I think I need to sit down now..." Luke said. He had only been crouching next to his girlfriend, he stood up and ended up sitting down on one of the benches.

Lorelai followed suit and sat down next to him. "She has your eyes." She said quietly. "I thought they were like mine but they're a lighter blue."

"I can't believe this. How did we not recognise each other?" Luke said.

"It was a long time ago and as you said, we were drunk. I've changed a fair bit since I was 15." Lorelai sighed.

Luke turned to her. "If I had known that you were… you know… I would have tried to find you and support you. I did want to find you but I knew nothing much about you…" He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "I know you would. But we had no way of finding each other. I gave you the wrong name and all I knew about you was that people were calling you Butch." She said. She turned to face him. "You were so lovely that night. I sort of wished I'd see you again and thank you. I wanted to see you again just on the basis of how well we clicked."

"Well you made my evening better as well. I was there to supervise a pregnant Liz and her crazy friends." He said.

They sat in silence for a moment, just taking in what they had discovered.

"Weird… so weird right… I mean this is sort of fate huh?" Lorelai said.

"You could say that." Luke said.

"It was like the universe knew that what Emily was doing was wrong and had to fix it and then you found her in that car wreck." Lorelai said. She turned to him. "I know this doesn't change anything but I couldn't wish for a better dad for Rory." She said sincerely.

"I still can't believe she's biologically mine." Luke said overwhelmed.

"We should go back inside..." Lorelai said. "Your mom's probably wondering what's going on. And Rory."

"I don't think we should tell Rory until we get official confirmation." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok. I mean I know I'm 100% sure it's you but I guess it would be good to have it down on paper… and then I will be able to fill in that blank space on her birth certificate" She said.

Luke nodded. "We should tell mom though." He said. "And what about your dad?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know. It could get back to my mom..."

"But if we're both Rory's biological parents, she can't do much can she?" He said.

"I guess. But..." Lorelai said.

"But what?"

Lorelai sighed. "I never told you this but apparently, according to my dad, she wants to talk to me. Apparently she's somehow found some remorse and wants to make things right."

Luke snorted. "And you believe that?"

Lorelai shrugged. "My dad threatened to leave her. I think...maybe...she does."

"Lorelai, she took Rory away from you. She put _our_ kid up for adoption. Surely you can't want to talk to her?" Luke exclaimed.

"No. Just because I believe what my dad said, it doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive her yet." She said.

"Good." Luke said. "Right, I guess we should head back in. Are you ok? Do you need a minute?" He asked.

"Just one, but I need to be in your arms for it, please just hold me."

He did as she asked, both of them gripping on as tight as possible, basking in each other's embrace, inhaling one another's scent, their love showing as strong as ever.

"Ready to go in now?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled at him. "It was just a bit of a shock, that's all. I'm ok. Great actually knowing you're Rory's biological dad. No one deserves it more than you and Rory will be thrilled."

Luke smiled. "I hope so."

"Are you kidding me? You're like that kid's hero! She'll be over the moon when we tell her." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

They both headed back into the apartment to find Rory getting ready for bed and Katherine pouring her a glass of water.

"It was getting late so I thought it might be time for bed." Katherine said.

Luke nodded. He watched as Rory came out of the bathroom and went over to her bed to choose a book to read before she fell asleep. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes of her. She was his daughter. His biological daughter. It was like a first time father gazing at his new-born daughter.

Lorelai saw Luke's expression knowing what that look was and knowing how he felt inside his heart. She put a hand on his arm. "Why don't you go read her a story and then we can talk to your mom?" She said.

Luke nodded giving her a small smile.

Lorelai watched as Luke went over and tucked Rory in before proceeding to read her a story that she had picked. She sat down at the kitchen table and just watched them.

"Ok are you going to tell me what's going on?" Katherine interrupted her thoughts sitting down next to her.

Lorelai turned to her. "We will. Once Luke's finished." She nodded.

Once Rory had fallen asleep, the three grown-ups sat at the kitchen table.

"So you do you remember that vacation, on the video?" Luke said.

"Yeah... Liz was pregnant and wanted to go to some party and I made you go with her to try and stop her from doing anything stupid or harmful for the baby." Katherine said.

"I remember that part… Well I went to that party and it turns out Lorelai was there too..." He said.

"I went with my boyfriend at the time, the Chris guy from the court case, but it turned into a pretty awful evening when I found him making out with another girl." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry..." Katherine said.

"No don't be. If I hadn't found him doing that, I would never have met Luke." Lorelai said.

Katherine looked between them. "You talked at the party? You knew each other already? Well I must say you kept that quiet."

"We didn't realise we had." Luke said.

"Yeah I was going by Lola and all I knew about Luke was that people was calling him Butch. We didn't recognise each other when we met here in Stars Hollow." Lorelai said.

"So we thought nothing of it." Luke said.

"When I saw that video, I realised that the beach looked familiar and suddenly everything came back to me. And the photo of Luke from that night without his cap or flannel in those clothes. I realised, he was the guy. The person who cheered me up that night and talked to me when no one else bothered and we enjoyed each other's company. And...uh..." She said a bit embarrassed to reveal what had happened that night.

Katherine suddenly understood. "Liz did say you met someone that night. I remember because she was partially teasing you and partially annoyed at you for being the one to let loose when she couldn't." She said. "In her words, you'd scored."

Luke blushed. "We had a bit to drink and we were having a laugh." He admitted.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Katherine asked. She glanced over at Rory's bed.

Lorelai nodded. "I've only ever been with two guys and we know Chris isn't her dad." She said.

"Wow..." Katherine said.

"That's why I freaked out when I saw that video and then the photos. I just couldn't believe it." Lorelai said.

"So Rory is..." Katherine said.

"Biologically your granddaughter." Luke said softly.

"I always thought she had your eyes." Katherine said with happy tears welling up in her eyes. Her statement caused both Lorelai and Luke to laugh.

Later on in the evening once Katherine had gone to bed and was completely asleep, Luke and Lorelai were in their double bed, both facing in the direction of Rory's bed. Luke held Lorelai close to him with their hands intertwined. Neither said anything for a long time just gazing at their beautiful daughter that they had both made together.

"I still can't believe i.t" Luke whispered.

"Believe it babe." Lorelai replied closing her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai decided that she would tell her dad. She thought it would be unfair to keep him out of the discovery. She went and met him at the inn. She didn't want Rory overhearing their conversation.

"Hi dad." Lorelai smiled going over to where he was sitting on the couches.

"Lorelai. How are you?" He smiled getting up.

"I'm good, better than good to be honest." She nodded.

They sat back down on the couches.

"I have something to tell you actually." She admitted.

"Ok..." Richard said wondering what it was. He didn't spot a ring on her hand so it couldn't have been that.

Lorelai took a breath and looked up at him. "Do you remember vacationing at Harvey's beach for New Year's in 1983 going into 1984. You and mom were throwing a big party but I wanted to go to this other party."

"Ah yes…" He nodded knowingly.

"Well I may have snuck out that night..." Lorelai said guiltily.

"We know." He said.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"You didn't think your mother wouldn't send me up to get you to come downstairs?" Richard raised his eyebrows.

"I sort of guessed she would. But neither of you said anything the next day. I snuck back in through my window. I thought I'd gotten away with it." She said.

"I may have told your mother that you weren't feeling very well so I told you to stay in bed." He admitted. "And then I made sure your window stayed unlocked."

"You did what?" Lorelai had to laugh.

"Lorelai, I was young once. I used to go to parties. Then of course I realised that must've been around the time you got pregnant." He said. "So that is what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well no actually." Lorelai said getting back to the point. "I went to the party with Chris." She said.

"I sort of assumed that as well." He nodded.

"Except later that evening, I found him kissing another girl." Lorelai said.

Richard didn't say anything so Lorelai continued.

"Anyway, what I found out yesterday was that Luke was at that very same party." She said. "He saw that I was upset and we got talking. He cheered me up and we drank a bit, I know I was 15 but I was upset..." She admitted.

"Luke and you already knew each other?" Richard asked surprised.

"No." Lorelai shook her head. "Well yeah but we didn't recognise each other. I told him my name was Lola and I didn't even know his name. Anyway, uh, things started getting a bit heated..." She said embarrassed talking about her sex life with her father.

"Oh..." Richard said just as embarrassed.

"The thing is, dad, is that Chris and the mystery party guy who turned out to be Luke are the only two guys I've been with like that." Lorelai said. "And we know Chris isn't Rory's dad..."

"Which means Luke has to be." Richard said. "Well I have to say, I wasn't expecting that."

"It was a bit of a shock for us as well." Lorelai said.

"How is Luke taking it?" Richard asked.

"Well better than me, I had a massive freak out in the middle of the town but like all of us, he was shocked and overwhelmed. But today he's just really happy. He can't believe it." She said.

"Well this is a turn out for the books. Are you going to do a DNA test?" He asked.

"Yeah, we agreed it would be good to have it on paper. Just poor Rory having to do three DNA tests before her 8th birthday" Lorelai said.

"That's very smart…wait did you say three tests, who was the other?"

"Well… me… I needed to make sure. I couldn't fall in love with this girl only to not have it be true. My heart couldn't take that."

"I see…Lorelai you've become a very wise young lady in these later years." Richard remarked.

"Thanks… Uh dad?" Lorelai hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe not tell mom about this?" She asked.

"Lorelai..."

"Please dad. At least not until we've done the DNA test, which I know will come out positive and then I can put Luke's name on the official birth certificate." She said.

Richard sighed but nodded. "Very well."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

* * *

That evening it was just Luke and Lorelai in the apartment. Rory was sleeping over at Lane's and Katherine had gone to have dinner with Mia. They had agreed that Katherine could tell Mia about everything, which Lorelai was sure she would be bombarded with questions during her next shift at work.

Luke and Lorelai were snuggled on the couch watching a film. Lorelai had her head resting on Luke's shoulder and Luke had his arm round her.

"I can't believe I've finally got it." Lorelai said softly.

"Got what?" Luke asked.

"The whole package. A proper family." Lorelai smiled. "It feels so...so right."

Luke smiled. "Yeah it does feel pretty good." He agreed.

Lorelai looked up at him. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much." She said softly.

"Right back at you." Luke smiled leaning down and giving her a tender kiss.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

 **So I hope you liked it! :D :D I know a lot of you were guessing this outcome but I hope you still enjoyed it anyway! I did add a little twist! :p Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so glad you liked the twist! Here's the next chapter! :) Thank you for all your reviews! :)**

Chapter 20

"What?" Lorelai asked stunned. _Did I just hear that right?_

"Will you marry me?" Luke asked.

Lorelai turned to look at him. "Are you joking or something because I don't get it?" She asked confused.

"No joke." Luke said.

"You're really asking me to marry you?" She asked.

"I know it might seem too soon but I love you, Lorelai. I can't imagine my life without you. I knew you were it ever since I first met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry if I put you on the spot but...well I just love you." He said sincerely. "It felt right."

Lorelai smiled at his impassioned speech and felt nothing but love for him. "I love you too." She said softly.

"So...uh...what does that mean?" Luke asked.

"Ask me again." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee.

Lorelai smiled lovingly at him. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

Luke smiled. He then realised he didn't have a ring. "Ah geez, I didn't think this through." He said feeling stupid.

Lorelai just laughed and pulled him up. "I think it was perfect." She smiled giving him a tender kiss. "Don't worry about the ring. We can get that later."

"We're really getting married?" Luke smiled.

"We're really getting married." Lorelai smiled. They once again collided into a passionate kiss and Lorelai had happy tears streaming down her face.

Just then, Katherine came home and saw the ending of the kiss and giddy smiles on both of their faces but was confused by the tears on Lorelai's face. "Ok please don't say I walked in on something I shouldn't have." She joked.

"Geez mom!" Luke said.

"Hey sorry! Next time put a sock on the door handle." Katherine smirked causing both Luke and Lorelai to stare awkwardly anywhere but at Katherine. "So what's with the giddy smiles?"

They exchanged glances and Lorelai nodded at Luke to tell her.

"Uh...I just asked Lorelai to marry me." He said.

Katherine gasped and her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh my god..." She said emotionally. She looked at their smiles. "I'm assuming you said..." She said to Lorelai.

"I said yes." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh my! This is amazing news. Congratulations!" Katherine smiled going forward to bring her son into a hug.

"Thanks mom." Luke said softly hugging her back.

Katherine then hugged Lorelai as well. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Katherine." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm guessing Rory doesn't know yet?" She said.

"No." Lorelai said and then turned to Luke. "I think we should tell her on her birthday. Keep it a secret for a while so it will be a surprise."

"Yeah good idea." Luke nodded.

Katherine then looked at Lorelai's hand and was confused when she didn't see a ring. She looked at Luke. "You didn't buy a ring?"

"It was sort of a spur of the moment proposal." He admitted.

"The gumption my boy has." Katherine said dumbfounded.

"I need to ask Richard's permission first anyway." Luke said.

"You're going to ask my dad?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"It's the proper way to do it. Even though I've sort of already asked you, I feel like I should still ask for his blessing as well."

* * *

The following day, Luke went to Richard's work to ask for his blessing. He arrived and Richard's secretary told him to go straight through so he did. Richard was intrigued as to what Luke wanted to talk about. He stood up when he saw him enter and shook his hand.

"Richard." Luke said.

"Hello Luke." Richard said. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes…uh...take a seat." Luke said nervously. _Oh god, this is intimidating._

Richard sat back down as did Luke.

"So...uh...I asked Lorelai something yesterday but then I realised that my dad would have killed me if I didn't do it the proper way and...well..ask you first…as I would like if whatever boneheaded boy wanted to marry Rory." He rambled, not realising he'd let it slip what he was going to ask.

Richard had a small smile on his face, guessing what was coming. "Ok.." He said encouraging him to continue.

"I love your daughter and I'd like to marry her. But I won't do it without your blessing." Luke managed to get out. "I promise I will care for her and Rory. I won't let anything happen them. I want to..."

"Luke." Richard interrupted him.

Luke took a deep breath. "Yeah?"

"You have my blessing." He smiled.

"I do?" Luke asked surprised.

"You don't need to convince me that you'll look after and take care of them because you've already proved that with Rory. I want Lorelai to be happy and I know she is with you. I can see it." He admitted.

"Thank you sir." Luke said relieved.

Richard hesitated for a minute before looking up at him. "Can I ask you a favour?" He asked.

"Of course." Luke nodded.

"I know it's a big ask but could you maybe try and persuade Lorelai to talk to her mother?" He asked.

Luke tensed. "I don't know..." He said.

"I know Lorelai has every right to be angry at her and you as well considering the recent discoveries but I'm worried about her. I love my wife and she's depressed. She is barely eating and just stays in bed every day." Richard said. "I'm not asking Lorelai to forgive her straight away, just talk to her."

Luke sighed. "Look, we've got the DNA test this week and then reassigning the official birth certificate but after we've got that done, I'll talk to her. I can't promise anything though. Lorelai is still hurting pretty badly. I understand you gave your wife an ultimatum and even I think that was a ballsy move. As much as I am not a fan of Emily I don't wish anyone feeling that low, I have seen it on my own mother and on myself, so what I am saying is I'll try."

Richard nodded. "Thank you." He said. "You're a good man, Luke."

* * *

Later that day, after his meeting with Richard, Luke went back to the diner and up to the apartment. He found his mom there. "Lorelai working?" He asked.

"Yeah she finishes this afternoon I think." Katherine said.

"Ok I'll go work for a bit." Luke said.

"Wait a minute. I want to give you something." She said.

Luke watched as his mom went over to the closet where there was a safe. She opened it and got out a small box with a ring inside. She brought it over to Luke. "This belonged to your grandmother. Your dad wanted you to have it when you found the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with." She smiled.

"Dad kept this for me?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. He wanted you to have it." She said softly.

"Thanks." Luke said softly, taking the box.

"Your dad would have been so proud of you and I know he would have loved Lorelai." Katherine smiled sadly.

"Who wouldn't?" Luke tried to lighten the mood. He sighed. "I wish he could have been here for this."

"He will be." Katherine said. "He'll be watching."

Luke gave her a small smile and gave her a hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too. Lorelai is a lucky lady." Katherine said softly. "What did Richard say?"

"He gave his blessing." Luke smiled.

"Good." She smiled.

* * *

Later in the month, the DNA test results came through. They had managed to get a strand of Rory's hair again like they had done for Lorelai's test. Rory had gone back to school after the summer holidays. Lorelai went into the apartment to find Luke pacing with an envelope. "Luke?" She said.

"It's come." Luke said turning to her. "The results, they've come."

Lorelai went over to him. "Do you want me to open them?" She asked softly. She remember when she freaked out when her test had come back so she knew how she felt.

Luke nodded and handed it over to her.

Lorelai opened it and read the contents. She looked up at Luke who was running his hand through his hair nervously. She smiled. "Congratulations. It's official."

"Really?" Luke asked letting out a big breath.

Lorelai handed over the piece of paper. "Take a look for yourself Butch. Rory's yours. She's our daughter." She said softly.

Luke looked down at the piece of paper and felt his eyes tear up. He looked up at Lorelai and then just went over and hugged her. "She's my daughter. I know it shouldn't make a difference but-"

Lorelai smiled, hugging him back. "It feels different in an amazing way right? She's very much a part of you."

Just then, Katherine came through the door having collected Rory from school. Luke quickly wiped his tears away. "Hey princess." He smiled at Rory.

"Why are you crying?" Rory asked.

"I'm not." Luke said.

"Yeah you were. You were wiping your eyes." Rory said.

Katherine looked at them questioningly. Lorelai subtly passed her the piece of paper and Katherine suddenly understood, feeling her own eyes well up.

"I'm not going to be taken away am I?" Rory started to worry.

"No, hon, no of course not. Your dad's crying because he's happy." Lorelai assured her. "He's just got some amazing news." She smiled, looking at Luke encouraging him to tell her.

"What news?" Rory asked looking at Luke.

"Come and sit down for a minute. This is hard to explain to a 7 year old." Luke said sitting down at the table.

"But I'm nearly 8 daddy."

"I know and you're very smart which is why we are going to talk about this."

Rory slowly walked over to sit down.

"You know when you had to have some blood taken to find out if that man called Chris was your biological father?" Luke said.

Rory nodded. "Was it a mistake? Is he my dad?" She worried.

"No." Luke shook her head. "But we have found out who your real dad is."

"Who?" Rory asked. "Does he want to take me away?"

"No well he definitely wants you but it's nothing to worry about." Luke smiled.

"But I don't want to leave you!" Rory exclaimed.

"You don't have to." Luke said.

"But..but you said my real dad wanted me?" She said confused.

"Yeah he does but he's sat right in front of you." Luke said softly.

Rory was quiet for a moment. "But...but you said you weren't my real dad?" She said confused.

"I know. But I didn't know then." Luke explained. "Your mom and I only found out recently it turns out that we actually met before. A long long time ago. We did one of those tests to know for sure, but it's official kid. It came back positive."

Rory was quiet for a minute again. "You're really my dad?" She asked quietly.

"I'm really your dad. You're not going anywhere kid. And I can't be happier." Luke smiled.

Suddenly Rory launched herself at Luke, throwing her arms around him. Lorelai and Katherine stood by with tears in her eyes watching the heartfelt affection between father and daughter.

* * *

The following day, Luke decided to have that talk with Lorelai. They had enjoyed a celebratory meal the night before and he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere then. Lorelai came back from a morning shift at the inn. Luke asked his mom to cover the diner while he went up to go and talk to her.

"Hey. How was work?" He asked.

"Fine. Got Michel annoyed so it was a good day." She grinned.

Luke chuckled. "Always a plus."

"Yeah." Lorelai laughed.

"Look...uh...Lorelai? Your dad asked me to talk to you about something. I know you probably won't like it but I promised I'd talk to you." Luke sighed.

"Ok..." Lorelai said, positive she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

Luke sighed. "Your dad wants me to try and persuade you to go and talk to your mother." He said.

Lorelai's jaw tensed. "I can't." She said.

"I know. And I'm totally on your side. I don't particularly want to give her the time of day but your dad's worried about her." He said.

"Worried about her?" Lorelai frowned.

"Apparently she's been depressed and is barely eating. And apparently she's just staying in bed every day." He said.

"Really?" Lorelai said surprised.

"I totally understand why you don't want to talk to her but it might help you?" Luke said. "I mean, you must have some questions for her?"

Lorelai sighed. "I'm just not ready to forgive her yet."

"I know and your dad knows that too. He doesn't want you to go and forgive her because he knows that will take a long time but he just wants you to talk to her. That's all." Luke said. He sighed. "Well I promised him I would ask you so I have. I won't mention it again if you don't want me to. And I will support you in whatever you decide to do."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment. "I don't know what to do." She admitted, sighing.

"Look, take your time ok? You don't have to decide right now." Luke said. He went over and hugged her. "I'm sorry I brought it up but I promised your dad and he seemed desperate." He said.

"No, it's ok." Lorelai said quietly. "I'll have a think."

Luke nodded. "Ok." He said softly. He then decided this would be a good moment to give her the ring. "Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"So I know it's been a month since I've asked but I've got your dad's blessing and I now have a ring." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "You do?"

"Yep." He said. He then got down on one knee and opened the box with the ring in it. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Lorelai grinned. "Yes." She said.

Luke smiled and got the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He got up and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Lorelai smiled. "This is beautiful." She admired the ring.

"It was my grandmother's. My dad wanted me to have it." Luke admitted.

"Oh Luke…" Lorelai said softly. "I'll treasure it."

* * *

A couple of days later, Lorelai found herself outside the Gilmore Mansion. She didn't really know how she came to be there and she hadn't even told anyone she was going. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A maid answered and let her in.

"Mom?" Lorelai called. She noticed the house was noticeably quiet. "Is my dad here?" She asked the maid. She saw her confusion and realised this maid had no idea who she was. "Mr Gilmore." She said.

"Mr Gilmore is out at a business meeting." The maid said.

"And Mrs Gilmore?" Lorelai asked.

"Upstairs in her room."

"Ok thank you." She said and headed upstairs. She got outside her parents' bedroom door and took a deep breath. She then knocked on it and then went inside. "Mom?" She said. She found her mother sat in bed looking pale in her robe. It did shock her a little to see her mom looking so vulnerable. "Mom, what the…?"

Emily turned to her. "Lorelai…" She said shocked to find her daughter standing there.

"What's going on? Why are you in bed in the middle of the day in your robe?" Lorelai asked.

"I've lost everything." Emily said quietly. "I know your father is only staying with me because he feels sorry for me and you…well…I lost you years ago."

"And who's fault is that?!" Lorelai said her jaw clenching.

"I know! Everything is my fault! It always is!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah, in this case, it is!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Mom, you took my baby girl away from me! Did you really think I would be like oh that's alright, you were right, I was too young?"

"You were too young!" Emily argued.

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Lorelai snapped angrily. "You know how you feel now? All depressed, no appetite, not feeling like doing anything? Well that's how I felt for 7 whole years! I felt like a part of me was missing, like I was missing a limb or something!" She shouted, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. Lorelai sat down on the bed and took a deep shaky breath trying to compose herself.

Emily looked at her daughter and could see the hurt in her eyes. "I know." She said quietly. "I went about it the wrong way. I'm sorry."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. You don't get to say sorry and just think everything will be ok! Do you know how many sleepless nights I had? I worried that Rory was having a bad life, even getting abused! I was terrified that she was getting treated badly and I couldn't do anything to help her."

Emily looked down, avoiding her daughter's gaze. "I messed up, I know. I don't blame you for hating me. I'd hate me too if I were you."

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to play the pity game! I am not feeling sorry for you because you think everyone hates you! You didn't lose everything, you pushed me away whether you knew it or not but dad, mom. Believe it or not, mom, dad loves you! He's the reason I'm here. He tried to persuade me to come and talk to you. I said it was too soon but then he talked to Luke and said he was really worried about you because you were barely eating and you were depressed." Lorelai said. "This isn't you! Sitting in bed in the middle of the day in your robe. This isn't you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and prove to dad that he was right in sticking by you! Because if you carry on like this, he might just leave you."

Emily looked up at Lorelai. "You'll never forgive me though, will you?"

Lorelai sighed. "It will take a long time to completely forgive you, yeah. But I don't want you spending your days like this either. Believe it or not, I don't completely hate you, I do care about you. You're still my mother and I don't want you being like this."

"Will you let me try and make it up to you? Will you let me back into your life?" Emily asked quietly.

"You can try but it's going to take a lot and we will have to take it slow. I'm telling you now, it will take a lot of persuasion to have Luke allow you to see Rory. He's such as angry at you as I am." She said.

"How is she? Rory." Emily asked.

Lorelai sighed. "She's good, mom. Happy. Really happy."

"I'm glad." She said quietly.

"Look, I need to go but seriously mom, you need to pull yourself together because this isn't you." Lorelai said getting up and heading for the door.

"Lorelai?"

"What?" Lorelai turned back round.

"Thank you. For coming." She said sincerely.

"I'm getting married, mom. I'm engaged. Normally a mother and daughter can celebrate that sort of news together. Maybe if things had been different 7 years ago, we may be doing that. Although you probably wouldn't approve of Luke so I doubt it. I just thought I'd let you know because after all you are still my mother." Lorelai said quietly.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! I still can't believe how many reviews I'm getting per chapter so thank you so much! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for your reviews! I love reading them! :) I'm sorry about the delay. I got massive writer's block so a big thank you to Louise who got me through this chapter and helped me a lot! Hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 21

Lorelai woke up early to Luke shouting. She squinted her eyes opened and to her surprise, she saw him shouting at Rory.

"Could you please just put your books in one place Rory? This place is crowded as it is! I'm tripping over your books all the time." He exclaimed.

"Sorry." Rory said quietly.

"Just eat your breakfast." Luke said.

"I don't like oatmeal." Rory said.

"Since when do you not like oatmeal?"

"I want pop tarts." She said.

"No Rory, you're having pop tarts for breakfast. That's not healthy." Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai got up. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"This is all your fault!" Luke said to her. "You got her into all this junk food and now she always wants it!"

"How did this all become my fault?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Because before you came along, Rory would eat anything I gave her without complaints! And now she won't!" Luke exclaimed, not thinking about what he was saying.

Lorelai was stunned. "Well I'm sorry for turning up." She said quietly. "I'm going to have a shower and then go to work."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai..."

She ignored him and went to the bathroom slamming the door. Once she came out she was fully dressed and in makeup ready for her day. Lorelai walked over and gave Rory a hug. "Have a good day at school, hon." She said. "You eat your oatmeal ok? And then you can have a pop tart for a snack after school and be good for daddy."

Rory nodded.

"Good girl." Lorelai smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Lorelai, wait..." Luke said.

"I'll see you later, Luke." Lorelai said and then left.

"Well done." Katherine raised her eyebrows at him.

Luke sighed. "I don't even know why I said it. I just...I don't know. I need to go get downstairs. Could you take Rory to school?"

"Of course." She said. "Shouldn't you talk to Lorelai first though?"

"I will later. She won't talk to me yet." Luke said. He sighed and turned to Rory. "I'm sorry for shouting princess. Daddy's just a bit stressed at the moment. You have a good day at school ok?" He said giving her a hug and a kiss on the head.

Rory nodded and hugged him back. "It's ok." She said quietly.

* * *

Lorelai finished at about 2 that afternoon and she reluctantly headed back to the diner. She found Luke upstairs in the apartment with a large mug of coffee.

"Peace offering." He said sheepishly.

Lorelai had to smile at that. "You can't keep using coffee to make up with me. It's not fair. You know I'm genetically made never to be able to refuse coffee." She said slowly walking over to the table.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean I wished you'd never turned up. I mean I know Rory would never wish that and neither do I. You've changed my life and Rory's. I love you. I just...I've just been stressed recently what with the cramped quarters and Caesar being off sick." He said.

Lorelai sighed and sat down. "It's ok. I know the situation isn't perfect which is why I've been thinking..." She said.

"Thinking about what?" Luke asked.

"I think I should start thinking about moving out. I've been looking at some properties around Stars Hollow. I mean there aren't many I can afford but I think it would be best." She said.

"You want to move out?" Luke asked surprised. He'd sort of assumed that since they were engaged, she would stay with them.

"I thought that was the agreement from the beginning." Lorelai said confused as to why he sounded surprised.

"I know but I thought...since we're engaged..." Luke said quietly.

"Luke, this isn't working." Lorelai said softly. "Us all in this one apartment. I mean look at this morning. You shouting at Rory and then taking it out on me. That's not you." She said.

"I said I was sorry. I was just stressed. It didn't mean I want you to move out!" Luke exclaimed.

"I don't know why you're getting so angry about it!" Lorelai exclaimed. "We agreed that I would only stay here until I found somewhere else."

"You know if you don't want to get married, you should just say!" He snapped.

"What? Where did that come from?" Lorelai exclaimed stunned. "Luke I just want to give you all more space here!"

"Fine." Luke grunted.

"Luke..." Lorelai said.

"I have to get back to work." He grunted before getting up and leaving.

Lorelai groaned and put her head in her hands. _Why did every discussion turn into an argument these days?_

"What was it about now?" Katherine asked entering the apartment.

"What?" Lorelai asked looking up.

"Well Luke came storming down saying he could handle the diner this afternoon. When I said I was fine covering for him, he nearly bit my head off and insisted he wanted to work. I assume you two had another argument?" She asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know why every discussion turns into an argument these days. Things were good, really good but this week it's just changed. I mean he even shouted at Rory. I've never heard him lose it with Rory before." She said.

"Yes that was a first." Katherine admitted. "What was it about this time?"

"I suggested it was time I moved out. Four of us in this apartment isn't working. It's getting too crowded which is getting everyone frustrated. It's not right." She said.

Katherine sat down with her. "And Luke got mad about this?" She asked confused.

"Yep. He said since we were engaged, he assumed I'd stay and then he accused me of not even what to get married!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I mean, I've never said that! Me moving out doesn't mean that!"

"He's just stressed, Lorelai." Katherine reassured her. "It makes him cranky sometimes."

"Well I wish he would stop taking it out on me. I mean it feels like he doesn't want to be with me anymore." Lorelai sighed. "Here. Can you give this to him? It's my ideas for Rory's birthday party next weekend." She said.

"Can't you give them to him?" Katherine asked.

"I'm going to head back to the inn for a while. I think Luke and I should have some time apart today."

"Lorelai..." Katherine said.

"It's fine. Tell Luke I'll pick up Rory and take her back to the inn for a bit. Sookie and Mia haven't seen her for a while. I thought it'd be nice." She said.

Katherine nodded and watched as she left.

* * *

When Luke came in later, Katherine was waiting for him.

"Where's Rory?" He asked.

"Lorelai said she'd pick her up and take her to the inn for a bit." She said.

"Oh." Luke said.

"What is your problem Luke?" Katherine asked.

"I don't have a problem." He grunted.

"Oh please! I'm your mother, I know you have a problem. You shouted at Rory this morning, turned it all on Lorelai and then practically bit my head off earlier." She said. "Luke, you knew Lorelai wanted to move out at some point. This was always going to be temporary." She said.

"Just leave it mom!" Luke said.

"No I won't! You know Lorelai thinks you don't even want to be with her anymore?" She said.

"What?" Luke said surprised.

"Well the way you keep getting at her. I'm not surprised she thinks that. What's really going on? This morning, I know you were just stressed but what's your problem with her moving out? It's not like it's going to change anything. She's trying to be practical. We all know four people in this apartment isn't working."

Luke sighed and sat down at the table.

"Luke what's really going on?" Katherine asked softly. "You can talk to me. I'm your mom."

"She promised she wouldn't take her." Luke said quietly.

"Take who?" Katherine asked confused.

"Rory." Luke said.

"Why would Lorelai take Rory? Has she said she would?"

"No but come on! If she gets a house, Rory would get her own room. It would be much better than this apartment!" Luke said.

"Oh Luke..." Katherine said quietly. "You really think Lorelai would do that to you? She just wants to move out so we'll all have more space. She never mentioned taking Rory with her."

Luke didn't say anything.

Katherine sighed. "Look I love you but you need to sort this out or you might lose Lorelai for good. And if that happens, you and I might have a falling out. So just fix it." She said. "Oh and here. Lorelai's ideas for Rory's party."

* * *

The days leading up to Rory's party, Lorelai and Luke still hadn't really talked. They were able to talk civilly about Rory's party but not about their bust up. Lorelai hadn't mentioned moving out again although she had been looking at properties.

At 4:03am on Rory's birthday, Luke felt Lorelai get out of their bed. He watched as she wandered over to Rory's bed and lay down on it.

"Hey baby girl." Lorelai whispered.

Rory stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Mommy?" She said sleepily.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." Lorelai smiled. "You know, this time 8 years ago, I was in hospital having you."

"Really? This exact time?" Rory asked.

"Yep. 4:03am." Lorelai smiled.

Rory smiled. "Did it hurt?"

Lorelai laughed. "Oh yeah! It was like doing the splits over a crate of dynamite. But you know what?"

"What?"

"It was totally worth it. As soon as I heard you cry, and they cleaned you off and handed you to me, a bright pink bundle who is now this beautiful girl in front of me, it was definitely worth it." She said. She then sighed. "I know I've missed out on a lot of your life and I am so sorry about that but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know it wasn't your fault."

"You're a smart cookie you know that. So is there anything you would like on your very special day?"

"Uhhh kind of…"

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Lorelai said beginning to tickle just a little so she wouldn't wake up the other Danes' in the room, who were secretly awake listening.

"No! No! Don't tickle" Rory said with a hushed laughter. "It's silly, but I want one of those big families you see on TV, like full house or fresh prince or something."

"That's not silly hon, but can I ask which part would you like?"

"The house would be nice, then daddy wouldn't be grumpy tripping over my books, and for us to be a real family and happy."

"Well I'll see what I can do, maybe I could even have Sookie be our Joey." Lorelai joked which made Rory giggle.

"I love you mommy." Rory said.

"I love you too baby girl." Lorelai said softly, cuddling her.

* * *

When Rory's party arrived, everyone was downstairs in the diner. After running many games the kids were enjoying such as Musical Chairs and pass the parcel, Lorelai was finally able to sit a table smiling as Rory was happily chatting with her friends, having a great time. She thought of what she would normally do on this day if she hadn't found Rory. Her ritual was Mia giving her the day off, go into Weston's and buy a single cupcake which she then took back to the shed, placed one candle in it whispering "Happy birthday baby girl, where ever you may be". Then some years she'd venture out to the richer areas of the county searching the gates of mansions for any signs of balloons indicating a birthday party, but she never found any. In the evening she'd lie awake in bed looking at the photo of her and Rory in the hospital and then end up crying herself to sleep. Those memories were some of her lowest points, she normally kept a brave face in front of people but behind closed doors the illusion was shattered.

As she was lost in her memories, she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned and saw Luke.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Lorelai said quietly.

"Where were you just now?" Luke asked. "You looked miles away."

"Oh just thinking about the past and what I used to do on this day."

"Care to share?"

"Mmm nah maybe later it's not some of my happiest memories, I'm just glad I finally got to throw her a party."

"Well Rory's loving the party." Luke said.

"Yeah..." Lorelai smiled, watching her daughter. This was the first time she had been able to celebrate her daughter's birthday properly.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"You've said that before." Lorelai pointed out.

"I know but I've been an idiot." Luke said. "I hate us fighting all the time."

"Yeah not too keen on it myself." Lorelai sighed, turning to him.

"I'm sorry I jumped on you when you suggested moving out. I've just gotten so used to you being around. It was nice." Luke admitted.

"Nothing's going to change." Lorelai said. "It's not like we're breaking up." She said. "Is it?"

"No." Luke said quickly. "Definitely not." He said firmly.

Lorelai smiled. "Good."

"I thought you were going to take Rory." Luke then admitted quietly. He saw Lorelai's surprised face. "Yes I know, it was stupid. Mom told me pretty much the same thing."

"Luke I thought you knew me better than that. I meant it when I said I wasn't going to take Rory from you." Lorelai said.

"I know. I was being stupid. I just thought what with you possibly getting a house, Rory would be able to have her own room." He said. "And with the two of you growing closer and having that mother daughter bond."

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, I'm not just going to demand that Rory lives with me. I mean, yeah, I'd love her to stay over sometimes and maybe after we get married, you can both move in..." She said softly.

"You've thought about that?" Luke asked surprised.

"Well yeah...aren't married couples meant to live together?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smiled. "Yeah.."

"I've found a place." Lorelai admitted. "It's next to Babette's house. It's a bit run down but it's got a double bedroom and then a single. There's even a smaller room upstairs which could be a guest room if your mom ever wanted to stay over. Mia's given me an advance on my wages so I actually have enough for a deposit on it."

"Wow.." Luke said. He was quiet for a moment. "I think you should take it."

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. You're right. Us all living here isn't working. It's resulting in fighting and we should be celebrating at the moment, not fighting." He said.

"You know, you can stay over some nights as well." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled. "I'd like that." He said softly. He then handed her a drink. "Final peace offering?"

Lorelai grinned and took the drink.

"Am I forgiven for being an idiot?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled and leaned over to kiss him tenderly. "Forgiven." She said softly.

Luke looked over at Rory who was laughing with Lane. "Let's tell Rory tonight about us. About us getting married, I have an inkling she will be super excited to hear it." He smiled.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled.

When all the kids were gathered back at their spots at the birthday table, Lorelai came out with an amazing cake that Sookie had lovingly made. She presented in front of Rory and began a round of 'Happy Birthday' and the two posed for a photo that Katherine was taking, then Lorelai whispered to Rory to make a wish and watched her shut her eyes and blow out her birthday candles. After they cut the cake and Rory opened her presents, everyone started to leave. The four of them then headed upstairs, Lorelai and Luke helping Rory with all her presents.

"So what did you wish for?" Lorelai asked Rory as they went into the apartment.

"I can't tell you that! It might not come true if I tell you!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah but what if the magic fairies didn't hear you the first time? If you tell me, I can tell them." Lorelai grinned.

"You know the magic fairies?" Rory asked dubiously.

"Oh yeah, how else do you think I found you?" Lorelai smiled.

"She's got a point there." Luke said.

"You won't laugh?" Rory asked.

"Of course we won't." Lorelai said.

"I wished that you would get married and we live in a big house with a dog… and maybe… brothers… and sisters for me… you know like on TV." She said shyly.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged surprised glances. They weren't expecting that. "Well...uh...I think the magic fairies did hear you..." Lorelai started glancing at Luke who nodded encouragingly.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Hon come over here." Lorelai said patting her knee indicating Rory to come sit on it which she did. Luke then pulled up a chair next to them placing an arm around Lorelai.

"Hon we wanted to tell you something, I've been wanting to tell you for ages but I also wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday."

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Your dad asked me to marry him. And I said yes. We're getting married." Lorelai smiled.

Rory frowned. "You are? Are you just saying that because it's my birthday?"

Lorelai laughed. "No hon. Look." She said holding out her hand. "Daddy even gave me a ring."

Rory went over and inspected it. "Wow It's really pretty." She said.

"It is, isn't it?" Lorelai smiled.

Rory looked at them both. "You're really getting married?" She asked, her excitement starting to show.

"We're really getting married." Luke smiled.

Rory squealed and launched her little arms around both of them. "Can I be bridesmaid?" She asked.

Lorelai and Luke laughed. "I'm sure that can be arranged sweets." Lorelai grinned.

"How did daddy propose? Was it romantic? Can I help with the wedding plans?" Rory giddily asked.

Luke smiled and watched as Lorelai started telling Rory everything and assured her that she would be part of the planning. He walked over to his mom.

"Good day." Katherine smiled.

"Very good day." Luke agreed.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all your reviews! They really do motivate me! And I'm glad you're all enjoying it! :) This chapter is extra long to make up for the delay! :D**

Chapter 22

Lorelai woke up the next morning, She turned over to face Luke and saw that he was already awake.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." She smiled back.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks. I slept like a log." She said.

"Yeah me too." Luke admitted.

"So I was thinking..." Lorelai said.

"Never a good thing." Luke joked.

"Shut up you!" She said playfully hitting him in the chest. "Anyway, I was thinking, maybe we should tell the town about our engagement. I know we wanted to wait so that we could tell Rory first but we've done that now. I really want to tell Sookie and Mia. It's been so hard keeping it from them." She admitted.

"Yeah ok." Luke said. "I guess the town's going to find out at some point anyway. I could tell Kirk and the news will be around town within the hour." He joked.

"Aw Kirk will love getting the first scoop. You're going soft." Lorelai teased him.

"Or you can tell Miss Patty or Babette." He said.

"Nah you tell Kirk. I have to be at the inn during the day anyway." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Luke said.

Suddenly they heard movement across the room and they saw Rory getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Morning sweets!" Lorelai smiled.

"Morning mom!" Rory grinned.

"Mom huh? You've been 8 for a day and you're already calling me mom!" Lorelai teased.

"I'm just trying it out!" Rory said.

Lorelai laughed and she and Luke started getting up. Luke started making breakfast while Lorelai went to have a shower so she was ready to go to work.

* * *

Lorelai arrived at the inn that morning and saw Mia almost immediately. "Hi Mia!" She smiled cheerily.

"Hello Lorelai." Mia smiled warmly. "Rory seemed to have fun at her party. Did she have a good day?"

"Oh yeah, she had a ball. Got mountains of books though. I don't know where we're going to put them all." Lorelai joked.

Mia laughed. "She is quite the bookworm isn't she?"

"Oh yes!" Lorelai laughed. "Um do you have a minute?" She asked.

"I do. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I just want to share something with you and Sookie."

"Well let's go through to the kitchen then and see her." Mia said heading off to the kitchen with Lorelai following behind her, subtly hiding her ring. She'd made sure to hide it every time she'd worked as Luke and her had agreed to make sure Rory was the first to know, besides Katherine of course.

"Hey Lorelai!" Sookie smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Sook." Lorelai smiled.

"Lorelai has something to share with us apparently." Mia told her.

"Oooh how intriguing!" Sookie grinned.

"Yeah so, uh, well..." Lorelai started absently twiddling her ring. "This is actually some quite big news." She said.

"Has it got anything to do with that beautiful ring on your finger?" Mia asked with a twinkle in her eye. Katherine had told her about the engagement as she couldn't keep it in. She promised not to mention it to Lorelai though as they both knew Lorelai would want to tell her in person.

"How did you...?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"You've done a pretty bad job of hiding it." Mia laughed. "Especially today."

"Sorry I guess I was excited today." She admitted.

"So it is...?" Mia asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Luke proposed to me. I said yes." She said not able to keep the big giddy smile off her face.

"Oh Lorelai this is such great news." Mia said genuinely giving her a hug. "I wish the two of you nothing but happiness."

"Thanks Mia." Lorelai smiled sincerely. She was then nearly thrown to the floor as Sookie attacked her with the biggest hug.

"I can't believe this! You and Luke! Aw Lorelai, you so deserve this!" Sookie squealed excitedly.

Lorelai laughed. "Thanks Sook."

"When did he propose? How did he do it?" She asked excitedly.

"Well it actually happened a month ago." She admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we only told Rory yesterday as we wanted it to be a surprise for her birthday."

"Perfectly understandable." Mia smiled.

"How did he do it? Did he get down on one knee?" Sookie asked.

"The second time he did when he had the ring. But it was more of the spur of the moment thing. We were watching tv and it was just after we found out that Rory is biologically his…yeah that is a story for another day." She said seeing their puzzled faces "and he just asked me." Lorelai smiled.

"Aw that's so much more romantic!" Sookie cooed. "Congratulations!"

"Rory's happy?" Mia asked.

"Yeah she's over the moon." Lorelai grinned.

"And I don't think I need to ask you?"

Lorelai blushed. "No. I'm very happy."

"Good. After all these years it's finally glad to see you shine like I knew you would."

* * *

Lorelai finished about three and headed to the diner. She was stopped by several townspeople on the way to admire her ring and offer their congratulations. _Boy, Kirk's good!_ She thought. She eventually arrived at the diner and sat down at the counter.

"Boy Kirk's good! I swear it took me double the amount of time to get here." Lorelai said.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah he did run off pretty quickly after I told him."

Lorelai narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you cheerful? Haven't you been harassed as well?"

"Nope, I told them all to go to you." He smirked.

"Luuuuke!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke grinned. "What? You love talking to them!"

"Well that's true I guess." Lorelai said. "But we're meant to share the responsibility. Not put it all on me to answer the questions." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sorry." Luke smirked leaning over to give her a kiss. "Am I forgiven?"

"You sure do think highly of yourself?" She joked.

Luke poured her some coffee as well and placed it in front of her.

"Ok you're forgiven." She grinned.

"Good." He smirked. "Let's go upstairs for a bit. There's something I need to discuss with you that I've been thinking about." He said.

"What about the diner?" Lorelai asked.

"It's winding down a bit now. I'll ask mom to keep an eye on it." Luke said. "And Rory's at Lane's so upstairs will be empty."

"Why can't you discuss whatever it is downstairs?" She asked.

"Because I want to be out of earshot of certain people… and as I wouldn't mind giving you a proper kiss." Luke said glancing over at the table where Babette and Miss Patty were sat watching them intently.

Lorelai smirked and got up.

"Hey, are you going to get a bit of hot action?" Babette asked. "Celebrating your news eh?"

"Maybe. You never know. Although Luke is being extremely secretive." Lorelai played along.

"Gotcha! Enjoy yourselves!" Babette said.

"Ah jeez, Lorelai!" Luke groaned.

"Coming!" Lorelai grinned and followed him through the curtain.

"You're a lot of work." He groaned.

"Yeah but you love it!" She grinned and Luke couldn't deny it.

Once upstairs, Lorelai sat down at the table with her coffee while Luke made himself a drink.

"So what's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Have you put the deposit down on that house yet?" He asked.

"Uh no. Considering we just talked about it yesterday, I've not really had any time. Why?" Lorelai asked nervously, wondering if he was against it again.

"I would like to go halves with you." He said.

"Halves? On the house?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah." Luke said making his tea and then sitting down at the table as well.

"You want to pay half?" Lorelai asked trying to get her head round it.

"Yeah. Like you said, we will probably all be living there at some point. Plus once we're married we will be sharing everything like bills and bank accounts so why not." Luke said.

"Yeah but we don't know when yet. We haven't even set a date for the wedding." Lorelai pointed.

"Which brings me to my second thing." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gilmore Mansion, Richard was sat in his study when there was a knock on his door and then, to his surprise, Emily walked in fully dressed. "Emily!" he said.

"I just wanted to let you know I've got a DAR meeting in half an hour." Emily said.

"Ok." Richard said. He then smiled. "It's good to see you up."

"Yeah, well Lorelai was right. Me staying in bed all day in my robe, not eating, wasn't me. I don't want to be that person either." She admitted.

"Good." Richard smiled, relieved that Lorelai had gotten through to her.

Emily then noticed a photo on Richard's desk. She picked it up. It was of Richard and Rory reading together in the apartment. "When was this?" She asked quietly.

"In the summer some time." Richard said. "Rory wanted to have a competition as to who could read faster." He said having to smile. "I lost."

"Well you do read slowly." Emily said quietly with a sad smile.

"Emily..." Richard said gently.

"I need to go get ready for my meeting. I'll see you later." She said putting the photo back and making a hasty retreat.

Richard sighed watching her. He had to do something about this.

* * *

Back in the flat, Luke and Lorelai were still sat at the table.

"What's the second thing? Boy you have done some thinking today!" Lorelai joked.

"Why don't we have our wedding on New Year's Eve?" Luke suggested hesitantly.

"New Year's Eve? But that's like 2 months away." Lorelai said surprised.

"I know but I was thinking, why should we wait? We love each other and we're buying a house. Why wait? And since that date means so much to us..." Luke said.

Lorelai then realised why he suggested that date. "It was the day we met. The party." She said softly.

"Exactly." Luke smiled. "And it was the day we made Rory."

"Perfect day." Lorelai smiled.

"So what do you think?" Luke asked nervously.

Lorelai ran her hand through her hair. "It's a lot to take in." She admitted.

"I know. Look we don't have to have the wedding that soon if you don't want to. It was just an idea. But sharing the price of the house, I would really like to do that. Maybe we could all move in together sooner rather than later?" He suggested.

"When?" Lorelai asked.

"Well whenever is right for you." Luke said. "Lorelai, I love having you around all the time and waking up next to you. I want to be able to keep having that." He admitted. "Plus then mom can have the apartment to herself. Give her some space." He said.

"And she would be ok with that?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you joking?" Luke chuckled. "I know she loves us being there, especially Rory, but I think she would love to have her own space as well. It's not like she wouldn't still see us every day. I'll still be working at the diner."

"True." Lorelai said.

"The house is going to need a lot of work doing first though." Lorelai said. "I doubt we'd be able to move in straight away."

"Well then we can do it up and in the meantime, if we start feeling frustrated here we go outside and scream instead of shouting at each other." He said.

Lorelai smirked. "Yeah ok." She nodded.

"Is that a yes to us moving in together sooner rather than later or...?" He asked.

Lorelai laughed. "I must be crazy but I want all of that. Everything you just said. You're right. I want to get married to you. Why should we wait?"

Luke smiled. "Really?"

"I love you so much Luke." Lorelai said softly. "I don't want to delay anything. I'm ready now. The sooner the better."

Luke smiled. "Ok then." He said. "And sharing the price of the house?" He asked cautiously.

"Well it would give me more money to spend on junk food." Lorelai joked.

"Or a jump start on Rory's college fund." Luke shook his head but he was glad she had agreed. "So since we're alone, should we maybe actually start planning the wedding?"

"Ah now that's where I've done some thinking!" Lorelai grinned.

"Ok hit me with it." He said.

* * *

Lorelai was working at the inn during the week and one day she was surprised to see her parents walk in. She slowly went over to them. She had to admit it was good to see her mother looking better and more like herself.

"Dad, hi!" She said. "Was I expecting you?" She asked.

"No. I'm sorry to pounce on you like this. I was, well we were wondering, whether we could discuss something with you?" Richard said.

"Uh ok. Just let me check with Mia to make sure the desk will be covered." Lorelai said, glancing at her mother who was unusually quiet, and then going off to find Mia.

Once Mia assured there would be cover, Lorelai invited her parents into the dining room.

"So...uh...what's this about?" Lorelai asked.

Richard glanced at Emily who still hadn't said anything. He turned back to his daughter. "We were wondering if maybe we could have dinner with you one evening..." He said. "We can come here if that's easier for you."

"You want to have dinner with me?" Lorelai asked confused, sure there was more to it than that.

"Yes. And maybe Rory and Luke can join us." He added.

"Ah." Lorelai said suddenly understanding. She sighed. "I don't know..."

Richard looked at Emily. "Emily..." He encouraged her.

Emily looked up at Lorelai. "I was hoping I could meet Rory." She admitted quietly. "I know it's a big ask but you're getting married. I don't know if I'm even invited to the wedding but I would very much like to meet my granddaughter. If you'll let me..."

Before Lorelai could answer, she suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

"Mommy!" Rory exclaimed running over, not having noticed who she was with.

Katherine followed behind her. "Sorry Lorelai. The diner's swamped. We were wondering if Rory could hang out here for a while." She said. She then noticed Richard and Emily. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise you had company. Hello Richard."

"Katherine." Richard smiled at her.

"Grandpa!" Rory grinned giving him a hug.

"Hello Rory." Richard said. "How was school?"

"Good! We started a new book!" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai watched her mother who couldn't take her eyes off of Rory. "Katherine, you remember my mom. Mom this is Katherine. She's Luke's mom." Lorelai said.

Katherine nodded politely at her and Emily did the same.

Rory then noticed Emily and went to Lorelai's side.

"Hon, this is your Grandma." Lorelai said softly.

Rory didn't say anything. She just stayed by her side.

"Sweets, it's ok." Lorelai reassured her. "I know stuff have happened in the past but your Grandma only wants to meet you. Why don't you say hello?"

"Hi." Rory said quietly.

"Hello Rory." Emily said obviously choked up at meeting her granddaughter for the first time. "I'm sorry if I scared you before." She said emotionally.

Rory gave her a small smile. "It's ok." She said quietly.

"Hey sweets, how about you go through to the kitchen and see what Sookie's doing?" Lorelai said. "Tell her you're hanging out here for a bit. I'm sure you can help her with something."

"Ok." Rory said and went off to the kitchen.

Lorelai glanced at Katherine and could see her watching Emily. "I finish at 7. I'll bring Rory back with me then."

Katherine nodded. "You ok?" She asked.

Lorelai gave her a smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Everything's good."

"Ok." Katherine said. "See you later."

"See you later."

Lorelai watched her leave and then turned back to her parents. "I'll talk to Luke about the dinner." She said. "I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Richard said gratefully. "We'll get going. We've taken too much of your time already." He said getting up, Emily following suit.

Emily looked up at Lorelai. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "She's just like you." She said quietly.

"Yeah I keep getting told that." Lorelai joked trying to lighten the mood. She sighed as she watched her parents turn to leave. "Mom?"

Emily turned around. "Yes?"

"It will take a while for me to be able to forgive you but I would never ban you from my wedding." Lorelai said quietly.

Emily felt her eyes well up again. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Lorelai watched them leave and wondered how on earth she would persuade Luke.

* * *

After a lot of persuading and reassuring that her mother wasn't planning anything, Lorelai managed to get Luke to agree to going to dinner with her parents and to let Rory come as well. They had invited Katherine but she said that it would be better if it was just the three of them going. She knew they had to sort some things out. They agreed on Thursday as the town were throwing them an engagement party at Miss Patty's on Friday.

They were all sat at the inn, enjoying their meal but not really talking much. Luke wasn't too comfortable with seeing Emily as he was disgusted at what she had done 8 years ago. But he knew this was important to Lorelai and as he was marrying her, he knew that he would see her family.

"Have you set the date for the wedding yet?" Richard asked breaking the silence.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged a glance. "Yeah we have actually." Lorelai smiled. "New Year's Eve."

"As in two months away?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yep the exact one." Lorelai said.

"Why so soon? Why that date?" She asked.

"Well it was the day Luke and I met. We thought it was appropriate." Lorelai said.

"But I didn't think you'd known each other that long." Emily said confused. "Richard said you met in spring."

Lorelai glanced at Richard. "You didn't tell her?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You asked me not to." He said.

"Yeah but only until after the...test." Lorelai said.

"Tell me what?" Emily asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Do you remember when we took a vacation to Harvey's Beach in 1984? Well New Year's Eve 1983." She said.

"Yes we were having a party that night." Emily nodded. "Although you had been talking about nothing else but this other party that was taking place on the beach. You got sick that night and stayed in bed." She said. She saw Richard's and Lorelai's guilty faces. "Or not..." She said.

"I may have snuck out to the party." Lorelai admitted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily said.

"I went with Chris but that ended badly considering I caught him kissing someone else. Anyway I found out recently that Luke was at the same party and he was the guy I spent the rest of the night with and...well...I got pregnant as you know. Luke's Rory's biological dad, mom." Lorelai said quietly.

"Well...I have to say I wasn't expecting that." Emily said surprised.

"Yeah, weird sort of fate huh?" Lorelai said looking at Luke lovingly.

"Good fate." Luke smiled back at her.

"Oh definitely good fate!" Lorelai agreed and reached over to take his hand.

Emily watched this interaction and could see how happy Lorelai was and she couldn't help a small smile appearing on her face.

"So have you started planning it yet? Like the location?" Richard asked.

"I could get you the Rose room if you like?" Emily offered, trying to be helpful.

"Thanks but Luke and I want to it to be simple. Nice but intimate. We've talked and we want to have it here at the inn." Lorelai said.

"Well I guess that makes sense, the grounds do look beautiful." Emily said.

"What about the catering?" Richard asked.

"I could give my guy a call if you like?" Emily offered again.

"Well I was thinking Sookie would just do it. I mean I want her in the wedding but she's got a great team of people who could work on the day." Lorelai said.

Luke noticed Emily looking deflated and so did Lorelai.

"However, I haven't decided on a dress yet." Lorelai said slowly. "Mia, Katherine, Sookie and Rory are going to come with me to look. Maybe you can join us?"

Emily was surprised. "Really?"

"Doesn't a mother normally go with her daughter to pick out her wedding dress?" Lorelai said.

Emily smiled. "Yes. Yes she does." She said quietly.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok then." Lorelai then noticed that Rory had been quiet throughout the meal. "Hey Rory, why don't you tell your Grandma what you've been doing at school?" She encouraged her.

Rory hesitated for a moment but slowly started telling Emily all about it. She gradually got into it and forgot about her apprehension of Emily. Lorelai couldn't help but notice Emily engrossed in everything Rory was saying and smiled. She glanced across at Luke who was talking to her dad quietly. She let out a big breath. Maybe everything would be ok after all.

Before Emily and Richard were about to leave, Lorelai stopped them. "Uh the town's throwing us an engagement party tomorrow night. I know it's short notice but I thought maybe you'd like to come." She said. "I know it might not be your thing but..." She directed at her mom.

"We'll be there." Emily said. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Ok good." Lorelai said giving her a small smile.

Emily nodded and headed outside to the car leaving Richard behind. He gave Lorelai a hug. "Thank you." He said. "I know it must have been hard for you so thank you."

"See you tomorrow dad." Lorelai smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Richard smiled.

Lorelai, Luke and Rory then headed home to the diner.

* * *

The following evening, everyone was gathered at Miss Patty's dancing and drinking. Patty had her famous punch on display.

Luke was watching from the side as Lorelai and Rory goofed around to an upbeat song. He smiled as he watched them, knowing he had a proper family. He didn't realise someone come up beside him.

"Luke." Emily said.

"Oh uh hi." Luke said.

"I wanted to talk to you. We didn't really have much time to talk during the meal or you were just avoiding talking to me." She said.

"Do you blame me?" Luke said.

"No." Emily admitted. "I know you probably don't have a high opinion of me but I really am trying to put things right."

Luke sighed. "Look, you're Lorelai's mother and I respect you because of that. But I can't even start to comprehend your actions when Rory was born. I don't know how you could have done that to Lorelai."

"I know." Emily said quietly.

"For some reason, Lorelai seems to want to make things right with you as well though and I'll support her decision. But I can assure you now, if you pull one more stupid stunt like you've done in the past I will make sure you never see Rory again." He said.

"Understood." Emily said.

"Good." Luke said.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Emily spoke again. "I want to thank you. For giving Rory a good home and for looking after and loving Lorelai. I can see how happy you make her." She said.

"She makes me very happy too." Luke said. "I'm lucky to have her. And Rory's lucky to have her. Lorelai's an amazing mom." He said pointedly.

"I've seen that." Emily said watching her daughter and granddaughter laughing on the dance floor. She turned to Luke. "I really am sorry for my actions in the past and I want to make amends. I would like it if we could get along as well. You're marrying my daughter."

Luke turned to face her. "You don't pull any other stunts and we're good." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

Later in the evening, Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You' came on and Lorelai took that as a cue to drag Luke onto the dance floor.

"Lorelai!" Luke groaned.

"Aw come on Luke! I've let you skulk in the corner all night. Just one dance!" She said. "Plus you'll need the practise for our first dance!" She grinned.

"I don't need practise!" He said affronted.

"Ooh so confident in your dancing talents huh?" Lorelai grinned as they started waltzing around.

"Well you have seen me in action before." He smirked.

"Dirty!" Lorelai joked.

"Ah geez!" Luke groaned.

Katherine was watching them from the side smiling when she saw Emily approach her.

"You were right." Emily said quietly.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"That day in the mall. What you said to me. You were right." She said. "I should have believed in Lorelai rather than doubting her."

"Well I'm glad you can see that now." Katherine said. "Lorelai is a great woman and a great mother. And she makes my son very happy. I haven't heard him laugh for years but once Lorelai turned up, it was constant."

"It seems Luke makes my daughter very happy too." Emily said watching the two of them interact on the dance floor. "I've missed so much of her and Rory's life." She said quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I don't want to miss any more."

"Good. Because believe it or not, Lorelai needs her mom. She may not be a girl any more but everyone needs their mom." Katherine said. She turned to Emily. "I believe that you know you made a very bad decision years ago. Just keep doing as you're doing and you'll have Lorelai back. All she wants is her mom to love her and accept her, nothing else, no fancy frills or anything."

"I will. Thank you." Emily gave her a small smile. "Thank you for not keeping your first impressions of me because that woman in the mall, I don't want to be her."

"Good." Katherine smiled. "And you're welcome. Life's too short to keep grudges. You're trying to make things right now. That's what matters."

Back on the dance floor, Lorelai and Luke were waltzing away in each other's arms, loved up.

"So in less than 3 months, we'll be married." Lorelai smiled.

"Crazy huh?" Luke said.

"But great." Lorelai said.

"Oh yeah. Amazing." Luke smiled.

"Mrs Lorelai Danes. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" Lorelai said.

"You're going to change your name?" Luke asked surprised.

"Well you and Rory already have the name. We'll be a proper family. The family I always needed." She smiled. "So what do you think? Ready for the big adventure ahead of us?"

"Totally." Luke said.

Lorelai grinned and rested her head on his shoulder and they carried on dancing.

 **Hope you enjoyed that! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 23

The weekend after the engagement party, Luke and Lorelai decided to show Rory the house to see what she thought of it.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked confused as she followed Luke and Lorelai on Saturday morning.

"You'll see." Lorelai smiled.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows as she kept following them until they stopped in a driveway in front of a house.

"What do you think?" Lorelai asked Rory, smiling.

"About the house?" Rory asked.

"No, about the sky. Yes about the house!" Lorelai joked.

"It's nice." Rory said still not understanding.

"How would you like to live here?" She asked.

Rory's eyes widened. "Live here? In a proper house?" She turned to Luke for confirmation.

"Yep. You, me and mommy. What do you say?" Luke smiled.

"What about Grandma?" Rory asked.

"She's going to stay at the apartment." Luke said.

"But won't she get lonely?" Rory asked worried.

"Nah because we will still see her pretty much every day. We just won't be living together anymore." He said. He could see the worry in Rory's face. "She doesn't mind. I think she will like the space. And you can still see her whenever you want. And she can come here… and you'll finally have space for all those books"

"We're really getting a house?" She asked starting to get excited.

"We're really getting a house." Lorelai smiled.

"Can we look inside?" Rory grinned.

"You think we would bring you but not let you look inside?" Lorelai joked. "Come on."

They then all walked towards the porch and went up the steps to the front door, which Lorelai unlocked, and then they entered the house. Lorelai and Luke watched as Rory ran around excitedly looking in each room. Lorelai turned to Luke. "What do you think?"

"It's nice." He nodded. "But you're right, it does need quite a bit of work."

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking, why don't we aim to move in after the wedding? That way we could hire some help to fix it up and then we could have it ready by then and it could be like the start of something new for us." She said.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Luke smiled.

Rory then came running out of the downstairs bedroom. "I love that room! Am I getting my own bedroom because I would love that room? There's enough space for all my books!" She rambled, grinning.

Luke and Lorelai laughed.

"Of course you're getting your own room and you can choose which one it is." Lorelai smiled.

"Yay!" Rory grinned and ran back through to the kitchen and into her new room.

"She likes it." Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Yeah she does." Luke said looking around. "I can see us living here. As a family."

"So can I." Lorelai said softly. "Want to see upstairs?"

"Sure." Luke said.

The two of them headed upstairs and saw what would be their room and then a smaller room which could be turned into a guest room.

"I was thinking, maybe we should add on an extension?" Luke suggested.

"Onto the house?" Lorelai asked surprised. "Do we need one?"

"Well we can hardly call that tiny space upstairs a room but… if we ever need another bedroom or two, we would be prepared..." Luke said awkwardly, knowing they hadn't had that talk.

Lorelai realised he was hinting about having more kids. "Oh...uh...wow..." She said.

"Forget it. We don't need to add an extension." Luke said backtracking.

"You want more kids? Is that what you're asking me?" Lorelai asked softly.

Luke blushed a little. "Well maybe not right now or even next year. I just thought that in the future, if we did want any more, we would have the room." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Kids would be good." She said softly.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. So you can say when and I'll put a stop to the precautions."

"Precautions?"

"A certain magical pill that prevents spawning." She playfully said.

"Oh! Oh ok… how long does it take to wear off?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, everybody is different but I can after the wedding… or maybe even now. I know I'm only 24 but this is what I want… with you, plus any more of an age gap with Rory would suck."

"So is this you saying 'when' for me?" Luke inquired.

Lorelai smiled, giving him a kiss. "Mmhmm so you're right. An extension would be useful."

Luke nodded. "I'll give Tom a ring soon."

"Ok." Lorelai said. She sighed looking around.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. It's just weird. I'm actually going to have my own house and my own family. It's surreal." She said. "Great but surreal." She added.

Luke smiled. "It's going to be great." He said. He turned to look at her. "There was something else I wanted to discuss with you." He admitted.

"Oh yeah? You don't want a dog as well do you?" She joked.

Luke smirked. "No." He said. "No I was thinking, wouldn't it be more practical to have a joint bank account? Like merge ours together?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "I guess that would be practical especially with the house...but maybe we should have our own as well? I don't really have much money to my name, only enough for a down payment on this place… and I don't want to feel like I'm sponging off you."

"You wouldn't be. We're getting married. What's mine is yours." He said.

Lorelai hesitated. "I'm not sure..." She said.

"If we have a joint bank account then we can merge our money together and we can make sure Rory gets a good education so that she can go to Harvard." He said.

Lorelai had to smile at that. "Using Rory, wow you're good." She said.

"I'm not using her. I just think she's where most of our money will be going anyway right?" He said.

"Luke, I'm kidding." Lorelai said. "You're right. We can ring the bank and sort it out."

Luke nodded.

"Hey 'what's yours is mine' right? Does that include the diner and all the free coffee I can get?" She joked.

"You'd put me out of business if you do that. Besides you already get free coffee."

"No I just have a different payment method." She tenderly kissing him and playfully grabbing his butt.

"Ah geez."

* * *

The following weekend Lorelai, Emily, Katherine, Mia, Sookie and Rory all went to the mall to go wedding dress shopping. They were also going to look for the bridesmaids' dresses, who Lorelai had decided would be Sookie and Rory. In the first couple of shops they went into, they were able to find some lovely dresses for Rory and Sookie. They were pale blue and floaty.

"What do you think?" Rory asked her mom, twirling around in the dress.

"I think you look beautiful." Lorelai smiled.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows. "But I'm not meant to look beautiful, you are!" She said. "The bride is meant to be the most beautiful." She said seriously making everyone laugh.

"Well as the bride, I honestly don't mind if you outdo me. This day is as much yours as it is mine." Lorelai smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked, biting her lip.

"I'm positive." Lorelai said. "Now let's go buy these dresses."

"Ok!" Rory grinned.

After they had paid for the bridesmaids dresses, they kept looking for Lorelai's. After going into the fifth shop and Lorelai coming out of the changing rooms in what seemed like the hundredth dress she had tried on which she didn't like, she groaned. "Urghh should we just call it a day? I haven't found one that I've liked. I'm starting to feel like I'm never going to find one."

Meanwhile Emily had picked a dress off the rail and was looking at it, examining the detailing stitched into it.

Lorelai noticed and was surprised that the dress she had chosen looked actually alright. "Mom, what do you have there?" She asked.

Emily looked up, being brought out of daze. "Oh well I was just looking. It's probably not your style." She said.

"Give it here. Let me try one more." Lorelai said.

Emily handed it over and Lorelai went back into the changing room. Several minutes later, she still hadn't reappeared.

"Lorelai, honey, everything ok?" Sookie called through the cubicle.

"It's perfect." Lorelai said quietly. She slowly appeared from the changing room. "It's the perfect dress." She repeated.

"Oh my, you look beautiful." Mia said.

"Really beautiful." Katherine agreed.

Sookie nodded her head in agreement.

Lorelai looked at Rory. "What do you think kid?"

"I think daddy's going to love it." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled at that. She then turned to her mother and held her breath. "So...what do you think?" She asked hesitantly.

Emily felt tears in her eyes looking at her daughter. "You look amazing." She said sincerely. "Everyone's right. You look beautiful, Lorelai."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said quietly, trying to blink back tears herself. "Well I should really thank you. You found it." She said.

"No. You don't need to thank me." Emily shook her head. "You would have found it anyway."

Lorelai gave her a small smile and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to take it." She said.

"Let me pay for it." Emily said.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"I know you don't want anything from me but I would really like to contribute something to my daughter's wedding. Please." She said quietly.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment but then nodded. "Ok." She said.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, while Lorelai was out shopping, Luke had secretly gone back to the house to get to work on it. He had met up with Tom who had agreed to do outlines for the extension and then get his crew to help build it. He also had checked the structural foundation and organised to have that stabilised in the process. While Tom was doing that, Luke let himself into the house and got to work fixing things that were broken and needed sprucing and even started planning on building some extra shelves in Rory's room so that she could fit all her books in her room.

There was a lot to be done but he was certain he would be able to get it done in time for their wedding night, with Tom's help of course. He took a minute to look around the house and realise this was actually happening. He was going to have a proper house with a family who he loved. He was happy, really happy.

Once he finished everything he wanted to do for the day, he went back to the diner before Lorelai was due back so she wouldn't know. About half an hour after returning, Lorelai returned. He noticed she was holding a bag.

"You found one?" Luke asked.

"Yep but you can't see it. It's bad luck." Lorelai said.

"Why don't I take it to the inn and keep it there?" Mia suggested.

"Yeah ok. I'm thinking I might use the inn to get ready the morning of the wedding anyway." Lorelai agreed.

"Good. I will keep it in my office until the day." Mia smiled. "I should get back now."

"Ok thanks Mia. And thanks for coming. All of you." She smiled at her friends.

Mia and Sookie left, leaving Katherine, Rory and Emily.

"I should get going too." Emily said. "I have a meeting."

"Ok." Lorelai said. "I guess I'll see you soon."

Emily nodded and went to leave.

"Mom?" Lorelai said.

Emily turned around.

"Thank you." She said.

Emily gave her a small smile. "It was my pleasure. Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye mom." Lorelai said. She turned back round to Luke. "It was mom who found the dress. I was actually losing hope." She said.

"Really?" Luke said surprised.

"Yes and you're going to love it." Katherine smiled at him. "Lorelai looked beautiful."

"I look forward to seeing it." Luke smiled.

"Right I'm going to take Rory's dress upstairs. I'll see you later." Lorelai grinned, giving him a kiss and then disappearing upstairs.

* * *

November went quite quickly and they got a lot done. Luke had gotten going with the house secretly and it was actually starting to look really nice. Tom and his crew had managed to get going with the extension which was adding an extra two bedrooms plus extending the upstairs 'barely-a-room' room and renovating the kitchen and both bathrooms so the house went from two and a half bedrooms with one and half bathrooms to 5 bedrooms, two bathrooms and completely structurally sound.

Lorelai woke up one day at the end of November. She turned round in bed and was surprised to find Luke not there. She looked at the clock and it was only 6:00. She then turned round again and saw him in the kitchen, already wearing his jacket, like he was ready to go out.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked sleepily.

"Out." Luke said.

"Out where?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Just out." Luke said grabbing some of his fishing equipment and leaving the apartment.

"You won't get much out of him today." Lorelai heard Katherine say.

She turned to see that Katherine was dressed as well. "What's going on? Where's he going?" Lorelai asked confused.

"We always get up early this day." Katherine said. "It's the anniversary of William's death." She explained.

"Oh Katherine, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Lorelai said softly, sitting up.

"You weren't to know. How could you?" She assured her. "We all get away for the day though. We sort of all have a bit of a dark day."

"Oh." Lorelai said quietly. "Where do you go?"

"Well Rory and I normally go to the cabin and Luke would go elsewhere to fish as he hadn't been to the cabin since Will was alive. But I think we're all going to the cabin today since Luke returned that one time." She said.

"Can I come with you?" Lorelai asked. "He would have been my father-in-law." She said quietly.

Katherine gave her a small smile. "Of course you can. I'm sure Rory would love you to come and I would too. But I have to warn you, Luke normally isn't great on this day. So if he says anything, don't take it personally."

Lorelai nodded and went to get changed quickly.

A couple hours later, they arrived at the cabin and Luke went off to fish straight away. Lorelai let him go, knowing he probably needed some space. She had noticed that Katherine and Rory had been quieter than normal as well. She went inside the cabin to find them sat on the couch watching some videos of William when they were all at the cabin. She sat down quietly with them and watched. She felt Rory snuggle into her halfway through so Lorelai put her arm round her.

"Are you ok sweets?" Lorelai asked softly.

"I miss Grandpa Will." Rory sniffed.

"Aw hon, I know." Lorelai said quietly. "But I know he's watching us and I'm sure he would be extremely proud of you." She then had an idea. "Hey, about you write a letter to him? We can attach it to a balloon and send it up to him." She smiled.

"Really?" Rory asked. "And he would get it?"

"Of course." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok." Rory sniffed and went off to the table to do so.

Lorelai looked across at Katherine who she could tell was getting emotional. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know why but this day always gets me." Katherine admitted. "It's crazy because I think about him every day anyway. Why should this day be any different to any other day?"

"It's understandable." Lorelai said softly.

"I promise myself I won't cry in front of Rory but I can never stop myself." She said wiping a tear away.

"Oh Katherine…" Lorelai said going to sit next to her and put her arm round her. "You're allowed to cry. From what I've heard, you and William had the best marriage. Everyone said how close you were."

"Yeah...he was a great man." Katherine smiled sadly.

"Would you like to write a letter too?" Lorelai smiled.

Katherine chuckled at that. "That was a good idea for Rory. I'd never thought of that before."

"Well hopefully it will help her." Lorelai said.

Later that afternoon, Luke came back and Katherine, Lorelai and Rory were just watching some normal TV. "Hey, you ok?" Lorelai asked looking up.

"I'm fine." Luke said and went through to the kitchen.

Lorelai sighed, watching him.

When he came back in, Rory ran up to him. "Daddy, I wrote a letter for Grandpa Will! Mommy said we can put it on a balloon and send it up to him!" She said.

Luke took the letter from her and read it. "It's lovely princess. He'll love that." He said obviously battling with his emotions.

"You want to join us?" Lorelai asked softly.

"No it's ok. I'm going to get some air." He said.

"But you just came back." Lorelai said.

"I won't be long." He said before leaving again.

After a minute, Lorelai got up and went outside too. She saw Luke sat on a bench by the lake. She slowly went over to him and hesitantly sat down next to him, not really knowing what the reception would be. "Hey..." She said softly.

"Hey." Luke said quietly.

Lorelai looked at him. "I thought the letter writing would help Rory. I hope that's ok." She said softly.

"It was a good idea." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, it's ok to be sad." She said softly. "You don't have to keep coming outside though."

"I have to." Luke said. "I have to be strong for mom and Rory. I can't show my emotions in front of them. I'm supposed to be the man in the family. I just...I need to be strong for them."

"Ok, I get that." Lorelai said quietly. She turned to him. "But you don't have to be strong in front of me. It's ok to show emotions. I know how much your dad meant to you."

"He was meant to be at my wedding. Our wedding." Luke said quietly. He turned to Lorelai and Lorelai could see the tears in his eyes. "I miss him." He admitted. "He was my dad. He was...my dad." He choked up.

"Oh Luke." Lorelai said softly, putting her arms round him and Luke finally let himself let go of his emotions and cried on Lorelai's shoulder. "It's ok." She comforted him, rubbing his back. "It's ok."

He pulled back after a few minutes. "Sorry..." He said embarrassed.

"You don't need to be sorry." She said. "How many times have I cried on your shoulder?" She joked.

Luke gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry I haven't been much company today." He said.

"It's fine." Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you for coming." He said. "I know it didn't seem like it but it did help."

"Good, I'm glad. And I wouldn't have missed it." Lorelai said.

That evening, before they returned to Stars Hollow, they all went outside to release the balloon with Rory's letter on it.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded and watched as Lorelai let go of the balloon. They all watched as it went higher and higher and then eventually disappeared from view.

"Will he really get it?" Rory asked quietly.

Luke picked her up. "Of course he will. And he will love it." He said giving her a kiss on the head. "Come on, let's get going. It's getting late." He said.

Katherine and Lorelai followed them. "Thank you for being there for him when he needed it." Katherine said to her.

"You don't need to thank me." Lorelai said.

"I do. I know he doesn't like showing his emotions in front of us. I've tried to get him to open up but he wouldn't. I'm glad he has you now. I saw you by the lake." She said.

"I will always be there for him like he will be for me." Lorelai said softly.

"You know, I think you and him are just like me and Will were. You're perfect for each other." Katherine said quietly. "I'm glad you found each other."

"So am I." Lorelai smiled at her. "So am I." She repeated and they walked towards the car to start their journey back to Stars Hollow.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming! I love reading what you think! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all your support so far! I can't believe I'm nearly at 200 reviews, crazy! :p Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay!**

Chapter 24

December had been a busy month but just like November, it flew by. Luke had managed to get the house ready for his and Lorelai's wedding night and Tom had finished the extension. Their wedding plans had also been finalised and they were both secretly excited about it. It was going to be exactly what they wanted. An intimate ceremony at the inn surrounded by close friends and family, of course Lorelai was praying for snow.

It was Christmas Eve and the family were creating new traditions. Luke, Lorelai, Katherine and Rory were sat on the couch watching 'It's a wonderful life'. Lorelai and Rory had some Christmas candy, much to Luke's chagrin. However, he let them off this once seeing as it was Christmas Eve. He could see how excited Rory was about the next day and he knew Lorelai was just as excited getting to spend it with Rory. As they were watching the tv, they suddenly heard some banging downstairs.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked.

"Sounds like someone is banging on the door downstairs." Katherine said.

"Who the hell would come here at this time? The diner's never open at this time anyway!" Luke ranted.

"Well it doesn't seem like they're going away..." Lorelai said as the banging got louder.

Luke groaned but got up and disappeared upstairs. He turned the lights on in the diner and was shocked to see who was banging on the door. "What the...?!" He said as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"About time! Merry Christmas big brother!" Liz slurred as she came barging in.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Seeing you and mom of course! Spending Christmas with our family. That's what we're doing, isn't that right Jess?" She said glancing round at Jess who had followed her in quietly.

"I guess." Jess said.

"Come on big bro! You can't turn us away now!" She slurred.

"Please don't say you drove here. You're drunk, Liz." Luke frowned.

"Nah we came by bus. Relax! I've only had one." She said.

"Three." Jess mumbled.

"Oh shush you!" Liz said. "You know he's just like you, Luke. Telling me not to drink so much! It's the holidays. I'm allowed to drink." She exclaimed.

Luke glanced at Jess. "How are you doing Jess?" He gave him a genuine smile. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Jess gave him a small smile.

"Here, let me take that for you." He said taking Jess' bag.

"What about mine?" Liz exclaimed.

"I'm sure you can manage." Luke said dryly. "Come on, you better come up." He said leading them upstairs and into the apartment. He sent Lorelai an apologetic look as she looked over at them.

"Lizzy?" Katherine said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Spending Christmas with the family apparently." Luke said. "Funny that she's never thought to come visit her family before..."

"Hey! I've been busy!" Liz defended herself.

"Busy doing what? Drinking and being robbed by loser guys?" Katherine interrupted them.

"I see you've got yourself a new girl." She said seeing Lorelai and ignoring her mom.

"Lorelai's my fiancée. We're getting married on New Year's Eve.."

"What? You're getting married? And you didn't tell me? How could you not tell me? I'm your only sister!"

"Its not like we had anyway of contacting you!" Luke bellowed.

"Well how the hell did you two meet anyway?"

"She's Rory mom." Luke said

"What? How could you marry the woman who abandoned her child? On the side of the road, in a car wreck, no less!" Liz exclaimed angrily.

"Hey stop that! You know full well that you change your address and number every week. How do you expect us to contact you exactly?" Katherine interfered. "Liz, you're drunk. We're not having this conversation now." She said firmly.

"Apologise now." Luke frowned at his sister. "You know if you really think Lorelai abandoned her child, then I guess you could say the same about me considering Rory's my biological daughter." He said.

"Wait what?"

"She's my biological daughter… it's a long story and I'll explain later!"

That made Liz be quiet.

"Now, apologise." Luke said.

"Fine whatever! I'm sorry." She said obviously not meaning it.

"Look, why don't we just all calm down a bit?" Lorelai suggested. "Little ears..." She reminded them.

Luke took a deep breath. "You're right." He said. He turned to Jess. "I'm sorry Jess. Come here, I'd like you to meet someone." He said, leading him over to Rory. "Jess this is your cousin, Rory, my daughter. Rory, this is Jess."

"Hi." Rory smiled shyly.

"Hey." Jess gave her a small smile.

Luke rubbed his hand through his hair. "Ok so I guess Liz and Jess can take our bed." He said. "You alright to sleep with Rory tonight?" He asked Lorelai.

"Sure. What about you?" She asked.

"I'll take the couch." He said.

After calming down a bit, they all decided to call it a night. Lorelai saw Luke going into the bathroom so she followed him. She closed the door behind her. "Hey." She said softly.

"Oh hey." Luke smiled at her.

"You ok?" She asked.

Luke sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about what Liz said. She gets like that when she's drunk."

"It's fine." Lorelai said. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Liz just gets to me sometimes. Saying she wanted to spend Christmas with her family is a joke. She's never wanted to visit before. She must be after something." He said.

Lorelai put her hand on his arm. "Look let's just enjoy tomorrow ok? It's my first Christmas with my daughter, my first and last Christmas with my boyfriend and you get to spend Christmas with Jess. None of this is his fault. He seems like a good kid." She smiled.

Luke smiled. "Yeah he's a good kid. I have missed him even though I've barely seen him." He admitted.

"Well there you are then. Focus on Jess. Rory can get to know her cousin too. It will be good for her to have another person her age around." Lorelai said.

"He likes reading." Luke said.

"Even better!" Lorelai laughed. "They'll be inseparable!"

Luke chuckled. "Right I'm off to go to sleep. Night." He said giving her a kiss.

"Night babe." Lorelai smiled and watched him leave the bathroom. She got ready for bed herself and then left the bathroom and went over to Rory's bed and got in snuggling up to her daughter.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai and Rory both woke up early. Luke was up too making breakfast. Rory raced over to him. "Merry Christmas daddy!" She grinned.

"Merry Christmas princess." He smiled, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled coming over.

"Wow, Lorelai Gilmore is up at a reasonable hour. Do I need my eyes tested?" He joked.

"Ha ha!" She said. "Besides there are presents!" She grinned.

"What are you, four?" He smirked.

"At Christmas I am!" She said.

"Great!" He said sarcastically but smirked.

Lorelai grinned and leaned over to give him a kiss.

Once everyone had gotten up and eaten breakfast, they began to exchange presents. Liz made an excuse saying that she didn't know they were coming til the last minute so didn't have any time to buy any presents. Luke wasn't that bothered. He gave Lorelai and Rory his presents together.

"Open them together." He said.

They did so and Lorelai felt herself tear up. He had gotten them both a necklace with half a heart on it.

"So you always feel connected and you don't get separated again." He smiled.

Lorelai looked at him lovingly. "It's lovely." She said softly. "Put it on me?" She asked.

Luke smiled and put it on her. "There." He said. He then helped Rory with hers.

"We're matching mommy!" Rory grinned.

"We sure are!" Lorelai smiled. She then handed a present to Luke. "Here, your turn."

"You didn't need to get me anything." He said.

"It's Christmas. Of course I had to get you something. I wanted to." Lorelai smiled. "Now open it!"

Luke smiled and started to open it. He smirked when he saw the blue baseball cap.

"I just thought if, god forbid, something happened to your one, you'd have a spare." She said.

Luke took off his current one and put his new one on. "Thank you." He smiled giving her a kiss.

When everyone thought they were done exchanging presents, Jess surprised everyone by getting some presents out of his bag. He had one for Luke, Rory and Katherine. He looked sheepishly at Lorelai. "I didn't know you were going to be here so I didn't get one for you." He said.

"Don't worry!" Lorelai smiled, reassuring the youngster.

"Jess you didn't need to get us presents." Luke said.

"When did you even get them?" Liz asked.

"Last week, when you told us we were coming here." Jess said pointedly, revealing they had known for a while they were coming.

"Where did you get the money from?" Liz demanded.

"Saved it." Jess shrugged.

"Cool! Oliver Twist!" Rory exclaimed happily.

"I heard you liked reading. Thought you might like it." Jess said.

"Thank you!" Rory grinned.

Katherine and Luke also thanked him for their presents, both surprised by the fact that he obviously went out by himself to buy them.

* * *

Later that day, they were all relaxing in the apartment. Rory was reading. Lorelai, Katherine and Liz were watching some Christmas tv although Liz was more distracted by her cell phone. Luke was making some food in case people were hungry later on as they had all had a big Christmas lunch. He suddenly heard movement behind him and he turned to find Jess standing awkwardly there. "Hey, you need anything?" Luke smiled at his nephew.

"Do you need any help?" Jess asked.

Luke was surprised. "Oh uh not really. I'm just doing some snacks."

"Oh ok." Jess said.

Luke couldn't help but notice the tone of disappointment in his voice. "Actually you could help me get some crackers out and put them on a plate." He said.

"Ok." Jess said going to do as he was told.

Luke glanced at him. "So how's everything Jess? School good? Rory loves hers." He said wanting to get to know his nephew more.

Jess shrugged. "It's alright." He said.

"What's your favourite subject?" Luke asked.

"English." He said.

"Right because of the reading. I should have known that." Luke smiled.

Jess just nodded.

Luke didn't really know what to say. "So everything's ok right? At home?" He asked.

Jess just shrugged. "Suppose." He said but Luke wasn't convinced.

"Yessss!" Liz suddenly exclaimed from the couch.

"Geez Liz!" Luke said having nearly cut himself.

"Sorry bro! Jess I've got some amazing news!" She exclaimed happily. "Gary's back from his holiday. We can see him tomorrow. So make sure your stuff is packed because we'll leave early tomorrow morning."

"Great." Jess said obviously sarcastically. He finished organising the crackers and glanced at his uncle. "I better go pack." He said.

"Hang on." Luke said. He then went and grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Here." He said. "This is my cell number, this is the apartment number and this is the diner number. You need anything, you call ok?" He said.

Jess was surprised but nodded.

"Ring me any time you like. I want to know how you're getting on." Luke smiled.

Jess gave him a small smile and nodded, putting the piece of paper in his pocket. He then went off to sort out his stuff. Luke sighed watching him, knowing something wasn't right but he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

That evening, Lorelai wandered down into the diner having seen Luke go down there earlier. She found him just looking out of one of the diner windows. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm good." He said.

"It's been a good day, a fun day. I know it wasn't exactly what we thought it would be like but it was nice." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah it was." Luke said giving her a smile.

"But?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"I just felt like there was a but coming." She said.

Luke sighed. "I'm worried about Jess. I don't think he likes it in New York. I have a feeling hes on his own a lot."

"Did he tell you that?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"No he said it was fine but I don't believe him." He said.

Lorelai put her arm around him. "Why not?"

"Just the way he acted when I asked him about it." Luke sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm looking too much into it but I managed to give him my cell number and then the apartment and diner number and told him he could call any time."

"See, that might help him then. Luke, I know you worry but he'll be alright." Lorelai reassured him. "And he's got your number now. If he calls and says anything that worries you or implies he wants to come here then I'll get on the next bus with you and go and get him with you."

Luke let out a breath. "Maybe I am worrying too much."

"No. You're just being you. And that is why I'm marrying you in 6 days." She smiled.

Luke did smile then. "6 days. Wow, it's nearly here."

"I can't wait." She said happily.

"Neither can I." Luke admitted.

"I love you." Lorelai said. "Thank you so much for the necklace and for today. It was perfect."

"I love you too." He smiled giving her a tender kiss.

"Merry Christmas Luke." Lorelai said making the kiss more passionate.

"Merry Christmas Lorelai." He said reciprocating her actions.

 **Hope you liked it! :) The next one will be the big chapter, the wedding! :) Please keep the reviews coming! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Here's the big one you've been waiting for! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 25

Lorelai woke up early on December 31st. She looked around and it took her a minute to realise where she was but then she remembered. She was in a room at the inn. Her and Luke had agreed to spend the night before their wedding apart like the tradition. She thought back a couple nights before and had to smile. Whilst Luke was having a quiet night in with beer and a sports game on tv with a few of his friends including, surprisingly, her father, she was out with all of hers going to clubs, drinking and dancing an genuinely having a great time. They cut the clubbing short and came back to the Hollow and met up with Katherine, Emily and Rory who were at the inn, having book a room there for themselves as well, and they all hung out there for a couple hours before retiring to bed.

Lorelai got herself up and went to look out of the window. She smiled when it was snowing outside. "Well that's a good omen." She said to herself. She then went to the closet and opened it, revealing her wedding dress which had been hung up in there. She couldn't believe today had finally come. A year ago, she would never have thought she would be here today. A year ago, she was still searching for Rory and she hadn't even met Luke yet so thinking about marriage or even more kids and owning a house all at the age of 24 was beyond the back of her mind. She was suddenly brought out of her daze when there was knocking on the door.

"Come in, it's open!" She called. She turned towards the door as it opened and she was surprised to see her dad. "Dad! I wasn't expecting you this early." She said.

"I come for a few reasons, first Luke wanted me to give you this." He said holding a take-out bag from Luke's. "He seemed to imply you wouldn't function without your morning coffee."

Lorelai smiled. "Aww he knows me too well, Thanks dad and thank him for me." She said taking the bag and peeking in to also see some pancakes. She looked up at him. "Did you stay with him last night then?" She asked.

"He offered me a bed as our evening went quite late. I took him up on it seeing as Emily was here at the inn and I would just be going back to an empty house only to have to come back here today anyway."

Lorelai nodded. "Makes sense. How is he?" She asked nervously, hoping he wasn't having doubts.

"He's good. I think he's getting impatient with the waiting though, very fidgety." Richard smiled. "He was up very early preparing you this food."

Lorelai smiled. "So he's ok? No second doubts?" She asked.

"Lorelai, Luke loves you. He's good, he's excited." Richard assured her. "No second doubts whatsoever."

"Oh Ok." Lorelai smiled relaxing a bit.

"And how about you?" He asked. "You're not having doubts, are you?"

"No, not at all." Lorelai said firmly. "I can't wait to marry him."

"Ok well I better leave you to it to get ready. I'll be back just before the ceremony." He smiled.

"Ok. Thanks dad. Oh wait, you said there were a few reasons, anything else? She grinned.

"Oh… uh… I just wanted to see my little girl one last time before she is all dolled up as a young lady about to become someone's wife." He said nostalgically.

"Aww dad. I'll always be your little girl, you know that right?"

"Of course, I always have fond memories of you dancing on my feet at those silly events your mother dragged us to."

"Ha, maybe we can re-enact that tonight" She smiled "Well I better see if the others up and then start getting ready, but thanks for coming to see me, and do tell Luke thanks for the food and that I can't wait to see him."

"I'll make sure I pass on the message." He said.

"Thanks." Lorelai grinned and watched him leave.

She then put the bag down and had another look in it and realised she hadn't seen everything the first time. There was a piece of paper folded up. She picked it up and opened it.

 _Hey,_

 _Not really sure what the tradition really involves but I figured so long as I didn't see you until the wedding, I could at least send you this. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle towards me. I can't wait to make our family complete and official._

 _Enjoy the coffee and pancakes but I feel obliged to remind you that stuff will kill you. ;)_

 _See you later! I'll be the guy in the tux. Love you._

 _Luke_

 _xx_

Lorelai felt herself tear up. She was kind of glad she had gotten his note before she had started getting ready.

A bit later in the morning, after Lorelai had finished her breakfast, Sookie, Katherine, Mia, Emily and Rory all joined her in her room to help her get ready. Rory came bursting into the room grinning and diving on Lorelai who was on the bed. "Mommy, you're marrying daddy today!" She said excitedly in a bear hug.

"Thanks for the memo!" Lorelai laughed but was happy that Rory was obviously as excited as she was.

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked.

"Like I want to blow this Popsicle stand and get the show on the road" Lorelai joked.

"Well the quicker we get you ready, the quicker that can happen." Katherine smiled.

Lorelai grinned and nodded and started getting ready, starting with hair and make-up. Emily had generously hired professionals for all the ladies to be beautified.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the diner, Luke was pacing up and down.

"Luke, sit down. It'll be a while yet." Buddy said.

"Why does it have to take so long? Why does the ceremony have to be so late?" He exclaimed.

"It's at 1. That's hardly late." Maisy laughed.

"Well it seems late." Luke grumbled but sat down at the table.

Just then Richard arrived after visiting Lorelai and then getting himself some breakfast.

"How is she?" Luke asked immediately.

"About as jittery as you." Richard said. He saw Luke's worried face. "She's as ready for this as you are. She can't wait to get down that aisle." He assured him.

Luke relaxed, hearing that. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess it's worse for the men. All we have to do is get our tux on and then wait."

Richard chuckled. "I was just the same as you before I married Emily."

"Oh me too before I married Maisy." Buddy chipped in, giving Maisy a loving look.

"I couldn't sit still." Richard admitted.

"I could barely eat anything. I just wanted it to happen." Buddy admitted.

"It's normal. You just have to try and distract yourself." Richard said.

"Your dad was the same." Buddy said.

"He was?" Luke asked looking over at Buddy.

"He was just like you." Buddy smiled. "Ranting about how late the ceremony was and why it couldn't happen straight away."

Luke gave him a small smile. "I'm not surprised. He adored mom." He said.

"And your mom adored him." Maisy said softly. "They were a great match."

"He would have been so proud of you." Buddy said.

"Definitely. And he would have loved Lorelai." Maisy smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled at them, not letting himself say anything else as he could already feel that lump in his throat.

"So who fancies a game of cards?" Buddy asked changing the subject, knowing it was hard for Luke. "Might pass the time."

"Yeah why not." Luke said and they all settled down for a game or two.

A little later, nearer the ceremony, Katherine came in to see Luke. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey mom. How's Lorelai?" He asked.

"Very excited. Just wants it to get started." She said. "Wow you look so handsome." She said proudly. "I can't believe I'm going to watch my son marry the love of his life today."

"I can't quite believe it either. It's a shame dad isn't here though." Luke said.

"Oh he would have so made fun of your tux." Katherine laughed.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah he hated these things."

"But he also would have been so proud of you." She said softly.

"Thanks mom." He smiled.

"Come on then, let's get started." She smiled.

* * *

It was one o'clock and Luke was nervously waiting at the end of the aisle. He knew it was tradition to be late but he was hoping Lorelai wouldn't torture him too much. At that same time, Lorelai came out of the bathroom wearing her wedding dress and everyone teared up in the room.

"That's even more beautiful than it was in the shop." Sookie gushed.

"It definitely is the perfect dress." Katherine smiled and Mia agreed.

Lorelai looked at her mom. "Mom?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." Emily said choking up. "Luke is very lucky."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said tearing up herself but blinking them back. She took a deep breath and turned to Rory. "You ready kid?" She asked.

Rory nodded excitedly.

"Well let's get this party started." She grinned.

"Hold on one minute." Emily said stopping her leaving. She went over to her bag and got a box out of it. She went back to Lorelai. "I'll understand if you don't want to use it but I thought you might like something borrowed." She said quietly opening the box to reveal a tiara.

"Mom..." Lorelai breathed.

"Your grandmother wore this on her wedding day and I wore it on mine. I was wondering if you would like to wear it on yours." Emily said.

"Lorelai, we'll see you down there." Mia said, knowing this was a family moment.

Lorelai nodded at her and saw Mia, Katherine and Sookie leave. She looked at her mom. "I'd love to wear it mom. Thank you." She said taking it out and putting it on. "How do I look?"

"Like the perfect bride." Emily smiled. She was quiet for a moment before she looked up at Lorelai. "I know I don't always make the right choices and I always think I know best and try to do the best for people but I was wrong. Lorelai, you are the happiest I've ever seen you which shows that you made a very good decision with Luke."

"Wow, thanks mom…" Lorelai said quietly.

They left the room and found Richard waiting for them downstairs. Sookie was there too, waiting to go down the aisle before Lorelai.

"Wow...Lorelai…" Richard said when he saw his daughter.

"Yeah that's pretty much the reaction I've been getting from everyone." Lorelai joked.

"I should go take my seat." Emily said. "Best wishes sweetheart." It was a rare moment for Emily to give any terms of endearments but when she did it was always the perfect timing.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled her. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

"You ready?" Richard asked.

Lorelai nodded and they headed to the back yard. She heard the music start and Sookie and Rory walked off down the aisle. Lorelai turned to her dad. "Do me a favour?" She said.

"Anything." He said.

"Don't let me trip." She said.

Richard chuckled. "I won't. You ready?"

"So ready." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok let's go." Richard smiled and he started leading her down the aisle.

* * *

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the ceremony took place. The minute Lorelai and Luke caught each other's eye, they knew it was right. They couldn't take their gaze away from each other throughout it. Rory was stood just behind Lorelai enthralled by the whole thing and Luke had Buddy stood behind him.

"I've been told you have both prepared your own vows?" Reverend Skinner asked which Luke and Lorelai nodded to in answer. "Ok well let's start with Lorelai."

Lorelai took a deep breath and took hold of Luke's hand. "Luke, a year ago I had nothing. Literally nothing. And then I found Rory which was an amazing miracle in itself and I still can't believe that some days. I thought that was it. My life was complete. I had found my daughter and the missing part in me had been filled. What I didn't realise was that I would fall for the loveliest, most decent, caring man I would ever meet." She smiled, feeling tears falling down from her eyes but she didn't even care anymore. "You and Rory are my everything and I can't believe that I got so lucky. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Luke?" Reverend Skinner prompted.

Luke took a moment to compose himself after Lorelai's vows. "Lorelai, I promise to love you and take care of you forever. I didn't realise it at the time but you filled that space in my life as well. You're smart, you're funny, and you're caring. I count my lucky stars that I found you. I love you and that will never change." He said.

They then exchanged rings and after they both said "I do" and at that exact moment, it started snowing again. Lorelai beamed at Luke. "This is such a good omen."

"What, snow?" Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, it's always been a present to me. It always knew when to snow to cheer me up. And now it knows that this is such a special day for me, it's decided to make it even better." She grinned.

"Ok crazy lady. Can we just finish the ceremony so I can kiss you?" He chuckled.

"Sure." Lorelai beamed, turning back to the Reverend. "Sorry, please continue."

They finally heard the words they were waiting for. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Reverend Skinner smiled.

"About time." Luke said quietly and brought Lorelai into a tender but passionate kiss. "I love you." He said quietly.

"Ditto." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

The reception started soon after the ceremony after they had taken the official photos and the tables were all set under a marquee for the dinner with heaters spaced around for the guests to stay warm. Once they had all eaten, it was then time for the speeches.

Luke stood up first. "Ok so you all know I'm not really one for public speaking." He started causing everyone to laugh. "But I couldn't not stand up and tell Lorelai how beautiful she looks today. I'm sure you'll all agree with me." He said smiling down at Lorelai who smiled up at him. He then looked out at all their guests again. "I have a confession to make to you all or more like both of us do." He said. "Lorelai and I actually met before. Years ago. This time 9 years to be exact. We didn't know it at the time mainly because we were going by other names, hers was to be mysterious and enchanting as you know Lorelai to be and mine well I didn't have a choice and you all know it if you knew me in high school. But no matter, we were both at the same party on Harvey's beach and we got talking and we got along well. That night was important for us both, little did we know the crazy amount of fate the stars had aligned for us. Not just because we got on and became friends that night but because we made something or should I say someone very precious that night. That someone who is sat right next to me here." He smiled down at Rory and he heard gasps of realization amongst the guests. "I'm honoured to say today that not only did Lorelai and I become husband and wife but we also became a family. A proper family. How it should of been all those years ago." He said. He glanced at Lorelai. "When I was getting to know this Lorelai, the one we all love and know, she began telling me about her past, she mentioned the party and a guy she met up with confessed to me that maybe he could have be the one. Now that I am standing here I am going to say, she is the one for me. So Lorelai, I guess I could say I was your Butch and you were my Lola and I am hoping that that shall forever remain." He smirked causing Lorelai to laugh. "So thank you everyone for coming to share today with us and enjoy the rest of the party." He said sitting down.

Lorelai leaned across and kissed him. "I am definitely your Lola, now and forever." She grinned.

Luke smirked.

The speeches went on with Richard speaking on behalf of him and Emily saying how proud they were of Lorelai and how happy they were that she had found a man who loved her and would look after her and then Buddy embarrassing Luke with stories about when he was younger but also doing a loving tribute to Luke's dad which made everyone tear up.

When the speeches ended, the music came on and it was soon time for the first dance and as 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston, the same dance they danced to at their engagement party, came on, Luke held out his hand out to Lorelai and led her to the dance floor. Lorelai got lost in Luke's embrace. She just leant her head on his shoulder and let him guide her around. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts about how perfect the day had been. Before they knew it, the song had ended.

"I love you." Lorelai smiled lovingly at him.

"Right back at you." Luke smiled giving her a kiss.

When the father-daughter dance came on, Lorelai surprised Richard by asking him to join her on the floor. As she was dancing with him, she spotted Luke leading Rory onto the dance floor over her dad's shoulder and she smiled as she watched them. Rory had been wearing that smile on her face all day and Lorelai was so happy that Rory was enjoying the day as much as they were, like the memory she and her father shared earlier, Rory was indeed dancing on Luke's feet. This day was about her as much as it was about them. Today had been about forming a family. That family Lorelai had yearned for so many years.

* * *

As the reception drew to a close, people finally started leaving. There had been lots of dancing, lots of drinking and lots of laughing. Lorelai was watching people leave when she felt arms go round her waist. She smiled as she turned to see Luke. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He smiled. "I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Oooh I love surprises!" Lorelai grinned.

"Mom's offered to stay with Rory in the apartment tonight." Luke said.

"Ok? But isn't that where we're staying?" She asked confused.

"Nope. We're going to christen our new house." He smiled.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised. "How..?"

"I've been helping Tom with it secretly for the past month. I've been fixing things up while he's been doing the extension. We finished it about a week ago." Luke smiled.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you!" Lorelai squealed excited throwing her arms around his neck. "I know I've said it so much already today but I love you!" She grinned excitedly.

"I love you too." Luke chuckled. "Mom offered to watch Rory so we could have our wedding night and then she'll stay at the house with Rory while we're on our honeymoon."

Lorelai grinned. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go christen our new house!" She said excitedly.

 **So I hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming as I love reading what you think! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the wedding! Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 26

"Let's go to our new home then!" Lorelai grinned excitedly.

"One stop first." Luke said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Lorelai asked confused as Luke started leading back behind the inn.

"We're going to watch the fireworks. Come on we don't have much time." He said.

"But don't they normally just happen in the square?" She asked.

"Not this year." He said. He led her to where the potting shed was.

"Why are we here?" Lorelai asked, looking sadly at the potting shed which hadn't been able to be fixed back up to how it was.

"I thought we'd give your home for 7 years the send-off it deserves." Luke smiled.

There was a countdown by all the townies and then suddenly fireworks were let off next to the potting shed and the bright colours filled the sky.

"You arranged all this for me?" Lorelai looked at him lovingly.

"I know how much this place meant to you. I wanted to show you that I know that." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and leant her head on his shoulder as she watched the fireworks. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Luke smiled putting his arm round her.

"Happy New Year." Lorelai said.

"Happy New Year, Mrs Danes." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled at that and looked up at him and gave him a tender kiss.

* * *

After the fireworks display finished, Luke led Lorelai to their new home. He unlocked the front door and Lorelai was about to follow him inside when he stopped her.

"I've got to do this right." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Like this." Luke smirked and suddenly Lorelai felt herself being lifted up from the ground into Luke's arms. "Isn't this how husbands should carry their new wife into their home for the first time?"

Lorelai laughed. "Oh yes. This is a must!" She grinned.

Luke carried her in and set her down in the living room. Lorelai was stunned when she saw the living room. They had ordered the furniture to come in the next few days so they didn't have any there at the moment but Luke had obviously thought about that and he had set up just a double mattress in the middle of the living room, covered in the cosiest blankets and cushions. There were also candles lit around the room as well as the fireplace.

"When did you do this?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"I didn't. I may have got someone to do it for me." He admitted.

Lorelai gazed at him lovingly. "You constantly continue to amaze me." She said.

"That's my goal." He smiled. "Now Mrs Danes will you accompany me to bed?"

"Why Butch Danes, are you hinting something?" Lorelai grinned.

"Maybe." He smirked.

Lorelai laughed. "Sure. Let's go to bed."

Luke smirked and went towards her, catching her into a kiss and they started going towards the mattress. "You should get out of that dress." He said.

"Shouldn't the husband be in charge of that?" Lorelai grinned. She laughed as they fell onto the mattress.

"Gladly." Luke grinned and started unzipping her dress and gradually pulling it down and off her unveiling her special wedding day lingerie.

Lorelai did the same with his suit, starting with his jacket and shirt and then his trousers. "I'm so glad Rory isn't staying with us tonight. This would probably scar her for life."

Luke chuckled. "Probably? It would definitely scar her for life! Please not talk about our certain 8 year old when we are about do unspeakable things."

"Maybe you should find a better way of shutting me up." Lorelai teased.

Luke grinned and kissed her again… and again…and again trailing kisses down her neck, hands leading his way with his mouth following behind, exploring his new wife's body slowly and thoroughly as he could knowing he would not be interrupted for as long as he liked.

* * *

The next morning, they both lay under the covers in each other's embrace.

"I have to say, apart from the day I found Rory, yesterday has to be the best day of my life." Lorelai smiled as she rested her head on Luke's chest.

"It was pretty perfect." Luke agreed, kissing the top of her head.

"And I have to say that Butch was very much in his element last night, or should I say early this morning." Lorelai joked.

"Well Lola wasn't half bad either." Luke smirked.

Lorelai grinned. She looked around the room. "I can't believe this house is actually ours." She said.

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure your mom will be ok with all the furniture being delivered today and tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"She said it was fine. Plus all she has to do is sign for them and then the men will bring them in and put them in the right place. I trust mom's judgment, and if there's anything you like or don't like we can sort that when we get back." Luke said.

"Ok." Lorelai said. She turned to look at him. "So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope it's a surprise." Luke said.

"But Luuuke..." Lorelai whined.

"No. You'll find out today. Speaking of which we should probably start getting ready. I told mom we'd pop by the diner to say goodbye to her and Rory before we went." He said.

"Oh of course." Lorelai said, slowly sitting up. "God it's going to be weird being away from Rory. I mean I know I was for 7 years but now I've found her and been her mom for most of the past year, it just feels weird..." She said.

"I know. I've never gone away without her either. But she'll get spoiled by mom and we can call her every day." Luke said. "She'll be fine." He reassured her.

"I know." Lorelai admitted, though she still couldn't help the bricks of anxiety sitting on her shoulders... and Luke sensed that.

"Hey look at me… it's going to be great, she will be in good hands."

"I know it's just that the last time I left her in care of someone else for a while not including being at the Kim's and such, she was taken away from me, it's just something I can't shake, you understand right?"

"Of course I do, but she is in her home with her grandmother and all these crazy town folks to watch over her she is safe and perfect and has two legal biological parents. No one can take her away again. Now come on, we should get ready." He said getting up.

Once they were changed and the truck was packed, they headed to the diner to say their goodbyes. They went inside to find their friends and towns people cheering for them tossing confetti and rice over their heads as they walked in.

"Aah geez!" Luke exclaimed.

Katherine behind the counter. "And what time do you call this?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Happy New Year mom. Sorry we sort of got distracted..." Luke blushed under his mom's gaze.

"Again…" Lorelai giggled, thinking about their repeat session after they had gotten ready.

"Lorelai!" Luke groaned.

"Oh come on Luke, you really think your dad and I didn't have fun on our wedding night? And again the next morning?" Katherine joked.

"Ah geez, something I did not need to know!" Luke exclaimed.

Lorelai laughed. "So where's that daughter of ours?" She asked.

"She was still asleep the last time I looked. I think someone partied a bit too much last night." Katherine laughed. "She fell asleep as soon as she got onto her bed last night."

"Aw poor thing!" Lorelai laughed.

Just then Rory appeared from behind the curtain, still in her pyjamas, her hair unbrushed.

"And look what we have here, what time do you call this missy?" Lorelai joked.

"Mommy!" Rory exclaimed and ran over and hugged her. "You're still here!"

"Of course! We couldn't go without saying goodbye to your first." Lorelai smiled.

"Speaking of which, Lorelai, we should get going, its new year's day there will be traffic." Luke said.

"Oh right, ok." She said.

"We'll see you off outside." Katherine said, so that the customers in the diner wouldn't watch.

The four of them went outside to where Luke had parked the truck.

"Take care of yourselves. And have fun." Katherine smiled giving Lorelai a hug and then Luke.

"We will." Lorelai smiled.

"And don't worry about Rory. I'll look after her." Katherine reassured them.

"We know you will." Luke smiled giving her mom another hug. He then turned to Rory. "Ok how long does your dad have to wait to get a hug?" He joked.

Rory grinned and jumped into his arms giving him a big hug.

"Now you be good for your Grandma." He said.

"I'm always good." Rory said indignantly.

Luke chuckled. "Well I guess that's true." He said setting her back down on the ground. "Love you kid. We'll see you soon." He said giving her another hug and a kiss on the head.

"Love you too." Rory said. She then turned to Lorelai and gave her a big hug as well. "Love you too mommy!" She smiled.

"You have no idea." Lorelai said softly, reciprocating the hug and repeating Luke's action of placing a kiss on her head. "We'll call you every day. And if you want to call at all, you have our numbers." She said still hugging.

Rory nodded. "Have fun." She smiled.

"Thanks sweets. You too." Lorelai smiled still not letting go of her daughter.

"Uh mom you're crushing me…"

"I know I just want to hug you forever and not let go." Lorelai said

"Ok Lorelai let her go, otherwise we would have to take her with us and cancel about 70% of what I have planned for us." Luke said

"Ugh you're right" she said releasing Rory. "Be good for Grandma, sweets." She said and went around to her side of the truck.

As Luke was about to open his door, Katherine subtly came up to him. "Is everything ok with her?"

"Yeah… Just a little anxious leaving Rory for more than a night because of the whole separation thing."

"Oh I understand, well I will have Rory call you guys when she wants and vice versa."

"Thanks mom."

They then got into the truck and drove off for their honeymoon.

* * *

After about an hour of driving and Lorelai's incessant questioning of where they were going, she suddenly started to recognise it. "Oh my god..." She said quietly. She turned to Luke. "You didn't..."

"I thought it would be the perfect place." Luke said.

"Harvey's beach..." Lorelai said softly.

"Is that ok? I mean we spent all our money on the house so I couldn't take you to Hawaii or anything." Luke asked nervously, not knowing whether it would bring back bad memories for her.

"Are you kidding? This was the one place in my childhood that I was actually happy. I mean, yeah, I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me here but I also met you here." She said. "And more importantly, we created the most important person to us both here." She smiled.

"I booked us a nice cottage near the beach." He smiled.

Once they had reached the place where they were staying and had unpacked, they went out for a walk on the beach. There weren't many people there being winter which was nice. They had been walking for a while when Luke suddenly stopped. "Ok stop." He said.

"What, why?" Lorelai asked turning to him.

"You don't remember?" Luke asked.

Lorelai frowned and looked around her noting some familiar land marks and then suddenly she realised. "This was where we..."

"Our first kiss." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled and leant forward to kiss him. "For old time's sake." She said.

"Let's sit for a while." Luke said getting out a picnic blanket and placing it on the sand.

Lorelai happily sat down next to him and they watched their surroundings for a minute or two.

Luke turned to her. "Tell me about Rory's birth." He said.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"I mean, you don't need to. I know it must bring back memories for you but I just feel like I should know. I should have been there. I wish I had." He said quietly. "You weren't alone, were you?"

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "You think I would let my parents come in with me? No I felt contractions happening when I was in my room and thought maybe that was it, so I grabbed my backpack which was like my hospital bag I guess and called a cab."

"Chris wasn't even there?" Luke asked surprised. "I mean I know he's not Rory's dad but you didn't know that at the time or he didn't."

"Nah I don't know where he was. We'd broken up by then." Lorelai shrugged. "I didn't care. I didn't want him there."

"You shouldn't have been alone. I'm sorry." Luke said.

"Honestly, it's fine. The nurses were really nice." Lorelai assured him.

"So the birth...uh...it went smoothly?" He asked awkwardly, not really sure what questions he could ask.

Lorelai had to smile at that. "Yeah I mean it took a while, but there were no complications or anything. I had left a note for my parents who came just as I was being wheeled into the delivery room, thankfully the nurse held them off. Then Rory was born healthy. Her first cry was amazing to hear." She said. "I got to hold her straight after they cleaned her off and I didn't want to let her go. They wheeled us back to the room. I gave her her name and signed the birth certificate and I just stared at her and held her for hours smiling at her little hands and feet and tried feeding her but I was so tired and whacked out on drugs that they suggested I have a rest while they take Rory to the nursery or more like my mom suggested it." She said falling silent for a minute. "I guess now I know why she suggested me that."

Luke didn't say anything but put his arm round her.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "I slept for about four hours. When I woke up I wanted to see Rory and asked a nurse to show me to the nursery. She seemed a bit surprised by the request but she took me. She took me to Rory's crib. I was so shocked to see her gone." She said quietly. "I asked where she was and the nurse explained the situation to me. She thought I knew and was obviously surprised I didn't." She said. She felt tears prick her eyes. "I spotted her cut off name band and then I just lost it. I collapsed next to her crib and just broke down. Everyone around me must have thought I was crazy."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have if they knew what had just happened." Luke said softly.

"I didn't care. At that time I was just devastated that my daughter had been taken away from me and that it was my parents who orchestrated it." She said. "Then mom turned up."

"She came back to the hospital?" Luke asked surprised.

"Oh yes she came to take me home and forget about any of it ever happening. Another nurse told her where I was, I think I had been on that floor for nearly an hour. When I saw her I immediately confronted her over it and she didn't even deny it. She told me it was for the best. That I was too young and she had found a good family for her." Lorelai said quietly. "I was curled up in a ball by the crib just sobbing and she didn't even care. I mean hormones were probably a factor other than having my heart ripped out by my own mother. She told me to stop being so childish and that she had come to collect me to come home. I told her there was no way I was ever going home with her again. She then had the guts to tell me that I was being stupid and that I was making a scene. She was going to take me home and that was that." She said. "The nurse must have felt sorry for me because she made an excuse that she couldn't let me go home yet considering I had just given birth. She insisted mom go home and come back later."

"And did she?" Luke asked.

"No. Well I don't know. I wasn't there." Lorelai said. "I begged the nurse to discharge me as I needed to get out of there and I didn't want to see my mom again. She told me that she was going to discharge me anyway and that I was free to leave whenever."

"Did you not ask her why she agreed to let it happen?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah! I lost it again and told her that surely she needed a parent's permission for this to happen. She then told me that the parent's bit of the form was signed. That was when I realised Chris must have been in on it as well." Lorelai said quietly.

"How could he...?" Luke said feeling his blood boil.

Lorelai shrugged. "Anyway I felt a bit bad at losing it with this nurse as she was obviously just doing her job and she didn't know. She even gave me some money as I think she knew I wasn't thinking of going home."

"Wow that was nice of her." Luke said.

"Yeah I think she felt sorry for me. She told me to look after myself and then I left. I jumped on the first bus which brought me to Stars Hollow. I was directed to the inn and met Mia. I was still wearing my clothes from the hospital which were looking a bit baggy, I mean I still had that after birth pouch going on and I think Mia felt sorry for me. For some reason, I trusted her and I told her the whole story. She offered me a job and a place to live. God that first night was awful." Lorelai said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I felt so lost, so empty. I cried myself to sleep. Let alone still being a little sore and hormonal, it was even worse when my milk started coming in and it hurt but I couldn't do anything about that." She let out a deep breath. "Sorry, our honeymoon should be happy."

"It's ok. I asked." Luke said. He sighed and brought Lorelai in for a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can't even imagine how you must have felt. The closest I've come to that sort of pain is when I found about my dad." He admitted.

Lorelai looked at him. "I'm sure you do know how I felt. The emptiness, the sadness. It would have been crazy if you hadn't felt that after your dad passed away. I know how close you were."

"Yeah…" Luke said quietly.

"Sorry, you don't have to talk about it." Lorelai said. "I know it's hard for you."

"No it's ok. You opened up about the worst day of your life. It's only fair I do too." He said.

"You don't need to..." She said softly.

"I do. If I can't open up to you, then I can't open up to anyone and that's not good for me." He said. "I was on my way to collect Rory from school when I got the call." He said quietly.

Lorelai took hold of his hand to show her support.

"It was the hospital. Apparently he had had a heart attack." He said.

"I thought he had cancer?" She asked.

"He did." Luke nodded. "Funny really, we all thought it would be the cancer that would take him. He was really ill. We never thought...we never thought he'd go like that." He said quietly. "And to think he was alone when it happened..." He said feeling a lump in his throat.

"He wouldn't have been alone." Lorelai said softly. "He was at a hospital. He wouldn't have been alone. Where was your mom?"

"I had asked her to cover the diner quickly while I picked up Rory but… I should have been there." Luke said quietly. "I was going to take Rory to see him after school. Instead I had to explain to her why we couldn't."

"That must have been so hard." Lorelai said quietly. "Trying to cope with your own grief but also having to comfort Rory and your mom."

"I was a mess." Luke admitted. "I withdrew from everyone. I tried to be there for both of them but I was so devastated myself. I should have been better. Stronger."

"Hey, don't say that." Lorelai said, squeezing his hand. "Your mom told me how amazing you were. Whatever you think, she believe you were there for them. Supporting them."

"She did?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and gave him a small smile. "Stop giving yourself a hard time. Your dad would have understood why you weren't there especially if you had arranged to see him later. And according to your mom, you were a great support to her and Rory."

"I would have fallen apart without Rory." Luke said quietly. "She kept me going. She gave me something to live for. I know I shouldn't say that considering you were probably going through the worst time at the same time trying to find her... but she is the reason why I got out of bed everyday"

"It's fine. I'm glad she helped you." Lorelai said softly.

"My dad's sort of why I'm a healthy eater and I tried to get Rory to eat healthier as well. My dad didn't really care what he ate but I knew it was bad of him. Rory loved all the stuff he loved but I couldn't bear to lose her as well so I changed our diet. I mean I tried changing his diet too once he got sick, I was reading on how cancers just feeds off certain foods but his cholesterol was too high and his heart and grown weak." He admitted.

"Wow...I'm sorry..." Lorelai said.

"Sorry?" Luke asked confused.

"I constantly make fun of your healthy eating habits. I should have known it would be to do with your dad. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No it's not your fault. You didn't know." He said. "Look I love you for who you are. I'm not crazy about your diet but I don't want to control you. You stay healthy in other ways."

"I'll start eating a bit healthier." Lorelai said.

"No I can't ask you to do that." Luke said.

"I want to." She said softly.

"I don't want you to change because of me." He said.

"Ok how about this? When I'm with you, I'll try and eat something relatively healthy. When I'm not, you won't know anyway. I mean it might be good for me if I were too fall pregnant again…" She said.

Luke smiled. "Ok." He said.

"On condition that you splurge out a bit every so often." Lorelai said. "I'm not saying don't eat healthily but some junk food every so often won't hurt you."

Luke sighed. "Yeah ok."

Lorelai smiled. "How about we finish the deep conversations for today and have some fun?"

Luke chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Come on, let's go back to the cottage. Don't you think we should christen our honeymoon place as well?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Luke smirked. "Absolutely." He said.

Lorelai grinned and grabbed him hand and they headed back to their cottage.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing from you! Thank youuuu! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow over 200 reviews! I'm so overwhelmed by all the support for this story so thank you! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 27

Lorelai woke up the next morning, all happy and giddy. She turned round to see Luke but to her surprise, he wasn't there. She frowned. _He must have gone out for a walk, or making breakfast._ She thought. She started sitting up and it was then that she realised this wasn't where she had fallen asleep last night. It was a different place. Different but somehow familiar. She looked round and to her shock, realised she was in the potting shed. _What was going on?_

She slowly got up and went to the inn. _Maybe Mia would know what was going on?_ She went in and spotted Mia immediately. "Mia!" She said.

"Good morning, Lorelai." She smiled at her. "How are you feeling today?" She asked sympathetically.

"Um a bit weird actually..." She admitted.

"Well yes, yesterday was an eventful day." Mia said. "Thinking that girl was your daughter and then finding out she wasn't. Must have been hard."

"Wait what?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke's daughter." Mia said.

"Luke..." Lorelai said softly. "I need to go see him."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Mia said. "He wasn't exactly happy with you. I know you thought you were certain but you upset both him and Rory..."

"But Luke and I are married! Rory is my daughter! We did a test!" Lorelai exclaimed. "What is going on? I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon right now!"

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Mia asked.

"I need some air." Lorelai said and rushed outside. As soon as she was outside, she ran to the diner. _There had to be some mistake._ She thought. She went to the diner and rushed in and saw Luke behind the counter. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her new husband. She slowly walked up to the counter. "Luke?" She said quietly.

Luke looked up and a frown appeared on his face. "I think you should leave." He said.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Didn't you cause enough upset yesterday?" He said.

"But...but Rory is my daughter! And we're married! Please Luke, you have to believe me! Something crazy is going on." Lorelai exclaimed, close to tears.

"Married? Like I would marry someone like you. No I think the only crazy thing is you." He said. "Now I don't like to throw women out of here but my daughter is currently upstairs upset and confused. So I would like you to leave now, please."

Lorelai couldn't say anything. She felt everyone watching her and she slowly turned to leave. She walked out of the diner in a daze, not knowing what to do. _Was this real life? Had everything else been a dream?_ She headed back to the potting shed and when she got back, she got on her bed and just cried herself to sleep.

Once she woke, Lorelai shot up like a bullet, sweating and having tears running down her face.

"Lorelai?" A voice said concerned, next to her.

She turned to see Luke in bed right next to her.

"Luke..." She breathed. "I thought...you said...oh thank god..." She said trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked sitting up.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream, that's all." Lorelai said quietly. _More like a horrible one, a nightmare._ "I'm sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What was it about?" He asked gently.

"It was stupid..." Lorelai dismissed him.

"Lorelai, please. Tell me." He said softly.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "It started with me… I...I woke up in the potting shed wondering where you were or what I was doing back there. I then went to the inn and Mia was there saying all these things about how yesterday must have been so hard for me thinking Rory was my daughter only to find out she wasn't..." She said quietly, wiping away some of her tears.

"Oh Lorelai..." Luke said.

"And...and then I went to the diner and you...it was obvious you hated me. I tried telling you that we're married but you said you would never marry someone like me. You asked me to leave. I felt like it was 8 years ago all over again. I felt so alone, so empty, so lost. It was awful. I started to believe this had been all a dream... I mean its been too good to be true right, too much of a coincidence with both of us finding Rory and then finding each other right.." She said quietly.

"Ssssshh, hey, come here." Luke said softly, pulling her into a hug. "This is not a dream. You have me and you have Rory. We have the marriage certificate and DNA test to prove it. I wouldn't believe in fate usually but that is what this is ok?" He smiled.

Lorelai sighed. "I thought I'd lost you all. That feeling when Mia said Rory wasn't mine and then that look of loathing you gave me in the diner..."

"It was just a dream. A really bad dream but a dream nonetheless." Luke comforted her.

"How do I know this isn't the dream?" Lorelai said.

"Because would this feel this amazing in a dream?" Luke asked before giving her a tender yet passionate kiss.

Lorelai smiled afterwards. "I guess not…" She said.

"Hang on, maybe this will make you feel better." Luke said pulling out his cell and dialling a number.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey mom, it's me! Could you put Rory on the phone? Lorelai wants to speak to her." Luke said. "Ok thanks mom!" He smiled and handed Lorelai the phone. "Speak to your daughter." He smiled.

Lorelai took the phone and anxiously waited.

"Hello?" Rory suddenly came on the line.

"Hey sweets…" Lorelai had to smile hearing her voice.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed happily. "How's your honeymoon? Are you and daddy having fun?" She asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah it's great, but not too much fun without you here. How are you?" She asked.

"Good! We had pancakes this morning!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

Lorelai laughed. "Great!" She heard Katherine in the background.

"Oh I have to go. Grandma and Grandpa have arrived but Grandma said I can ring you later. Is that ok?" Rory asked apologetically.

"Of course hon. You have fun with your grandparents. We'll speak later." Lorelai said.

"Ok bye mom! Love you!" Rory said.

"I love you too." Lorelai said softly before hanging up. She looked across at Luke. "Thank you."

"Now do you believe this is real?" He smiled.

"Sorry, I just got a bit freaked out. I thought...well it doesn't matter now.." Lorelai said.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

Lorelai had to smile at that. "Can we have pancakes?" She asked.

"Why do I even ask?" He shook his head before disappearing off to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they were walking along the empty beach.

"I can't believe there's actually no one about." Lorelai said, linking her arm through Luke's.

"Well it is winter." Luke pointed out.

"Yeah but you'd think at least someone would be here. It's still pretty nice if you bundle up." Lorelai said.

"At least we get it to ourselves." Luke said. They settled down on the sand just watching the waves come in and out.

After a while, Lorelai noticed Luke closing his eyes and dozing off. She suddenly had an idea and a glint appeared in her eye. She got up quietly so not to disturb him and grabbed the container they had brought which had some food in it as they were going to have a picnic. She ran over to the sea and filled it with water. She then ran back to Luke and suddenly dumped it all over him.

"What the...?!" He exclaimed waking up immediately. "Lorelai!" He exclaimed. "Why would you do that?!"

"Bit of payback for that time at the cabin." Lorelai grinned.

"But you weren't in your clothes then! I'm soaked through now!" Luke exclaimed.

"Take them off then!" Lorelai laughed.

"I can't believe you're actually proud of yourself right now! I'm freezing!" Luke said.

"Maybe it will teach you a lesson not to mess with me in the future." She joked.

"Right that's it. You want to play it this way, let's play it this way." He said getting up and suddenly getting hold of Lorelai and putting her into a fireman's lift.

"Luke!" She laughed. "What are you doing?"

"If I have to be cold, so do you!" He smirked running towards the sea.

"No! Luke!" Lorelai squealed.

"Should have thought about that before you messed with me." He smirked. "Ready?"

"Let me go!" Lorelai laughed.

"No chance!" He said before dumping her into the sea.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai exclaimed rushing out of the sea. "I'm freezing!"

"Join the club." He said.

"You're mean!" She pouted. "I only poured a bit of water on you. I didn't dump you in the sea."

"Same thing." Luke shrugged.

"I can't believe you did that. We didn't even bring a change of clothes." Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, didn't really think about that." Luke smirked.

"Well I guess now we're already wet..." Lorelai said. "We could go for a swim?" She suggested.

"We didn't bring our swimming stuff." He said. "Plus we really need to dry off."

"Well our clothes can dry off while we swim." Lorelai said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"Well...why don't we just take off our clothes and go into the sea?" She said.

"What? Like skinny dip! Lorelai, this is a public beach!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah but no one's around. Luke we haven't seen anyone for ages. Come on, it'll be fun!" She grinned.

"Or we might catch hypothermia." He said. "This is crazy. It's freezing!"

"Oh come on, live a little! We don't have to be in for long. Plus we'll get used to it. I'll make it worth your while." She grinned, starting to take off her shorts.

"You can't be serious." Luke said.

"Try me." Lorelai grinned, taking off her shirt and then her bra. "Come on, Luke. You can't let me embarrass myself alone!"

"I must be crazy." Luke muttered as he started taking off his wet clothes as well, whilst also taking in Lorelai's naked body in front of him.

Lorelai grinned and they set their clothes down to hopefully dry out. Lorelai grabbed hold of Luke's hand. "Together?" She asked as they started walking into the water.

"Together." He grimaced as the cold water hit him.

"One, two, three!" She said and they both dived under.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai squealed as they emerged. "Ok that was much worse than I thought!"

"We're going to get sick." Luke said.

"You're so pessimistic." Lorelai joked. "Let's pretend this is a hot bath."

"Yeah because you would shiver in a hot bath." He said sarcastically.

"Luuuke!" Lorelai whined.

"Alright fine! A hot bath." Luke said.

"How about you come wrap your big strong arms around me and our natural body heat can keep us warm huh?" She said tantalisingly.

"You're gonna be the death of me woman." He said joining her.

After a while, surprisingly, they did get used to the temperature and even Luke started to enjoy it, especially with the knowledge that Lorelai was completely naked under the water. When they decided to get out, their clothes still weren't dry so they had to abort the picnic plan and head back to their cottage with towels wrapped round them.

* * *

That evening, Luke decided to ring his mom to check up on the diner while Lorelai was in the shower getting ready for their meal tonight.

"Hello?" Katherine answered.

"Hi mom." Luke said.

"Hi! Are you both having a good time?" She smiled at hearing her son's voice.

"Yeah it's been good. We're just getting ready to go out for a meal so I thought I'd check in. How are things?" He asked.

"Oh…uh...well things are fine..." Katherine said hesitantly.

"Mom? What's going on?" He asked being able to read her like a book.

"Nothing or you to worry about. You just concentrate about having a nice vacation." She said.

"Is it Rory? Is she ok?" He asked starting to worry.

"Rory's absolutely fine." Katherine said.

"Mom..."

"Honestly. She's right here. I can put her on afterwards if you like and you can hear for yourself." She said.

"Then what is it? Are you ok? Is it something with the diner?" He asked. "Please mom, you're worrying me. Please just tell me."

Katherine sighed. "I'm fine and so is the diner. It's Jess." She admitted.

"Jess?" Luke asked surprised. "What's happened? Is he ok?"

"He's here. In Stars Hollow." She said.

"What? How? Why? Is Liz there as well?" He asked.

"No, she's still in New York." She said.

"What?" Luke said not being able to believe that Liz let her son get the bus all the way from New York by himself.

"He wanted to return some money." Katherine said quietly.

"Money?" Luke said confused.

Katherine sighed. "You have to promise me this won't ruin your honeymoon."

"Mom..."

"Promise me." She said firmly.

"Ok I promise." He said.

"Apparently when they were here for Christmas, Liz took some money from the safe. Jess found out about it when they got back to New York because she was telling her boyfriend or something. I don't know what happened but apparently Jess took the money when Liz wasn't looking and got on the first bus back here to return it." Katherine said.

Luke was quiet trying to take it all in.

"Luke?" Katherine said.

"Yeah I'm still here." Luke said quietly. "I...I can't believe she stole from us."

"Me neither." Katherine admitted.

"I mean if she needed money, she could have just asked. She knows we would have helped out." Luke exclaimed.

"Well that's Liz for you." Katherine said.

Luke let out a big breath. "Ok so what's happening? With Jess I mean?"

"Well I thought maybe he could stay with us until you get back. He seems reluctant to go home and I don't want to force him." Katherine said.

"Yeah that makes sense. Have you spoken to Liz, is she even aware her son is not only not in the same city but the same state as her?" Luke said.

"I'm not sure, look I'll deal with it, she's my daughter and he's my grandson so it's my responsibility, just don't think about it until you get back ok? Enjoy your honeymoon. Don't let Liz ruin that." Katherine said. "Promise me ok?"

Luke sighed. "Yeah ok..."

"Luke..."

"I promise." He said.

"Ok good. Here's Rory." She said.

"Hi daddy!" Rory said happily.

Luke's mood was improved at hearing his daughter's voice. "Hey princess..."

* * *

"Wow, so Jess got the bus all the way back to Stars Hollow to return the money?" Lorelai asked, as they were sat at a rustic restaurant by the beach, both tucking into their fish and chips.

"Apparently so." Luke said. "I don't know how he turned out to be such a good kid, considering his role model."

"Maybe that's the exact reason he has turned out to be a good kid. Because he's seen the way his mom acts and doesn't want to be like her." Lorelai said.

"Maybe..." Luke said.

Lorelai sighed and reached over, putting her hand over his. "He'll be fine, Luke." She assured him.

"I know...it's not that. Well it is partly about him. I'm worried that he's not being looked after properly." He said. "But I just can't believe Liz would steal from her own family. I mean, I know she's done some bad things but to go as low as stealing from us. I just can't believe it."

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said sympathetically.

Luke sighed. "Mom said Jess seemed reluctant to go home..."

"Well then maybe he can stay for a bit?" Lorelai suggested.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Well...I mean maybe not necessarily at ours but what about with your mom?" She suggested.

"You mean at the apartment?" Luke said.

"Yeah. He seems close to her and it would mean Rory would get to know her cousin as well and you'd be close to him to make sure he was ok." She said.

"Liz would never go for that." He sighed.

"Really? Because it seems to me that she's more interested in her boyfriend than her son." Lorelai said. She sighed. "Sorry, I know she's your sister but..."

"No it's fine. You're right." He said.

"Well let's suggest it when we get back." Lorelai smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Luke smiled.

"Numerous times." Lorelai nodded, grinning.

"Well I love you." Luke smiled.

"I love you too." Lorelai smiled.

Luke let out a breath. "Mom's right. I can't let Liz ruin our honeymoon. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Luke. I love that you care so much about your family." Lorelai smiled.

"Well from now on, no mention of her until we get home." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." Lorelai nodded. She had to admit, she didn't really like talking about Liz. There was a woman who had a kid, a good kid, but she didn't even seem to care. She would have given anything to spend the first 7 years of Rory's life with her but she couldn't. She couldn't believe that Liz would probably not have.

"Do I really have to eat all the fries?" Luke asked looking down at his plate.

Lorelai laughed. "You eat all the fries and I'll eat this plate of salad." She said gesturing to the plate next to her almost finished plate of fish and chips. Ever since the chat about why Luke was a healthy eater, Lorelai made sure to keep to their deal to eat a bit healthier when she was around him. However, she wouldn't let him get out of his side of the deal.

"Fine." Luke grudgingly agreed.

After their meal, they took another stroll on the beach, keeping clear of the water this time.

"Thanks for planning this. This is so nice." Lorelai said leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm glad." Luke smiled. Suddenly he noticed Lorelai put a hand to her stomach. "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I must have just eaten the fish and chips too fast. Must be indigestion." She shrugged it off.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

Luke wasn't convinced. "Why don't we head back?" He asked. "It's getting late now."

"Yeah ok." Lorelai said, starting to feel a bit sick.

They headed back and as soon as they stepped inside, Lorelai suddenly rushed to the bathroom feeling the urge to throw up.

"Lorelai?" Luke said concerned following her. He found her leaning over the toilet. He quickly rushed to her and started rubbing her back comfortingly. When she finished, he then spoke again, having been quiet as she was throwing up and just soothing her. "Maybe we should get you to bed." He suggested.

Lorelai nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened. I just suddenly felt sick."

"You don't need to apologise. Maybe you just ate something bad during the day?" He said. "You were eating all sorts at the beach."

"Yeah you're probably right." She said.

"You need help getting ready or will you be ok?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "I think I'll be ok but thanks." She said softly. "I actually feel a bit better now."

"Ok good." Luke said.

They both then got ready for bed and got into it. Lorelai smiled as Luke protectively put his arms round her. "Night Luke." She said.

"Night." He said.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I love reading what you all think and I'm so happy you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 28

Luke woke up the next morning to the sound of puking coming from their en-suite bathroom. He got up immediately and went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Lorelai?" He called.

"I'm ok!" Lorelai called back, before throwing up again.

"You don't sound it." Luke said. "I'm coming in, is that ok?" He didn't hear her answer so he opened the door slowly and found Lorelai leant over the toilet. He went over and started rubbing her back and holding her hair back. "You're not feeling any better then?" He asked.

"I thought I was." She said. "But then I woke up with the same sudden urge to throw up. I don't know what's causing it."

"It must be food poisoning." Luke said.

"Yeah must be." Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Why are you saying sorry?" Luke asked surprised.

"This was meant to be a romantic honeymoon and I'm ruining it by throwing my guts up." She said.

"It's fine." Luke assured her. "It's not your fault." He noticed she hadn't thrown up for a few minutes. "Better now or is there more to come?" He asked.

"I think I'm ok for a bit." She said slowly getting up.

"Do you want a glass of water or something?" He asked.

"Yeah a glass of water would be nice, thanks." She smiled at him.

"Coming up." Luke said disappearing to go to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with water and then headed back to the bedroom where Lorelai now was back in bed. "Here." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks hon." Lorelai said taking it and sipping it slowly.

"I was thinking, apparently it's supposed to pour down with rain today so why don't we just have a relaxing day here? We could watch some movies or something and then I'll cook us a meal or whatever you fancy eating. Hopefully you can keep it down." He suggested.

"Mmmm that sounds nice, but I'm warning you now I'll be snuggling up to you the whole time." Lorelai smiled, knowing she probably couldn't deal with going out. "If we're staying in, I might stay in my pyjamas if that's ok." She said.

"Sure." Luke smiled. "I'll go make some breakfast. What do you fancy?"

"I think just a piece of toast or something." Lorelai said.

"Ok, I'll go make it. You go settle down on the couch. Take the blanket from the closet." He said.

"Ok. Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"Right, I'll go make your toast. I'll meet you in there." He said.

"I think I might just ring Rory quickly to check in with them." She said.

"Tell her hi from me." He smiled.

"Will do." Lorelai smiled.

Luke left and Lorelai took out her cell and dialled their new house number.

"Hello?" Katherine answered.

"Hi Katherine, it's Lorelai." Lorelai said.

"Oh hey Lorelai, how's it going? Are you two having fun?" She smiled.

"Yeah yesterday was fun. However, I've been puking up since yesterday evening." Lorelai said.

"Oh no! Do you know what's causing it?" Katherine asked.

"Not really. We both think it must be food poisoning. As Luke pointed out, I did eat a lot of stuff as we were walking up the promenade yesterday." She said. "I must have ate something bad."

"Well take it easy today then, yeah?" She said acting all motherly.

"Yeah we intend to." Lorelai smiled. "Apparently it's meant to pour down with rain today so we're just going to have a relaxing day in."

"Good." Katherine said.

"So how's Jess doing? Have you spoken to Liz yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Not yet. I've tried ringing but she's not answering." Katherine said. "I hate to say it but I think it's deliberate so she doesn't have to deal with the situation."

"You really think so?" Lorelai asked. "What are you thinking of doing then? With Jess."

"I don't know but I don't feel comfortable sending Jess back there yet. Once you're both back, I'm thinking maybe he could stay with me for a little bit. And wait for Liz to get in touch with us."

"That sounds like a good plan." Lorelai said. "I know Luke would love to see him more as well."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm assuming you'd like to talk to Rory?" She said.

"Yes please!" Lorelai smiled.

"Hang on one minute." Katherine said. "Rory, it's your mom!" She called. "You make sure Luke takes care of you, ok?" She told Lorelai.

"Don't worry, he already is." Lorelai smiled.

"Good." She smiled. "Oh here's Rory. Speak soon."

"Bye Katherine."

"Bye." Katherine said.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Hey hon!" Lorelai smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good! Guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"Jess has read Oliver Twist! And he's read a lot of my favourite books as well. We've been talking about all of them!" She said excitedly.

Lorelai smiled. "That's great, sweets!" She said glad they were obviously getting along.

"Oh and I love my room! I've got so much space for my books!" Rory went on.

"I'm glad."

"Are you having fun?" Rory asked.

"Yeah we are." Lorelai smiled, not wanting to tell her about being sick as she didn't want her to worry.

"Lorelai, your toast is ready!" Luke called from the other room.

"Oh hon, my breakfast is ready." Lorelai said. "I'm glad you're having a good time. I'll speak to you soon."

"Ok." Rory said.

"Oh and your dad says hello." Lorelai smiled.

"Say hello back!" Rory smiled.

"Will do." Lorelai smiled. "Bye sweets. I love you."

"I love you too, and I miss you and I can't wait for you to come home." Rory said and then they hung up.

Lorelai sighed. She forgot how much she missed Rory until she spoke to her on the phone. She got up, grabbed the blanket from the closet and went out to the kitchen/living room. She sat herself down on the couch and Luke came over with her toast. "Everything ok at home?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Rory's having a ball." Lorelai laughed. "She's bonding with Jess over books and she's loving the new house. She sounded really happy."

"Good." Luke smiled.

"Your mom said she's tried calling Liz but she isn't answering." Lorelai said. She saw Luke's jaw clench. "She's been thinking the same as us though. She wants Jess to stay with her for a little bit and wait for Liz to get in touch with her."

Luke sighed. "I wish Liz would just buck up her ideas. Jess deserves someone he can depend on."

"Well he has us and your mom." Lorelai said. "He'll be fine, Luke."

"I guess so..." He said.

"He's lucky to have you." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks." Luke blushed a little. "He's lucky to have you as well… you're his aunt now, remember?"

"Right, right…I just wish there was more we could do."

"Don't worry about it now. There isn't a lot we can do from here, so you just snuggle on down there and try and eat your toast." Luke instructed placing a kiss on her head.

* * *

After having a relatively chilled day during the afternoon, Lorelai and Luke were on the couch watching a movie. Lorelai had thrown up a couple more times during the day so was feeling quite tired. She was snuggled up to Luke on the couch with the blanket over her, her head resting on his chest. Luke had his arm round her as well.

"Luke?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked.

"For looking after me today." Lorelai smiled.

"That's my job." Luke smiled giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well still thanks. Most men would run a mile if their wife was throwing up in the toilet but you were right there next to me every time, comforting me. I just wanted to say that it helped having you there. So thanks." She said softly.

"You're welcome." Luke said.

"I don't know how I got so lucky." Lorelai said. "You are one amazing guy, Luke Danes."

"You're not so bad yourself." He smiled.

"Huh! Not so bad? Thanks!" Lorelai joked.

Luke chuckled giving her another kiss on the head. "You're perfect." He said softly.

Lorelai smiled and entwined her hand in hers. "I was thinking..." She said.

"Never a good thing..." Luke joked.

"Hey!" She said indignantly. "Anyway...I was thinking that maybe if I'm still not feeling well tomorrow or the day after that we might head home early?" She said. "I know it's supposed to be our honeymoon and I'm sorry that I'm ruining it..." She rambled.

"Stop. I've already told you it's fine. Getting sick isn't your fault. I think you're right. I was thinking the same thing actually. You're hardly going to enjoy the rest of the time here if you're constantly throwing up. But if you're not feeling better in the next couple of days, maybe you should go and see a doctor?" He said.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah ok."

"Anyway, we can always come back here. Maybe even bring Rory one day?" Luke smiled.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Lorelai smiled. "So you really don't mind?"

"No I don't mind. Besides I think we're both missing Rory as well, aren't we?" He said.

"Yeah..." Lorelai admitted.

"Ok well let's see how you feel tomorrow and if you still feel like crap, we'll think of heading back." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." Lorelai nodded.

"I know we've only been here a few days but it's been pretty good hasn't it?" Luke said.

"Oh yeah!" Lorelai smiled thinking about the last two days and everything they had gotten up to. "So much sex without the fear of being interrupted is pretty perfect."

Luke chuckled. He noticed Lorelai closing her eyes so he let her doze off knowing she was tired. He continued watching the movie as Lorelai had a nap. He had to admit that even though he was having a great time here, it would be nice to go home. He didn't realise how much he would miss Rory and even his mom. And he wanted to sort everything out with Jess as well and make sure he was ok. He knew they would be coming back here one day though. It was a special place for both of them.

Later that evening, Luke carried Lorelai to bed. She had been dozing on and off throughout the evening. He decided to call it a night at about 10. He carefully tucked her into bed so that he didn't wake her. He then got changed and got into the bed himself, wrapping his arms around Lorelai.

* * *

In the middle of the night, around 3 in the morning, Luke woke up to find an empty space next to him. He got up and headed straight to the bathroom where he found Lorelai asleep on the floor. He sighed and knelt down next to her. "Lorelai?" He said gently shaking her. "Lorelai, wake up."

Lorelai groaned a little and opened her eyes slowly. "Luke?" She said sleepily. She then looked round to see that she was in the bathroom. "What..?"

"You fell asleep in the bathroom." He said gently. "Have you been throwing up again?"

"Yeah..." She said quietly, sitting up slowly.

"You should have woken me." He said softly.

"I didn't want to wake you."

Luke sighed. "Ok, we're going home tomorrow morning and then I'm taking you straight to the doctor's. No arguments." He said. He was getting worried now. This couldn't just be food poisoning. It was going on for too long.

"Ok." Lorelai said quietly, not wanting to admit she was worried either.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Luke said helping her up and leading her back to bed. He got her in and put the covers over her and then got in next to her, wrapping his arms round her again.

"Love you." Lorelai said sleepily.

"Love you too." Luke said.

The next morning, they got up and started packing. Lorelai still wasn't feeling well and had yet another throwing up session in the bathroom before they finally got into Luke's truck to head home. He had gotten her a bowl in case she felt sick during the journey.

They arrived back after about an hour and a half after making several pit stops for her to throw up and empty out the bowl. Luke drove into the driveway of their new home and then he got up and went round to the passenger seat to help Lorelai out. He picked her up into his arms and carried her up to the house where he entered the house quietly with his set of keys.

"Luke, I'm fine. You can set me down." Lorelai assured him.

Luke put her down. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm feeling ok at the moment. I want to go wake Rory and surprise her." She said.

"Ok but then we're going to the doctors." He said.

Lorelai nodded and headed to Rory's room. She went in quietly and smiled as she saw Rory asleep in her bed. She quietly went to the side of the bed. "Rory.." She said softly, placing a hand on her arm.

Rory slowly squinted her eyes open. "Mom?" She said sleepily, thinking she was dreaming.

"Hey sweets. We're back." Lorelai said softly, smiling.

"You're back?" Rory asked slowly sitting up.

"I've missed you hon." Lorelai smiled. "What do I have to do to get a hug?"

Rory grinned realising this wasn't a dream and she excitedly gave her a hug. "I've missed you too! Is daddy back as well?"

"Of course! Do you think I would just leave him there?" Lorelai joked.

Rory giggled and excitedly jumped out of bed and rushed out of her room. Lorelai smiled as she heard her happily greet Luke. She had to admit it was good to be home.

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit short but the next one will be longer, I promise! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You don't know how happy it makes me that you have taken time to given me feedback so thank you! :)**

Chapter 29

Luke and Rory were in the kitchen chatting happily after Rory had given him a hug hello when suddenly they saw Lorelai dash to the bathroom.

"Mom?" Rory said.

"Lorelai?" Luke said at the same time.

"What's wrong with mom?" Rory asked.

"She's just not feeling too well. Don't worry, I'm going to take her to the doctors and they'll help her feel better." Luke said. He was about to go to the bathroom to comfort Lorelai when his mom appeared.

"I thought I heard you. You're back?" Katherine said.

"Yeah, we decided to come home. Lorelai's still not feeling very well." Luke said.

"Is she still throwing up?" Katherine asked surprised hearing noises from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Luke frowned, concerned.

"This surely can't just be food poisoning." Katherine said.

"Exactly what I was thinking but I don't know what else is can be. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for her and we can hopefully find out what's wrong." He said. "Sorry, I have to go make sure she's ok." He said excusing himself and heading to the bathroom.

Katherine watched him go, thoughts flying around in her head. _This can't be food poisoning. She wouldn't be throwing up this much. What else would make her throw up this much?"_ She thought. She went through to the kitchen and started making some lunch.

After a few minutes, Luke and Lorelai appeared again from the bathroom into the kitchen.

"Are you dying mommy?" Rory asked worried.

"What? No of course I'm not." Lorelai said.

"But Grandpa Will threw up a bit and then he died." She said.

"Aw hon." Lorelai said softly. "I'm not dying, I promise. I'm just not feeling too well. I'll go to the doctors and they can give me something to make me feel better."

"Promise?" Rory asked.

"I promise." Lorelai assured her.

"I'll go call and make you an appointment now." Luke said heading into the living room.

"Thanks." Lorelai said.

"So what do you fancy for lunch?" Katherine asked Lorelai.

"I'm not too fussed. I've not really been that hungry." Lorelai said. "Maybe a salad or something."

"A salad?" Katherine said surprised.

"Yeah, it's weird I know. It's just what I feel like." She said.

"Well ok. Salad it is then." Katherine smiled.

"Thanks Katherine." Lorelai smiled. She then looked round. "So where's Jess then?"

"Still in bed. You'd think he never sleeps normally. Ever since he's been here, he's slept for hours." Katherine said.

"Well maybe he needs it then. A growing boy needs his rest." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, Luke used to sleep for hours as well." Katherine laughed.

"Now that I can't believe." Lorelai joked.

"What can't you believe?" Luke asked coming back into the room.

"You sleeping for hours when you were a boy." Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah well I used to play baseball nearly every day." He said.

Just then Jess appeared looking sleepy, his hair all ruffled, wearing pyjamas that he had brought with him."Ah there he is. Our sleeping beauty." Katherine joked. "Morning Jess."

"Morning." Jess said. He then noticed Luke and Lorelai. "You're back." He said surprised.

"Yep! How are you doing Jess?" Luke smiled at his nephew.

"Good." Jess said.

"I hear you came here all by yourself on the bus." Lorelai smiled. "Must have been quite an adventure."

"Was ok, no biggy." Jess shrugged.

"Fancy an omelette for lunch, Jess?" Katherine asked.

Jess just nodded.

Lorelai turned to Luke and smirked. "He is so your nephew."

"Huh?" Luke said.

"He's monosyllabic man two." Lorelai grinned.

Luke just rolled his eyes. "Got you an appointment at one." He told her.

"Oh great thanks." She said.

While they were waiting for lunch, they decided to organise some of the house, such as moving some pieces of furniture around and unpacking in their room to make it look more homely and presentable. There were still boxes of their stuff around but they managed to unpack quite a lot of it. Rory had unpacked her stuff while they were away. Lorelai didn't really have much since she started of her life in Stars Hollow in the potting shed and Luke's stuff didn't take long to unpack either so they were done relatively quickly. They checked out the added on rooms but they were fine as the beds had arrived when they were away and other pieces of furniture including closets and desks.

* * *

After they had eaten lunch, or in Lorelai's case, a small salad, Luke drove Lorelai to the doctor's appointment which was in a clinic at the hospital. She had had another throwing up session just before lunch. As they walked towards the hospital, Lorelai suddenly started feeling dizzy. "Luke I don't feel too good." She said quietly.

Luke turned to her and saw that she had gone very pale. "It's ok, we're nearly there." He reassured her as he walked into the hospital.

As they were walking to where their doctor's appointment was being held, Lorelai suddenly fainted.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed. He looked around. "Can someone help me please?" He said desperately.

Two nurses rushed forward and helped Lorelai into a wheelchair when she came to. "We can take a look at her now." They told Luke. "If you wait out here, we'll come back with any news." They said.

"No I want to come with her. I need to be with her!" Luke said worried.

"I understand that but I promise we'll come and tell you anything once we've examined her and done some tests on her." One of the nurses said kindly.

"It's ok, Luke." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke let out a breath. "I'll be right out here. I'm not going anywhere ok?"

"Thanks." Lorelai gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you soon." He said. He then watched them wheel her off and sat down on one of the seats provided and he put his head in his hands. Watching Lorelai collapse like that took him back to his dad being ill. He really hoped this wasn't serious. He didn't know how he would cope if he lost someone else he loved.

After what seemed like hours to Luke, a doctor appeared. "Mr Danes?" He questioned.

Luke stood up. "That's me. How is she? What's wrong?" He asked.

"We've finished all the tests. You can come through and see her now. I'll tell you more when you're both together." He said.

Luke just nodded and followed him, keen to be with Lorelai. They went to her room and he rushed to her side.

"Mrs Danes, you had low blood sugar and were very dehydrated which was reason you fainted." He explained. "It does look like you've had a bout of food poisoning as well."

"But she shouldn't be throwing up this much with just food poisoning, should she?" Luke asked worried.

"Which brings me to the next thing. Her blood tests revealed something else." The doctor said.

"Revealed what?" Luke asked worried, trying to ignore all the bad thoughts running through his head. He glanced at Lorelai and she could tell she was just as worried.

"It seems you're pregnant, Mrs Danes." The doctor smiled.

Luke was stunned. "P...Pregnant?" He said.

"What?" Lorelai said just as stunned.

"We have double checked and you are definitely pregnant." He said.

They both took a moment to really take it in. Luke then thought about how sick Lorelai had been and looked up at the doctor again. "The baby..."

"Is perfectly healthy." He assured him, reading his mind. "I think the food poisoning mixed with your wife's morning sickness is the reason for the amount of vomiting she has experienced. The food poisoning should clear up in the next day or so. Just make sure your wife keeps her fluids up."

"Ok thank you." Luke said.

"Yeah thank you." Lorelai said still in shock.

"Mrs Danes, you're free to leave when you like but you can take a minute if you like." He said kindly realising that it had been a shock to both of them.

"Thank you." Lorelai said quietly and watched as the doctor left the room.

"Wow.." Luke said quietly. Lorelai looked up and Luke could see tears in her eyes and the worry on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"We haven't really discussed kids since before the wedding. Is it too soon? And what if I can't cope? I never did the baby stuff with Rory, what if I suck at it? And what if..?" She panicked.

"Hey, shhh, stop worrying." He comforted her, bringing her into a hug.

"I thought you'd be freaked out..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Why? Because you're having my child? Because you're making me a dad again? I admit it was a surprise but if you think I'm going to run off and leave you to cope with it, then I'm not. Is it too soon? Sure it was sooner than we expected but we did expect this eventually, we weren't trying for it but we weren't preventing it either remember." He assured her. "And you're an amazing mom, Lorelai. Just because you never got to do the baby stuff with Rory, doesn't mean you will suck at it. Plus I will be right by your side. Just take a deep breath, stressing like this can't be good for the baby." He said.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Sorry." She said quietly. "It was just a shock. I never even thought that all my throwing up could be because I was pregnant. I mean the past month has been full on with the house and the wedding and the honeymoon, I wasn't taking notice of my period showing up." She admitted. "I should have noticed, especially since I actually craved a salad for lunch today. I mean, me? Craving a salad?" She said.

Luke chuckled.

"Plus I was never this sick with Rory. Sure I threw up a little but not as bad as this." She said.

"Well the doctor did say that once the food poisoning's cleared up, you should feel a bit better and hopefully not throw up as much." Luke said.

Lorelai took another deep breath. "I can't believe I'm pregnant." She said quietly. She thought back to when she found out she was pregnant with Rory. She was trying on her coming out dress for a photoshoot that her mom had set up. When it didn't fit, she realised something was wrong and when she was late, she knew for sure. She felt so alone back then. But she realised now she wasn't feeling so scared anymore because of the man standing next to her. She looked at Luke. "We're having a baby."

Luke smiled and gave her a kiss. "Rory's going to love having a sibling."

Lorelai smiled for the first time since she found out. "Yeah. She's going to be a great sister, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah." Luke said. "And you're going to be a great mom. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Apart from the fact that you're already an amazing mom, you're also an amazing person and I know you're going to love this baby unconditionally. We both will." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled at Luke lovingly. "I'm so lucky to have you. Our kids are lucky to have you." She said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"So you're feeling a bit calmer?" Luke asked.

"With you by my side, how can I not be?" Lorelai smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for being here for me."

"I will always be here for you. I'm in. I'm all in. We may not have planned this pregnancy this soon after the wedding but we did want another kid at some point. We're going to get through this together." He smiled.

"Together." Lorelai said softly.

* * *

They got back to the house, after making a follow up appointment to have an ultrasound the following week, to find Katherine in the living room.

"Hi, you're back!" Katherine said getting up. "How did you get on? Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked.

"In her room with Jess. She's lending him some books to take to the apartment so he's going through them now." Katherine said. "Why, everything's ok right?" She asked looking between them.

"You know you don't need to take Jess back to the apartment with you, right? He can stay here. We have room here." Luke said.

"I know but I've lived with someone my entire life. I'm not used to the quiet so Jess can stay with me. I want to get to know my grandson better and hopefully give him some stability for once in his life." Katherine said.

"Ok." Luke said understanding.

"So what happened at the hospital? Everything's ok right?" She asked again.

"They said it was food poisoning." Lorelai said.

"Just food poisoning?" She asked surprised. "But the amount of vomiting..."

Luke glanced towards Rory's room to make sure she couldn't hear before turning back to his mom. "We did find something else out."

"You did?" Katherine asked, wondering if maybe she was right.

"Yeah they did some blood tests and it revealed something else. Another reason why I might be throwing up." Lorelai said.

Katherine smiled. "I think I may know what you're about to say. I was wondering whether that was the case myself." She said.

"What? How?" Luke asked.

"Mother's intuition, Lucas. I noticed the symptoms. The girl asked for a salad at lunch." Katherine said. She looked at Lorelai. "So?"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai gave her a small smile.

"Oh that is such amazing news." Katherine smiled pulling her into a hug. She then pulled Luke into a hug as well. "Congratulations." She said softly.

"Thanks mom." Luke smiled. "You're going to be a grandmother again."

"I can't wait." Katherine smiled. "When are you going to tell Rory?"

"Today I think." Luke said.

"Well I was going to take Jess back to the apartment this afternoon anyway. So once he's decided on the books, we'll give you some space." She said.

"You don't need to leave so soon." Lorelai said.

"No it's perfectly fine. You should enjoy the house with Rory, just the three of you." She said.

Just then, Jess came out with Rory.

"Have you chosen?" Katherine asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, Rory's let me have quite a few."

"Great! Let's get going then. Give Luke and Lorelai and Rory some time alone." Katherine smiled.

"Ok." Jess said.

"We'll catch up tomorrow, ok?" Luke smiled at his nephew. "Maybe you can give me a hand at the diner?"

Jess gave him a small smile and nodded.

Once they'd left, Luke and Lorelai sat Rory down on the couch to tell her their news.

"So are you ok? Did the doctor make you feel better?" Rory asked her mom.

Lorelai smiled. "I will be. I got a bit of food poisoning but that should clear up soon. However, we did get some other news." She said.

"Bad news?" Rory asked worried.

"No, well..." Lorelai said glancing at Luke suddenly nervous about whether Rory would react positively or negatively to the news.

"You're dying aren't you?! I knew it!" Rory panicked.

Luke saw the look and understood how she was feeling. "No, no no no definitely not bad news. It's exciting news actually." He said.

"What is it?" Rory asked confused but calming down.

"Well, uh, how would you feel about having a younger brother or sister?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous herself.

Rory took a moment to process what he had said. She then turned to her mom. "Are you having a baby?" She asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Yes sweets. I'm pregnant." She said.

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly. "I'm going to have a brother or sister?"

Lorelai laughed, feeling a bit more relaxed. "Yes, you're getting a sibling."

"Yay!" Rory screamed launching herself into Lorelai for a hug. "Can I teach them to read? I can lend my books then!"

Luke chuckled. "That might be a few years yet, princess."

Rory grinned, bobbing up and down excitedly.

"You're really ok with this?" Lorelai asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rory asked confused.

"Exactly, why wouldn't she?" Luke smirked at Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled at him. "I'm glad you're happy." She told Rory.

"You're happy, aren't you?" Rory asked.

"Oh yes, we're really happy." Lorelai said.

"Can I ring Lane and tell her?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Of course. But only Lane, we should wait to tell others." She said.

They watched as Rory ran to get the phone and went to her room to ring Lane.

"Told you she would be happy." Luke said putting his arm round her.

"I know. I was just worried she'd think we were replacing her or something." Lorelai said snuggling into to him on the couch.

"Nah. She's smart. She understands about siblings. She knows we'll love them both the same." Luke said. He took a minute before he turned to her. "You should ring and tell your parents." He said.

Lorelai was quiet. She hadn't thought about her parents. She didn't know how they would react to the news.

"Lorelai?"

"What if it happens again?" She asked.

"What?"

"What if mom freaks out again and takes this baby away from me as well?" Lorelai asked worried. "I don't know if I could cope this time."

"Hey, stop worrying. That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let that happen." Luke said firmly. "I may not be your mother's biggest fan but I genuinely believe she is trying now. And one thing I do know and have seen is that she loves your dad. She wouldn't risk losing him."

Lorelai relaxed a little. "I guess you're right."

"I am right. But I will also be with you in that delivery room and I will not take my eyes off of our kid not even once in hospital, I promise." He said placing a kiss on her head.

Lorelai smiled lovingly at him. "I know you won't. I love you."

"I love you too." Luke said softly.

"We're going to be parents again. Crazy huh?" Lorelai smiled.

"Amazing." Luke corrected her.

Lorelai grinned at him and rested her head on his chest as they heard Rory excitedly chatting away in her room.

 **I know some of you guessed this but I hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so sorry for the delay! Writer's block sucks! Thank you for your reviews so far! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 30

Lorelai and Luke were snuggled on the couch when Rory ran back in. "Lane says congratulations." She beamed. "But I told her not to tell anyone yet."

"Thanks sweets." Lorelai smiled. "We will tell everyone but just not yet. We haven't even told your grandparents yet."

"When are you going to tell them?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"Can we watch a movie tonight?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Fancy it? A nice family night in." She smiled.

"Sounds nice." Luke smiled. "But can you manage it? You did have a bit of a scare at the hospital earlier."

"I'm sure I can. I'm actually feeling a bit better." She said.

"Ok then, but the moment you get dizzy or tired that's it."

"Yes dad." Lorelai joked.

"Rory, you choose a movie and I'll make some food for us." Luke said.

"Can't we have junk food?" Rory asked as she went over to their selection of movies to pick one.

"I agree!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke gave Lorelai a look. "She is so your daughter."

"Is that a yes?" Lorelai grinned.

"At least let me make some dinner first." Luke said.

"Ok so long as it's food we'll like." Lorelai joked. "I am eating for two now."

Luke had to smile at that. "I'll make you some burgers."

"And that is why I married you." Lorelai beamed.

Luke rolled his eyes but headed to the kitchen.

Rory put a movie in, ready to be watched, and then went to sit next to Lorelai. "Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah hon?" Lorelai said.

"You know how you said you still need to tell Grandma and Grandpa?" She said quietly.

"Yeah..." Lorelai said.

"Will they be angry?" Rory asked looking up at her, worry etched on her face. "Because you said they were angry before and that's why they took me away from you."

Lorelai sighed. She had to admit that worry was at the back of her mind. That's why she was putting off telling them. She looked down at her daughter's worried face though and smiled. "You don't need to worry about that, sweets. I think they know they were wrong and won't do it again. Plus your dad will be right next to me and has promised not to take his eyes of your new brother or sister."

Rory gave her a small smile and nodded.

Once Luke had cooked dinner and brought the burgers through, the three of them watched the movie Rory had chosen and were all snuggled up together on the sofa. About halfway through, Rory felt something hit her hair. She looked to her side to find it was a piece of candy that Lorelai had thrown at her.

"Hey!" Rory said, throwing it back.

This then led into a full scale junk food fight.

"Will you two quit it?" Luke exclaimed, finding himself in the middle of it.

"Aw hon, are you feeling left out?" Lorelai teased. "Rory, I think your dad's feeling left out." She grinned.

Before Luke knew was happening, he found himself becoming the target. He lasted a few minutes before he relented and joined in, causing both Rory and Lorelai to squeal and giggle.

* * *

The following morning, Lorelai woke up to find Luke getting ready to go to the diner. "Morning." She said.

"Morning. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He apologised.

"It's ok. I need to get to inn this morning anyway." She said sitting up.

"Are you sure you're up for it? You were at the hospital just yesterday."

"Yes babe, stop worrying, the food poisoning has subsided and I'll stay on top of my fluids."

"Coffee doesn't count as a fluid by the way." He stated. "But ok, I'll take Rory to school if you like?"

"Sure thanks." Lorelai nodded. She then smiled. "I've never known a kid to be so excited about their first day back at school, especially after the exciting winter break she just had."

Luke chuckled. "Yeah..."

"So...I was thinking about going to my parents' and telling them this lunchtime." Lorelai said.

Luke turned to look at her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I need to get it over with. The longer I leave it, the worse it will be."

Luke nodded. "Ok, well the lunchtime rush shouldn't be too busy today so I'm sure Caesar can cover for an hour or two." He said.

"What do you mean? Why would he have to cover?" Lorelai asked confused.

"So that I can come with you." He said.

"Oh Luke...you don't need to come." Lorelai said softly.

Luke shook his head. "I won't take no for an answer. You had to do this alone the first time. I'm not letting you do anything alone this time." He said.

Lorelai smiled at him lovingly. "You know that wasn't your fault..." She said.

"So I'll pick you up at 1 from the inn, ok?" Luke said ignoring her comment.

Lorelai smiled. "Ok." She said softly.

Luke nodded and gave her a small smile. "Good. I meant it when I said I was all in. That includes telling your parents."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Daaaadddd! Come on!" Rory called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Luke called. He chuckled. "I swear she thinks I'm an idiot. She tells me every year that she needs to get there at 7 when the doors don't even open until 8." He said.

Lorelai laughed. "I have no idea who she got that trait from but you better go. See you at 1."

"See you at 1." Luke smiled, giving her a kiss and then heading downstairs.

* * *

Lorelai got to the inn about 10 o'clock. She immediately saw Mia and Sookie which put a smile on her face. "Hey!" She smiled at them.

"Lorelai!" Mia said warmly. "How are you feeling?" She asked, having heard from Katherine about her food poisoning.

"Yeah, better thanks." She said.

"How was your honeymoon?" Sookie asked. "Was it amazing? I bet it was amazing!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Well apart from the food poisoning, that is!"

Lorelai laughed at her. "Yeah apart from throwing my guts up, it was pretty good." She smiled.

"I bet it was! All that time alone with Luke…" Sookie grinned.

"Ok can we stop with the innuendos?" Mia joked. "I don't particularly want to hear the specifics especially since I've known you since you were 6, Lorelai, and Luke since he was a baby."

"But I wanna hear about all the baby making!" Sookie pouted.

"I think I might leave you to it then." Mia laughed. "It's good to see you back, Lorelai, and I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Actually Mia, I have something to tell you. Both of you actually." Lorelai said.

"Oh my god, you did do some baby making!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Sookie.." Mia said. "Let her speak."

Lorelai had to smile at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Well, when I went to see the doctor, he did say why I was throwing up a whole lot more than normal." She admitted. "I'm pregnant." She said, not able to keep the smile off her face.

"Oh my gosh, that's so great! You and Luke are so perfect for each other!" Sookie gushed, bringing Lorelai into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks Sook." Lorelai smiled.

"This is really wonderful news." Mia smiled, happy for her. "Congratulations, to both of you."

"Thanks Mia." Lorelai smiled.

The rest of the morning went relatively quickly and Lorelai was in a good mood when Luke came to pick her up to take her to her parents' after celebrating her news with Sookie and Mia.

* * *

At 1, Lorelai and Luke found themselves standing outside the ominous Gilmore Mansion. Luke looked across at Lorelai. "How are you doing? Are you ok?" He asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded, but she took his hand which he squeezed in return to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, knowing how nervous she must be.

"It's just bringing back some memories, that's all… not happy ones either." Lorelai admitted. "I just...I hope the past doesn't repeat itself." She said quietly.

"Hey, look at me." Luke said softly.

Lorelai looked across at him.

"I won't let that happen." He said firmly. "You won't be alone through this and we will bring home our new kid from the hospital. Nothing they say will stop that. I promise." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She said softly. "Right, here goes." She said leaning forward to ring the doorbell. She was surprised when her mother answered the door herself. "Oh uh...hi mom..." She said.

"Lorelai!" Emily said surprised.

Lorelai then realised her dad was right behind her and they were wearing their jackets. "Oh you're going out! Sorry, I should have called..." She said.

"It's quite alright, we were just going to lunch before your father has to go back to work. Was there something you wanted?" Emily asked.

"Uh...well…" Lorelai stammered.

"We actually came to tell you both something. We can rearrange a time if that's better for you?" Luke spoke up.

"No I think we have some time. Don't we, Emily?" Richard said seeing the nervous look on his daughters face.

"Yes we have some time." Emily said intrigued. "Come on in." She said.

"Is Rory ok?" Richard asked.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." Lorelai assured him. "It's her first day back at school today so she's happy."

They all went into the living room and sat down, Luke and Lorelai on one couch and Richard and Emily on the opposite.

"Would you both like a drink?" Richard offered.

"Oh uh no thanks." Lorelai said.

"I'm ok." Luke said.

"Ok. So what would you like to tell us?" He said.

"Wait, aren't you still supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Emily suddenly asked.

"Uh yeah actually. I got a bout of food poisoning though so we came back early." Lorelai said.

"Oh that's a shame. Are you feeling better now? Did you go see a doctor?" Richard asked.

"Yeah yesterday." Lorelai nodded. "They confirmed it was food poisoning."

Luke could tell Lorelai was nervous so he decided to help her. "Although we did find something else out at the doctor's. Lorelai was throwing up an awful lot and we were worried it wasn't just food poisoning." He said.

Richard and Emily exchanged glances worriedly. "What did you find out?" Richard asked. "Is it bad?"

Luke looked at Lorelai and gave her an encouraging smile, squeezing her hand. "Tell them." He said softly.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Uh mom, dad, they did some blood tests and…uh...we found out I'm pregnant." She said quietly. She nervously looked up to see what their reactions would be.

Luke did the same and was ready to come to Lorelai's support if their reactions weren't what they hoped but he was relieved to find a big beaming smile on Richard's face.

"Oh my, this is amazing news!" Richard exclaimed happily. "Congratulations!"

Lorelai let out a breath. "Thanks dad." She said emotionally. She looked at her mom who hadn't said anything. "Mom, please don't be mad..." She said quietly.

All eyes went on Emily waiting for her reaction. Emily looked at her daughter's worried face and felt awful. "Oh Lorelai, I'm so sorry..." She said quietly.

"Sorry?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I'm sorry you were worried that I would be mad." Emily said. She felt a lump in her throat. "Thank you for coming to tell us. I'm with your father, this is great news." She said softly.

Lorelai felt tears prick her eyes. She turned to Luke who smiled at her and then she turned back to her mom who was looking just as emotional. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Emily got up and went over to Lorelai and surprised her by pulling her up and pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to stand by you this time, I promise. I've never regretted anything more than what I did to you." She said emotionally.

Lorelai let out a breath and for the first time enjoyed the physical contact with her mom and reciprocated the hug. Richard and Luke exchanged glances and smiled at each other, knowing how much of a breakthrough this was for Lorelai and Emily.

"I hate to break this up but Emily, we should get going." Richard said softly. "But we should celebrate one day this week. Maybe we can treat you to lunch or dinner?" He suggested.

"Why don't you come to ours?" Lorelai offered. "You can see our new house."

"That would be lovely." Richard smiled. He gave Lorelai a hug and then Luke a handshake. "Congratulations again."

They all walked out together and said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Luke pulled up outside the diner and looked across at Lorelai. "You haven't said anything the whole way back. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Lorelai looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly reaching over to take hold of her hands.

"Nothing. It's just…I never thought I would get to this place with my parents. I never thought I'd know what it was like to have parents who care." She said quietly. "Sorry, I'm just being silly. This is probably just hormones."

"No you're not." Luke said. "After everything you've gone through with them, the trauma and grief they caused you, it's natural to feel like this."

"My mom's never hugged me before. Ever. Well maybe when I was a baby and couldn't talk back but I obviously don't remember that." Lorelai said.

Luke smiled. "You know what my opinion was of your mother but for what it's worth, I really believe that she's seen how wrong she was before and wants to make it right. I guess everyone deserves a second chance eh?" He said softly.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Maybe it's time to forgive..." She said.

"That's down to you." Luke said. "But I'll support you whatever you decide."

He got out of the truck and went round to the passenger side to help Lorelai out. They were walking to the diner when they heard a commotion across the square.

"What the..." Luke said looking across at the school.

Lorelai then noticed the black smoke coming from it. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"Come on!" Luke said and they both raced across the square.

They saw several teachers and lots of children standing around outside. They looked frantically for Rory but couldn't see her. "Look there's Lane!" Lorelai said and they rushed over to her. "Lane! Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

Lane looked at them with tears in her eyes. "She went to the toilet during the lesson. I tried to tell them but no one would listen and they just kept telling me to get out."

"No..." Lorelai said scared, looking up at the school which had black smoke coming out of it. She turned to Luke. "She's still in there!" She exclaimed.

 **Hope you liked the bit of drama at the end! :D Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 31

"Luke, we need to do something! Rory's in there!" Lorelai exclaimed scared.

"Luke! Lorelai!" Katherine called rushing towards them with Jess in tow. "What's happening? Where's Rory?"

Lorelai felt tears in her eyes.

"We think she's still in there." Luke said quietly.

"What?" Katherine said worried looking up at the smoking buildingand around at the crowd of people including several townspeople.

Jess wandered round the side of school by himself looking up to see if he could spot her.

"That's it. I'm going in." Luke said taking a step towards the main doors.

"Don't you dare!" Katherine said grabbing his arm.

"Mom, Rory's in there! I'm not going to lose her!" Luke exclaimed.

"And I'm not going to lose you! I've already lost your dad. I can't lose you too!" She said.

"But Rory..." Luke exclaimed.

"Look, I'm worried sick too but I'm assuming the firefighters are nearly here. Let them do their job." Katherine said. "Please." She said quietly.

Luke groaned and turned to Lorelai.

"She's right." Lorelai said quietly, wiping some tears from her face. "I know you just want to go in there and get her out. God I even want to do that right now, she must be terrified. But we don't know how dangerous it is. Something could happen and then we would never be able to save Rory."

Luke took a deep breath. "She's our baby girl." He said quietly.

"I know." Lorelai said quietly. "Oh Luke..." She said letting her tears fall.

"Hey, come here." Luke said pulling her into a hug. "She'll be fine. I promise."

"Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke, I can see her!" Jess suddenly exclaimed from the side of the building.

Luke, Lorelai and Katherine rushed round to where Jess said.

"Up there! At that window!" Jess pointing up to one of the second floor window

"Rory!" Luke called up to her. "Open the window! Open the window, sweetheart, and then I can get you out of there." He shouted trying to stay calm for Rory's sake as he could see she was scared.

Rory tried to but it was really stiff and it wouldn't budge. She felt tears run down her face.

"Come on, Rory. You can do it." Luke encouraged her. "You're doing great, just try a little harder."

Jess could see Rory was struggling and panicking. He looked around and saw Lane standing a bit back watching what was going on. He rushed over to her. "How do you get to the girls' bathroom that Rory's in?" He asked.

"What? Why?" Lane asked.

"Please, just tell me!" Jess said.

"Up the stairs and it's the second left. Why Jess?" Lane asked but before she knew what was happening Jess was running off into the school. "Jess!" She called, her eyes widening.

This got the attention of the adults who were shocked to see Jess disappearing into the school.

"What the...JESS!" Luke called.

"What is he doing?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Where the hell are the fire engines?" Luke exclaimed angrily looking around.

Meanwhile, inside, Jess was trying to find his way up but he was surrounded by smoke. He pulled his jumper over his mouth and nose and tried to find the toilets. He saw flames coming from down the corridor and he realised it looked like one of the science rooms. He knew that was going to spread quickly and block Rory in. He counted two doors and then pulled the handle and went inside. "Rory?"

Rory turned round. "Jess? What are you doing?"

"Coming to help you." He said.

"How did you get in?" Rory asked.

"Very difficultly!" He said going up to the window.

"I'm scared. How are we going to get out? The window won't open and the smoke is getting thicker." She said quietly.

"Maybe it will open with two of us trying." He said.

"Oh my god, look!" Lorelai said pointing up. "He's got to her!"

Luke looked up to see Jess at the window and after a minute, they managed to get the window open. "Jess, what the hell were you thinking?!" He shouted.

"Rory needed help! How else was she going to open the window?" Jess exclaimed.

"Forget that." Lorelai said. "Rory, sweetheart, are you ok?" She said.

"I...I think so." She said quietly.

"Right, uh Jess, can you both come out the way you came?" Luke called up.

Jess turned to look at the door and realised that the fire had spread already and he knew there would be no way out. "I don't think so. I was lucky to get in here." He said.

Luke took a deep breath. "Ok, then you're going to have to jump." He said.

"What? It's too high!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"It's not that high. It's the only way." Luke explained. "They need to get out of there as soon as possible, Lorelai."

Lorelai looked up at Rory and Jess and slowly nodded. Onlookers looked on not really knowing what to do to help.

"I'll catch you." Luke said up to them. "All you need to do is climb out onto the ledge. I'll be right here."

"I'm scared." Rory sniffed.

"I know, princess. But you need to get out of there. This is the only way and I promise I won't let you get hurt. I'll be here, ready to catch you. I promise." He said softly.

Jess looked round at the door and saw black smoke pouring in. "Rory, we have to do it now before it's too late." He said.

"I...I can't." Rory said, extremely scared.

"Look, we'll climb onto the ledge together, ok?" Jess said. "I'll be right next to you. We have to do this."

Rory looked round and her eyes widened as she saw the smoke. "Ok." She said quietly.

Jess nodded and slowly and carefully they climbed up onto the small ledge just outside the window.

"That's great! You're both doing amazingly." Luke encouraged them. "Now, Rory, you go first ok? And then Jess."

Jess looked across at Rory who was pale. "You can do this." Jess said.

"I c…can't." Rory said. "It's too high!"

Jess looked down and realised he had to do something. Rory was terrified. He turned to her. "Ok what if I hang down and then you climb down me. That way it will a shorter distance for you to jump and then Uncle Luke will be right under you."

"But what if I pull you down with me? You'll fall!" Rory said.

"I'll be fine." Jess said. "Please Rory. I know you're scared but we need to get down now."

Rory sniffed and wiped away some tears but nodded. Jess nodded and slowly turned round so that he could hang onto the ledge.

"What is he doing?" Lorelai said. "And seriously where are the fire engines?"

"I don't know." Luke said watching his nephew. "Jess, stay where you are. You'll fall!"

"This is the only way. She's too scared to jump from this distance!" Jess said. He took a deep breath before he gently let himself go over the edge hanging onto the ledge. "Ok Rory, you go now."

"Are you sure?" Rory said.

"Just go. I can't hold on for too long." He said.

Rory took one glance back and knew she had to be brave like Jess. She slowly started climbing down Jess, clinging on to him until she got to his shoes.

"That's great, Rory. Now just let yourself fall." Luke said. "I'm right here. I'll catch you, I promise."

Rory took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let go. She braced herself for a fall but found herself falling straight into her dad's safe arms. She let out a breath and opened her eyes. "Dad..." She said hugging him.

Luke let out a breath too, relieved to have his daughter back in his arms. He kissed her head. "Rory…" He looked up to see Jess still hanging there. He put Rory down. "Ok Jess, your turn." Luke said.

However, Jess could feel his hands slipping before Luke said he was ready and he felt himself falling.

"JESS!" Luke exclaimed as Jess landed on the ground.

Luke, Lorelai, Katherine and Rory rushed towards him. Luke knelt down next to him. "Jess, buddy, you alright? Jess, talk to me." He said worried.

Jess groaned and slowly sat up. "Uncle Luke..."

Luke let out a relieved breath. "Are you ok?"

"I...I think so." He said. However, as he moved his arm, he suddenly felt himself in agony. "Arghh!" He exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Luke said.

"My arm... It hurts." Jess said quietly, shaken. "And my head hurts a bit. I feel a bit dizzy."

"His arm might be broken." Lorelai said softly. "We should take him to hospital. He might have concussion as well."

Luke nodded. "Jess, we're going to take you to hospital ok? They'll take a look at your arm for you."

Jess nodded and felt Luke pick him up and carry him in his arms. As they were leaving, the fire engines then arrived. "Where the hell were you?!" Luke said angrily to them.

* * *

Lorelai walked back down the corridor of the hospital with Rory after having Rory checked out by a nurse to make sure she was ok. Luke and Katherine had stayed with Jess while his arm was being checked out. Lorelai saw Luke sat outside Jess' room on a chair. "Hey, any news?" She asked.

Luke looked up at them. "You were right. His arm's broken and he's got a bit of a concussion. They're putting his in a cast and sling now. Mom's in with him at the moment." He said.

"At least it's not worse." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke sighed. "Yeah..."

"Rory's fine. Just a little bit of smoke inhalation but she got the all clear." Lorelai told him.

Luke looked up at Rory and smiled. "Come here you." He said holding his arms out.

Rory went and sat on his lap. "I'm sorry daddy." She said quietly.

"What? No, princess, you have nothing to say sorry for." He assured her. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"But it's my fault Jess is hurt." Rory said quietly.

"Hey, no it's not, you didn't start that fire. It was an accident. It was no one's fault and I know he doesn't blame you. No one does." Luke said softly.

"Can I go and see him?" She asked.

"Of course. Go on in. Your Grandma's with him now." He smiled.

Rory nodded and got up and disappeared into the room.

Lorelai watched as Luke put his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "It wasn't your fault either." She said softly.

"I should have caught him. I should have been ready." He said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault." Lorelai repeated. "Like you just said to Rory, it was an accident and Jess doesn't blame you."

Luke sighed. "I was so scared today."

"Make that two of us." Lorelai sighed. They were quiet for a moment before Lorelai turned to look at Luke. "Have you rung Liz?" She asked quietly.

"Yep. She's not coming." Luke said, his jaw tensing.

"What do you mean she's not coming?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Exactly that. She's too damn busy to come and make sure her son's ok." Luke said.

Lorelai just shook her head. "I can't believe her. Her son's in hospital! It could have been a whole lot worse!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Luke grumbled.

Lorelai sighed. "Sorry. You know all this already."

Luke shrugged. "It's fine. You're right." He turned to her. "Shouldn't you ring your parents? Let them know what's happened? I mean the fire might get into the papers which your parents read."

"I'll do it when we get home, now's not the time." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "I think they want to keep Jess in for the night for observation."

Lorelai nodded. "It's better to be safe rather than sorry."

Luke nodded.

* * *

At about 10, after being at the hospital for about 5 hours, visiting times were over. However, the doctors had allowed Katherine to stay with Jess for the night seeing as he was being discharged in the morning. Katherine went out with Luke, Lorelai and Rory to say goodbye when they saw Liz coming down the corridor.

"Oh you decided to show your face then?" Luke said angrily. "Thought you were too busy."

Katherine looked at Rory and gave them some money out of her purse. "Why don't you go back in to sit with Jess for a bit?"

Rory nodded and went back into Jess' room.

"I found time." Liz said. "You made out it was really bad but then I come and see you all leaving!" She exclaimed.

"It was bad, Liz! He could have died! And mom isn't leaving. Jess has to stay in for the night. He broke his arm and got concussion." Luke exclaimed. "He risked his life today just to help Rory!"

"Why?" Liz asked. "I thought you said he was trapped inside the school. That's hardly risking his life."

"He went back in to help Rory! She was the one inside!" Luke said.

"Well then it's his own stupid fault!" Liz exclaimed. "Silly kid. Should have known better! I should get going. I'm missing an important party because of this."

"You don't deserve to be a mom." Lorelai said angrily, not being able to keep it in anymore.

"Excuse me?" Liz said affronted.

"You don't deserve to be a mom! Your kid was hurt today! He broke his arm and it could have been worse but you don't even care!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I hardly think you're one to talk. You weren't there for your kid for the first 7 years of her life!" Liz said spitefully.

"Liz!" Luke said.

"No it's fine, Luke." Lorelai said. She turned to Liz. "You're right. I wasn't there for Rory but I would have moved heaven and earth to be there for her. I never gave up searching for her and I'm so grateful I found her. And if Rory was in hospital, I would be by her side reassuring her that everything will be ok and I wouldn't leave her side for one minute!"

Liz snorted. "So what? I don't care what you think about me!"

"You're impossible! Jess doesn't deserve this! He deserves so much better. He's better off without you and with people who love him and want to take care of you. All you care about is getting with guys and making sure you're at all the big parties! You're a disgrace!" Lorelai said angrily. Inside she was a little worried about sounding like Emily but this needed to be said.

Liz glared at her.

Lorelai felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Luke standing next to her. She sighed as she turned to him and Katherine. "I'm sorry." She said ashamed. "It wasn't my place."

"No. You only said what we were thinking." Katherine said, speaking up for the first time. She turned to Liz. "I've never been so disappointed in you, Liz. I thought it couldn't get any worse than you stealing from us. I sort of understood why you didn't get in touch after that even though Jess had come here. But what I don't understand is how you wouldn't be here as soon as you heard he was hurt. You're his mom, Liz, and believe it or not, Jess needs you."

"Well I'm here now. Look if he's so much of a hassle, I'll take him back with me now ok? Happy now?" Liz said.

Katherine just laughed. "No, I'm not happy. I always think kids need their moms but Lorelai's right. Jess deserves to be with people who love him and care for him. So there's no way in hell I'm letting you take him back to New York. He's staying with me. For good." She said firmly.

"You can't do that! I'm his mother." Liz frowned.

"Oh yes I can. I'm his grandmother. And if you even think about fighting this, remember how much Luke and I have helped you over the years. We lent you money, we found you places to live. Just be grateful we're not demanding that money back. Now if you clean up your act, stop your drinking and your partying and getting with any guy who will have you, I may change my mind and you may be able to finally form a relationship with your son. Until then, Jess is staying with me. Am I clear?" She said.

Liz glared at them. "Fine whatever! Keep him! He only got in the way anyway!" She said. "Have a good life." She said angrily before storming off.

What no one knew was that Jess and Rory were watching from around the door. Rory looked at Jess. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

Jess just shrugged and quietly went back to his bed.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Luke turned to his mom to find tears in her eyes. "Hey, come here." He said softly, pulling her into a hug.

"I can't believe I did that. Your dad would have been so angry with me turning my back on her." Katherine said quietly.

"No, he would have done exactly the same as you. He would have been upset about Liz, yeah, but he wouldn't have been angry at you mom. He could never be angry at you." He assured her.

Katherine sighed and wiped some tears away. "Do you think I've done the right thing?"

"Yes. Jess is better off staying with you. He likes it here." Luke said.

"I shouldn't have gotten so worked up by her. I shouldn't have said those things to her. I'm sorry." Lorelai said quietly going up to her.

"No, you were right." Luke said. "Everything you said."

"Yes, you don't need to be sorry." Katherine assured her.

Lorelai gave her a small smile. "I'm still sorry."

"It's fine." Katherine said. "Go on, you should get Rory home. It's been a long day."

Luke and Lorelai nodded. They called Rory and then they headed home.

* * *

Whilst Luke, Lorelai and Rory headed back to their house, Katherine went back into Jess' room and sat down next to him. "Jess, there's something I need to talk to you about." She said.

"Is it about mom? She doesn't want me, does she?" Jess asked quietly.

Katherine sighed. "I'm so sorry Jess. You shouldn't have had to hear that." She said. She looked at him. "How would you feel about living with me for a bit longer? Maybe a bit more permanently?" She said.

"You mean here, in Stars Hollow?" Jess asked.

"Yes. I know it would be a change but we could enrol you in school, well when it's opened again. And you can see Rory and your Uncle Luke and Auntie Lorelai whenever you like." She smiled.

Jess gave her a small smile and nodded. "I like living with you."

Katherine smiled. "Likewise sweetheart. Likewise." She said softly. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now you get some sleep ok? You must be exhausted."

"Ok. Night Grandma." He said.

"Night Jess." She smiled.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai got home and tucked Rory up in bed. After they said goodnight to her, they headed up to bed themselves. They got in and Lorelai snuggled into Luke. "I can't believe we nearly lost her today. And Jess." She said quietly.

Luke sighed and put his arm round her, kissing the top of her head. "I know."

"I hate to think what would have happened if Jess hadn't gone in to help." She said. "If Rory was trapped in there…" She said quietly.

"Don't. Don't think about that. She's out now and she's ok." Luke said. "She's ok." He repeated a second time, more for his benefit.

Lorelai sighed. "Scary day." She said.

"Scary day." Luke agreed. "But let's look forward. Jess will be ok. Rory got the all clear. And we have the scan for this little one next week." He said putting his hand on Lorelai's stomach.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, let's look forward. Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"I don't mind. So long as our kid's healthy, it doesn't matter to me." He smiled.

"If it's a boy, we can call him Luke and then we will both have kids named after us." Lorelai grinned.

"No way! I'm vetoing that right now." Luke smirked.

Lorelai laughed. "Ok fine!" She then sighed and rested her head on his chest. "God I'm tired."

"Same." Luke said closing his eyes. "Let's get some sleep. Night Lorelai."

"Night." Lorelai smiled, closing her eyes as well, both of them falling asleep almost immediately.

 **So I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so much for all your reviews so far! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 32

The following week came and everyone and everything had settled down after the fire at the school. The school had been reopened at a temporary location while the damage to the main building was being renovated and also Jess had settled in well, Katherine made sure of that.

Luke and Lorelai were in the waiting room at the hospital about to have their first scan, as much as Luke hated hospitals he was secretly excited for this. He never got to go to one of these things before because of, well everything that had happened in the past. He thought it was still crazy how everything turned out but he was immensely happy it did.

Luke looked across at Lorelai who had been unusually quiet on the way to the hospital. "You ok?" He asked.

Lorelai just nodded. _Why am I so nervous? I should be excited, not nervous!_

"Lorelai..." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know. It's just...it's been a while since I've been pregnant. I guess I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." She said.

Luke reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Everything is going to be fine." He assured her. "You're young, you're healthy and our baby will be healthy too."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Thank you for coming with me. It's weird having someone with me this time. Good weird I mean." She said.

Luke smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A doctor then came out. "Lorelai Danes?" He said. Both perked up at that, it was the first time Lorelai was addressed by her married name in an official capacity, she liked hearing it.

Luke looked across at Lorelai. "You ready?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded. Luke took hold of her hand and they followed the doctor into the room.

"I'm Doctor Rodgers and I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy." She said.

"Hi. I'm Lorelai, obviously. And this is my husband Luke." Lorelai said.

"It's nice to meet you both." She smiled. "So today is just your first ultrasound. You'll be able to see your baby on the screen and I will be able to get a copy for you. You will also get to hear the heartbeat."

They both nodded showing they understood.

"Is this your first?" She asked as Lorelai went to lie on the bed.

"No. We've got a daughter. She's 8." Lorelai smiled thinking about Rory.

"Is she excited about being an older sister?" Doctor Rodgers smiled.

Lorelai laughed. "Excited might be an understatement." She said causing Luke to chuckle as well.

The doctor laughed. "Ok, so this may be a bit cold." She said putting gel on her stomach. Lorelai had known the procedure and had pulled up her top already. Doctor Rodgers moved the ultrasound scanner around a bit and then she smiled as she looked at the screen.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Take a look for yourself." She said turning the screen round so that they could see. "See there. That's your baby." She said pointing to a small peanut shaped blob on the screen.

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears. She glanced over to Luke and could tell he was lost for words as well. He sat down next to her, absently reaching for her hand.

"I'll just get the heartbeat for you." The doctor said.

Soon the room was filled by the steady heartbeat of their baby.

" So you're about 7 weeks pregnant. Your baby's very healthy. There's no need to worry. Congratulations. I'll book you in for your next scan when you're about 20 weeks when you'll be able to find out the sex if you would like to." The doctor said warmly. "I'll just go get a copy of the scan for you."

"Thank you." Lorelai said. As the doctor left the room, Lorelai glanced over at Luke. She could see he was getting emotional as well. "Pretty amazing huh?" She said quietly.

"Yeah pretty amazing." Luke said quietly.

"We're going to be parents again." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled and leaned down to kiss her. They sat there in silence for a minute, just taking in everything.

* * *

As the weeks went on, everything went on as normal, well as normal as possible when 'stomach-made-of-iron' Lorelai suddenly had that stomach betraying her by bringing up contents of food thanks to morning sickness. Lorelai was working hard at the inn knowing that she was going to be leaving them in the lurch when she had to go on maternity leave. She didn't want Mia thinking she was slacking. Luke was working hard at the diner as well. Jess was settling into Stars Hollow life and was enjoying school with Rory. Rory and Jess were becoming inseparable. Liz had experienced another angry phone call with Liz but Liz eventually agreed to send Jess' stuff over. Jess was getting on with his Grandma and was enjoying spending more time with her and Katherine was enjoying the company as well.

Before they knew it, a few months had passed. Lorelai began to show and was coming up to her 20 week scan when they were able to find out the gender. She was at the inn one morning when a group of women came in. Lorelai was expecting them as she knew they were having a wedding there at the end of the week and they had come at the beginning of the week to make sure everything was on schedule. Lorelai saw them stop for a minute and start talking within their group glancing over at her every so often and then they started giggling. Soon they all came over to the desk.

"Hi there, You must be our wedding party." Lorelai said, smiling at them.

"Oh my god, it is you! Lorelai Gilmore!" One of the women exclaimed.

Lorelai looked at them for a moment and then it clicked and her heart sank. She was at school with them. They were the bitchy group. "Yep it's me. It's Karen, right?" She said to the bride to be. "Congratulations on your wedding. I hope you like our inn." She then turned to the other woman who she assumed was the maid of honour who had recognised her. "It was Amanda right?"

"I can't believe you work here now!" Amanda exclaimed. "You always were the scandal girl. All rebellious. Getting pregnant and then running away from home after giving up your baby. Must have been so tough having to adapt to living here and working in a small inn… and poor Christopher all caught up in that too."

"Yes well, I love it here." Lorelai said politely gritting her teeth ignoring the Chris comment. "If you'd like to take a seat over there, I'll be over in a minute to discuss what we've planned."

"Very well. Don't be too long though. We have a spa day planned today." Amanda said causing all the other women to snigger.

Lorelai forced a smile on her face. "Of course not. I'll only be a minute." She said and she watched them all going to sit down on the couches. She took a deep breath.

Mia came over to her having seen the interaction between them. "You know them?" She asked.

"Yeah. They went to school with me." Lorelai said quietly. For a second she had let her shield down as she searched for the file she had collated for the wedding, and Mia caught this glimpse of emotion.

"Is everything ok?" Mia asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. "Everything's fine." She said. "I just need to go over the plans with them." She said heading over to them.

Mia watched her, knowing she wasn't ok. She saw how the women had spoken to her.

Lorelai walked up to the group. "So we've managed to prepare everything you wanted for your wedding. We've got an amazing cook as well for the catering."

"Wow I see the baby weight hasn't left you." One of the other women smirked.

Lorelai was taken off guard for a moment. "Uh well..."

"Don't be rude Melissa." Karen laughed. "Not everyone can be thin like us."

Lorelai bit back a response to that deciding not to enlighten them of the baby growing inside her. "Anyway as I was saying, if there are any last minute changes you'd like us to make, we'd be very willing to help." She smiled politely.

"Thank you Lorelai. You're a darling." Karen said condescendingly.

"Well here are the keys to your rooms. Please don't hesitate to say if you need anything." Lorelai said giving them their keys and then going back to the desk. She watched them all head upstairs before she left out a breath and put her head in her hands.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mia asked coming up to her. "I'm happy to take over if you like."

"No I'm fine. I can handle it." Lorelai said. "I promise. I won't let you down." She said, determined to stay professional at all times.

"I know you won't. But I'm here if you need me, ok? Even if it's just to talk." Mia said kindly.

"Thanks Mia." Lorelai said giving her a small smile.

* * *

The week was coming to an end and Mia could see the toll it was taking on Lorelai. She had observed Lorelai attend to the women's every need professionally and with a smile, despite all the subtle digs they kept making towards her. Mia knew it was getting Lorelai down, the things they were saying, any other woman receiving those insults would have burst into tears by now, and Mia could see that she was bottling it all in. She wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't even told Luke about what was going on. The door of the inn opened and Luke came in with Rory who was wearing Luke's flannel, leaving Luke in just his t-shirt that showed off all his muscles. Mia smiled and went over to him. "Why hello Lucas, and Rory!" She said warmly.

"Hey Mia!" Luke smiled. "Mom's covering me at the diner so I thought I'd come over here to see how Lorelai's doing with the wedding. She said it had been a lot of work." He said.

"Oh that's an understatement, did she say why?" Mia asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Rory, why don't you go say hello to your mom?" Mia said spotting Lorelai come out of the kitchen and go behind the desk. "I know she'll be very happy to see you."

"Ok!" Rory said happily, running over to Lorelai.

"What's going on Mia?" Luke asked.

Mia sighed. "The women in the wedding group used to go to school with Lorelai. Apparently they weren't the nicest people, and now I've seen what the Hartford society women are like I am glad Lorelai escaped them." She said.

"Oh...she hasn't mentioned anything." Luke said.

"I think it's been getting Lorelai down. I mean she's been so professional and always deals with them with a smile on her face but I've heard some of the things they've been saying. They say it like a joke but everyone knows it's not. She didn't tell you at all?" Mia asked.

Luke sighed. "No. She just said it was a lot of work but she never said anything, I just assumed she has been tired the past week." He said.

"Hey handsome! Why don't you come over and talk to us?" Melissa called from the couches and all the other women dissolved into giggles.

"That them?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Mia nodded.

"Well maybe they need a taste of their own medicine." Luke said going to go over to them.

"Lucas, don't." Mia said sternly. "Lorelai's worked hard to make this a pleasant experience for them. She won't like it if you interfere. She'll probably hate me for saying anything to you in the first place."

Luke sighed. "Fine."

"Come on you! Come and entertain us single ladies." Melissa called.

Luke glanced over at Lorelai who he knew had heard them and was trying not to pay attention. He took a deep breath and headed over to them. "Hello ladies. Having a nice time?" He asked.

"It's gotten even better now." Another woman in the group said causing the others to giggle again.

"So what are you doing here?" Melissa asked. "Shouldn't you be at the gym or something, with a body like that? I mean do need a license to bare those arms?" She flirted.

Luke cringed at the cheesiness of this woman's flirting. "Before you carry on, I should say I'm married and we've got a daughter and another kid on the way." Luke said.

"Oh well your wife doesn't need to know." Melissa said. "I don't mind if you don't."

"Hey look!" Amanda suddenly said gesturing over to Lorelai and Rory. "That must be the kid. Poor thing, can't even afford clothes that fit, or are even flattering for a little girl."

"But I heard that she gave up the baby, or Emily forced her too?" said another woman innocently.

"Don't be daft Sally, you must have heard wrong, gosh she must have a boring life with Lorelai as her mother." Another woman said spitefully.

Luke felt his blood boiling but he bit back an insult. Instead he looked over at Lorelai. "Hey Lorelai! Come over here for a sec." He smiled.

Lorelai was confused but headed over to her husband who gave her a wink that Lorelai understood he was up to something so Lorelai went along with it. "Hey handsome." She said.

"You two know each other?" Melissa asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? Lorelai's my wife." Luke smiled. He turned to Lorelai. "You didn't tell me how delightful these ladies are." He smirked.

Lorelai hid a smirk, knowing he wasn't impressed by them. "Well what can I say? It's been great to catch up, hasn't it ladies?" She smiled.

All the ladies went bright red and grunted a reply.

"Oh I almost forgot." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

Luke went forward and gave her a tender passionate kiss that lingered a little longer than he would have normally like for PDA but this was a lesson. "Hi." He smiled at his wife.

Lorelai smiled. "Hi." She said softly.

Luke then placed a hand over her abdomen smoothing down her clothes, caressing the small bump, showing his wife as much love as possible. "And how's the little peanut today?"

"The peanut is fine, what do you say head on back to Rory before she colours on important documents."

"Sure thing." He said then turned back towards the bleached snobs. "Nice to meet you ladies but I think I'm going to have some quiet time with my wife now." Luke said. "See you around." He said as he took hold of Lorelai's hand and walked away from them. "Hopefully not." He mumbled.

Lorelai stifled a laugh. "Thank you." She said as they got to the desk.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were giving you a hard time?" He asked softly.

Lorelai sighed. "It's not a big deal. It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"Mia said it's gotten you down. And I've noticed you've been quieter than normal at home as well, but I just thought you were tired." Luke said. "You haven't actually been taking notice of what they've been saying have you?"

Lorelai was quiet.

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, you are a hundred times the woman they will ever be. You're beautiful, you're amazing, and you're successful. Don't pay any attention to what they say."

Lorelai sighed. "I can't help it..."

"Hey look at me." Luke said softly.

Lorelai looked up at Luke.

"I love you." Luke said. "And do you know why? Because you're an incredible person and an amazing mom. We're going to have an amazing life together while most of them will probably be single for the rest of their lives, or have multiple weddings results in multiple divorces." He said.

Lorelai did smile at this. "Thank you." She said softly. "I needed to hear that."

"In the future, talk to me ok? Tell me if things are bothering you. I'm your husband it's my job to take care of you." He said.

Lorelai nodded.

Luke glanced over at the group of women who were watching them. He leant in and gave Lorelai a more passionate kiss. "Would you like me to stay or take Rory back home and meet you there?" He asked.

"Take Rory home." Lorelai said.

"You sure?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I'm nearly done for today anyway. I'll meet you at home."

"Ok." Luke smiled giving her another kiss. "I'll see you at home then."

"See you at home." Lorelai smiled. She watched as Luke got Rory and left. She saw Mia come up to her hesitantly.

"Sorry for telling him." Mia said.

"It's fine." Lorelai said. "I'm glad you did. I should have myself."

"You know, I've been very impressed with you this week." Mia commented. "I know it's been an extremely hard week for you but you got through it professionally and you were always nothing but polite to them."

"Thanks." Lorelai said giving her a small smile.

"How does the title of assistant manager sound?" Mia smiled.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised turning to her.

"You've really proved yourself this week. I'd like to offer you a promotion. You deserve it." She smiled.

"Are you serious?" Lorelai asked stunned.

"Of course, I think it's about time. You have worked here for 8 years. So what do you think?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, of course. I'd love to be assistant manager. Thank you so much!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Good." Mia smiled. "Now go catch up to your family to celebrate. I'll finish off here today."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. Go celebrate with the people who love you for who you are. Congratulations." Mia smiled.

Lorelai hugged her. "Thank you. This means so much to me. I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know you won't." Mia smiled. "Now go before I change my mind." She joked.

Lorelai laughed. She gave her another hug and then rushed off to tell Luke the exciting news.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm so glad you're all still enjoying this! I'm so sorry for the delay, I had to work an extra shift this week so have been tired! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 33

Another month passed and Lorelai was really enjoying her newly-promoted position at the inn. Mia was giving her more responsibility and she even got a nice pay rise which was going to come in handy as she knew they would need it for baby things.

At about 12, Lorelai saw Mia come over to the desk.

"Everything going ok?" Mia asked.

"Yep everything's fine. Do you mind if I leave now? My scan's at 12:30." She said.

"Oh of course. This is your 20 week scan right? Where you'll be able to find out the sex?" Mia said.

"Yeah. Although no one else will find out until the birth. We want to be prepared but we want it to be a surprise for everyone else." Lorelai smiled.

"You know the town won't like that." Mia joked.

Lorelai laughed. "Oh I know, don't worry I've prepared myself for an onslaught!" She grinned.

Mia laughed. "Good. Ok well off you go then. You don't want to be late." She said.

"Thanks Mia! I'll be back afterwards." Lorelai said.

"Take your time. I've got it covered here." Mia smiled.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled. She then got her jacket and left the inn. She drove to the diner and parked outside. She went inside and went up to the counter where Luke was. "Hey handsome!" She said.

"I'm not talking to you." Luke grunted.

"What have I done now?" Lorelai pouted.

"You know what you did." Luke said giving her a look. "I've had most of the town in here to see the ultrasound scan that you taped up on the wall here." He said. "They've been non-stop questions like what the sex is or when we're going to find out what the sex is or how many weeks you are now."

Lorelai grinned. "Sorry."

"Yeah you don't look very sorry." Luke said. "When did you get that up there anyway?"

"Yesterday evening, you were yelling at Taylor and I saw my opportunity and then took it." She grinned. "I just thought everyone should get an update on how the pregnancy's going."

"No you thought you'd leave me to deal with all the questions from this loony bunch." Luke said but smirked.

"Well I know how you love chatting with everyone." Lorelai joked.

"Hmm..." Luke said.

"So are you ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Luke nodded and he headed into the kitchen to talk to Caesar.

"Lorelai, sugah, Luke said you're having another scan today! Are you finding out whether you're having a boy or a girl?" Babette asked.

"Yep, we're very excited." Lorelai smiled. "But I'm afraid we're keeping it a surprise until the birth. You'll all find out then."

There was a murmur of groans amongst the townspeople.

"Sorry, but we're not even telling Katherine or Rory." Lorelai said.

"And don't even think about taking bets about what we're going to have." Luke said as he appeared next to Lorelai.

"Oh Luke, we wouldn't dream of it!" Patty said, but it was already too late, a pool had be put together as soon as the town caught a wiff of the new arrival.

"Hmm..." Luke said not believing her. He turned to Lorelai. "Come on, we don't want to be late." He said.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled.

As they left the diner, Lorelai glanced back in through the window and she had to smirk when she saw Patty have her little notebook out and everyone was surrounding her.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke found themselves waiting outside Dr Rodgers' room again, waiting to be called in. Lorelai looked across at Luke. "Would you like a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"I don't mind." Luke said.

"You must have a preference." Lorelai said.

"Not really." Luke said honestly. "So long as he or she is healthy, I don't mind. That's the main thing."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah you're right. I wonder if Rory would prefer a sister or brother." She pondered.

Luke shrugged. "She hasn't said anything to me. I can see her with a little sister." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah me too. Besides she already has Jess around."

"True." Luke nodded.

"I just worry that if it is a girl that she might feel replaced or something, I mean by me." Lorelai confessed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I never got to be a mom to a baby, if it's a girl she might feel like its Rory 2.0 where I get to be there for the baby at all times and I don't want her being jealous or feeling neglected because of that"

"Hey, you are a good mom, Rory loves you and she knows that it wasn't your fault that you couldn't be with her but she knows you would have done anything to have her, she's a smart kid and if there is some sibling rivalry then we will deal with it if and when it happens, Ok?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded her head, she knew Luke was right but she was still worried. She thought a change of subject was needed.

"Have you or your mom heard anything else from Liz?" She asked.

"No, not since she sent Jess' stuff over." He said. "I just hope mom's words got through to her. Jess deserves to have a mom."

"Well maybe Liz will clean herself up a bit. If she has some time away from Jess, she might realise how much she actually misses him." Lorelai said.

"Yeah true." Luke said, but deep down he doubted it.

Just then, Dr Rodgers came out of her room and smiled at the couple. "Lorelai? I'm ready for you now." She smiled.

"Great! Come on." She said to Luke grabbing his hand.

They followed Dr Rodgers into her room and Lorelai went straight to the chair, pulling her top up, knowing the procedure already.

"So how's everything going? No problems?" Dr Rodgers asked.

"No. Had some bad morning sickness but that's it really." Lorelai said.

"Good." She said. "Well let's see if we can get a better picture up this time." She said moving the scanner over Lorelai's stomach. She smiled as the picture came up. "Ah here we go. You can see your baby's arms and legs now and moving around a lot today, probably all that coffee, right Lorelai?"

Lorelai and Luke looked at the screen and sure enough there was their baby, looking more like an actual baby.

"Wow…" Luke said quietly.

Lorelai looked up at him. "Pretty amazing huh?"

Luke just nodded, transfixed.

"Are you wanting to find out the sex today?" Dr Rodgers asked.

"Yes please." Lorelai nodded.

"Very well, let me double check. Give me a minute." She smiled, looking back at the screen.

* * *

That night, Luke was lying in bed thinking about what he and Lorelai had found out that day. He looked across at her and he could hear her gently snoring and her eyes were closed. He turned on his side and carefully put his hand on her stomach, making sure not to wake her.

"Hey kid, it's your dad." He whispered. "I just want you to know that your mom and I can't wait to meet you when you're ready to arrive into the world. And I want to promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you and make you feel loved. I also want you to know that I will make sure you're not separated from us at hospital. Your mom is worried about that because some bad things have happened before in her life but I want you to know that I will make sure that doesn't happen to you. You know why? Because your mom is amazing. You'll love her so much. She already loves you so much, as do I." He placed a gentle kiss on Lorelai's stomach. "Night kid." He said quietly, before turning back onto his back and closing his eyes himself.

A few minutes later, Lorelai opened her eyes which were full of tears. She had overheard Luke's whole speech.

* * *

One day during the following week, Lorelai and Luke went downstairs to have breakfast as normal before they took Rory to school and they went to work. However, they were confused when they didn't find Rory already sat in the kitchen with her backpack ready for school.

"Isn't she normally up by now?" Lorelai asked. "She's normally nagging us to leave already."

Luke nodded. "Yeah she is." He said going to Rory's bedroom door and knocking on it. "Rory? Are you up princess?"

"I don't feel well!" Rory called from inside. "Can I stay home?"

They knew something was wrong now. Rory wouldn't voluntarily stay home instead of going to school.

Luke tried the door but he frowned when he found it locked. "Rory, can you open the door please?"

"I'm fine! You can go to work, I'll be fine on my own!" She called.

"Sweets, you're only 8 you know we can't do that. We can't leave you in the house by yourself, its illegal." Lorelai said. "Please open the door, hon. you're worrying us."

There was a silence before they heard Rory sniff but they could tell she was near the door. "I look horrible." She said quietly.

"I'm sure that's not true." Luke said gently. "Come on, let us in. Please."

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Rory unlocking the door. She slowly opened it as she wiped some tears from her face.

"Oh hon..." Lorelai said softly seeing her appearance.

"Am I going to die?" Rory sniffed.

"No sweets. It's just looks like it's the chicken pox. Everyone gets it at some point." Lorelai said. She suddenly turned to Luke. "Have you had it?" She asked.

Luke nodded. "Apparently I had it when I was about 4. Have you?"

Lorelai nodded. "When I was about Rory's age." She said.

"Ok good." Luke said. He looked back at his daughter. "Come on, princess, let's get you back into bed. You won't be allowed at school with chicken pox as some of the children may not have had it already." He said softly.

Lorelai was conflicted as she watched Luke put Rory back into bed, saying soothing things to her as he did. "Luke, I have that really important meeting today at the inn. I can't miss it. I'm practically chairing it." She said.

Luke looked back at her. "It's fine. You go. I'll stay." He assured her.

"But..." Lorelai said, wanting to comfort her daughter.

"We'll be fine." Luke reassured her. "I'll ring mom and let her know what's going on. I'm sure she'll cover at the diner for me, hopefully jess has had it back in new York and isn't infected."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok." She said quietly. She went over and gave Rory a kiss. "Love you baby. Try not to scratch too much sweets. It'll just make it worse and ruin your pretty skin. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rory nodded. "Ok." She said quietly.

"And remember, you always look beautiful to me ok?" Lorelai smiled.

Rory nodded, giving her a small smile.

Lorelai then kissed Luke before leaving to get to the inn.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai eventually got away from the inn at about 2. The meeting had gone on a lot longer than she thought. She then tried to get some work done but she couldn't stop thinking about Rory. Mia had noticed her getting distracted and once she had told her about Rory, Mia insisted she go home and look after her. Lorelai didn't need to be told twice and she grabbed her jacket and raced home.

She entered the house and went down the hallway to the kitchen and Rory's bedroom. She was surprised to see the kitchen full of pots and pan and with what seemed like mashed potato in them. She then quietly went into Rory's room and had to smile at the sight. Rory had fallen asleep under the covers whilst Luke was lying on top of the covers reading one of her books. "Hey." She said quietly so she didn't wake Rory.

"Oh hey." Luke whispered looking up. He carefully got up and then slowly followed Lorelai out.

"Has she been ok?" Lorelai asked.

"She's been wanting to scratch a lot but I've managed to distract her from it. I ran her a bath with some soothing bubble bath in and then I put some calamine cream on her spots." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "And what happened in here?" She smirked looking around the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, she wouldn't eat anything and eventually she said she fancied some mashed potatoes of all things so I made her some and then she wanted more so I made another portion. Somehow I think she might want some more this evening so I made some extra." He said.

"At least she's eating, hopefully it stays down." Lorelai said.

"It has so far, but why are you back so early anyway?" Luke asked.

"I told Mia about Rory and she insisted I come home. To be honest, I couldn't concentrate anyway." She admitted. "Why don't you head to the diner for a bit? I can sit with Rory for a few hours." She said.

"It's fine. Mom and Caesar are covering the diner." Luke said.

"Yeah but I'm sure your mom's worrying about Rory so why don't you just go and let her know she's ok?" Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "Yeah you're right. You'll be ok?" He asked.

"Of course." Lorelai smiled. "You've made some more mashed potato in case she wakes up. I'm good."

"Ok, I'll see you later then. Let Rory know I'll be back soon." Luke said.

"I will." Lorelai smiled. She watched him leave and she started washing some of the used pans in the kitchen when she heard a voice from Rory's bedroom.

"Dad?" Rory called.

Lorelai went in. "Sorry, not dad. Just me." She smiled.

"Mommy." Rory smiled. "Where's dad?"

"He's just popped out to the diner for a bit. He's gone to let your Grandma know how you're doing. Speaking of which, how are you feeling hon?"

"I feel hot and blah, but I think the lotion helped with the scratching." She said.

"Good." Lorelai smiled. "Hang on, I'll get something to cool you down." She said leaving the room and going to the bathroom. She grabbed a cloth and wet it with cold water and then went back into Rory's room. "Here, put this on your forehead. It should cool you down." She said. "Would you like some water?"

Rory nodded and Lorelai went to get her one. "Mom can you read to me? Daddy was before I fell asleep." Rory said.

"Of course." Lorelai said. "What was he reading?"

"Jane Eyre." She said gesturing to the book that Luke had put down on her bedside table.

Lorelai smirked. "You got your dad to read Jane Eyre? Boy, I would have loved to see that."

Rory giggled. "He was good. Although he didn't like the story that much." She said, giggling again when she remembered how he had gone on a long rant about the stupid plot.

Lorelai laughed. "Well let's give it a go." She said settling down on Rory's bed like Luke had done and she opened the book and started reading from where Rory had told her to.

Luke arrived back a couple hours later and he went to check on Rory but as he got to her door, he heard laughing from inside. He smiled as he heard Lorelai reading from Jane Eyre but she had adopted some voices for the various characters which Rory obviously found hilarious. He decided to leave them to it, letting Lorelai have some time with their daughter. He made another batch of mashed potato before heading into the living room and catching the end of a baseball game.

About an hour later, Luke heard movement and saw Lorelai enter the room. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"Yeah she's ok. She's just fallen asleep again so I decided to let her have another nap. We can wake her in an hour so that she sleeps tonight." She said, sitting down next to Luke, snuggling up to him.

Luke nodded. "How's the scratching?"

"It's ok. I put some more lotion on her as it seems to be helping. I also wet a cloth for her as she was feeling a bit hot." Lorelai said.

"Good." Luke smiled. "So how are you doing?" He asked.

"Me? I'm fine." Lorelai said. "Why?"

"I just know that this is the first big illness you've been here for with Rory." Luke said.

"I'm just glad I was here for this. Chicken pox is tough for a kid." Lorelai said quietly. She had been thinking exactly what Luke had been though. Although she was upset about not being there for Rory when she had been sick before, she was happy she was here now and will continue to be so in the future.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door. Lorelai frowned. "Are you expecting anyone?" She asked Luke.

Luke shook his head. "Mom's keeping Jess at the apartment tonight. I take it you're not expecting anyone…"

The knocking continued and Lorelai got up and rushed to the door, worried it would wake Rory. She opened it and was shocked by who she saw standing there. "Chris..." She said.

* * *

 **So I hope you like it! Sorry I haven't revealed the sex to you yet, I want it to be a surprise! :D Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**I know I'm always repeating myself but I really do appreciate you taking time to leave a review so thank you! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 34

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai exclaimed angrily.

"I wanted to see you. Diane broke up with me and I was thinking..." Chris started.

"Thinking what, Christopher? That you could get back with me because the woman you cheated on me with has dumped you?" Lorelai spat. Luke appeared at her side, having heard her tone.

Chris flinched at her using his whole name. He then noticed her stomach. "You're pregnant." He said stunned. _When did that happen?_

Lorelai put her hands protectively over her stomach as Luke appeared from the living room. "Yes I'm pregnant and I'm married... wait are you drunk?"

"I'm fine, I've only had a few but I can see straight and what I see is what I want and that is you, I love you Lore!"

"What! No you don't, you're lonely and bored and for some reason the first person you think of is your high school girlfriend that you haven't been with in over 8 years! Look Christopher, I've moved on and I'm finally happy, and I have no idea what you are doing here nor do I want you here so I would really like you to leave." She said angrily.

"I suggest you do as she says." Luke said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Is this who you married, Lore?" Chris said. "Really? You could do so much better!"

"What, like you?" Lorelai snorted.

"Well...we were good together when we were younger. You have to admit that." Chris said. "Please, just give me another chance."

"You're delusional if you thought we were good together as teenagers."

Lorelai felt Luke tense next to her. She put her hand on his arm and gave him a smile to make sure he knew what Chris was saying wasn't true. She then turned back to Chris. "No I can't do better because Luke is the absolute best and I love him completely. Did you miss the fact that I am MARRIED to him, legally bonded to him through the state and my heart? Nothing you can do or say can change that, so I want you to listen to me very very carefully." She said deadly serious. "Even if I was single and there was no one else on earth apart from you, I would still not go out with you." She said.

"But..."

"No buts. Chris, how can you have such a short memory?! You allowed Rory to be taken away from me and I will never forgive you for that. You also cheated on me for months and just because she got bored of you doesn't mean you can come and ruin my life again! I am finally happy! I've got an amazing husband who would do anything for me and Rory. Oh yeah and by the way, the guy at that party who is Rory's biological dad, was Luke. We were meant to be together, me and him and not you." She said. "I love my life right now and I want nothing to do with you, nothing!" She said angrily.

"Lore, please!" Chris pleaded. "I'm sorry about everything. I was young and your mother..." He started.

"Don't you dare!" Lorelai said angrily. "Don't you dare blame my mom! What she did is between me and her and we're sorting things out. But you! You signed those papers, Chris! No one physically forced you. You signed them! With no sense of morality or thought of consequences, you have no idea what you did that day! You ripped out my heart and now I have only just got it back and got it whole again, and working things through with Emily is helping even more." She said feeling tears in her eyes.

"But if you're sorting things out with Emily, why can't we?"

Lorelai just laughed. "Because you make my skin crawl! Don't you get it! You treated me like crap and because of you, Rory grew up without a mom for 7 years! 7 years, Chris! You're a cheat and a liar! You are a piece of scum on the bottom of society's shoe."

"Well you're not exactly saint like." Chris said bitterly. "You cheated on me too. With him as well! God how low can you get!"

"Get out!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Get out, get out, get out!" She shouted, feeling the tears fall down her face again.

"Mommy? I don't feel well." A small voice said behind them.

Lorelai immediately wiped away her tears and turned to see Rory standing there in her pyjamas, her hands over her stomach. "Rory…" She said softly. "It's ok sweets. Go back to your room ok and I'll be there in a minute to read some more of your book."

"Why are you guys shouting?" Rory asked quietly. She looked at Chris. "Why is he here? He's the man who was with Grandma at that place where we went for my DNA test. He's not taking me away, is he? You said he wasn't my dad."

"No hon. He's not taking you anywhere. You know who your dad is and he's standing right there." Lorelai reassured her, gesturing to Luke. She turned to him. "Luke, please… take her back to her room please. She shouldn't be walking around and shouldn't see this." She said quietly.

Luke was conflicted but he knew his wife was right and nodded. "You'll be ok?"

"I'll get rid of him." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. He reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze and place a kiss on the side of her head. He turned to Chris. "You better be gone by the time I get back or I will force you out." He said.

Lorelai watched as Luke picked Rory up and took her back to her room. She turned back to Chris.

"You'll get rid of me?" Chris said repeating her words.

"Please just go. Rory's sick, she's got chicken pox, she doesn't need to hear this, and neither do I." She said defeated. "Go and live your life but forget about me because I don't ever want to see you again. I don't care what you do but just get out of my life."

Chris fumed. "Fine." He said angrily. "But don't you want to know how I found your house?" He smirked. "Ask your mother." He said spitefully and then walked off.

Lorelai stood frozen as she watched him get on his motorcycle and cycle off out of view. She must have stood there for a few minutes. _She couldn't have, could she? After everything?_ She suddenly felt Luke's hand touch her arm.

"Lorelai?" He said gently. "Are you ok?"

"She promised." Lorelai said quietly. "She promised that she wouldn't meddle in my life any more. I believed her."

"Who?" Luke said confused.

"My mom! Chris said to ask my mom how he found out where we lived." Lorelai said. She suddenly burst into action. She grabbed her jacket and went to the door.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Going to speak to her. I have to! I can't believe she did this!" She exclaimed.

"You're not going to drive like this. You're angry. You need to keep the stress down for the baby." Luke said softly.

Lorelai shook her head. "I'm fine to drive, I won't overdo it. I just need to speak to her. Stay with Rory and make sure she's ok. She honestly didn't look great just now. Give her a kiss for me and tell her I'll be back soon." She said and before Luke could do anything, she had rushed off to her jeep and had driven off.

Luke sighed watching her disappear. He desperately wanted to follow her but he knew Rory needed him too as he heard her call his name. He turned round heading back to Rory's room, hoping Lorelai will keep her stress levels down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai had driven off towards Hartford. There wasn't much traffic so she managed to get there quickly. She got out and went to the front door, banging on it quickly. Her mother answered the door. "Lorelai!" She said surprised. "Is everything alright, what are...?"

"Why? Why did you do it? You promised me! You promised me that you wanted to make things right. I believed you! I actually believed you! You made it seem so real that you had changed!" Lorelai exclaimed feeling tears fall down her face again.

"Lorelai, I don't know what you're talking about." Emily said surprised and confused as to what had put her daughter in such a state.

"Oh don't play dumb! You sent him didn't you?" She said.

"Who?" Emily exclaimed frustrated.

Richard came out of his study having heard the commotion. "What is going on? Lorelai?"

"Ask mom!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Emily?" Richard asked confused.

"Richard, I have no idea what is going on. She just came bursting in here like this." Emily said.

"You sent Chris to our house! You sent him to cause trouble didn't you?" Lorelai said.

"What?" Emily exclaimed shocked. "No, Lorelai..."

"You couldn't help yourself, could you? You just can't bear to see me happy!" Lorelai cried.

"I haven't seen Christopher since the day your father threatened to leave me. I swear to you, Lorelai, you have to believe me." Emily said.

"How can I believe you? After everything you've done in the past?" She exclaimed.

Richard looked over at his wife. "Emily..." He said.

Emily's eyes widened in panic when she realised Richard was doubting her too. "I swear I didn't send him!" She said desperately. "Please Richard. I meant it when I said I wouldn't talk to Christopher again." She turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai, I swear on your father's life that I did not send Christopher to your house. I wouldn't do that. Especially after all the progress you and I have made. I have honestly loved seeing you and Rory more. I made the biggest mistake all those years ago, and you are a great mother. And I know it may not have seemed like it before but I think Luke is an honourable man and I know you love him and he loves you. I wouldn't ruin that for you." She said. "Please. You have to believe me." She said quietly.

Lorelai took a breath and looked at her mom and noticed she was close to tears. "But Chris said you told him where he lived. He said that was how he found us." She said quietly, a bit calmer.

"Lorelai, first of all I wouldn't do that, not after all we've have been doing and second but more importantly, I don't even know where your new house is. Your father and I haven't seen it yet, remember?" Emily said.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment and realised her mom was right. She had been meaning to invite her parents round to see it but she hadn't managed it yet. She suddenly felt really silly realising that Chris had obviously just wanted to cause trouble between the two of them. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly. "It's just when Chris said that, I just..."

"Thought the worst of me? I don't blame you." Emily said quietly. "But I promise you, I meant it when I said I wanted to make things right and I will continue to try and earn your forgiveness."

Lorelai wiped some tears from her face. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, seeing Chris again, it's a part of my life that I want to forget. He gave me nothing but upset and I hate him for that. It just brought back all the memories. I'm sorry I disturbed your evening."

"It's ok." Emily said softly, just glad that her daughter believed her.

"I should get back. Rory's got chicken pox, so Luke needs some help with her." She said quietly.

"Oh dear. Wish her better from us." Richard said, speaking up for the first time.

"I will. Once she's better, we can organise that dinner at our house." Lorelai said giving them a small smile.

"We'd like that." Richard smiled.

Lorelai went towards the door but hesitated before opening it. She slowly turned back round to face her mother. "Mom..."

"Yes?" Emily said.

"I forgive you." Lorelai said quietly.

Emily let out a small gasp. "Lorelai..." She said choking up.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's too exhausting to hold that grudge any more. What you did was awful and it devastated me." She said, feeling herself choking up as well. "But I know that you're genuinely sorry. I can see it in you and I just want to move on now. So I forgive you. I can live on not forgiving Chris, but you're my mother and I am tired of fighting all of it." She said.

"Oh Lorelai..." Emily said emotionally and she took everyone by surprise by going forward and pulling Lorelai into a hug. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Thank you so much."

Lorelai stayed in her mom's embrace for a moment and then suddenly felt a kick in her stomach. "Hey mom, feel that." She smiled, placing Emily's hand on her stomach.

Emily smiled. "Wow…is that the first time?"

Lorelai nodded. "I'm guessing your grandchild's showing it's happy we made up." She said softly.

Emily smiled. "Well I'm happy too."

Lorelai smiled and then pulled away. "I better go. I'll call you about that dinner."

Emily nodded. "Ok. Go and be with Rory." She said.

Lorelai nodded and turned to leave.

"And Lorelai?" Emily said.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said turning round again.

"You look good. Pregnancy suits you." She said softly.

Lorelai smiled, thinking about how much of a contrast that reaction was to what it was when she was 16. "Thanks mom." She gave her a small smile. "Bye." She said and then left.

* * *

As Lorelai was driving back, she heard her phone ring several times. As she had gotten into the car, she had noticed a couple of missed calls on her phone from Luke but she just assumed it would be him checking up on her so she decided to wait until she got home to tell her. However, her phone was going non-stop which was weird. She didn't think to pull over, she just wanted to get home to her sick daughter as soon as possible.

Eventually she drove into their driveway and she got out. She hadn't even reached the steps to the porch when the front door swung open and Luke rushed out.

"I'm sorry I missed your calls but I was on my way back anyway." Lorelai said. "And before you say anything, I didn't overdo it. It was a misunderstanding and..."

"No it wasn't about that!" Luke interrupted.

Lorelai looked at him and then noticed how worried he looked. He was far to panicked to be worried over Lorelai driving fuelled by rage. "Luke?" She said concerned.

"It's Rory. She's gotten worse! She started throwing up and is burning hot with a fever. I don't know what it is but she's in pain and I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed frantically.

 **Hope you liked it! A bit of drama for you! ;) Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! You have no idea how much you motivate me to keep writing so thanks! :) Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 35

"What?" Lorelai said worried. "I was only gone for an hour! How did she get so bad so quickly?"

"I don't know but I don't know what to do!" Luke exclaimed. _What if it's bad?_

Lorelai rushed into the house following Luke and rushed to Rory's room. "Rory, honey? Talk to me, tell me what's wrong." She said softly, her heart breaking when she saw her daughter crying in her bed. She was curled up on her side clutching her stomach and there was a bowl full of puke and tissues everywhere.

"It hurts mommy." Rory sniffed.

"What hurts, sweets?" Lorelai asked while caressing her hair.

"My tummy. It's been hurting all day." Rory said quietly.

"Aw hon, why didn't you tell us?" Lorelai said sitting down on the bed.

"It wasn't that bad this morning." Rory sniffed. "It really hurts now though."

"She's burning up as well." Luke said concerned.

Lorelai put her hand on her forehead. "Wow, you are hot." She exclaimed. She then had an idea. "Rory, where does it hurt?"

"My tummy." Rory said.

"Yeah I know that but which side?" Lorelai asked.

"My right." Rory said quietly, holding the lower right side of her stomach.

Lorelai took a deep breath and turned to look at Luke. "Ok I think I know what it is. I think it's appendicitis. She'll be fine but we need to take her to hospital now." She said trying to stay calm.

"Appendicitis? God I didn't even think about that." Luke said.

"Come on, we need to get her to the car." Lorelai said standing up. She turned to her daughter. "Hon, we're going to take you to the hospital ok? The doctors there will make the pain go away."

Rory nodded and Luke went forward and picked her up and then took her to the car. Lorelai sat in the back with her while Luke drove.

* * *

They got to Hartford Memorial hospital and Lorelai immediately rushed to get help which came quickly. Before they knew what was happening, Rory was being rushed into surgery to remove her appendix. Whilst Lorelai was reassuring Rory before the surgery that she would be just fine and that she wouldn't feel a thing, Luke took the time to ring his mom.

"Hello?" Katherine answered obviously having been woken up.

"Mom..." Luke said quietly. "Sorry to call so late." He said.

"Luke? What's wrong? Is Rory ok?" Katherine asked concerned, after hearing the panic in her son's voice.

Luke took a deep breath. "We're at Hartford Memorial. Rory's been rushed into surgery. She got worse this evening. She's got appendicitis."

"Oh poor thing." Katherine said. "Would you like me to come?" She asked.

"No, you stay with Jess. I'll keep you updated. I just wanted you to let you know." He said.

"Ok, if you're sure? How's Lorelai?" She asked.

"Surprisingly calm. I'm the one who's been freaking out." Luke admitted.

"Aw darling, Rory will be fine. So many people have had appendicitis. It's a simple procedure. Rory will be fine." She reassured him.

"I know. It's just...she was in so much pain mom..." Luke said quietly.

"Just stay strong for her ok? She'll need you when she gets out of surgery." Katherine said.

Luke nodded but then realised she couldn't see him. "Yeah I'll try."

"Good. Call me when she's out ok?"

"I will."

"Thank you."

"Bye mom."

"Bye." Katherine said softly hanging up. She stood in the apartment for a moment. She then rushed into action. There was no way she'd be able to sleep now. She went to wake up Jess, picking him up because the boy was in a very deep sleep. She then carried him to her car and started driving to the hospital.

Meanwhile, after watching Rory being wheeled into surgery, Lorelai walked back to the waiting room where she found Luke sat in one of the seats with his head in his hands, his legs restless and jittering up and down. He had been extremely quiet on the drive there and had barely said a word since they'd arrived. She slowly walked over to him and sat next to him. "She's been taken in, it will be ok." She said.

Luke looked up at the sound of her voice. "How was she?" He asked.

"Scared but I managed to calm her down a bit. I told her she would feel so much better afterwards and that we would be waiting for her when she came out." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "Good." He said.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked.

Luke just shook his head. "I'm an awful dad." He said quietly.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised, not expecting that.

"I couldn't even comfort her because I was too busy freaking out about what was wrong with her. I should have reassured her everything would be ok. I should have realised it was appendicitis but I didn't." He exclaimed.

"Hey…you're an amazing dad, Luke. Rory adores you. It's natural to be worried when something like this happens. I only knew about appendicitis so quickly because I had it as a kid. My parents pretty much reacted like you as they weren't sure what was wrong with me. I just remember this pain in my stomach and then my parents rushing me to hospital. Everything happened so fast but then I felt better afterwards. The pain was gone and then I was told my appendix had been removed." She said.

"I should have realised. I should have been by her side comforting her but I was too damn worried." He said. "She deserves better."

"Don't. Don't talk like that, you're in shock but don't say things like that. Seeing your kid in pain is scary for everyone. I was scared too." She admitted.

"But you were so calm." Luke said.

"Yeah well I knew I had to be for Rory, otherwise she would have been full on panicking. But inside I'm as scared as you. Our kid's in surgery, Luke. She looked so small. How could that not scare a parent?" She said.

Luke sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I just felt so helpless." He admitted. "I guess I now get how you felt for those first 7 years of her life, not knowing how she was, where she was or whether she was ok. It's such a horrible feeling."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Yeah I did feel pretty helpless." She nodded. "But we need to stay strong. For Rory. She'll need us after she comes out."

"That's what my mom said." He said. "I rang her to let her know what was happening."

Lorelai nodded. "Well she's right."

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry. It was...I was just terrified. Rory was crying and in agony. I didn't know what to do."

Lorelai reached over and took hold of his hands. "Stop blaming yourself. Luke, you're an incredible dad. Anyone can see that and Rory loves you. Let's focus on getting her better, ok?" She then suddenly felt the baby start kicking like crazy. She gently grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "See, this one thinks so." She smiled.

Luke smiled, calming down a bit.. "Ok." He said quietly.

"Good, because I'm thinking Rory will want to see her dad when she wakes up from her anaesthetic." Lorelai smiled.

Luke gave her a small smile. "I'll be there."

"Good." Lorelai said.

They were then interrupted by Lorelai's cell going off.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Oh thank god, Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed.

"Mom?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Where are you? We rang to make sure you got back home ok but there was no answer, I didn't know what to think, you were so upset and driving so late whilst pregnant." Emily said.

Lorelai sighed. "Mom calm down. We're at the hospital. Rory got worse. It was appendicitis, she's in surgery now." She said.

"Oh dear! We'll be right there." Emily said.

"Oh no, mom you don't need to come." She said.

"Lorelai, I know what it's like to have your child go into hospital. We'll be there soon." Emily said quietly.

"Ok. Thanks mom." Lorelai said quietly.

* * *

After half an hour, the waiting room was full of their family and friends. Katherine was sat next to Luke, with Jess still asleep on the chairs next to them covered by someone's coat, while Emily and Richard were sat opposite them. Emily and Richard were watching Jess sleep wondering how he could possibly sleep through everything that was going on around him. Emily wondered about his story, wondering why he was living with his grandmother and how his mother and father could just leave him with her. Emily glanced at Lorelai who was sat next to Luke holding his hand and realised she would never have abandoned Rory. The thought wouldn't have even gone through her head.

Suddenly there was a surge of action with the emergency elevator doors opening and someone was wheeled through quickly by several doctors. The person had been seriously injured, it looked like a big mess with blood everywhere. One doctor was physically kneeling on the bed performing CPR with another supporting her back making sure she doesn't fall off. Lorelai glanced up and couldn't help but try and look at the poor guy and her heart stopped. "Oh my god..." She said.

"What?" Luke asked looking up.

"That… that was Christopher..." Lorelai said, causing Emily and Richard to exchange surprised glances and silently agree to call Francine and Straub.

"What? Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"I'd recognise him anywhere. That was definitely him." Lorelai said clearly shaken.

Luke looked at her and saw she was conflicted. "Go." He said softly.

"What?" Lorelai asked turning to him.

"Look, I know that you hate him and I don't blame you. I hate him for what he put you through as well but I also know you would never wish this even on your worst enemy. He was part of your life at one time. If you want to go and make sure he's ok, go." Luke said softly.

"But Rory..." Lorelai said.

"Will be a while yet, I'm guessing. If you're not back when she gets out, I will come and get you immediately, I promise." He said.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Go." Luke said softly, leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss.

Lorelai nodded, giving him a small smile and then rushing off in the direction Chris went. He had been wheeled down another corridor so she disappeared down there to another waiting room.

Another 45 minutes went by and Luke suddenly spotted Lorelai walking back towards them, looking shell-shocked. "Lorelai?" He said standing up.

"He's...dead." Lorelai said shaken. "I saw the doctors come out and overheard them talking."

"What?" Luke said shocked.

"His...uh...his injuries were too severe. He...died in surgery." She said quietly.

"Oh Lorelai..." Luke said softly, covering the space between them in two strides and bring her into a hug.

"It's all my fault." She said quietly.

"What? No it's not. Don't you even think that!" Luke said.

"But if I wasn't so harsh to him, he wouldn't have left in such a state. He was upset and I made him even worse." She said.

"You also forget the fact that he was drunk, Lorelai." Luke said. "He shouldn't have been riding that motorcycle in the first place. This isn't your fault and I won't let you blame yourself."

"He's right, Lorelai." Richard said standing up and putting his hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "I don't know what state he was in but he chose to ride his motorcycle in that head space. And if he was drunk, like Luke said, then he was being stupid. He knew the risks." He said.

Lorelai just nodded. She looked up at Luke. "I want to see Rory." She said quietly burying her head into Luke's chest.

"She should be out soon." Luke said.

"Lorelai…" Emily said gesturing to a doctor walking their way.

"Mr and Mrs Danes?" The doctor asked.

"That's us. How's Rory? Is she ok?" Lorelai asked.

"The procedure went well. We managed to remove her appendicitis without any complications. She's still asleep but her anaesthetic should wear off soon and she should wake then." The doctor smiled.

Both Luke and Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief along with everyone else in the waiting room.

"Can we see her?" Luke asked.

"Of course. I suggest just two at a time for now but I'll show you to her room." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks." Lorelai said.

The two of them followed the doctor to Rory's room. They went in and found Rory in the bed, her eyes closed, looking pale.

"She's going to be a bit groggy and drowsy for a while but she should make a full recovery. We've prescribed some painkillers as well to help ease the pain from the surgery. You should keep the wound clean and be aware for any complications like it becoming septic." The doctor said.

"Ok thanks." Lorelai said.

"Yeah thank you." Luke said.

"I'll leave you to it." The doctor smiled and left the room.

Luke and Lorelai sat on either side of their daughter, both taking hold of either hand. Luke looked up at Lorelai. "What happened to Chris was an accident. Don't blame yourself. You told me not to blame myself for this so don't blame yourself for Chris' stupidity." He said softly. "I know it's a shock. Neither of us would have wished this on him. But we've got Rory to think about. Let's focus on her getting better, yeah?" Luke said, repeating Lorelai's words from earlier.

Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right." She said quietly. "I know you are. I just...god today's been surreal." She said.

"Yeah you could say that again." Luke said.

"Mommy?" A small voice said.

Lorelai's face finally broke into a smile. "Hey sweets, I'm here, how are you feeling?"

"Weird." Rory said quietly. "Am I going to be ok?"

"You're going to be just fine, princess." Luke smiled at her. "They managed to remove your appendix which means you won't be in pain anymore." He said.

"I feel icky and tired." Rory said.

"Go to sleep then." Lorelai said softly. "It's natural to feel like this after surgery."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked.

"Of course." Lorelai assured her.

"Both of you?" Rory asked looking at Luke.

Luke smiled. "I'm not going anywhere my little bug." He said gently.

"You haven't called me that since I was 5." Rory gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No, you don't need to be sorry." Luke said. "You're ok now, that's all that matters. Get some rest. You'll feel better afterwards."

"Ok." Rory said quietly, closing her eyes again and falling asleep quickly.

Luke looked over at Lorelai who smiled at him. "Why did you used to call her your little bug?" She asked.

Luke chuckled. "When she was younger she used to love exploring outside. I'd take her to the park and she would want to play in the mud and get all dirty."

Lorelai laughed. "Ok she so got that from you!"

Luke smirked. He then smiled at her. "Let's focus on the future." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "Rory and our baby are our priority." Lorelai said softly.

Luke nodded and smiled. He reached over and took hold of her hand. "We'll be ok."

"Yeah we will." Lorelai gave him a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled.

 **So quite a big twist there! Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the delay! Had a bit of writer's block and then met up with family this weekend. Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 36

The following morning, Luke and Lorelai woke up next to Rory's bed. Katherine, Jess, Emily and Richard had all gone home the night before after they had seen Rory and wished her to get better quickly. They suddenly heard some commotion outside.

"What's going on out there?" Lorelai said.

"No idea." Luke said.

Lorelai glanced at Rory and saw she was still asleep so she got up and headed for the door, Luke following behind her. When she went out, she was shocked to see Francine and Straub, Christopher's parents. Francine was hysterically sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Straub looked like he was putting up a strong front but would shatter at any moment. "Oh..." She said quietly.

"What? Do you know them?" Luke asked.

"Yeah… uh…they're Chris' parents." She said quietly.

"Oh." Luke said quietly, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Just then, Francine looked up and saw Lorelai standing at the doorway of Rory's room. "This is all your fault!" She exclaimed.

"What? How-" Lorelai said.

"Chris. This is all your fault! You were nothing but trouble to him. I wish he had never met you!" She exclaimed.

"Francine..." Lorelai said quietly.

"No! I know he went to see you last night! He was all upset and angry! It's your fault he's dead!" She exclaimed letting out a sob turning back into her husband's shoulder.

"Now wait just a minute-" Luke said speaking up for the first time.

"No. Luke, it's fine." Lorelai said quietly, giving him a small smile. She turned to Francine and Straub and took a deep breath. "Look, I know you both hate me. I know a lot has happened since we last saw each other."

"Yeah you ruined his life, that's what happened!" Francine snapped.

"Hey, he wasn't a saint! He cheated on me. For months!" Lorelai said snapping for a moment. She saw their shocked faces. "I guess he didn't tell you that bit." She said. "I'm assuming he told you about allowing a complete stranger to take my kid away from me as well?" She said angrily.

"Yes, well, good riddance." Francine said spitefully. "Best decision he made his whole life."

"Hey!" Luke said angrily.

Lorelai shook her head at him. "No, it's fine." She turned to them. "First of all, it wasn't his decision to make and he destroyed me in so many ways for doing that." Lorelai stated, but the two adults standing in front of her…two adults from her past had just lost their son, so she tried to change the way of speaking to them, she softened again staring into Francine's tear filled eyes. "Look, I don't expect you to suddenly like me. To be honest, I don't care what you think of me. Your family gave me nothing but grief." She said. She took a deep breath. "But I am sorry." She said quietly. "For your loss. As much as I hated Chris for what he did to me, I would never have wished this on him or anyone for that matter." She said sincerely.

Luke put his arm round her. He looked at them as well. "I know you don't know me and you probably don't want to hear it but you can't blame Lorelai for this. I know what you're going through, losing someone close to you, trust me I know, but this wasn't Lorelai's fault. She didn't force him to get on that motorcycle in that state. She also didn't force feed him the amount of alcohol he had in his system at the time either. He made that decision himself knowing the risks. Like Lorelai said, I'm sorry for your loss, but I won't stand here and let you take it out on her. She doesn't deserve it, and she doesn't need to stress or aggravation from people trying lay blame on her. Our kid's in this hospital as well so I think all our emotions have gotten the better of us."

"Yes, come on Francine. We've got things to sort out. This isn't going to make anyone feel better." Straub spoke up for the first time. If you had known Straub like Lorelai had, you could tell his voice was shakier than normal but barely noticeable.

Francine glared at Lorelai. "Stay away from the funeral and we'll stay away from you."

"Ok, if that's what you wish for." Lorelai nodded. She watched Straub lead Francine away towards the exit. She sighed and felt Luke pull her into a hug which she accepted gratefully. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I just...I wasn't expecting to see them, that's all." Lorelai said.

"You know what she said wasn't true..." He started.

"I know." Lorelai assured him. "As much as I dislike them, she was his mom. She was always going to be upset. I was just there so she went for me."

"That's very understanding." Luke said.

"Yeah well..." She sighed. "Life's too short. I want to move on with my life, not keep looking back at the past."

Luke nodded and gave her a kiss. "Good." He said. He hesitated before looking at her. "Did you want to go to his funeral?" He asked. "Because she can't say you can't..."

Lorelai sighed. "It would be best if I stayed away. It would cause too much drama. All our high school friends will be there and friends in my parents social circles and I know if I step inside that church it would just start a huge chain of whispers and the whole thing wouldn't be about Christopher's life.."

"But..." Luke started.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "I'm fine." She said. "Honestly. Let them grieve for their son. I don't need to go."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"I'm sure." She said softly. "But thank you."

Luke smiled. "If you change your mind, you tell me ok?"

"I love you." Lorelai said, leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled. "Come on, we better get back to Rory." He said.

Lorelai nodded and followed Luke back into the room.

* * *

A week passed and Rory was back at home. She was still a bit sore but her scar was healing and she was feeling better. Her chicken pox had disappeared as well. She was still off school just for a few more days to be on the safe side, which naturally she hated as she loved school. Rory wandered into the kitchen where Luke was cooking.

"Dad?" Rory said.

"Yeah princess?" He said.

"Has mom gone to the inn?" She asked.

"Yeah, she had a meeting but she should be back this afternoon." He smiled.

"It's mother's day on Sunday, right?" Rory asked.

Luke turned to look at her and smiled. "Yeah it is."

"Can I do something for mom?" She asked.

"She'd like that, wouldn't she?" Luke smiled.

Rory nodded. "I just...I haven't been able to celebrate mother's day before because we found out she was my mommy just after mother's day last year. I want her to know I love her." She said quietly.

Luke went over and picked her up. "God you're getting too old for this!" He joked. "Kiddo your mom knows you already love her."

Rory giggled. "I know but I want to show her, so can we do something?" She asked.

"Of course. What were you thinking?" He asked.

"Like a meal or something? I can help you cook." She smiled. "And I've been making a card for her."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Luke smiled.

Rory grinned. "Can we make lasagne? You and mom had a food fight the first time she had that." She giggled.

Luke chuckled, remembering how he had poured cheese sauce all over her hair. "I think lasagne's the perfect idea. I'll get the ingredients and we can make it on Sunday." He smiled putting her down.

"Thanks dad!" Rory grinned and ran back to her room to finish her card.

* * *

Sunday came quickly and Rory woke up early as she was excited about the day. She grabbed the card she had made and went into the kitchen. She knew her mom was still in bed. She looked round the kitchen, wanting to make her breakfast but she didn't really know what to make. In the end, she grabbed two pop tarts and put them in the toaster. Once they were toasted, she put them on a plate and took them upstairs along with her card. She got to their bedroom and slowly opened the door. She saw her parents both on their sides facing towards the door, her daddy's hand was wrapped around her mom's belly resting on her future brother and sister. Her mom was still asleep but her dad was awake and gave her a little wink that she smiled at in return.

"Mom?" She said.

Lorelai roused quickly, "Rory?" She said surprised but groggy from her sleep. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I made you breakfast! And I made a card for you!" Rory said, bounding over to her.

Luke smirked when he saw the pop tarts. "You call that breakfast?" He joked.

"I didn't know how to make anything else, including coffee and you always tell me not to use the stove when you're not there." Rory protested.

"And I meant it." Luke nodded. "I'm kidding, Rory, it's sweet you made her breakfast."

"But I don't get it." Lorelai said confused. "Why the fuss?" She asked as she invited Rory to sit on the bed with her.

"It's mother's day!" Rory said as if it was obvious.

Lorelai's face softened. "You got me a card for mother's day?"

"No, I made you a card." Rory said proudly handing it over.

Lorelai looked at the card and could feel tears in her eyes as she looked at the drawing Rory had done of her on the front of it. She opened it and read her message which sweetly said how much Rory loved her and was so glad she was her mom. She looked up and brought her into a hug. "Thank you. I love it." She said softly.

"Dad and I are making lasagne for you tonight as well!" Rory said excitedly. "I thought you would like it because the first time you and dad had fun making it together." She giggled.

Lorelai smirked at the memory. She glanced at Luke. "Well so long as the cheese sauce doesn't end up on me this time, I'm all for it."

"Hey, you started that food fight." Luke protested.

"You didn't have to finish it though." Rory interrupted. "You always tell me if someone picks a fight, don't react to them."

"Exactly!" Lorelai grinned.

"God you're too much like your mom, you know that right?" Luke shook his head.

Rory grinned. "Thanks!"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you go back downstairs? We'll be down there in a minute." She said.

"Ok!" Rory said happily and left.

Lorelai then let her tears fall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked gently, wiping the tears away.

"I'm fine. They're happy tears, I promise… and probably hormones" Lorelai said. "I just...this is my first mother's day. It's a bit overwhelming."

Luke put his arms round her and kissed the side of her head. "I know. Rory knows that too. It was all her idea, she wanted to make it special." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm happy. Really happy." She said.

"It's fine. I get it." Luke said.

"I might just go have a shower and then I'll meet you down there." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Luke smiled. "Need help washing?" He smirked.

Lorelai laughed. "I'd love to. But Rory will be waiting. Another time though."

"I'll hold you to that." Luke joked leaning in to give her a kiss. "Happy Mother's day." He said and then leant down and kissed the baby bump too.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Sooo…do you do anything with your mom normally?"

"Haven't got plans today. She's offered to cover the diner today for me so I can stay here which I feel a little guilty about." He said. "But I'll pop round with a card and some flowers though and maybe some dessert for her and Jess." He smiled.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lorelai was heading towards the door. She smiled when she heard laughing coming from the kitchen. "I'm just popping out for a minute!" She called.

Luke appeared in the hallway. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Lorelai held up a card. "Got some card giving to do myself." She said. "I mean I can't remember ever celebrating mother's day with her but I thought, seeing as we're trying to mend our relationship…"

Luke nodded understanding. "I think it's a nice thing to do." He said knowing how hard it would be for her. "Dinner should be ready at 6." He smiled.

"I won't be long." Lorelai smiled. "I'll see you a bit, Rory!" She called.

Rory appeared next to Luke. "Bye!" She said.

Lorelai headed out and got in her jeep. She took a deep breath before driving to the Gilmore Mansion. She remembered back to the mother's days that had passed. A few times she had driven to the house, not really knowing why, and just stood at the gate looking in. She was angry at her mom during those years but she hadn't known what else to do and she just seemed to find herself there. She always wondered what her mom had done those days. Would she had been thinking about her or just getting on with her day like nothing had happened?

Coming out of her daze, she found herself in the driveway of her childhood home. Once she was there, she took a minute before getting out of the car but when she did, she went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Surprisingly, her mother answered it.

"Mom!" She said surprised.

"Lorelai?" Emily said just as surprised.

"No maid?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh no, she was a nightmare. A very timid thing she was." Emily said.

Lorelai smirked. "Some things never change." She joked.

Emily ignored her comment. "Is everything ok? How is Rory?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Rory's feeling much better." Lorelai smiled

"Good." Emily smiled.

"I just...I can't stay long because Rory and Luke are cooking me lasagne." Lorelai said.

"Lasagne?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah, uh, it was Rory's idea for mother's day." Lorelai said, not being able to hide her smile.

"Ah." Emily said understanding. "Your first one...?" She asked cautiously.

Lorelai just nodded. "It's been a lovely day. Rory made me a card." She said quietly.

"I'm glad." Emily said sincerely. "So what are you doing here?" She asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Well it is mother's day. And you are my mom. Well the last time I checked." She joked. "I got you this." She said handing the card over.

"You got me a card?" Emily asked stunned. "Lorelai..." She said softly.

"I meant it when I said I forgave you, mom. And everything that's happened with Chris has just proved to me that I need to focus on my life and move forward and stop looking back. Thought this could signify the beginning of a new start?" Lorelai said.

Emily felt tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I can't stay but..." Lorelai started.

"No no, it's fine. You should get back to Rory." She smiled. She looked up at her daughter. "This means so much. Thank you."

Lorelai gave her a small smile. She went forward and gave her a hug. "Let's look forward. God knows Luke and I will be having several sleepless nights soon." She smiled rubbing her stomach. "We may need to get some babysitters." She said looking up at her mom.

Emily smiled. "Richard and I are here whenever you need us."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled. "Well I better go. I just wanted to give that to you in person."

"Thank you." Emily said softly. "Have a nice dinner."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled and then left.

* * *

That evening, after a lovely meal, the three of the sat down to watch a movie. "I still don't know why you need all this junk." Luke grunted, gesturing to all the snacks in front of them.

"Duh it's movie night! You can't have movie night without snacks. They're a necessity!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"The bare necessities!" Rory chimed in.

Luke just shook his head but he smiled when he looked across to see Lorelai and Rory giggling about something in the movie. Little did he know that they were actually plotting. The next minute, he found himself covered in popcorn. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Well we missed out on the food fight at dinner. Thought we'd make up for it now!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke had to smirk at their grinning faces. Before he knew it, he grabbed some of the candy and threw it at them. Soon it escalated into a full scale food fight, Lorelai and Rory against Luke.

As the evening drew to the end, Lorelai was tucking Rory into bed and reading her a story. After they had finished, Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you have a good day?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled. "I had a great day. Thank you so much." She said softly.

Rory smiled. "I love you mom." She said.

"Oh kid, you have no idea." Lorelai said softly.

Rory smiled and closed her eyes, ready for her sleep as it was late already. "Night." She said sleepily.

"Night sweets." Lorelai said softly before leaving the room, after glancing back at her once again. She heard footsteps upstairs and smiled, heading up to bed knowing Luke was waiting for her.

 **So I hoped you liked it! :) Please keep reviewing! I know the reviews aren't showing up at the moment but I am reading them all so thank you! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews so far! At last, they're actually showing up now! :)**

Chapter 37

June and July passed quickly and the town was buzzing with people for their summer vacation. The inn was full and the diner was busy nearly every day as well. August came and Lorelai had finally started her maternity leave, being about a month away from her due date. Rory and Jess had broken up from school for the summer holidays as well which meant they were spending more time together either at the house or at the diner apartment.

One day though, Katherine was covering the diner for Luke so that he could spend some time with Lorelai and Rory. He had been frazzled and overwhelmed by the increase of customers as well as trying to maintain his husband and fatherly duties and prepare for his soon to be new-born. So far the day had been fairly quiet which was a nice change of pace for the diner operators. However, around lunchtime she heard the bells go above the diner. She looked up with a smile ready to greet the customers but she was shocked to see Liz with a guy. "Liz, what are you doing here?" She asked, not even bothering with a hello to her only daughter.

"I've come to get Jess." Liz said. "Is he upstairs?" She asked, holding onto the man's hand and going towards the stairs.

"Now wait a minute! You can't just come and take him." Katherine said rushing after them. Liz only ignored her mother's protests.

They got to the apartment where Jess was quietly reading on the sofa.

"Jess, you're coming home. Pack your things." Liz ordered.

"No way! Jess, stay right where you are." Katherine said. Jess couldn't say anything, he wasn't sure who to listen to. He wasn't frozen at the sight of his grandmother and mother about to battle it out, however he was a statue due to the hulking dude standing right beside Liz. He was having flashbacks of his mother's previous relationships and how some of them showed their affection to both Liz and Jess through their fists.

Katherine turned to face her daughter. "You can't just waltz back here and demand that he come back with you. He's settled and he's happy, Liz. I won't let you ruin that."

"He's my son! I have a right to take him home with me and you can't stop me!" Liz exclaimed angrily. "You've had him for months!"

"Liz, I meant what I said before. Jess is staying put until you've cleaned up your act. Right now this is his home and I will see to it that it remains that way because you are still clearly a mess." Katherine said firmly.

"I have cleaned up my act!" Liz lied.

Katherine snorted. "I can smell the booze on your breath. And I'm assuming you're still flitting around men. How long's this one going to last? Before he steals half your possessions and money or before he lays a hand on you putting you into the hospital." She said gesturing to the guy.

"How dare you?! You can't..."

"I can! Jess needs stability and comfort. Neither he gets with you." She said firmly.

"You can't speak to her like that. She has a right to take her son home and I'm not going to let you stop her." The man spoke for the first time, frowning at Katherine.

"Oh are you now?" Katherine just raised her eyebrows. "He's my grandson. I do have a right to make sure he stays here, to protect him from the likes of you."

"How dare..." The guy glared at her taking a step forward looming over her using his superior height for intimidation, but Katherine didn't back down nor break eye contact.

"Buck don't." Liz said holding him back. She looked at her mom. "Please. I miss him. I really want him to come home."

"You should have thought about that before. If you miss him, come visit or pick up the damn phone once in a while." Katherine said not budging. "He's staying. End of. Now would you please leave?"

"I've had enough of this." Buck said angrily. He went towards Jess to grab him but Katherine got in the way.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Katherine said threateningly.

"Just get out of the way, you stupid cow!" Buck said angrily pushing her away hard and she lost her footing and fell back hitting her head hard on the kitchen table, falling onto the floor, not moving.

"What the hell have you done?!" Liz exclaimed, her eyes widened at the sight of her mother unconscious on the floor.

"Grandma!" Jess exclaimed scared, running to Katherine's side.

"She was in the way!" Buck defended herself. "I didn't know she would smash into the table."

"We need to get out of here." Liz said, staring at her mom on the floor not daring to try and wake her.

"What about the boy?" Buck asked.

Liz looked over at her son who had tears in his eyes trying to wake her mom. She suddenly felt a bit of guilt in her conscience. "Leave him. We need to go now." She said pushing him out of the apartment.

Jess watched them disappear and looked back at his Grandma. "Grandma? Please wake up!" He said quietly. He noticed she didn't even twitch a muscle and his efforts to rouse her became desperate. He began to shake her and lighting tap her face and his tears began to roll. "Grandma! PLEASE! Please wake up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were having a relaxing day lounging on the couch at their house watching some TV when the phone rang. Luke got up to answer it. "Hello?" He answered. He then frowned as he heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Jess? Whoa, slow down. Say that again…" He said. "What do you mean Grandma's hurt?" He asked worried, glancing over at Lorelai who was looking as concerned at him. "Ok, you just stay right there. I'll be right over." He said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know." Luke said worried. "Jess was in a state. He was in hysterics, all I got out of him was that apparently Liz and this guy turned up and mom got hurt." He said grabbing his coat.

Lorelai struggled to lift herself and her bulging belly off the couch and followed him outside, telling Rory to come as well.

"Mom? Is Grandma ok?" Rory asked quietly as they got into the jeep and drove to the diner.

"She will be fine." Lorelai assured her. "I think she's just had a little accident, that's all." She said not wanting to worry her but inside she had a bad feeling about this.

They got to the diner and rushed in, the patrons staring at them as they looked around desperately to see Jess or Katherine.

"Oh Luke, thank goodness! There was a whole lot of noise coming from upstairs." Patty said. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know." Luke said. He looked around the diner. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to close up now. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't important. Your food is on me." He said. He wasn't yelling but he definitely didn't seem calm either.

Everyone realised he was worried and left without argument. Most of the loyal customers actually left bills on their tables knowing the family would need it with the pending baby.

Luke turned to Rory. "You stay down here ok?" He said, not wanting Rory to have to see his mom in whatever state she was.

"Daddy..." She said quietly.

Luke saw her scared face. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything will be ok. Don't worry ok?" He said softly. "Just please stay here princess ok?"

Rory nodded.

"Good girl." He said.

He and Lorelai then rushed upstairs, well as fast as Lorelai could go, and went into the apartment. Luke's heart clenched as he saw his mom lying on the floor, her eyes closed and Jess sobbing over her.

"I called for an ambulance." Jess said quietly, getting up from next to her. "She won't wake up." He sniffed.

"Come here Jess." Lorelai said softly holding her arms out to the scared boy.

Jess went towards her and hugged her.

"Well done for calling the ambulance." Lorelai said. "You've been very brave, hasn't he Luke?"

Luke was brought out of his daze and turned to look at them. He saw Jess' worried face and his face softened. "Yeah you have. Well done." He said gently ruffling his hair. He then took a deep breath before walking towards Katherine and kneeling down next to her. "Mom?" He said quietly. He shakily went to take her pulse, silently praying that she had one and he let out a breath when he felt the steady beat. "Thank god." He said quietly. "She's breathing." He said turning back to Lorelai. He then put Katherine into the recovery position. "Where is that damn ambulance?" He exclaimed.

Lorelai then heard the sirens. "I'll go tell them where to come." She said rushing downstairs.

Once the paramedics had seen to Katherine, they got her onto a stretcher and brought her down to the ambulance. "Only one person in the ambulance. Sorry." One of the paramedics said sympathetically.

Lorelai saw Luke hesitating. She put a comforting hand on his arm. "You go." She said softly. "I'll bring the kids."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Go be with your mom." Lorelai said gently.

"She's not woken up yet." Luke said quietly.

"Hey, she's going to be fine." Lorelai comforted him. "Your mom's strong like you. She'll be fine."

Luke took a deep breath. "You'll come straight away?" He asked.

"I'll be right behind you." She nodded, giving him a kiss. "Go on, they need to go."

Luke nodded and went into the back of the ambulance sitting down next to Katherine, reaching for one of her hands.

* * *

Lorelai spotted Luke sitting in one of the waiting rooms, his head in his hands. "Come on you two." She said to Rory and Jess and they walked towards him. "Hey." She said softly to Luke. "Any news?" She asked.

Luke stood up when he saw them. "Hey. They've taken her for a CT scan and then maybe surgery if she needs it.. They wouldn't tell me anything." He said quietly.

"Well maybe they don't have anything to tell you yet, no news is good news." Lorelai said.

"She still hadn't woken up in the ambulance." Luke said. "She looked so small." He said quietly, staring into nowhere in particular.

"Hey, come here." Lorelai said bringing him into a hug. "Your mom's the strongest woman I know. She will get through this." She reassured him.

"I can't lose her." Luke said quietly. "Not like dad"

"You won't." She said. She was as worried as Luke but she couldn't show him. She and Katherine had become really close, kind of like a second mom, but she knew this would way harder on Luke especially with him having lost his dad already.

They all sat back down and were quiet. Lorelai was holding Luke's hand to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." Jess suddenly said.

Everyone turned to him surprised.

"Why are you sorry?" Luke asked.

"It's all my fault." Jess sniffed.

"Oh Jess, no it wasn't." Lorelai assured him.

"But Grandma was defending me. Mom's boyfriend came to grab me but she got in the way. He got angry and pushed her and then she hit her head." Jess said quietly.

Luke sighed and got up to go and sit next to Jess, putting his arm round his nephew. "Lorelai's right. This isn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything."

"But..." Jess said.

"No buts." Luke shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. The only person to blame is the person who did this to her. If I see him..." He said.

"Luke..." Lorelai said nodding to the kids.

He sighed and ruffled Jess' hair. "No one blames you buddy. In fact you probably saved Grandma. Calling me and your aunt Lorelai as well as the ambulance when you did would have really helped." He assured him.

"Really?" Jess sniffed. He looked up at his uncle. "You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? No, of course not. I'm glad you didn't get hurt as well... wait you are ok right? He didn't touch you did he?" Luke asked checking over his nephew's body for bruises or any other signs of struggle. Jess told him he was fine, Grandma made sure of it.

"Jess, I could never be mad at you. I glad you're ok" Luke reassured him.

Jess gave him a small smile which Luke reciprocated.

"Grandma will be ok, won't she? She'll wake up after the scan and surgery?" Rory asked quietly.

Lorelai put her arm round her. "Of course she will be." She said positively. "Someone needs to tell your dad what to do right?" She joked.

Rory giggled a little and nodded.

They all sat in silence for a bit longer. While they were waiting, two policemen arrived to investigate the incident.

"Mr Danes right?" One of the policemen asked.

Luke nodded.

"We'd just like to ask a few questions about what happened to your mother and then hopefully catch the person who did it." He said.

Luke sighed. "I wasn't there. I don't know anything." He said. He felt Lorelai put a comforting hand on his knee. She knew he felt guilty about not being there to protect Katherine.

"Was anyone there?" The other policeman asked.

"My nephew was." Luke said looking down at Jess.

The policeman smiled kindly at Jess. "Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions, Jess, about what happened to your Grandma?"

"Do you have to do this now?" Lorelai asked. "He's in shock."

"We appreciate that and we know it's a hard time for you but we'd rather do it now while it's fresh in his memory." He said.

Jess looked up at Luke. "Uncle Luke…" He said quietly.

Luke gave him a reassuring smile. "It's ok." He assured her. "Just tell them what happened. That's all they want to know. You can do that right? Tell them what you told us." He said gently.

Jess nodded slowly. "Ok." He said quietly.

* * *

Soon an hour passed and the police had left a while ago having taken Jess' statement. They also asked to be informed when Katherine was awake so that they could take her statement. Luke promised he would and they then left wishing Katherine a full recovery.

A doctor finally came back. "Katherine Danes' family?" She asked.

"That's us." Luke said getting up. "I'm her son. How is she? Will she be ok? Has she woken up?" He asked frantically.

The doctor glanced at the kids. "Maybe we should talk somewhere quieter?" She suggested kindly.

Lorelai turned to the kids and got some money out of her purse. "Here. Why don't you two go and get something to eat at the cafeteria?" She smiled. "We just need to talk to the doctor. We'll come and get you soon."

They nodded and headed off to the cafeteria.

Lorelai watched them go and then walked up to Luke, linking her arm through his. "How is she?" She asked the doctor.

"There was a bleed in the brain. She hit her head pretty hard so we took her into surgery." The doctor explained.

Lorelai felt Luke tense besides her.

"You managed to stop it though, right?" Luke asked.

"We did." The doctor nodded.

"So that's good right? Is she awake now? Can we go see her?" Luke asked.

She smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm really sorry but your mother's fallen into a coma..."

 **So another dramatic chapter! What did you think? With Lorelai's due date coming up, will Katherine wake in time to meet her new grandchild? Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think! They really do mean a lot to me! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the delay but I've been working the last two days so haven't had time to write! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 38

Luke felt his legs go weak and collapsed back onto the chair. "No, please no..." He muttered, having a flashback to when his dad passed away. He hadn't been in a coma but this just reminded him of losing his dad. He couldn't lose his mom too. He needed her.

"Can we see her?" Lorelai asked the doctor. She thought to take charge of the situation seeing her husband so fragile.

"Of course. I can take you to her room."

"Hon, are you ok?" Lorelai asked gently, sitting down next to Luke, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"I can't lose her..." Luke rasped.

"You won't. She will wake up and she'll be fine. She has to meet this little one yet, she won't miss that." Lorelai said, putting her hand on her stomach. "Besides I'll do everything in my power to prevent whatever bad thing may happen to her, and you know how stubborn I can be to not giving up, I mean that's how I got to meet you, trust me babe it will be fine."

Luke gave her a small smile. "How are we going to tell the kids?" He said quietly.

"Don't worry about that. I'll go find them and talk to them. Why don't you go and see your mom?" Lorelai said softly.

Luke hesitated. "I don't think I can do it by myself." He admitted quietly. He turned to look at Lorelai, who saw tears in his eyes. "I need you." He said.

"Then I'll be right beside you. Why don't we go and see your mom and then we can decide what to tell the kids?" She said.

Luke nodded.

Lorelai smiled and reached for his hand, pulling him up. The doctor then showed them to Katherine's room. He explained that she will remain in the ICU overnight then most likely be moved to the coma ward and discussed everything that entailed. He then gave them some space. Lorelai looked across at Luke. "Ready?" She asked.

Luke took a deep breath and then nodded. Lorelai then pushed open the door and they went in. Luke's felt a lump in his throat as he saw his mom lying in the bed, her eyes closed, looking very pale and vulnerable. He had never seen her this fragile, not even as a grieving widow fresh after William's funeral. He went up to her side, Lorelai close behind him, and took hold of her hand. "Mom?" He said quietly. "Mom, please squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He said. When there was no acknowledgement, he blinked back some tears. "Please wake up. I need you. I know you want to see dad again but please don't do it just yet. I need you. We all need you. I can't-" He choked.

Lorelai watched Luke, not being able to keep her tears at bay like he was. She felt them fall down her cheek and she didn't make any movement to wipe them away. She felt so much for Luke, she knew how hard this must be for him especially having gone through it with his dad. "Luke..." She said softly. "I think I should go tell the kids what's going on. They'll be wondering why we haven't gone and found them yet."

Luke let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"Would you like to come or do you want to stay here?" She asked.

Luke glanced at his mom and then turned to Lorelai. "I think I want to stay here, just a little while longer. I don't think I could see the kids right this second." He said quietly.

Lorelai nodded understandingly. "Ok. I won't be long, I promise." She said, going over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke nodded and watched as she left.

* * *

Lorelai went to the cafeteria and spotted Jess and Rory sat at a table. She took a deep breath before walking towards them. "Hey kids." She forced a smile onto her face.

"Mom! How's Grandma? Is she ok? You look like you've been crying, why have you been crying?" Rory asked manically.

Lorelai saw both of their faces staring at her. Rory looked worried yet still hopeful whereas Jess looked sad and solemn and she sighed, knowing this was going to be hard. She sat down next to Rory, opposite Jess. "I'm afraid your Grandma's not very well..." She said gently placing her hand on Jess' across the table and held Rory's next to her.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked. Jess just sat there not saying anything.

"She's not woken up yet." Lorelai explained softly.

"But she will, won't she?" Rory asked quietly.

"Of course she will. It just might take some time… the doctors have declared her in a coma, so think of her brain is bruised and it will just take a little while to get better but-" Lorelai said.

"The longer it takes, the worse it gets right?" Jess spoke for the first time cutting. "She might die..." He said quietly, causing Rory to gasp.

"Jess…" Lorelai said softly.

Jess shook her head. "…and it's my fault! She's in here because of me, because mom and her douchebag came to get me and Gran fought back, I hate mom! I hate her!" He exclaimed angrily and ran off.

"Jess!" Lorelai called after him, getting up quickly as she could. "Come on." She said to Rory, and they both rushed after Jess. Lorelai saw Jess run into the boy's toilets. "Wait out here ok sweets?" She said softly. "I won't be long."

Rory nodded and watched as her mom went inside.

Lorelai knew she shouldn't be in the boy's toilets but she didn't want Jess to be alone. She heard sniffling coming from one of the cubicles. She went and stood outside it. "Jess?" She said softly. "Jess, please come out." She sighed when there was no movement. "I'm not going anywhere so you might as well come out. Look, I know you're upset, we all are. But it might make you feel better to talk about it."

There was a silence before the door unlocked on the cubicle and Jess appeared with red eyes. "Why does mom have to ruin everything?" He said quietly. "I hate her!" Lorelai dropped to her knees to be more on the same level as Jess.

"Jess, your mom didn't attack your Grandma. You said so yourself." Lorelai said softly. "I'm sure she's just as worried as you are." She said, although she didn't really know why she was defending Liz, probably because she would hate it if her child declared they hated her, so perhaps it was a mother thing.

"She left though. She just left Grandma on the floor, she was more worried about her boyfriend being caught and just left us." Jess sniffed. "Why does she always have to ruin things? I liked living with Grandma and now I can't! I don't want to go back to New York. Please don't send me back!"

"Hey come here." She said softly pulling him into hug. "That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let that happen and I'm pretty sure Luke won't either. You're staying with us until your gran gets better."

Jess looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really." Lorelai gave him a reassuring smile.

Jess wiped some of his tears away. "Grandma is going to be ok, isn't she?"

"Do you really think she'd miss out on seeing you and Rory grow up? And this little one." Lorelai said gesturing to her stomach.

Jess gave her a small smile. "Can I see her?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. Come on, we can go now." She said taking his hand and leaving the toilets meeting Rory on the other side, taking her hand with the free one and leading both children towards Katherine's room.

"Now she might look a bit different." Lorelai said as they stood outside Katherine's room. "It will look like she's just sleeping."

The kids nodded and Lorelai pushed opened the door.

"Daddy!" Rory said running to Luke and climbing onto his lap.

"Hey princess." Luke said quietly, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Lorelai watched as Jess uncharacteristically stayed by Lorelai's side like a shy toddler. "You ok?" She asked.

Jess just nodded, not taking his eyes away from his Grandma. He followed Lorelai to the other side of Katherine's bed.

"You can talk to her if you like." Luke said softly, looking over at his nephew, seeing that it was affecting him as well.

Jess looked across at Luke. "Can she hear us?"

"I'd like to think she can. I've been talking to her." Luke said.

"What have you been saying?"

"Loads of things, you should give it a try."

Jess looked over at his Grandma and bit his lip. "Grandma?" He said quietly. "I'm really sorry this happened to you. I really liked living with you so please wake up so I can keep living with you."

Lorelai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Rory, want to say something?" Luke asked gently.

"I love you, Grandma. Get better soon." Rory said quietly.

Luke blinked back tears and gave her another kiss on the head. They all sat there in silence for a moment, just taking in everything that had happened.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Katherine had still not woken up. Luke was really finding everything hard. He had to make sure the diner still ran smoothly, whilst also looking after both Rory and Jess since they were still on their summer holidays. They spent some of the days in the library at the inn with Mia keeping an eye on them or up in the diner apartment. Lorelai had experienced a scare in her pregnancy as well which had stressed both of them out. Luke dropped everything at the diner to take her to the hospital to get checked out. They found out that Lorelai had a small tear on her placenta. The doctor assured her that she would be fine and that the baby would be too but she needed to rest and take it easy especially as she was a few weeks away from her due date. Therefore, she had been sitting with his mom a lot in hospital, making sure she took it easy. He wasn't complaining about that though as he wanted Lorelai to take it easy as well so that their child would be healthy and it actually made him feel a bit better knowing someone was with his mom.

One afternoon he closed the diner early so that he and the kids could go to the hospital. However as they walked through the corridor to Katherine's room, Luke spotted Liz, pacing back and forward obviously debating about what to do. He felt his blood boil but he looked down at Jess and Rory. "Go ahead to the room. I'll be right there." He said.

"Mom's here..." Jess said.

"I know. It's ok. Go and see your Grandma." He said gently.

Jess glanced over at his mom but nodded.

Luke watched as they disappeared off to the room. He took a deep breath and then walked over to his sister. "You've got some nerve." He said.

Liz spun round. "Luke..." She said quietly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Liz?" Luke said angrily.

"I needed to see her." Liz said. "I needed to know if she was ok."

"After three weeks! Three fucking weeks Liz! Well she's not and that's all down to your boyfriend!" He exclaimed. "She's in a coma and it's all down to you!"

"I didn't attack her!" Liz exclaimed.

"No but you brought that monster along with you! Don't tell me you didn't know he was violent!" Luke said.

"I left Buck! After that day, I left him! After what he did to mom, I couldn't stay with him."

"And that's meant to make me forgive you? Make mom forgive you?" Luke snorted.

"Please, I need to see her Luke." Liz said quietly.

"No chance!" Luke shook his head.

"She's my mom too!"

"Funny, you didn't think like that when dad was sick. You were nowhere to be seen! And now I'm meant to think you care? She's been lying in that bed for 3 weeks and hasn't made a single improvement and you have not showed your face once till now? I don't think so." Luke said angrily.

Liz blinked back tears. "Please bro, this has really been a wakeup call for me. Seeing mom like that...it shook me." She said quietly. "Please Luke..."

"I'm so sick of this Liz. I can't deal with you now. I don't even really want to look at you right now and I don't think Jess does either. So please, just do us all a favour and go." He said, still angry, but a bit calmer.

"Luke..." Liz pleaded.

"Give us some time. This isn't going to easy to fix. Mom could have died. She could still die!" He said choking on the last bit. "Please, if you really do care, you'll leave. And if you're desperate to see her then you'll come back later when we're not here to look at you. I don't need the kids to see you right now."

Liz took a deep breath, wiping some tears away, but then eventually nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She rasped and then left.

Luke watched her leave and then rubbed his face with his hands. He took a deep breath before heading to his mom's room, wishing yet again that this would be the day that she would finally wake up.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep your reviews coming as I love hearing what you think! Thanks! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for all your reviews! :) I think there are going to be two more chapters including this one. The next one will be the end of the story with an epilogue. Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 39

Days whizzed by and Luke was starting to lose hope. It had been a month since his mom had gone into the coma and he knew as the days passed, it was getting worse. Though she had made no progress nor did her heath decline according to the monitors, Luke knew the longer Katherine was unconscious the harder it would be to wake her up, after all it take a person's body ten times longer to heal than it did to fall apart. He urged her every day to wake up or to even get any acknowledgement from her, a twitch of a finger or a blink of an eye, something but he got nothing, nothing ever happened.

Once Lorelai was declared to stay on a low level bed rest she cleared it with her doctor if simply staying put in a chair throughout the day with minimal walking and driving would be ok, which he said yes having the situation of Katherine explained to him.

Lorelai walked down from their bedroom and headed to the kitchen, knowing Luke would be there as she heard him get up early. She smiled at Jess and Rory who were reading in the living room. "Hey..." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey... did you sleep alright?" Luke said, lifting his head up from some paperwork from the diner.

"Better than other nights. _Your_ baby is just loving my bladder and I just feel like one giant heater but I'm sure you've noticed that." She teased.

"I apologise on behalf of _our_ unborn child who has not even had its first breath let alone learnt to not annoy mommy when she's sleeping."

"Well mini Danes better learn quickly." She said causing Luke to only roll his eyes and give her a kiss on the lips. "So, Caesar's covering the diner today, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, I could ring Mrs Kim and see if Jess and Rory can spend some time with Lane. That way, we can go and sit with your mom together, you haven't been to see her for a week babe and I'm starting to worry about the both of you." She said.

"Will Mrs Kim let Jess hang out with Lane?" Luke frowned trying to ignore the last part of Lorelai's statement.

"I think so. I mean they see each other at school and she knows our situation with your mom. I think she would want to help." She said.

"Yeah ok. Thanks." He said quietly.

Lorelai went over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "She will wake up soon." She said softly. She had to keep repeating it because she knew her husband was beginning to lose hope.

"It's been a month." Luke said quietly. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Aw hon, keep thinking positive. I know it's really hard but we can't lose faith." She said.

"I don't know how you do it." He vaguely said.

"Do what?"

"Stay so positive and upbeat."

"Oh hon, in situations like these it's all you can do. I know that feeling of hopelessness from trying to find Rory for 7 years, I know how easy it can swallow you, and that is exactly opposite of what I want to happen to you. I need you just as much as you need me right now, besides she's probably just getting as much sleep as she can before this one comes so that she has enough energy to babysit."

Luke gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"Just...for being here. For being amazing." Luke smiled. "I don't know if I would be able to cope without you." He admitted.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." She smiled. "I'll just go make that call and then we can get going."

Luke nodded and watched her disappear down the hallway to the phone.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital, after having dropped off Rory and Jess at the Kim's.

"I still can't believe Mrs Kim offered to have them all day." Luke said as they headed down the corridor to Katherine's room.

"Well she likes your mom and you. She probably knew that you were having a hard time." Lorelai smiled. "Friends usually come together at times like these."

"Yeah well we should buy her something to say thank you. Show her we appreciate it." Luke said.

"And make it more likely for Jess to be able to go round there more often." Lorelai joked.

Luke did smile at that. "Maybe… you can never have too many friends willing to take care of your kids for the day."

Lorelai smirked and linked her arm through his. They arrived at Katherine's room and were about to go in when they already heard someone in there.

"Hang on…" Luke said, listening through the door.

"What?" Lorelai asked, hearing the voice as well. "Is that your mom? Because I'm sure her doctor doesn't sound that feminine."

Luke shook her head and listened closely. "No… That's Liz." He said quietly.

"Oh." Lorelai said surprised.

Luke sighed. "You remember me telling you that she came a couple of weeks ago?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Well I told her to come back when we weren't here so I guess she did..." Luke said.

"Well maybe finally she wants to make right. You did say she looked and sounded genuine when you last saw her, even if you wanted to believe it or not." Lorelai said.

"Yeah...maybe..." Luke said.

They listened as Liz spoke to Katherine. "Mom, I'm so sorry that you got caught up in my crap. I mean I know you've already been involved in my crap but I never meant for you to get hurt. I know you probably don't think I do but I love you, mom. I really do and I'm so sorry you ended up in here because of Buck. I left him as soon as we left. I felt awful leaving you on the floor like that but I was scared, I… I panicked. I knew Luke would be around as soon as he heard and then the police would get involved and I couldn't face them. I'm ashamed that I left you there but I was scared and I'm so… so so sorry for that. You were right though about everything, I do need to clean up my act. I wasn't ready before but I'm ready now though. I'm ready to face my consequences. I promise you that I'm going to clean myself up. I'm going to get off the drink and drugs and make being a mom my priority. You were so right what you said to me. Jess is such a great kid, you've been doing an amazing job with him, I guess all he needs is a love and attention… and I don't want him to hate me. I want him to be proud of me, like I am of him. I want you all to be proud of me. So mom, please, please just wake up so that I can prove that to you." She said emotionally, wiping tears away. She took a shaky deep breath. "I have to go now because I know Luke will probably be here soon but I love you. I know I keep saying it but it's the truth." She said. She kissed Katherine's forehead. "Bye mom." She said quietly.

She then left the room and was surprised to see Luke and Lorelai standing into the corridor. "Oh...sorry..." She said quietly.

"Liz…" Luke said curtly, gaining an elbow into the ribs from his wife. "You remember Lorelai… my wife."

"Yes of course…I see you're going to be a dad again big brother." Liz replied awkwardly. "Congratulations."

"Oh is that what this is, I thought it was just my insane diet catching up to me." Lorelai tried joking to diffuse the tension.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth?" Luke asked causing her to wince at her formal name.

"I...I just needed to see her. Talk to her." She said blinking back tears as she looked at her brother trying to avoid his eyes.

Luke sighed, his tough guy act broke and just went forward and pulled Liz into a hug. "You better mean all those things you said in there because this is your last chance. Seriously." He said, cradling her head against him.

"I do. I will make it up to you all. I promise." She sniffed. "I've missed you, big brother." She said.

"I've missed you too." Luke admitted.

"I should go." Liz said quietly. "Will you...?" She started.

"I'll let you know if there's any change." Luke promised.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "Give Jess a hug from me."

Luke nodded. He hesitated for a minute. "You know, you could come and see him."

Liz shook her head. "It's too soon. He won't want to see me. I need to clean myself up first so that I can prove to him I want to change… I'll start off easy by writing him a letter or phoning him or something." She said. "But thank you. For looking after him. I know he's in safe hands." She gave him a small smile.

"Take care of yourself ok?" Luke said.

Liz nodded. She glanced at Lorelai. "Good luck with everything." She said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said.

Liz gave Luke another hug before leaving.

* * *

In the late afternoon, after hours of sitting with Katherine chatting among themselves or reading one of the books the kids had each leant them, Luke was growing restless. He felt tired of not being able to do anything. Looking at the time and seeing that it was after 5 o'clock he decided that the Kims had had the kids for long enough. He told Lorelai he was going to go back home to check in briefly at the diner, grab the kids and some food and bring them back to the hospital room. Lorelai told him that she will stay with his mother until he got back.

Once she was sure he would be on the road she closed her book and went over to shut the door, stretch out the kinks that made her way in her lower back before sitting back in her seat. She rubbed her belly trying to calm her baby who felt like was thrashing about it there. At some points through the day she was getting sharp pains sporadically but she wasn't worried thinking they were nothing so she didn't alarm Luke either. She gently grabbed one of Katherine's hands placing in both of her own and sighed.

"Come on Kathy, you've got to wake up soon. We need you, Luke needs you and Jess and Rory…and so do I. I didn't get to raise Rory through the beginning stages of her life, I didn't get to teach her how to walk or talk or have manners and all that, but you were there for all of it plus raising your own two kids. You of all people have seen first-hand how Emily has treated me in the past…not much of a mother role model right? What I am saying, hoping that you can actually hear me is that I am scared. I am scared that I won't be a good mother to this baby, that I'll somehow mess it up. I know Luke and I will be a team but…I need you to show me and teach me from a mother's perspective. It was hard growing up in the Gilmore house not having anyone to guide me how I should be and still being my own person rather than how they wanted me to be in their society bubble, but then I left and I found Mia and found a surrogate mother in her and then I met you. I married your son and you became my mother-in-law, but even before Luke and I married, you had a motherly influence on my life. I don't know how to explain it but the longer you've been asleep in here the more I've noticed a gap in our lives without you…so please Kath- Mom…please wake up. I can sense Luke losing hope and I am afraid for him if he loses that altogether…please please wake up" She uttered.

There was still no sign coming from Katherine and even Lorelai was feeling dejected at that point. She huffed, leaning back against her chair. "You probably can't even hear me right, I'm just sitting here talking like a loon."

At that point the baby began kicking furiously once more, it had been quiet throughout Lorelai's little speech but started up once again as if it were demanding to hear Lorelai's voice. As she rubbed the bulge to calm her unborn child down she decided to scoot the chair closer to the bed, placing Katherine's hand over the spot the baby was kicking. "Feel that? That is your grandchild saying hi and to wake up soon. We're all pulling for you here, just know we all love you and we will be here waiting."

* * *

Later on, after driving back to Stars Hollow to check in with the diner and then collect Jess and Rory, Luke headed back to the hospital with the kids so that they could see Katherine. The four of them each had dinner and were sitting in Katherine's room watching the small TV that was in there. Luke noticed Lorelai put a hand on her stomach and winced a bit as pain struck through her.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I've just been having a few pains. They've been coming and going all day, it's no big deal." She said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Luke asked. "Let's go get a doctor."

"No I'm fine. It's probably just Braxton Hicks. It's not too bad." Lorelai assured them.

"Even so..." He said, not wanting to risk anything. "It might be because of the stress of everything. I know you and mom are close. I know this isn't easy for any of us, plus you did have a little scare a few weeks ago. I don't want to take any risks." He said.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Lorelai assured him. "I don't need a doctor."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

While this exchange was going on, Jess noticed something in the corner of his eye. While Luke and Lorelai sat in their chairs on either side of the bed, Jess was lying next to Katherine whilst Rory sat at her feet.

"Grandma?" They suddenly heard Jess exclaimed.

They both turned back and was shocked to see Katherine's eyes fluttering.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai exclaimed. "Katherine?" She said while taking Jess off the bed, with Luke doing the same to Rory.

"Mom?" Luke asked, hardly believing his eyes, taking hold of her hand. "Mom, can you hear me?"

"Lu...Lu...cas?" She said weakly, slowly blinking her eyes open.

Luke let out a relieved breath. "I'm here mom, it's me, I'm here. We're all here."

"Wha...What happened?" She asked.

"You hit your head quite hard as you fell. Do you remember what happened in the flat?" He asked cautiously.

Katherine thought for a minute. "Liz was there...and this guy. They tried to take Jess but I wouldn't let them." She glanced over at Jess. "Jess..." She said softly. "Are you ok?"

Jess nodded. "They left when you hit your head. I've been staying with Uncle Luke." He said, relieved to see his Grandma awake.

Katherine smiled. "Good… I'm glad you're ok."

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked worried. "We've been worried sick." He said quietly.

"Why, how long have I been out for?" She frowned.

"A month." Luke said quietly.

"Oh wow..." Katherine said shocked. She looked at her son's worried face. "Oh darling, I'm so sorry I worried you. I feel ok. Just a bit groggy, that's all." She assured him. "Which I guess is understandable seeing as I've apparently been in a coma for a month, but give me a minute I'll get my bearings again." She joked.

Lorelai smiled. "It's good to see you've not lost your sense of humour." She said, reaching over and squeezing her arm. "It's so good to see you awake." She said softly. "I've missed seeing those eyes."

"Oh Lorelai! I haven't missed it yet, have I?" Katherine worried. "My grandchild's not here yet, is it?"

Lorelai smiled. "Not yet. I think this little one's been waiting for its Grandma to wake up first. Just an hour ago the little tyke seemed like it was demanding you to wake up by the way the kicks felt."

Katherine smiled. "Good." She struggled a little but managed to move her touching Lorelai's stomach.

"I think I best go and get a doctor." Lorelai said. She squeezed Jess's shoulder and gave Luke a nod as she headed for the door. However, as she got there she suddenly felt some water seep through her pants and down her legs a little. "Uh Luke..." She said.

Luke looked over. "Yeah?"

"I know this is the worst timing ever and I don't mean to take the attention away from your mom…but...uh...I think my water's just broke..." She said.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love hearing what you think! Thanks! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**So this is the last chapter and it's the longest by far so hopefully the wait was worth it! :) I'd love to get to 300 reviews with this. I was hoping to get close with the last chapter but I only got a couple so let's make it happen! :) I've had a great time writing this and I've been overwhelmed by the support from all of you! I really appreciate all your reviews as well. They really did motivate me to write. :) There will be a sequel so I hope you all come and read that. :) I also would like to thank Louise who has been helping me a lot, basically being my editor and helping make my story better. She has been a huge help and I really appreciate it. :)**

Chapter 40

"What?" Luke asked shocked.

"I think my water just broke." Lorelai said, trying to stay calm.

"Uh ok...We should get a doctor." He said. He glanced at his mom "But we also need to get you a doctor too, but Lorelai you need to sit down, you need a wheelchair, but mom-" Luke began to feel overwhelmed and panicked. Though he had Rory, he had never witnessed a baby being born, not even Jess and especially not his own.

"Luke! Relax and breathe for a sec would you." Lorelai sitting back in her chair breathing deeply herself and rubbing her stomach as pains continued to come. "Press the call button and just take a deep breath."

"Mommy are you going to be ok?" A little voice asked from Rory's direction.

"Mommy is going to be fine sweets, you're just about to be a big sister that's all."

Luke did as she said and pressed the button for the nurse's attention, in fact he pressed a little too anxiously multiple times causing the nurses and doctors to run into Katherine's room. They looked confused at the flush faces around the room.

"Ok so my mom has woken up but also my wife's water just broke… So-" Luke announced, the medical staff sprang into action, one nurse quickly gathered a wheelchair and helped Lorelai into it ready to be taken to the maternity floor, while a doctor and another nurse went to check Katherine and her vitals. Luke was torn on which way to go plus he had to make sure the kids were taken care of.

"Go." Katherine instructed.

"But…the kids"

"Go." Katherine smiled at him. "Be with Lorelai."

"But you..." Luke said.

"Will still be awake when you get back." She assured him. "I promise. And the kids are fine just here until you call Mia or Sookie or whoever."

Lorelai suddenly grimaced and groaned as a contraction hit her. "Luke..." She said through gritted teeth. She was gripping the padded arms of the wheelchair and her knuckles were protruding white.

Luke glanced at his mom and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Ok, I love you mom." He said quietly.

"I love you too. Now go bring me my new grandchild." She said.

Luke smiled and turned to Jess and Rory. "You two stay here with your Grandma ok? Be good." He said. "I'll come and get you, or call someone to get you."

Jess and Rory nodded.

Luke then rushed to Lorelai's side and they went off to the maternity ward.

Rory turned to Katherine. "Will mom be ok?" She asked.

"She will be absolutely fine." Katherine smiled. "You're going to get to meet your brother or sister soon. Isn't that exciting?"

Rory smiled at her and nodded, still a bit worried.

"Don't worry, your dad will take good care of her and so will the doctors." Katherine assured her granddaughter. "Now you two, come sit up on the bed and fill me on what's been happening…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke and the nurse wheeled Lorelai to the maternity ward where they admitted her to a room to wait for her to be dilated enough to be taken to the delivery room. Luke so far had and vowed to continue to stay by her side, letting her squeeze his hand whenever she had a contraction, and supporting her every step of the way by encouraging her and telling her she was doing amazing.

Lorelai glanced at Luke. "I'm sorry I took you away from your mom." She said.

"What? No, Lorelai, you couldn't time this. I want to be here with you." Luke assured her.

"I know but your mom just woke up. I know you wanted to be with her as well." Lorelai said.

"It's fine." He said. "As she said, she will still be there when we get back. I want to be with you, Lorelai. You're having our kid, you already did this once on your own, I'm not letting you be alone for this again. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

"Thanks babe."

A nurse came in quickly run through an examination on how Lorelai was doing. She was only 2 centimetres dilated but the monitors Lorelai and the baby were hooked up on showed they were doing well, they just had to wait. It could well be a long night.

"So is this your first?" the nurse asked the expectant parents. She noticed Luke's nervous behaviour which was typical for first timers.

"Oh uh no we already have a daughter… but this is Luke's first time for this fun messy part… that's why he can't seem to sit still." Lorelai joked.

The nurse smiled. "Oh I see, well I'll leave you to it, you'll need to save your energy." She said

When the nurse was about to leave her room she looked back and couldn't help the feeling that she had once seen those blue eyes before but her mind was failing her, so she left to get back to her duties at the nurses station.

Back in the room Luke stood up, "I should probably go call Mia to come get the kids, and update her on everything. Mom probably isn't at her usual strength and I want them to have a decent sleep which they can't really do here."

"Ok sounds good, could you ask her to stop by the house and grab my hospital bag, it's by the front door…oh and give Sookie a call and fill her in." She asked

"Sure thing."

Lorelai smiled back. She then grimaced again as another contraction hit and she grabbed Luke's hand for comfort.

After it had subsided, Luke glanced at Lorelai nervously. "Hey while I'm making calls…Should uh… should we call your parents?" He asked cautiously.

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, thinking back nearly 9 years to when she had given birth to Rory.

"I know it's hard for you to let them in after what happened before but they've been better, haven't they?" Luke said knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I'm not going to leave your side or our kid's." He assured her.

Lorelai nodded. "You should call them..." She said quietly.

"Sure?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I need to move on. I need to trust them… Just-…maybe tell them that it's started and will be a long night so if they wanted to come, the morning would be better." She wanted to trust them but she still had her reservations about it plus she needed to try have as little stress as possible and if Emily was around, such thing wouldn't be possible.

Luke nodded. "You'll be ok for a minute while I call them?"

Lorelai nodded.

Luke gave her a kiss before leaving the room. He went over to nurse's station asking if there was a phone he could use, wanting to save his cell phone battery for later on. The same nurse who examined Lorelai allowed him to use the phone at the station. He quickly called Mia who was more than happy to help get Lorelai's bag and take the kids back to the Stars Hollow and that he would meet her at Katherine's room.

He had a little more trouble trying to talk to Sookie after her squeals of excitement started but she calmed down enough to promise to keep the town posted and to bring them all some food the next day.

He paused for a second, taking a deep breath before dialling the Gilmore house, this caught the nurses attention to which he just shrugged and said "in-laws" to which she understood his nervousness completely. He was greeted with a shy sounding maid on the other line.

"Hello Gilmore residence."

"Hello could I please speak to Mr or Mrs Gilmore?" He replied.

"Yes, one moment please." She replied.

Luke waited patiently as he was then greeted with Emily on the other line. "Hello Emily speaking."

"Hello Emily, its Luke here."

"Luke? Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just calling to say that Lorelai's water broke not that long ago and has begun labour." She informed her.

"Oh that's wonderful, what hospital are you at?"

"We are at Hartford memorial, we were visiting my mom when it began."

"Oh and how is she doing?" she asked politely.

"Great actually… she uh…she woke up, I guess the excitement of that caused things to go ahead in motion." He Joked.

"That's good news, Richard and I can be there soon if you like."

"Oh you don't have to, we have already been told it could take all night, I'd rather you guys slept in your beds than on a crappy waiting room chair, I mean I'm about to send the kids back to stars hollow with Mia so they can get a good night's rest, but please feel free to come first thing in the morning and I'll do my best to keep you guys posted in the meantime."

"Alright, if you insist." She said.

"Thanks Emily, I'll speak to you later." He said and with that he hung up, letting out a breath. He quickly went back to Lorelai's room, informing her he was going to check in on his mom as well as the kids and then hand them over to Mia for the night.

* * *

While Luke had been on the phone, the nurse couldn't help overhear Luke's conversations. She was used to expectant fathers calling loved ones and keeping them updated, but it was his final call that really had her ears burning. As soon as she heard him say 'Gilmore' things began to click into place. She didn't know a Lorelai Danes but she certainly remembers a Lorelai Gilmore as it if were yesterday. The cry of heartbreak and despair with those big blue eyes full of tears coming from a 16 year old recent mother who had just been screwed over by everyone she loved still haunted Nurse Abigail to this day. She felt the need to go and try to talk to Lorelai. She looked good, married with another baby on the way, completely different to the lost soul she discharged herself, handing her every bit of cash in her purse at the time…nearly nine years ago.

When Abigail saw Luke leave Lorelai's room once again overhearing he was quickly going to see how his mother was doing, she took her opportunity to talk to her patient. She walked in the room as if she was doing her usual rounds, checking the monitors and such. However she took a deep breath before she began.

"Mrs Danes, do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

Lorelai was caught off guard, she knew this wasn't the typical conversation someone was to have with their nurse. "Uh sure go ahead."

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked, Lorelai simply nodded. "So I'm just going to get straight to it, you probably don't remember me but my name is Abigail and I was one of the nurses working here when you were last here…nearly nine years ago."

"Oh wow.." Lorelai managed to say.

"I would just like to apologise again about that day, believe it or not it still haunts me now. I was only starting out back then, but I am still here and every time I see a teen mom or a young single mother come through it always reminds me of you…and that I vowed to never let anything like that happen ever again. You may not be a religious person but I kept you in my thoughts and prayers everyday hoping you would find your daughter as well as happiness and peace." Abigail stated a little shakily, Lorelai just sat there stunned not knowing what to say. "I…I just wanted to let you know that." She said and began to stand up.

"Wait!" Lorelai said urging her to sit back down. "You were the one who gave me the bus money right? I remember you now. You were the one who…uh held me and picked me off the floor of the nursery…I should really be thanking you."

That last bit caused Abigail's head to snap towards Lorelai's in confusion.

"Your help and that money set me on the path to where I am today, and I honestly couldn't be any happier than where I am in my life."

Abigail just nodded. She was shocked to hear this, she always did wonder what happened to that 16 year old and well now she knows. "Oh…oh that's good then."

Lorelai just smiled at how she was caught off-guard. "How about I fill you in, it will distract me while I wait for my husband to get back."

And so she did. Lorelai told her everything from the moment she walked out the hospital doors, to going to Stars Hollow and making a life there. How she spent every free moment searching for Rory, and then finding her and finding Luke at the same time and of course the serious twist of fate of Luke being her biological father, laughing at the irony of him adopting his actual daughter. She told her how Luke was so accepting of Lorelai's story and letting her be Rory's mother as soon as it was confirmed and how they fell in love and got married, got pregnant and here we are. She stated that it was one for the story books, especially since they were each other's mystery person at that party and could see they were meant to be together.

Abigail couldn't help let some tears escape as she heard Lorelai's tale. She was right, it really was one for the story books. Any other time she probably wouldn't have believed and have a psychiatric person examine her but here Lorelai was, with living proof she was married with a baby on the way. She secretly hoped to see little Rory at some point just to see that her mistake didn't mess the kid up in anyway.

"Wow…that's…that's some story…and Rory? She's doing well?"

"She's amazing, Luke did an awesome job with her and still does. I'm so thankful to have found her, granted I missed her first 7 years but I'm doing my best to make it up and be the best mother she can have."

"I don't doubt that." Abigail smiled. "So…I heard your husband calling his in-laws…your parents, so you're still in contact with them?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah I wasn't for those seven years, but my life started clicking into place and it just got exhausting to continue hating them. Our relationship isn't perfect and it never will be. I feel it will always have some strain but I'm only human."

"Wow that's big of you, I can't imag-" She began to say, but she was cut off by Luke returning to the room.

"Hey I'm back." He said announced before spotting Abigail. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes…Luke this is Nurse Abigail…she was here the night Rory was born. I was just filling her in on everything."

"Oh…ok that's good, nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Danes. I best get back to my station, but I'll come check in to see how far you're doing in an hour or two." She said and left the room.

Luke sat in the chair she just vacated, grabbing Lorelai's hand and giving it a kiss. "Any contractions whilst I was gone?"

"Just one, but talking to Abigail distracted me through it…did Mia get the kids ok?"

"Yeah she cried seeing mom awake but promisde to be back here first thing in the morning. Rory put up a little fight wanting to come see you and Jess was being stubborn because he wanted to stay by mom's side. But they are in the car on their way home now."

"Aww poor kids, it's been a dramatic day for them, but they will be fine with Mia, I'm sure of it."

"I know you are." He said with a smile.

* * *

In the hours of mid-morning, Lorelai finally became dilated enough and they got ready to take her to the delivery room. Emily and Richard, Mia and Sookie along with the kids had arrived hoping to meet the new edition but as the nurse had said it was a long night for everyone, Luke and Lorelai were already tired. They didn't know how they were going to get through the birth but they had to do what had to be done. Luke had suggested that everyone go to wait in Katherine's room, who welcomed the visitors. Luke had gone to tell them they were going down to delivery on the way. He then re-joined Lorelai and they went to the birthing suite. Abigail's night shift had ended an hour ago but she insisted on staying with Lorelai throughout the entire process and Lorelai was more than happy to let her.

Luke held her hand on side while Abigail had the other, sponging away drips of sweat when needed.

The midwife urged her to start pushing when the next contraction hit. As it came, Lorelai reached for their hands again and started pushing, groaning and grimacing til she was red in the face. After a few pushes, she tried to get her breath back. "I can't do this..." She cried.

"Yes you can." Luke encouraged her. "You're doing amazing."

"Just one more push." The midwife smiled.

"See, just one more push and then we can see our kid." Luke encouraged her. "I love you so much, Lorelai. You can do this. I know you can."

"I'm so tired." she cried.

"I know you are, but you just gotta get through this then you can rest. I promise you that."

Lorelai took a deep breath and started to push again, squeezing Luke's hand hard causing him to grimace a little. She had to smirk a little at that. "Little payback. Show you what I'm going through."

Luke smirked. "Squeeze as hard as you like."

Suddenly there was a cry and Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against the bed.

"Congratulations." The midwife smiled.

"Is she ok?" Lorelai asked.

"She's perfectly healthy with a great pair of lungs on her." The midwife assured her. "Dad would you like to cut the cord?" She asked Luke.

Luke, who was never fond of hospitals, hesitantly stepped forward and cut the cord the nurse indicated. The midwife and nurse on call took her over to the table and began wiping her off and wrapping her into a blanket before handing her to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked down lovingly at her daughter who had stopped crying and began to try open her eyes for the first time. Lorelai felt tears well up in her eyes and her daughter opened them and made eye contact with her, and just like that, a lifelong connection had been forged. "She's perfect." She said quietly. She glanced up at Luke who she could see was getting over being stunned and heading into being emotional as well. "Want a hold, daddy?" She smiled.

Luke sat down in the chair next to her and Lorelai handed their daughter to him. He carefully held her, making sure to support her head. He was afraid he would break her. She was tiny and could hold her entire head in the palm of his hand. "She's amazing." Luke said softly. He glanced over at his wife lovingly. "So are you." He said leaning over to give her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Lorelai said. "But good." She smiled as she watched Luke gaze lovingly at their daughter.

Abigail came over to them with pieces of paper that was related to the birth certificate. "Does she have a name?" She asked.

Lorelai looked at her husband who was lovingly adoring his baby. "Do you still want the name we chose?" She asked.

Luke looked up. "I know we decided on it when mom was...well you know...but I like it. It feels right." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "I agree." She smiled. She looked down at their daughter. "Katherine Amelia Danes." She said softly to Abigail. "Katie for short."

"Perfect." Luke smiled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Katie's forehead.

"A beautiful name." Abigail stated.

The midwife then had to come and interrupt the little family stating Katie had to be taken for her Apgar testing and Lorelai had to do the afterbirth.

"You should go and let everyone know. This part is kind of gross and not exciting." Lorelai said.

Luke was hesitant once again. He'd promised not to let Katie out of his sight. Both Lorelai and Abigail knew this. "I can do the testing myself. She's not going anywhere, she won't leave this room without either you or Lorelai, I promise you that." Abigail said

Luke looked up at her and nodded. "Here." He said, handing Katie back to her who took her back to the table and did her tests. He then turned towards Lorelai "You're going to be ok?"

Lorelai smiled. "I'm just fine." She said softly. She looked up as Luke headed towards the door. "Oh but bring Rory in first ok?" She said.

Luke nodded and smiled. "Sure."

"And then you can take Katie out to meet your mom and my parents." She said.

Luke nodded. "Ok." He watched her for a moment. "I love you." He said.

She smiled at him. "I love you too."

Luke smiled and then left, heading to his mom's room to tell them the good news.

* * *

He stood outside Katherine's door, taking a moment before he entered. He felt exhausted. He knew Lorelai would be feeling worse but he was a dad again. It felt unreal. He pushed the door open and was met with many expectant faces.

"Are you a daddy again?" Katherine asked.

Luke smiled and nodded. "She's perfect." He said.

"She? It's a girl?" Emily asked.

"It's a girl." Luke nodded.

"And Lorelai? How's she doing?" Richard asked.

"She's good. Tired but good. She's doing the afterbirth stuff now but it all went smoothly. She should be done soon. But oh my god Lorelai was amazing." Luke smiled. He turned to Rory. "Are you ready to meet your sister?" He smiled.

Rory grinned and ran towards him, giving him a hug. "I've really got a sister?" She asked excitedly.

"You've got a sister. And you're going to love her." He smiled, ruffling her hair. He turned to the others. "Lorelai wanted Rory to meet her first if that's ok but you'll all get to meet her soon." He said.

They nodded their understanding. He glanced at his mom. "How are you feeling mom?" He asked.

"I'm pretty good at the moment." She smiled. "Congratulations son." She said softly.

Luke ducked his head slightly. "Thanks." He said. "Come on you." He said to Rory and led her out of the room and together they walked hand in hand to Lorelai's room. "You ready?" He asked.

Rory nodded excitedly.

Luke chuckled and pushed the door open. He smiled when he saw Lorelai sat up in her bed with Katie in her arms.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai smiled at Rory. "Come here. Come meet your sister."

Rory slowly walked to the side of Lorelai's bed and leaned over to take a look. Lorelai scooted over a little and Luke lifted his eldest daughter onto the bed. Lorelai tilted Katie towards Rory so she could see her face.

"Rory, meet your little sister Katie. Katie, this is your big sister Rory." She smiled.

"She's so tiny, but cute… and pretty." Rory said in awe. "She looks like you."

Lorelai smiled. "I think she looks like you."

"Really?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded. "She's the spitting image."

"Here lean back against the bed." Luke said. "You can hold her if you like."

"What if I drop her?" Rory asked worried.

"You won't. We will make sure you don't." Luke assured her.

Rory slowly moved to get situated and Lorelai gently placed her into Rory's arms. "Keep on hand under her head to support it."

"Am I doing it right?" Rory asked worried, doing as Luke said.

"Perfect." Lorelai said.

Katie fluttered her eyes open which caused Luke and Lorelai to smile.

"She likes you." Luke smiled.

Rory grinned as she looked down at her sister, as enthralled with her as Luke and Lorelai was.

At that point Abigail entered the room just to check in and say bye before she left the hospital. She couldn't help but smile at the family of four and immediately her eyes locked on to Rory holding her sister.

"Abigail, this is our eldest daughter Rory, who you met nearly 9 years ago."

"Hello Rory, it's nice to meet you. Congrats on becoming a big sister." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." Rory smiled at the nurse.

"Oh could you me a favour?" Luke asked grabbing something from Lorelai's bag, he pulled out a disposable camera and held it out to Abigail. "Would you please take a photo of all four of us?"

"Sure I'd love to." She said softly.

* * *

A little after that Luke was about to take Katie to meet her other relatives as Lorelai rested. He assured her he wouldn't let Katie out of his sight. However he was greeted by them all in the maternity waiting room, even his mom who was now in a wheelchair. Had he not been holding Katie he probably would have scolded his mother for being out of her bed.

"Oh you guys are all up here, even mom, that's good, I didn't really want to go far walking with her in my arms like this."

"Well you were taking your time and we were getting restless, especially me who has been asleep for over a month." Katherine said

"Well ok, someone wanted to meet you all." He smiled as he went closer to them.

"Oh my, she's beautiful." Emily gushed.

Richard smiled proudly. "She's very pretty."

Luke smiled at them and then took her over to Katherine. "Mom, would you like a hold? That is if you feel strong enough?" He asked.

Katherine smiled. "Yes please. I promise I'm fine."

Luke handed her over and smiled as his mom cooed over her.

"So are you going to take us out of our suspense and tell us her name?" Richard asked.

Luke smiled. "Everyone, meet Katie." He said softly. He saw his mom gasp a little and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You didn't..."

"Yup, her full name is Katherine Amelia Danes. We decided on the name when you were still in your, well you know." He said. "Anyway, we both liked the name and it felt right."

Hearing the full name Katherine briefly made eye contact with her best friend who was tearing up at how the little person in her arms was named after both of them. Luke spotted this and gave Mia a little smile and a wink.

Katherine reached out and took hold of one of his hands and squeezed it. "Thank you. I'm honoured." She said softly. She looked down at her granddaughter. "Your grandpa would have loved you." She said to Katie.

Luke felt his eyes go a bit moist and smiled as she watched his mom with Katie before passing her around to the rest of the loved ones, even Jess got to have a hold of his new cousin which caused a few 'awwws' around the room.

* * *

That evening, Sookie had taken Jess and Rory back to hers for the night to give Mia break and so that Luke could stay with Lorelai. Luke was lying with Lorelai on the bed and they were both gazing down at their sleeping daughter.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Lorelai said.

"I know. It doesn't seem real." Luke said.

"Rory loved her, didn't she?" Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled. "Yeah she did. She'll be a great big sister."

"Yeah she will." Lorelai agreed. She looked over at Luke. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being there for me today. I know I said I wanted to move on from nearly 9 years ago but it was still in the back of my mind. But you made sure today was a happy day for me and that I didn't need to worry. So thank you." She said softly.

"I'd do anything for you. And for Rory and Katie." He said. He kissed her forehead. "You were incredible today."

"I couldn't have done it without you." She said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere… and neither is she." He smiled.

"Good." Lorelai smiled back. She leaned over and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Because I don't want to think about what my life would be like without you. I love you."

"I love you too." Luke said reciprocating her kiss. "Get some rest. We will both be right here when you wake up." He said.

"Ok." She smiled. "Here." She said handing Katie over to him and then snuggling down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Luke sat there looking down at his daughter and then at his wife and smiled. Life was pretty good at the moment. They had two beautiful daughters, his mom was on the mend and he didn't think he could love anyone as much as he loved Lorelai. Life was pretty great.

* * *

 **5 Years Later...**

"Right, have you got everything?" Lorelai asked packing school lunches together that Luke had prepared.

Katie nodded. "I think so. Mommy, I'm nervous." She said.

"I know you are sweets. It's your first day at school. It's a big day." Lorelai said. "But everything will be absolutely fine. You'll love school." She smiled. It was Katie's first day of kindergarten and Lorelai couldn't believe how fast time had gone by.

"Really?" She asked.

"Hon, you're just like your sister. In every way. Trust me, you'll love school." Lorelai smiled.

"But I don't know anybody and I won't have any friends." She said sadly.

"You'll make some, trust me." Her mom reassured her.

Rory walked in at that point. "School's great, Katie. You'll make new friends and learn all sorts of stuff, plus you can play on the playground which is fun. You'll love the teachers as well. I went to Stars Hollow Elementary and the teachers were lovely. And that's where I met Lane so you could meet your best friend there too." She smiled encouragingly.

Lorelai smiled gratefully at her soon to be 14 year old daughter.

Luke then came in from the kitchen. "Are you sure you're ok taking her?" He asked. "The doctor did say you should be on bed rest." He said, putting his hand on her bulging pregnant stomach.

"Luke, it's my daughter's first day at school. I'm not going to miss that." Lorelai said firmly. She glanced at Rory. "I missed Rory's first day. I don't want to miss Katie's." She whispered to her husband.

"Ok." Luke said understanding. "Just take it easy ok?"

"I promise." Lorelai smiled.

"Right, have a great first day Kit Kat and I'll see you afterwards." Luke smiled ruffling Katie's hair and placing a kiss on the top of her head. He had to open the diner so he wasn't able to go with them. Caesar was sick and his mom was getting older and a lot of her energy was spent on keep up with Jess, so he didn't want to make her work as much as she had done in the past.

"Bye daddy!" Katie said giving him a hug.

Luke smiled. He then gave Lorelai a kiss and then Rory a squeeze on her shoulder before leaving to open the diner. He drove to the diner thinking back on the five years that had passed and smiled. It had been a good five years. He and Lorelai had taken it in turns to wake up in the night with Katie when she was a baby and he made sure he did his bit in changing diapers and sharing responsibility. It was different from when Rory was a baby. He still had help from his parents but he didn't have a partner in all of this, now he did. He hadn't wanted Lorelai to get too exhausted with it all. Luckily, Katie was a pretty easy baby. She slept a lot which helped. As she grew up, they could see more of her personality. She was a lot like Rory as she loved having her big sister read to her as well as her favourite and only cousin Jess. Jess adored Katie like she was his little sister and Jess was the closest thing Katie would have to a big brother so he was protective of her, and of Rory and his grandmother. Other than that she was a mix between Lorelai and himself. She has Lorelai's cheek and spunk and Luke's passion.

Also, Rory had started her final year at Junior High in the fall and loved it and was excelling in all subjects. She was reading even more than she had been before.

In other news, Liz had managed to clean up her act and she had actually bought a small place just outside of Stars Hollow. It took a while but Jess had started talking to her again and was now sharing his time between Liz's place in the weekend and the apartment with his Grandma. She had gotten a job with a jewellery store and was doing well. She had laid off the drugs, booze and men, focusing on keeping up appearances with her son and mother.

After Katie was born and she and Luke had a good routine going, they discussed the possibility of having more kids so Katie could have a sibling close to her age. They began trying and Lorelai had managed to get pregnant not once but twice during that time but sadly both times ended in miscarriages. It caused Luke and Lorelai a lot of grief and they had found some hardship in their marriage and with their family dynamics but they managed to pull through at the end of the day and were still as strong as ever. Lorelai was promoted to general manager of the inn so her work became a good distraction from her pain. Little did she know that Mia was grooming her to take over in maybe a few years' time. But then something amazing happened and she found out that she was pregnant again nine months ago. It was a surprise because they didn't try for it, but both she and Luke were extremely happy and excited about expanding their family even if this pregnancy hadn't been an easy one.

* * *

Lorelai was sitting in the gazebo nervously waiting for the end of the day school bell to go so she could pick up her daughter from her first day, hoping Katie had enjoyed it. As she was waiting though she suddenly felt a pain and water seeping through her trousers. "No...not now.." She muttered, grimacing in pain.

Since the high school and junior high got out a little earlier than the elementary, Rory left school seeing her mom in the gazebo. She smiled as she saw her but then frowned when her mom keeled over during a contraction. It was obvious she was in pain. She rushed up to her. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Baby's coming... something's wrong." She managed to get out.

Rory's eyes widened. "Ok...uh…I'll go get dad…just breathe." She said before racing off towards the diner. She pushed the door open loudly. "Dad!" She called.

Luke came out of the kitchen. "Rory? What's wrong?"

"It's mom! She's gone into labour! She's in the gazebo and she said something's wrong!" She exclaimed.

Luke's eyes widened. "Larry, hold the fort!" He called to the one person he did have in that day.

"Will do boss!" Larry said.

They then both rushed out and raced to the gazebo. "Lorelai!" Luke said rushing to her side. "We need to get you to hospital."

"I can't…" Lorelai said.

"What? Lorelai, the baby is coming. I need to get you to hospital." Luke exclaimed.

"But Katie...I promised her I'd be waiting for her at the end of the day to pick her up from her first day..." Lorelai said.

"I can wait for her." Rory offered. "I'll explain what's happening. She'll understand, mom, she's smart like that." She said. "I can get Grandma to drive us to the hospital."

Lorelai reluctantly agreed and let Luke help her to his truck and then drive her to the hospital.

The pain was excruciating, more so than when she had Rory and Katie. Once they got to the hospital she was rushed in to be examined as quickly as possible. What they had found was the baby in distress and Lorelai began haemorrhaging. She was rushed to an OR for an emergency caesarean. Luke could barely keep up. He only knew what was happening when a nurse thrusted scrubs upon him, which he then changed into and then ushered to the OR. He sat at his wife's head offering her words to keep her calm while the doctors delivered their baby.

"It's a boy." The surgeon announced, but they didn't hear a cry and began to panic. The nurses took him over to the table and cleared his airways and that's when an almighty cry entered the room and Luke breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at his wife but Lorelai had fallen unconscious from losing a lot of blood. Luke began to freak and was ushered out of the room by a nurse while the surgeons began to save his wife.

He sat in a chair for what felt like forever. When the door opened, the nurse brought out his son swaddled in a blanket.

"Would you like to meet your son?" She asked him, handing him his baby. He instantly fell in love with him just the same as he had fallen in love with Rory and Katie all those years ago.

He looked up at the nurse with a pleading look. "How's my wife…is she…is…?" He struggled to say.

The nurse smiled at him. "Lorelai is doing fine. We managed to stop the bleeding and will be in a recovery room soon. She lost a lot of blood so will be in here for a little while and will be groggy for a few hours but will make a full recovery.

Luke let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you…thank you so much."

The nurse nodded and left him to be alone with his son.

* * *

Later in the evening the door to Lorelai's hospital room opened and Rory stuck her head round. "Can we come in?" She asked.

Lorelai smiled as best as she could. "Yeah come on in. I was wondering when you would get here. Come meet your brother." She said.

Rory led Katie in holding her hand and they went up to their parents who were looking at their new brother. "He's so cute." Rory smiled. "Have you decided on a name?" She asked as Katie just looked on in awe. It was the first time she had seen a baby up-close.

"This is Lucas James Danes." Lorelai smiled down at the son she was holding.

"You named him after dad?." Rory said quietly.

"Yeah well you're named after me and Katie is named after your Grandma and Nanny Mia." Lorelai smiled, giving Luke's hand a squeeze as she said it.

Luke smiled back at her.

"Where does James come from?" Katie inquisitively asked.

"Well when we were discussing names we discovered that both Grandpa Will and Grandpa Richard's middle names was James so it fitted perfectly." Luke said

Rory smiled and helped Katie up onto Lorelai's bed as she sat on the edge of it. Having only heard small details of her mom had been through, she warned Katie to be careful because she had a big cut across her stomach. "Love the name, he's perfect." She said. "How are you feeling mom?" Luke did manage to avoid scaring his oldest of how close she got to losing her mom.

"I'm good. I'm sore and your brother will probably pay when he's older but right now with all of you here with me I am good." Lorelai smiled.

"Your mom was amazing." Luke smiled proudly at her.

As they all sat there, they all just gazed at the new arrival happily. It was a lovely family moment.

 **So that's it! There will be a sequel which I'm hoping to start this weekend so I hope you all stay with me! :) Thanks again for all your support and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! :) Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
